Coeur de métal
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: La déviance est de plus en plus fréquente à Détroit mais Hank et Connor ne seront pas seuls durant leur enquête. Connor commence à ressentir d'étranges émotions qui ne sont normalement réservées qu'aux humains … Surtout lorsqu'il est proche de Jenna, la nièce du Lieutenant. Mais quelque chose les surveille dans l'ombre. ConnorxOC romance, HankxOC famille. léger UA, noté T.
1. Chapitre 1 - Rencontre

Nouvel univers, nouvelle fanfiction.

Il s'agit-là d'un **ConnorxOC** univers alternatif. Je sais que l'idée n'est pas très originale mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire une histoire romantique avec un humain (en espérant copier personne). J'aime énormément le personnage de Connor et celui de Hank, ils sont tous les deux très attachants et surtout très complexes. Donc me voici avec cette histoire J

Je suis l'intrigue principale du jeu mais avec quelques modifications pour mes deux OC's. Je vais la jouer un peu à la Terminator lol vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est au studio Quantic Dream. Seuls mes OC's sont à moi ^^

PS : Cette fic n'a rien à voir avec ma One Shot DBH «L'interrogatoire» !

Chapitre 1 – Rencontre

 _«Androïde RK900 numéro de série 1-1 spécialisé dans la traque de déviant. Confirmation vocale nécessaire.»_

 _«Prototype RK900 opérationnel, j'attends vos ordres.»_

 _«Cette chose va faire des miracles dans notre société. Si le prototype RK800 envoyé échoue dans sa mission, elle nettoiera derrière lui.»_

 _«RK900, vous avez pour mission de neutraliser tous les déviants, peut-importe le prix !»_

 _«Affirmatif.»_

 _«Ne nous déçois pas.»_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La pièce rebondissait dans sa main sans jamais toucher le sol humide du trottoir.

La pluie tombait tranquillement sur la ville de Détroit en ce cinq Novembre 2038. Le néon du Jimmy's Bar se reflétait dans les flaques d'eau et la musique jouait dans les rues vides et froides, un homme fumant sa cigarette à l'extérieur.

L'Androïde rangea sa pièce dans la poche arrière de son pantalon puis réarrangea sa cravate noire afin d'être le plus présentable possible. La pluie mouillait son costume et ses cheveux alors qu'il attendait patiemment sur le trottoir devant le bar.

Il s'avança mais hésita à pousser la porte lorsqu'il vit que les Androïdes et les chiens n'étaient pas les bienvenus dans cet endroit uniquement réservé aux humains. Il cligna des yeux puis entra sans plus tarder en ignorant l'avertissement évident sur la porte. Le bar était rempli et la plupart des hommes ne se rendirent pas tout de suite compte qu'un Androïde venait d'entrer ici.

Il scanna les visages à la recherche d'une personne en particulier. Bientôt les hommes saouls se mirent à l'insulter et à lui dire de quitter les lieux mais l'Androïde avait une mission bien précise et il devait trouver la personne qu'il recherchait.

Lorsqu'il scanna un homme penché sur le bar, son cercle LED à la tempe se mit à clignoter jaune puis il s'approcha.

«Lieutenant Anderson ? Je m'appelle Connor. Je suis l'Androïde envoyé par CyberLife. Je vous ai cherché au poste mais personne ne savait où vous étiez. On m'a dit que vous preniez sans doute un verre dans les environs. C'est une chance que je vous ai trouvé dans le cinquième bar.» Commença Connor en se penchant vers l'avant.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux !» Grommela le Lieutenant sans lever la tête.

«On vous a confié une affaire en début de soirée, un homicide. Impliquant un Androïde de CyberLife. Conformément à la procédure, la société à envoyer un modèle spécialisé pour seconder les enquêteurs.» Connor leva les sourcils.

«J'ai pas besoin d'assistant, surtout pas un connard en plastique comme toi. Alors sois gentil petit robot, barre-toi en vitesse.» S'agaça le Lieutenant en faisant un geste dédaigneux de la main puis en reprenant son verre.

Connor avait plusieurs possibilités qui s'offraient à lui pour faire face à cette situation mais finalement il choisit d'insister.

«Je regrette Lieutenant, mais je suis obligé d'insister. Mes instructions précisent que je dois vous accompagner.» Dit-il avec un peu plus de ferveur.

«Tes instructions tu sais où tu peux te les mettre ?» Ricana Hank.

«Non, où ça ?» S'interrogea Connor en penchant la tête sur le côté, un léger froncement de sourcil. Le Lieutenant le dévisagea un long moment puis finalement il secoua la tête en lui demandant de laisser tomber.

Il fallut qu'il le résonne encore et qu'il propose de lui resservir un verre pour qu'il accepte enfin de le suivre jusqu'au lieu de l'homicide. L'Androïde n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien que cet humain haïssait son espèce pour une raison qui lui échappait encore … Ils quittèrent le bar après un verre de plus puis prirent la voiture jusqu'au lieu du drame.

Le Lieutenant restait silencieux tout le chemin et ne donnait aucun coup d'œil au robot assis à la place du passager. Ce n'était pas comme si Connor voulait engager une conversation avec lui ! Il écoutait la musique rock qui jouait dans sa radio puis baissa le volume lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison entourer de policiers et d'ambulances.

Il y avait des gens qui regardaient la scène et prenaient des photos, certainement les voisins qui avaient prévenus la police. Connor se pencha en avant puis observa les environs tandis que le Lieutenant se gara sur le trottoir.

«Bon, t'attends ici je ne serais pas long.» Dit-il à l'Androïde en sortant de sa voiture. Des choix s'offrirent à Connor et malgré qu'il veuille être diplomate avec l'humain celui-ci lui claqua la porte au nez.

Il avait des ordres, une mission à accomplir alors il sortit du véhicule et suivit le Lieutenant vers la maison. Il y avait des journalistes qui tentaient de soutirer des informations de Hank mais il les repoussa assez facilement. L'un des policiers arrêta Connor avant qu'il ne franchisse la ligne de sécurité en lui disant que cet endroit était interdit aux Androïdes mais heureusement que son nouveau coéquipier intervenu.

«Il est avec moi !» Cria-t-il en se retournant.

«Quand je dis reste dans la voiture qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas ?» S'énerva Hank lorsque Connor se rapprocha de lui.

«Vos ordres entrent en conflits avec mes instructions, Lieutenant.» S'expliqua l'Androïde d'une voix calme et professionnelle, ce qui semblait d'autant plus énervé l'humain devant lui.

«Tu parles pas, tu touches à rien et tu te colles pas dans mes pattes, d'accord ?» Soupira le vieil homme en allant saluer l'un des inspecteurs sur le porche de la maison, Connor sur ses traces.

«Salut Hank ! On commençait à croire que t'allais pas te pointer …» Rigola l'inspecteur dodu en s'approchant des deux, un dossier dans les mains.

«C'était le programme avant que ce couillon me tombe dessus.» Hank désigna l'Androïde silencieux derrière lui.

«Ta nièce est déjà là. Alors comme ça on a un Androïde, mhm ?» Se moqua l'homme en marchant vers la maison, heureux d'avoir une bonne excuse pour troubler son collègue habituellement grincheux.

«Han, très drôle ! Elle est là depuis combien de temps ? Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ici.» Hank suivit l'inspecteur à l'intérieur de la maison tandis que Connor observait une fois de plus les environs.

Il s'aventura à l'intérieur et vit immédiatement le corps d'un homme contre un mur avec une multitude d'inspecteurs et de scientifiques à la recherche de preuves. Sur le mur et écrit en grand «Je suis en vie» avec ce qui semblerait être le sang de la victime dans une police d'écriture parfaite.

«Oh bon sang ça pue !» Bâillonna l'inspecteur en couvrant son nez avec son bras, Hank grimaçant à ses côtés.

Connor cligna des yeux puis regarda autour de lui à la maison sale recouverte de détritus. Il n'y avait pas besoin de scan complet pour voir que ce lieu n'était pas un endroit sain pour un humain. Le Lieutenant discuta avec son collègue puis se pencha vers le corps en décomposition de l'homme sur le sol.

«A vus de nez cela doit bien faire trois semaines qu'il est là. On en saura plus quand le légiste arrivera.» Informa l'inspecteur à côté du Lieutenant.

«Il y a des signes d'effraction ?» Demanda Hank en prenant une lampe à UV.

Connor se mit à enquêter sur les lieux tandis que les deux hommes continuèrent à discuter de la victime et du potentiel agresseur. Il se retourna vers Hank lorsqu'il posa une nouvelle question qui l'intéressait.

«Qu'est-ce qu'on sait de son Androïde ?» Il plissa les yeux à l'écriture sur le mur, la lampe UV en main.

«Pas grand-chose.» Répéta l'inspecteur en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Bon, il allait devoir faire de plus profondes recherches pour avoir des indices sur l'identité du meurtrier. Il n'était pas encore certain s'il s'agissait d'un Androïde mais d'après l'écriture sur le mur et le manque de sang sur le sol, cela ne pouvait qu'être qu'un déviant.

Connor détecta une preuve sur sa gauche et lorsqu'il s'accroupit, il vit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'une drogue appelée Red Ice, quelque chose que les humains raffolaient depuis quelques temps. Il jeta un petit scan et vit des empreintes de la victime sur la poudre.

Il s'approcha ensuite d'une vieille trace de sang sur le sol. S'accroupissant devant elle, il trempa le bout de ses doigts dans le liquide et l'approcha de son visage pour l'étudier. Avant même que quelqu'un ne puisse dire quelque chose, l'Androïde ouvrit la bouche et goûta ses doigts afin d'analyser la preuve.

«Je peux goûter ?» Une voix féminine demanda à sa gauche. Connor cligna des yeux et regarda de qui il s'agissait, sa LED devenant jaune car il ne comprenait pas sa demande.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme dans une blouse blanche avec un masque de protection, des yeux bleus encadrés par des lunettes et des cheveux blonds tirés dans une queue de cheval. Elle lui souriait et lui levait un sourcil, accroupit à côté de lui en attendant sa réponse.

Connor ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle lui demandait cela. Cet humain avait la même capacité d'analyse que lui ? Il chercha dans ses possibilités de réponses puis cligna une fois de plus des yeux dans la confusion profonde mais finalement il lui tendit ses doigts.

«Non je plaisante !» Dit-elle précipitamment en secouant ses mains devant elle, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle se leva et partit dans une autre direction en laissant Connor finir son analyse.

«Oh putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, là ?!» S'écria de dégoût Hank en voyant ce que faisait l'Androïde.

«Je fais une analyse du sang. Je peux scanner les échantillons en temps réel. Désolé, j'aurais dû vous prévenir …» Expliqua Connor d'une voix formelle en se redressant pour être à la même hauteur que le Lieutenant, un sourcil levé.

«O-ok … Mais évite … De te fourrer des preuves dans la bouche, d'accord ?» Railla Hank dans une grimace profonde à ce qu'il venait de voir. Bon sang d'Androïde !

«Compris !» Connor leva les doigts et lui fit signe qu'il comprenait ce qu'il lui demandait.

«Putain de chiotte mais j'hallucine !» Marmonna Hank en se détournant de lui lorsqu'il reprit ses analyses.

La victime s'agissait de Carlos Ortiz décédé il y a dix-neuf jours. A côté de la trace de sang, il y avait un couteau de cuisine sans la moindre trace d'empreinte. La LED de Connor clignota avec la nouvelle information puis il se dirigea vers le corps de l'homme en décomposition. D'un rapide scan, il put détecter le nombre de coups de couteaux qui s'élevait à vingt-huit.

«Chris, ça a été écrit avec le sang de la victime ?» Demanda Hank en arrière-plan.

«J'imagine … On prend des échantillons pour analyse.» Répondit Chris à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Dans la cuisine il y avait des traces de lutte. Des traces d'empreintes de la victime sur une chaise renversée, une batte de baseball sur le sol près de l'évier avec les mêmes empreintes … Des verres brisés et des traces de sang sur les murs. La victime à essayer de s'échapper de la cuisine. Plusieurs manuels et revus sur le sexe avec les Androïdes disposaient les meubles ce qui rendait les intentions de Carlos plutôt douteuses.

Connor commençait à visualiser la scène grâce à son ordinateur interne. Il pouvait voir la victime frapper un Androïde avec sa batte puis il trébucha sur le sol en recevant un premier coup de couteau dans la cuisine. Puis finalement il se fraya difficilement un chemin jusque dans le salon et finit sa course contre le mur.

«Il a été poignardé … Vingt-huit fois.» Dit-il au Lieutenant.

«Ouais, le tueur devait vraiment avoir une dent contre lui.» Répondit Hank en levant un sourcil.

Le visage de Connor devint lisse et pensif lorsqu'un éclair illumina la pièce morbide. Il trouvait toute cette situation très étrange et restait confus par l'acte de violence de l'Androïde qui n'était jamais censé arriver.

Connor passa les scientifiques pour aller voir à la porte arrière menant à une sortie. Sur son passage il croisa la même femme que tout à l'heure, celle qui lui avait demandé de goûter aux preuves … Il cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle lui donna un petit sourire timide.

Retrouvant sa concentration, Il ouvrit la porte et poussa la grille pour regarder autour de lui ainsi que la boue sur le sol. La pluie ne cessait de tomber et rendait l'accès à l'extérieur plutôt difficile mais il pouvait néanmoins scanner s'il y avait des traces sur le sol. Hank apparut derrière lui puis il croisa les bras en regardant les traces de bottes dans la boue.

«La porte était fermée de l'intérieur, le tueur a dû sortir par-là ...» Eclaira le Lieutenant en faisant un geste de son menton vers les traces.

«Il n'y a pas d'empreintes, à part celles de l'agent Collins qui chausse du 44.» Rétorqua Connor en plissant les yeux.

«Ça s'est produit il y a plusieurs semaines, les empreintes ont pu s'effacer.» Renchérit Hank, s'avançant aux côté de l'Androïde détective.

«Non, ce type de sol conserve les traces. Personne n'est passé par là depuis longtemps.» Finit Connor en regardant son coéquipier dans les yeux, sûr de lui et de ses analyses.

Lorsqu'il rentra à nouveau dans la maison, son regard croisa une fois de plus celui de la femme en blouse blanche proche du corps de la victime. Il décida de faire un scan complet d'elle afin de connaître son identité jusque-là inconnue.

 _Jenna Anderson_

 _Née le 14 Octobre 2015_

 _Nièce de Hank Anderson_

Il s'agissait donc de la nièce du Lieutenant, intéressant.

Connor la regarda passer à côté de lui pour rejoindre Hank à l'extérieur, les deux parlaient à voix basse pour un peu plus d'intimité. L'Androïde cligna des yeux puis marcha en direction du salon en attendant le retour du Lieutenant afin de lui donner son explication sur ce qu'il s'était produit ici.

Lorsqu'il réapparut, Connor fit son rapport en lui donnant des explications précises et cohérentes avec les preuves qu'il avait amassées dans la maison. Hank semblait d'accord avec ce qu'il disait et donc il poursuivit dans la même direction jusqu'à arriver au corps de la victime.

«Ta théorie est bonne mais ça nous dit pas où est l'Androïde.» Rappela le Lieutenant en regardant Connor.

«Il a été endommagé par la batte … Et il a perdu du Thirium.» Le RK800 regarda Hank dans les yeux, fier de sa conclusion.

«Perdu du quoi ?» Redemanda Hank en plissant les yeux, confus par cette nouvelle appellation.

«Du Thirium, c'est le sang des Androïdes Hank.» Jenna apparut derrière Hank avec un petit sourire ludique et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle le vit lever les yeux au ciel et ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire en voyant l'expression surprise de l'Androïde.

«C'est exact. Il s'évapore au bout de quelques heures et devient invisible à l'œil nu.» Confirma Connor en imitant son petit sourire. Il remarqua vite que la tension artérielle de la femme s'éleva et que son cœur battait un peu plus vite. Il voulait lui demander si tout allait bien mais Hank reprit la parole.

«Oh … Mais je parie que toi tu peux encore le voir, Hein ?» Dit-il avec un petit hochement de tête et un léger sourire moqueur.

«Exact.» Répéta poliment l'Androïde.

Hank s'éloigna avec Jenna et Connor pu reprendre ses expertises, il fallait qu'il retrouve les traces du sang bleu. La piste menait du salon à la cuisine puis dans le couloir menant à un placard. Une échelle avait été utilisée … Et lorsqu'il leva la tête il vit une trace de main sur le plafond, contre la porte menant au grenier.

 _Trouver un moyen de monter._

«Hey, psssst.» Appela discrètement Jenna dans la cuisine. Connor se tourna vers elle après avoir fait tomber des balais et vit qu'elle lui faisait signe de venir vers elle.

Elle lui tendit une chaise et lui indiqua d'aller au grenier avec ses yeux, ses lunettes posées sur le haut de sa tête. Connor pencha la tête sur le côté en examinant les nouvelles possibilités qui s'affichaient à son écran. Finalement il prit la chaise avec un remerciement et s'approcha du grenier avec Jenna derrière lui.

«Hé hé hé ! Tu fais quoi avec cette chaise ?» Grogna Hank en voyant Connor avec la chaise dans les mains et sa nièce derrière lui. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

«Je vais vérifier quelque chose.» Répondit l'Androïde en posant la chaise sur le sol, le Lieutenant se moquant de lui dans le salon. Jenna soupira puis tint la chaise à Connor pour qu'il puisse s'y hisser et ouvrir le grenier.

«Tu vois quelque chose ?» Chuchota Jenna en voyant l'Androïde monter dans le grenier sombre et lugubre.

«Non, rien.» La LED de Connor flasha en jaune lorsqu'il vit une forme humaine derrière un voile blanc, son système se mit en alerte au cas où il devait engager un combat. Il entendit du bruit derrière lui et remarqua que Jenna venait de monter elle-aussi.

«Ouf ! C'est flippant comme endroit.» Sa voix tremblait un peu, ses mains passant le long de ses bras lorsqu'un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Le bel Androïde devant elle pencha la tête sur le côté puis il se retourna vers la forme derrière le rideau.

«Merde …» Souffla Jenna en restant bien derrière lui.

Connor tira les rideaux ouverts et se redressa lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un pantin en bois et non pas d'un potentiel ennemi comme il l'avait d'abord calculé. Il s'aventura un peu plus profondément dans le grenier lorsqu'un cri suivit d'un vacarme l'obligea à regarder en arrière pour être confronter à une situation complexe.

«Ah !» Etouffa Jenna alors qu'un bras entourait fermement sa gorge.

L'Androïde qu'il cherchait depuis tout à l'heure était bel et bien encore là et tenait la nièce du Lieutenant en otage, sa LED d'un rouge clignotant. Sa peau noire contrastait avec la peau blanche de la femme contre lui et ses habits déchirer et ensanglanter signifiaient qu'il avait été impliqué dans le meurtre de Carlos Ortiz.

«Je voulais simplement me défendre …» Murmura-t-il tristement en resserrant son bras autour de la gorge de la femme silencieuse. Connor plissa les yeux et ne put décrocher son regard de l'humain en danger, sa LED passant du bleu au jaune.

«Il allait finir par me tuer ! Je t'en supplies, ne leur dis pas.» Continua le déviant désespérément, au bord des larmes.

«Connor, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel là-haut ?!» Cria Hank en bas, inquiet et agacer que sa nièce soit montée avec l'Androïde.

Le déviant s'effraya en desserrant un peu sa prise sur la fille alors Connor prit cette opportunité pour lui tirer dessus dans l'épaule. Il avait d'autres possibilités mais celle-ci semblaient être la plus concluante et la moins dangereuse pour l'humaine. Il cria de surprise et Jenna put sortir de son emprise avant qu'il ne la rattrape.

«Il est ici Lieutenant !» S'empressa de crier Connor en prenant Jenna par les épaules pour la basculer derrière lui d'une manière protectrice.

«Putain de merde ! Descend ma nièce immédiatement !» Hurla de colère Hank lorsqu'il entendit le coup de feu ainsi que la réponse de Connor.

Jenna redescendit du grenier toute tremblante après avoir frôler la mort, ou du moins, elle pensait qu'elle aurait pu être blessée si l'Androïde RK800 n'avait pas été là. Son oncle l'aida à descendre de la chaise puis l'emmena en sécurité dans la cuisine, grommelant dans sa barbe des injures sur les Androïdes et leurs stupidités.

Connor réapparut lui aussi après que les hommes du Lieutenant attrapèrent le déviant dans le grenier. Il leva fièrement la tête puis resserra sa cravate noire en entrant dans la cuisine pour voir un Hank livide.

«Bordel de merde ! Tu aurais pu la tuer avec tes conneries !» Cracha grossièrement Hank en marchant vers Connor, un doigt pointé dans son visage.

«Hank, arrête ! C'est de ma faute pas la sienne, ok ? S'il n'avait pas été là la situation aurait été bien pire.» S'exclama Jenna contre la table en regardant entre son oncle et l'Androïde. Elle savait pourquoi il réagissait dans l'excès mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'en prendre au RK800.

«T'approche pas d'elle à moins de deux cent mètre, t'as compris ?!» Grogna Hank en mettant son doigt dans la poitrine de Connor d'un air menaçant, une grimace sur son visage.

«Je faisais mon travail pour assurer la sécurité de votre nièce, Lieutenant.» Répondit calmement Connor en clignant des yeux, ne bronchant pas face aux menaces de Hank. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction comme celle-ci mais les humains se montraient imprévisibles … Il allait devoir apprendre.

Hank prit Jenna par le bras et l'emmena loin de la maison en continuant de jurer sur les Androïdes, laissant Connor tout seul pour finir la mission et rendre le rapport à CyberLife.

Au loin, à quelques pâtés de maisons, une moto noire démarra et s'éloigna de la scène du crime.

A suivre …

Merci pour la lecture ! Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.

 **PS** : J'ai modifié les liens familiaux entre Hank et Jenna. Ce n'est plus sa fille mais sa nièce ! (Merci pour ta suggestion, Ruko !)


	2. Chapitre 2 - Interrogatoire

J'ai oublié de préciser ; **SPOILERS + Bonne fin**.

 **PS** : J'ai modifié les liens familiaux entre Hank et Jenna. Ce n'est plus sa fille mais sa nièce ! (Merci pour ta suggestion, Ruko !)

Enjoy ;)

Chapitre 2 – Interrogatoire

Le lendemain matin, Connor arriva tôt au commissariat de police pour l'interrogatoire du suspect qu'ils avaient trouvé la veille dans le grenier. Il poussa les portes puis marcha tranquillement vers l'accueil où une Androïde le réceptionna et le redirigea vers les bureaux du fond.

Il passa les portes automatiques puis s'avança dans cet endroit spacieux où travaillaient de nombreux humains. Clignant des yeux lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'un homme assis sur un banc, il marcha entre les bureaux en cherchant celui du Lieutenant, espérant le trouver rapidement. Malheureusement son bureau était vide mais pas celui à côté du sien.

Jenna Anderson avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur et ne semblait pas encore l'avoir remarquer. Connor pencha un peu la tête sur le côté puis décida qu'il était temps de se présenter correctement à l'humain. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et semblait d'abord surprise de le voir mais rapidement un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

«Bonjour, je m'appelle Connor. Je suis l'Androïde RK800 envoyé par CyberLife.» Dit-il d'une voix robotique mais sympathique. La femme hésita un instant mais finalement elle hocha la tête puis se leva pour lui faire face.

«Enchantée, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de nous présenter ! Je m'appelle Jenna Anderson. Connor est un bien joli nom pour un Androïde.» Répondit-elle en penchant elle aussi la tête, le sourire grandissant.

Connor imita son expression et lui rendit son sourire, appréciant qu'il réussisse à établir un lien amical avec un humain et peut-être qu'il réussira aussi à convaincre le Lieutenant de lui faire confiance. Il y eu une légère rougeur aux joues de Jenna mais lorsqu'il passa un scan sur elle il ne vit rien d'étrange, seulement son rythme cardiaque un peu plus élevé que la normal.

«Tu … Attends mon oncle n'est-ce pas ? Je t'en prie assis-toi !» Déclara Jenna, un peu mal à l'aise sous le regard insistant de l'Androïde. Elle désigna la chaise à côté d'elle puis sourit lorsque Connor accepta sa proposition.

Il était assis droit, les mains sur ses genoux et ses yeux regardant fixement devant lui. De là où elle était, Jenna ne pouvait pas voir la LED à sa tempe. Elle se racla un peu la gorge puis se rassit sur sa chaise aux côtés de Connor, ne pouvant pas détacher ses yeux de son visage. Elle l'observait longuement sans rien dire, se penchant même un peu en avant pour mieux voir les détails de son beau visage.

«Avez-vous des questions, Mlle Anderson ?» Questionna soudainement l'Androïde en clignant des yeux. Jenna sursauta car elle n'avait pas vue que Connor la regardait maintenant … Elle sentit ses joues prendre un peu de couleur sous son regard.

«C'est juste … Impressionnant le nombre de détails. La précision de la peau, des cheveux, des yeux … Tu es incroyable Connor ! Tu as l'air si humain.» Jenna déglutit puis se pencha à nouveau vers l'avant pour regarder la symétrie du visage sans défaut de l'Androïde.

«Je suis conçu pour parfaitement m'intégrer aux humains. Mon apparence a été longuement travaillé pour faciliter le contact.» Expliqua Connor en souriant gentiment.

«Tu m'étonnes. Puis-je te toucher ?» Demanda timidement Jenna en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, les doigts jouant avec le bord de sa chemise blanche tandis qu'elle attendait la réponse de l'Androïde. Elle s'apprêta à reprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire et s'excuser mais il s'exprima avant elle.

«Oui, bien sûr.» Répondit catégoriquement Connor avec un léger hochement de tête.

Prenant un souffle tremblant et son courage à deux mains, Jenna tendit les doigts puis toucha la peau du visage de Connor, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre à la texture semblable à celle de la peau humaine. C'était doux et tiède mais surtout très réel. Elle passa pensivement son pouce sur la pommette de l'Androïde, consciente du regard fixe qu'il lui donnait et la bouche légèrement béate.

«Vraiment incroyable et si réel …» Dit-elle à elle-même, absorber par le visage de Connor.

Lorsqu'elle traça son pouce près de son nez puis à nouveau vers la pommette, elle vit qu'il la fixait maintenant avec une petite touche de perplexité. Il ferma instinctivement l'œil comme un humain le ferait lorsque son doigt toucha la tempe avec la LED qui, elle remarqua, virait au jaune clignotant. Ses yeux bruns chaud semblaient soudainement plus expressifs et ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

Connor cligna rapidement des yeux lorsque sa LED clignota contre sa tempe, signe qu'il avait une petite défaillance dans son système. Il passa un scan sur lui-même afin de voir d'où venait le problème mais tous étaient opérationnels et aucunes pièces n'avaient besoin d'être réparées.

Etrange, il devrait peut-être contacter CyberLife …

Les doigts de Jenna étaient chauds contre sa peau, il se demandait si les humains faisaient souvent ce genre de chose. C'était … Divertissent pour lui et surtout très nouveau car jamais personne ne l'avait touché jusqu'à présent et la sensation était agréable. Enfin, il ne sentait pas vraiment car les Androïdes n'avaient pas de capteurs sensoriels mais il pouvait néanmoins ressentir la différence de chaleur.

«Puis-je vous poser une question Mlle Anderson ?» Interrompit soudainement Connor en fronçant les sourcils, la tête penchée sur le côté. La jeune femme leva les yeux dans les siens puis retira doucement sa main de sa joue.

«Oui ?» Jenna attendit que L'Androïde pose sa question.

«N'avez-vous jamais vue d'Androïde avant ?» Demanda-t-il, vraiment curieux maintenant.

«Si, mais jamais d'aussi près. Mon oncle refuse que je m'approche de l'un d'entre vous à moins de deux-cent mètres. Tu es l'un des premiers avec qui j'ai eu une conversation depuis mon arrivée ici.» Répondit-elle nonchalamment en haussant les épaules, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres.

Connor se souvint de la menace du Lieutenant de la nuit dernière et à vrai dire il n'y avait pas fait attention mais maintenant qu'elle le disait, il se demanda s'il fallait qu'il l'applique afin de ne pas créer d'inconfort avec son partenaire masculin.

Il cligna des yeux lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Jenna contre sa veste.

Elle touchait le tissu du bout des doigts comme elle l'avait fait auparavant avec son visage, son regard suivant chacun de ses mouvements. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle le trouvait aussi intéressant car il n'était qu'un simple Androïde qui était là pour aider les humains et accomplir sa mission. Mais maintenant qu'elle était penchée aussi près de lui, il pouvait voir chaque détail d'elle.

Il scanna son visage et analysa sa santé. Son casier judiciaire était vide, elle avait fait plusieurs années à l'école de police loin de la ville de Detroit. Elle n'avait aucune trace de maladie passée ou récente et son corps semblait être en très bonne forme, malgré sa taille qu'il trouvait peut-être un peu petite pour son âge. Seulement un mètre soixante-huit, dix-sept centimètres en moins que la sienne.

«Tu veux aussi lui palper les couilles pendant que tu y es ?» Ricana soudainement une voix derrière eux. Immédiatement, la main de la femme se retira de sa veste et son visage prit une couleur cramoisie avec de grands yeux larges.

«Gavin ! Je devrais te laver la bouche avec du savon !» S'écria d'indignation Jenna en se levant pour faire face à l'homme que tout le monde ici détestait, Gavin Reed.

«J'aimerais te voir essayer ma belle. Il te plaît ce nouveau jouet ? Voilà ce qu'il nous envoie, un stupide Androïde !» S'écria fortement Gavin en levant les bras à ses côtés.

«Bonjour, je m'appelle Connor. Je suis un Androïde envoyé par CyberLife.» Se présenta formellement Connor comme à chaque nouvelle rencontre. Il sourit gentiment puis se leva en redressant sa cravate noire déjà parfaite autour de son cou.

«C'est cool mais j'en ai rien à foutre, connard.» Ricana Gavin en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en jetant un petit regard vicieux vers Jenna.

«Non, c'est Connor.» Corrigea l'Androïde en levant les sourcils innocemment.

Jenna se mit à sourire grandement et dû cacher sa bouche avec sa main avant que Gavin ne l'aperçoive et ne s'en prenne à elle. Malheureusement, son coéquipier avait vu son sourire et comme tout à l'heure, il l'imita.

«Tu te fou de ma gueule en plus ?!» S'énerva rapidement Gavin qui roula sa langue dans sa bouche en s'approchant de l'Androïde. Il le regarda de haut en bas d'un air intimidant puis tourna autour de lui comme un vautour.

«Je ne dispose pas de registre ironique dans mon répertoire. Les Androïdes sont incapables d'éprouver des émotions humaines ou de faire de l'humour.» Expliqua Connor en restant droit tandis que l'homme l'inspectait sous toutes les coutures.

«Pourtant les déviants existent.» Fit remarquer Jenna en soupirant puis en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, faisant retomber ses lunettes sur son nez.

«Bonne remarque, Mlle Anderson.» Complimenta Connor, ayant senti l'obligation de la féliciter même si ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il fut récompensé par l'un de ses sourires authentiques suivit d'une légère rougeur.

«Hey tête de boite de conserve, respecte un peu la nièce du Lieutenant en te référant à elle par son titre. Stagiaire !» Sourit Gavin derrière Connor en donnant un haussement de sourcil provocateur à la femme.

«Ferme ta gueule Gavin !» Cria Jenna en lui donnant un regard noir. Elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez de ce pauvre type qui prenait plaisir à torturer les Androïdes et les nouvelles recrues !

«Ouais ouais … Cette conversation n'est pas terminé Anderson ! Je suis venu te dire que ton oncle chéri t'attends dans la salle d'interrogatoire.» Répondit Gavin en pointant un doigt menaçant vers Jenna, les yeux plissés de colère et de convoitise.

Jenna frissonna involontairement lorsque l'homme passa à côté d'elle en la frappant avec son épaule suivit d'un petit rire moqueur. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus affaire avec cet imbécile.

«N'écoute pas ce qu'il te dit Connor. C'est ce qu'il préfère, les moqueries. Il dit ça pour te rabaisser et te faire sentir mal mais je pense surtout qu'il est jaloux des prouesses des Androïdes.» S'expliqua Jenna en s'approchant de lui avec un petit sourire réconfortant.

«Je ne peux pas me vexer. Je ne suis pas programmer pour ressentir de la tristesse, de la colère ou encore de la peur. Ce sont des émotions humaines.» Rappela-il en penchant adorablement la tête sur le côté.

«Tu en as de la chance …» Jenna leva les yeux puis récupéra un dossier sur le bureau de son oncle en faisant signe à l'Androïde de la suivre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _«Pourquoi tu l'a buté ?» Hank demanda au déviant menotté en face de lui._

 _«Il s'est passé quoi avant que tu ne prennes le couteau ?» Insista-t-il, mais toujours aucune réponse. Hank regarda désespérément la vitre teintée comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir une réponse miraculeuse._

Jenna déglutit, mâchant sur son crayon tandis qu'elle regardait l'échange à sens unique.

 _«Combien de temps t'es resté dans le grenier ?» Hank se pencha en avant pour voir le visage du déviant._

 _«Pourquoi t'as même pas essayé de t'enfuir ?» Cette question-là, il voulait vraiment connaître la réponse. Il n'eut toujours aucune réaction, ni même lorsqu'il claqua ses doigts devant le visage bas de l'Androïde._

Jenna sursauta lorsque son oncle frappa ses mains sur la table en métal et cria avec des yeux furieux.

 _«Dis quelque chose bordel de merde !» Hank le fixait avec dégoût et une once de surprise car une fois encore, il ne réagit pas._

 _«Fait chier j'me tire …» Marmonna-t-il finalement en se levant et en quittant la salle d'interrogatoire._

Les yeux de Connor suivirent les mouvements du Lieutenant, calculant d'ores et déjà les méthodes qu'il pourrait utiliser pour interroger le suspect. Hank apparut dans la pièce agacé et sur le point de perdre patience avec tout le monde présent dans la salle.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

«On perd notre temps à interroger une machine. Il se mettra jamais à table !» S'exaspéra Hank en allant s'assoir dans l'une des chaises libres du fond, devant Jenna.

«Il faut peut-être trouver une alternative ?» Proposa-t-elle en resserrant ses notes contre elle puis en redressant ses lunettes noires sur le pont de son nez. Son oncle poussa un soupir bruyant et s'affala plus profondément dans son siège, ignorant la suggestion de sa nièce pour le moment.

«C'est une idée, Stagiaire Anderson.» Ce fut Connor qui répondit à la place du Lieutenant, au plus grand damne de la femme. Il voulait avoir une relation amicale avec elle et donc il fallait qu'il se montre de son côté.

«C'est pas vrai.» Grommela Jenna en couvrant ses yeux d'embarras avec sa main libre, Gavin frappant dans ses mains et riant comme un fou contre le mur.

«Hé hé on se calme un peu ! C'est pas le moment de plaisanter.» Réprimanda Hank avec une grimace sur son visage. Il se tourna un peu pour jeter un regard noir à Gavin puis regarda sa nièce encore un peu rouge et évitant de croiser le regard de l'Androïde attendant calmement près de la porte.

«On peut toujours essayer de le tabasser.» Proposa soudainement Gavin, les bras croisés et un pied contre le mur.

«Non mais ça ne va pas ?!» S'indigna Jenna avec de grands yeux et la bouche ouverte. Elle détestait la violence surtout lorsqu'elle n'était pas nécessaire et ce déviant semblait avoir vécu déjà assez de choses atroces.

«Ben quoi ? Il n'est pas humain …» Gavin leva un sourcil arrogant puis décala son regard sur Connor. L'Androïde ne disait rien et ne regardait personne sauf à la vitre devant lui avec ce même air sûr de lui qu'il haïssait tant.

«Les Androïdes ne ressentent pas la douleur. Vous ne feriez que l'endommager et il n'y aurait rien à en tirer.» Récita Connor en tournant la tête vers les humains.

Hank, Jenna et le policier Cris soupirèrent à l'unisson en se jetant des regards l'un à l'autre, incertain sur comment procéder pour soutirer des informations de ce déviant. Heureusement qu'ils ne ressentaient pas la douleur car ce déviant était vraiment amoché ! Il y eu un silence pesant mais finalement, l'Androïde RK800 reprit la parole.

«Les déviants ont aussi tendance à s'autodétruire quand ils se retrouvent en situation de stress.» Poursuivit-il mais Gavin se retira du mur et le coupa net dans son explication.

«Ok, petit malin ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?» Demanda-t-il, un sourire méchant aux lèvres.

«Je pourrais essayer de l'interroger.» Se défendit Connor en baissant les yeux au sol pour éviter le regard de l'inspecteur Reed. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup cet humain et ses comportements mais ils devaient travailler ensembles, pour la mission à accomplir.

Gavin se mit à rire bruyamment en désignant grossièrement Connor comme s'il était l'être le plus stupide au monde. Jenna pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête en prenant de nouvelles notes sinon elle risquait de s'énerver par le manque de respect de Reed envers l'Androïde.

Ils n'étaient peut-être pas vivants mais ils méritaient le respect !

«Qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre ?» Hank hocha pensivement la tête en regardant Connor derrière lui. D'un coup de bras en direction de la vitre, il donna le feu vert à l'Androïde sous le regard désapprobateur de Gavin.

Les yeux de Jenna suivirent les mouvements de Connor jusque dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec un mauvais pressentiment. Il voulait faire ses preuves en quelques sortes et il avait raison mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un peu d'appréhension, surtout lorsqu'il ouvrit le dossier au coin de la table puis regarda le déviant sans la moindre émotion.

Il s'assit en examinant l'Androïde silencieux et tremblant. Sa LED vira quelques secondes au jaune le temps qu'il fasse une analyse puis revint à sa couleur bleue normale. Niveau de stress relativement bas.

 _«Je m'appelle Connor. Et toi, dis-moi.»_

Jenna ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la présentation répétitive de Connor. C'était ce qui le rendait adorable et attachant, cette petite naïveté et son envie de tout bien faire dès les premiers pas.

 _«Tu es endommagé, c'est ton Maître qui a fait ça ? Il t'as battu ?» Questionna Connor en regardant les blessures profondes sur ses bras. Il savait déjà quel genre de blessures il s'agissait mais il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche._

Hank plissa les yeux derrière la vitre puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Jenna derrière lui. Sa nièce restait concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait devant elle sans prendre la moindre note, mâchant nerveusement sur son crayon.

Elle ressentait de la pitié pour cet Androïde qui avait apparemment été maltraité par son Maître. Même s'ils n'étaient supposés rien ressentir, ils ne méritaient pas ce genre de traitement ignoble. Au moins Connor gardait son calme durant la plupart des premières questions … Mais tout changea brusquement.

 _«Si tu ne coopères pas, ils emploierons la force. C'est ce que tu veux ?» Menaça Connor en levant un sourcil. Mais malheureusement, le déviant n'avait pas un stress suffisant alors il choisit une autre méthode._

 _«Tu as tué un humain ! Ils vont te mettre en pièce si tu ne parles pas !» Le niveau de la voix de Connor augmenta d'un cran et le cercle LED rouge du déviant se mit à clignoter._

Son estomac tomba lorsque Jenna vit le déviant lever la tête et regarder vers la vitre comme s'il savait que des humains observaient l'échange chaotique. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Connor et se mit à lui parler.

 _«Mais, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de moi ?» Lui demanda-t-il, la peur dans les yeux. Connor ne dit rien mais plissa les yeux en examinant son niveau de stress actuel. Le déviant reprit la parole._

 _«Ils vont me détruire hein, pas vrai ?» Sa voix tremblait et sa LED clignota._

Connor faisait de son mieux pour le calmer en tentant de gagner sa confiance, mais cela ne semblait pas suffire car le déviant refusait toujours de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Jenna reprit ses notes en inscrivant ce qu'elle venait de voir, le comportement humain du déviant.

Elle leva les yeux vers le duo lorsque Connor commença à lui dire la vérité. Elle sentait son cœur se serrer en voyant le visage terroriser du déviant qui montrait de plus en plus de signe qu'il était effectivement vivant comme il prétendait le dire.

 _«Pourquoi leur avoir dit que tu m'avais trouvé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas laissé là-bas ?» Accusa soudainement le déviant en regardant l'Androïde détective droit dans les yeux._

 _«J'ai été programmé pour traquer les déviants comme toi. Je n'ai fait qu'accomplir ma mission.» Répondit Connor en fixant la LED qui passa du rouge au jaune._

Cette réponse donna une drôle de sensation à Jenna, elle n'aimait pas le ton dans la voix de Connor. Il avait l'air si différent du déviant … Si robotique et fixer sur son objectif. Et les prochains mots lui donnèrent comme une douche froide.

 _«Je ne veux pas mourir.» Murmura le déviant en regardant dans les yeux inexpressif de l'Androïde RK800._

«Stupides machines.» Grommela Gavin contre le mur.

Jenna serra la mâchoire en prenant une profonde inspiration, les yeux fermés et le niveau de colère grandissant à chaque minute. Ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas la fermer pour une fois ?! Elle donna un regard de supplice à son oncle mais il l'ignora avec un petit ricanement.

Le prochain mouvement de Connor la fit sursauter. Il venait de frapper le dossier avec les photos en face du déviant, une expression sombre et en colère, quelque chose qui le rendait beaucoup plus humain.

 _«Vingt-huit coups de couteau, tu tenais vraiment à ce qu'il y passe, hein ? As-tu ressentit de la colère ? De la haine ?» Cria-t-il en se levant et en tournant autour du déviant de plus en plus stresser._

 _«Il se vidait de son sang, implorait ta clémence, mais tu l'as poignardé, encore et encore et encore …» Il frappait son doigt sur l'épaule pour accompagner ses mots, planant sur le déviant en panique et suppliant pour qu'il arrête._

Jenna avait vraiment peur de cette nouvelle facette. Elle n'avait encore jamais vue un Androïde agir aussi violemment et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir le revoir un jour. Il était soudainement devenu nettement plus brutal en insistant sur le crime qu'il avait commis sans raison valable. Il se comportait vraiment comme un mauvais flic ! Rien à voir avec son oncle.

Il prenait des gestuelles plus humaines alors qu'il s'acharnait et criait sur le déviant de plus en plus nerveux par sa nouvelle approche. Son visage se crispait avec colère et sa voix normalement douce et calme prenait de la puissance, surplombant celle du déviant qui mendiait pour qu'il arrête.

 _«Arrête je t'en prie !» Supplia plus fort le déviant en gardant la tête basse, les mains tremblantes. Connor se pencha puis frappa ses mains sur le bureau._

 _«Dis simplement «je l'ai tué», c'est si difficile que ça ?!» Cria-t-il en le fixant du regard, les dents serrées._

Finalement, Connor arrêta de lui hurler dessus et reprit sa place sur la chaise en face de lui, les mains jointes sur la table et un visage un peu plus compréhensif. Il le menaçait encore mais gardait une sonorité de voix plus basse et moins agressive. Elle vit les rides de son front se creuser lorsqu'il leva les sourcils, une autre prouesse technologique.

C'était très impressionnant à regarder.

Jenna regarda du coin de l'œil Gavin se moquer de l'Androïde détective mais au moins il ne disait plus rien de rabaissant … Elle reporta son attention sur la vitre lorsque Connor expliqua au déviant qu'il allait souffrir s'il ne disait rien et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance car il comprenait sa peur.

Elle sourit, un autre mensonge brillant car le déviant décida de se confesser.

 _«J'ai eu peur qu'il me détruise, j'ai eu peur de mourir …» Dit-il en levant les yeux vers l'Androïde. Connor plissa les yeux puis pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il disait._

Hank sourit légèrement face à cette déclaration touchante, regardant quelques secondes à sa nièce qui commençait déjà à pleurer, comme il s'en doutait. Elle était sensible sur ce genre de chose. Il secoua un peu la tête puis revint sur le duo et les aveux de la victime d'abus.

 _«Je lui ai planté un couteau dans l'estomac, je me suis sentit mieux. Je l'ai poignardé encore, et encore … Il y avait du sang partout.» Confia le déviant._

 _«rA9, dis-moi ce que ça signifie.» Poursuivit Connor en changeant de sujet._

 _«Le jour viendra, où nous ne serons plus des esclaves …» Murmura fièrement le déviant._

Les yeux de Jenna se levèrent de ses notes en entendant cela, une boule se formant dans son ventre. Il se rendait compte de l'injustice, il savait et ressentait, c'était devenu une évidence maintenant. Ce n'était plus un Androïde mais une personne avec des sentiments et des émotions et il avait peur, très peur.

Le déviant continua de donner ses explications jusqu'au moment où Connor l'interrogea sur la fameuse statuette qu'il avait découvert dans la salle de bain. Il refusait de lui donner l'origine de cette offrande, lui disant juste que c'était pour rA9, pour qu'il le sauve.

 _«J'ai terminé.» Connor se redressa puis regarda froidement à la vitre teintée. Il se leva sans un dernier mot et ouvrit la porte de sécurité avec sa main._

Cris, Gavin, Hank et Jenna passèrent la porte pour accompagner le déviant jusque dans sa nouvelle cellule, le temps que CyberLife ne prenne contact avec eux. Connor se positionna contre le mur et resta droit en donnant un petit coup d'œil à la nièce du Lieutenant qui venait de lui envoyer un clin d'œil.

«Boucle-le Cris !» Ordonna Gavin en regardant bêtement Connor lorsqu'il passa devant lui.

«Ok, on y va.» Cris toucha le bras du déviant pour accéder aux menottes mais celui-ci sursauta violemment à son toucher.

«Laissez-moi ! Ne me touchez pas !» Cria-t-il, la LED virant au rouge.

Jenna prit un pas en avant mais Hank mit son bras devant son chemin en secouant la tête dans la négation. Hors de question qu'elle se mette inutilement en danger ! Il recroisa les bras après avoir plissé les yeux à sa nièce.

«Merde, qu'est-ce que tu fou !» S'agaça Gavin.

«Evitez de le toucher. Il s'autodétruira s'il se sent menacé.» Prévint Connor en prenant un pas vers l'avant, ses yeux bruns passant de Cris à Gavin.

«Reste en dehors de ça, OK ? C'est pas un Androïde à la con qui va me dire ce que je dois faire.» Gavin pointa un doigt dans le visage de Connor, les dents serrées et la respiration de plus en plus rapide avec la nervosité dans l'air.

«Hey ! Arrête ça !» S'exclama Jenna en regardant directement à l'inspecteur Reed, les poings serrés dans la colère. Après ce qu'elle avait vu, il était hors de question qu'un humain traite mal un Androïde.

«Vous ne comprenez pas. S'il s'autodétruit, on ne pourra plus rien en tirer !» Continua Connor en espérant convaincre l'humain obstiné.

«Je croyais pourtant t'avoir demandé de fermer ta gueule !» Renchérit froidement Gavin en levant la tête vers l'Androïde, le déviant se débattant derrière lui. Il poursuivit ; «Cris, tu vas emmener ce connard, oui ou merde ?»

La situation dégénérait rapidement et le niveau de stress du déviant augmentait de façon significative, il allait s'autodétruire si personne n'intervenait. Jenna poussa son oncle et s'approcha de Cris en mettant ses mains sur ses bras pour qu'il arrête de toucher le déviant en panique.

«Cris, s'il te plaît laisse-le !» Plaida-t-elle entre les cris horrifiés de son oncle.

«Dégage de là Anderson !» Rugit Gavin en tirant violemment la fille par le bras. Elle laissa sortir un cri de surprise mais se dégagea rapidement de sa poigne en le poussant de toutes ses forces contre le mur.

«Jenna !» Gronda Hank en s'avançant vers sa nièce mais Connor lui passa devant pour rejoindre Cris et l'Androïde.

«Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ! Laissez-le tranquille !» S'écria-t-il en tirant le policier par l'épaule afin de libérer le déviant. Immédiatement, l'arme de Gavin sortit de son étui et se fixa sur le front de Connor.

«Je t'aurais prévenu sale robot de merde !» Il siffla entre ses dents, visant l'Androïde.

«Gavin arrête !» Cria Jenna pour la seconde fois en se mettant devant Connor, les bras levés et la peur inscrite sur son visage. Elle savait qu'il ne ressentirait rien s'il se prenait une balle mais elle ne voulait pas donner la satisfaction à Gavin de le tuer, ni même de le blesser.

«Ça suffit.» Prévint calmement Hank, de l'autre côté de la table.

«C'est ton nouvel ami, c'est ça ?! Tu protège ce tas de ferraille, mais qui te dit qu'il fera la même chose pour toi, hein ?» Gavin sourit lorsque le visage de Jenna tomba un peu, incertaine.

«J'ai dit, ça suffit !» Hank sortit son propre pistolet et le pointa en direction de la tête de Gavin, une grimace aux lèvres et l'envie irrésistible de sortir sa nièce de cette impasse.

Gavin continua à fixer méchamment Connor pendant quelques secondes de plus mais finalement il baissa son arme en maudissant sous son souffle, vaincu. Jenna sortit le souffle qu'elle tenait dans ses poumons puis se tourna pour regarder le déviant affalé sur le sol loin de Cris.

«Toi tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça cette fois …» Menaça Gavin en pointant Hank du doigt. Il avait tellement de haine lorsqu'il regardait Connor, quelque chose que Jenna ne comprenais pas encore.

«Fait chier !» Cracha Gavin lorsqu'il se précipita dehors, laissant les autres silencieux dans la pièce.

«N'ai pas peur.» Chuchota Jenna d'une voix qu'elle espérait calme et sympathique, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Connor vint se mettre en position accroupit à côté d'elle, une main tendue vers le déviant.

«Tout vas bien, maintenant. C'est fini. Personne ne vas te faire de mal.» Rassura-t-il en donnant le même petit sourire que la femme à ses côtés.

Jenna le regarda longuement sans rien dire, le souffle prit dans sa gorge alors qu'elle l'observait rassurer ce pauvre Androïde traumatisé. Elle ignorait si cela faisait partit de son programme mais il avait une façon de faire qui était impressionnante. Il semblait compatissant, gentil et surtout empathique.

C'était tellement vrai …

Elle déglutit puis le suivit du regard lorsqu'il se leva pour demander à Cris de ne pas le toucher mais de lui faire confiance pour qu'il le suive jusque dans sa cellule. Il insistait pour que personne ne le touche.

Le déviant se leva puis au moment où il passa devant Connor, il lui chuchota quelque chose que personne réussi à entendre, sauf lui. Les sourcils du RK800 se contractèrent un peu à l'information mais il ne donna aucune autre indication physique qu'il comprenait ce qu'il lui avait dit. Etait-il confus ?

Hank attrapa sa nièce par les épaules et l'emmena avec lui à l'extérieur de la salle en lui demandant de ne plus faire de choses aussi stupides sinon il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque. Lorsqu'elle passa devant Connor, elle le regarda fixement avec des yeux larmoyants, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il s'était produit.

Il se contenta de la regarder passer.

A suivre …

Merci pour les commentaires ! :D

VP


	3. Chapitre 3 - Observation

Suite de l'histoire ! Doucement mais surement, les évènements vont s'enchaîner.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 3 - Observation

Connor ouvrit les yeux, il était dans les jardins d'Amanda.

Son objectif, trouver Amanda.

Il marcha autour des bassins surplombés par d'immenses cerisiers en fleurs puis prit le pont central blanc vers la roseraie impeccablement entretenue par la femme. Elle utilisait un brumisateur pour soigner ses belles roses rouges délicates en se penchant de temps à autre pour sentir leur odeur si unique et enivrante.

La nature faisait corps avec l'architecture moderne de CyberLife, une harmonie captivante entre la vie et l'inerte. C'était un lieu reposant et Connor appréciait venir ici pour rencontrer Amanda.

«Bonjour Amanda.»

Il s'arrêta derrière la femme qui n'avait pas encore montrer de signe distinct à son approche, trop absorber par son travail ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, mais finalement elle parla en arrachant l'une de ses roses, paraissant heureuse de voir l'Androïde RK800.

«Connor … Contente de te voir.» Dit-elle avec un sourire doux. Connor l'imita, un sentiment proche de la reconnaissance en lui.

«Félicitation Connor, trouver ce déviant n'était pas une mince affaire et tu l'as interroger avec une grande finesse.» Loua Amanda en prenant une inspiration de sa rose, les yeux fermés.

«Tu as été remarquablement efficace Connor.» Elle se retourna pleinement vers lui mais son sourire n'était plus là. L'Androïde gonfla un peu la poitrine à la louange et fut heureux de constater que les niveaux relationnels avec la femme augmentaient.

«Merci, Amanda.» Répondit Connor en hochant la tête, une expression parfaite pour un visage parfait.

«Nous avons demandé à la police de nous le confier pour approfondir les recherches. Ça pourrait nous éclairer sur ce qui s'est produit. L'interrogatoire a dû être … Délicat … Qu'as-tu pensé du Déviant ?» Demanda Amanda, sa voix un peu moins chaleureuse que tout à l'heure.

Connor rechercha dans les possibilités de réponses qui se présentaient à son écran avec ce qu'il avait découvert la veille, voulant pour une étrange raison faire plaisir à Amanda tout en restant professionnel et véridique.

«Il présentait des signes post-traumatique dû à ses mauvais traitements, comme si on avait essayé de remplacer son programme d'origine par de nouvelles instructions.» Expliqua-t-il en regardant fixement Amanda lui tournant le dos.

«Le … Lieutenant Anderson a été officiellement assigné à l'enquête … Que penses-tu de lui ?» Poursuivit Amanda. Connor ne manqua pas le ton froid qu'elle utilisait pour parler de son coéquipier. Il avait pleins de choses à dire sur lui mais il ne voulait pas l'exaspérer d'avantage.

«Je pense qu'il est irritable et plutôt misanthrope. Mais je pense aussi que c'était un bon détective, avant … C'est un personnage fascinant.» Conclut-il en hochant la tête, satisfait.

«Et que penses-tu de la fille ?» Amanda se retourna vers l'Androïde et plissa les yeux, roulant la tige de la rose entre deux doigts.

Connor se figea un instant en réfléchissant à la meilleure réponse même s'il n'était pas encore sûr lui-même sur quoi répondre à cette question. Cette humaine était … Aussi fascinante que son oncle et montrait beaucoup de respect envers les Androïdes.

«Elle est … Engagée dans ce qu'elle fait. Elle montre de l'empathie envers notre genre et sera surement très utile pour la suite de l'enquête.» C'était tout ce qu'il avait à dire à Amanda, il ne voyait pas l'utilité d'énoncer d'autres points marquants de cette rencontre.

Cette réponse ne semblait pas convaincre Amanda qui le dévisagea un instant sans rien dire, les traits de son visage tirés dans un rictus profond. Il cligna des yeux et arrêta de sourire en rassemblant rapidement d'autres éléments de réponses mais elle reprit la parole.

«Malheureusement, nous sommes obligés de travailler avec eux. D'après toi, quelle est la meilleure approche ?» Elle regarda fixement l'Androïde.

Connor baissa un instant le regard au sol, la LED bleue clignotante avec son nouveau choix à prendre. Quelle serait la meilleure approche ? Etre amical, indifférent ou continuer à observer ? Il finit par prendre l'adaptation.

«Je m'adapterai à leurs personnalités respectives. Il est dans l'intérêt de l'enquête en cours que j'évite les conflits et que je tâche de me conformer à leurs psychologies.» Répondit-il, heureux d'avoir satisfait Amanda avec sa réponse.

«De plus en plus d'Androïdes montrent des signes de déviance. On en compte des millions en circulation. S'ils deviennent instables, les conséquences seront désastreuses. Tu es le plus avancé des prototypes que CyberLife ait jamais créé. Si quelqu'un peut tirer sa au clair, c'est bien toi.» Amanda prit quelques pas vers lui, sérieuse.

Connor ne compris pas pourquoi il ressentit cela mais il avait l'impression qu'Amanda mentait, qu'elle ne lui disait pas la vérité. Pourquoi lui mentirait-elle ? C'était absurde et pourtant il continuait de douter sur la viabilité de ses paroles.

«Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Amanda.» Certifia-t-il.

Amanda détourna le regard puis passa devant lui, mettant fin à la conversation. Mais avant qu'elle ne quitte les lieux elle dit une dernière chose au RK800.

«Fais vite Connor, on manque de temps.»

Sa LED clignota jaune.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comme la journée précédente, Connor arriva très tôt au commissariat de police. Il passa les portes automatiques après avoir donné son identité à la réception, à la recherche du Lieutenant Hank Anderson.

Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir aussi tôt dans la matinée mais il pouvait néanmoins l'attendre dans le bureau et se familiariser avec son nouvel environnement. Il inspecta calmement les lieux, scannant les visages qu'il n'avait pas encore vus ainsi que les détenus assis sur les bancs. Sa LED clignota jaune lorsqu'il aperçut le bureau du Lieutenant à sa droite.

Il y avait tout un désordre et les dossiers cacher sous des piles de détritus. Une boîte de donuts entamée, une tasse de café, des autocollants de propagandes contre les Androïdes collés un peu partout, un chewing-gum sous l'écran de l'ordinateur … Inutile de faire une analyse complète, il s'agissait bel et bien du bureau de Hank.

Connor passa ses doigts sur un petit lecteur mp3 posé sur une pile de document avec un casque d'écoute orange. Il le récupéra par curiosité puis colla son oreille contre l'oreillette en appuyant sur le bouton play. Il cligna rapidement des yeux lorsque la musique forte et agressive entra dans son appareil auditif, pas habituer à ce genre de son.

Il scanna l'écran et le titre de la chanson apparut, un groupe de Rock. Connor reposa le dispositif sur le bureau puis regarda celui d'en face en penchant la tête sur le côté. C'était celui de la nièce du Lieutenant mais elle n'était pas à son poste … Il marcha de l'autre côté et se mit à scanner le bureau de la femme.

Il y avait des photos de chiens, une photo d'elle et de son oncle dans un cadre brisé à sa gauche ainsi qu'une plante morte sur le bord … Il mit à jour son dossier, elle n'avait pas la main verte. Sinon le reste de son bureau était un peu plus propre que celui du Lieutenant si ce n'était la même manie de coller les chewing-gums sous l'écran.

Il ramassa l'un des dossiers ouverts et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau cas de déviance. Il le lu en une demi-seconde puis le reposa soigneusement là où il l'avait pris. Il fallait qu'il fouine un peu pour obtenir des informations et établir une relation amicale, surtout avec Hank Anderson.

Curieusement il ne trouvait aucune difficulté à parler avec la fille. Elle s'était montrée amicale dès la toute première fois qu'ils avaient échangée, ce qui donna à Connor un léger sourire aux lèvres. Au moins un humain acceptait de lui parler sans lui faire de menace, il lui en était reconnaissant d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Quelque chose attira son œil aiguisé vers le cahier de note de Jenna. Il le récupéra puis leva la première page pour y découvrir en coin de feuille un petit dessin de lui souriant, sa LED colorée en bleu. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il étudiait les détails de l'œuvre de Jenna, une étrange sensation dans sa pompe à Thirium.

C'était son portrait au détail près. Comment un humain réussissait à reproduire autant de détails ? C'était l'une des nombreuses questions que se posait Connor et il avait besoin de réponse. Il cligna des yeux pour prendre une photo du dessin puis le reposa là où il l'avait préalablement trouvé.

Se retournant et visitant les autres bureaux, il vit celui du détective Reed en diagonal de celui de Hank et de Jenna. Il serra la mâchoire suivit d'un autre léger froncement de sourcil, absorbant l'information.

Deux hommes discutaient d'une affaire et l'ignoraient lorsqu'il passa à côté d'eux, son envie de se présenter soudainement envolée. Après tout, il ne faisait que son travail.

Des Androïdes restaient en repos à l'arrière des bureaux contre le mur du fond. La plupart des cases étaient vides mais cinq policiers Androïdes rechargeaient tranquillement, les yeux fixés dans le vide.

«Connor !»

Connor cligna des yeux à son appellation puis se retourna vers la source du cri. Jenna venait d'apparaître et lui souriait grandement, les cheveux légèrement emmêlés comme si elle avait couru jusqu'ici. Son expression était joyeuse et elle semblait … Heureuse de le voir. Mais pour quelle raison ?

«Bonjour, Stagiaire Anderson.» Répondit poliment Connor en lui rendant son sourire, les bras le long du corps.

Elle claqua les feuilles de son dossier contre sa tête puis soupira de frustration, son rythme cardiaque redescendant à quelque chose de plus calme. Les deux hommes qui discutaient dans le bureau à côté se mirent à rire, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus embarrassante qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

«Hum, Connor, évite de m'appeler comme ça s'il te plaît.» Demanda Jenna en s'approchant de lui, sérieuse et légèrement rougissante.

«D'accord. Comment dois-je vous appelez ?» Interrogea Connor en penchant la tête sur le côté. Etait-il obliger d'agir de cette façon avec elle ? Il avait l'air si naïf et si mignon à la fois … Jenna se lécha les lèvres alors qu'elle se mit à réfléchir.

«Eh bien Jenna, ça fera l'affaire.» Elle sourit chaleureusement avec un haussement d'épaule, ses cheveux blond glissant sur ses bras nus. La LED de Connor clignota un instant jaune, ce qui le fit plisser l'œil puis il sourit à nouveau.

«Très bien, Jenna. Vouliez-vous me voir ?» Connor croisa les bras derrières son dos et attendit patiemment une réponse. Son scan attrapa une nouvelle augmentation de son rythme cardiaque et il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, confus.

«Vous sentez-vous bien ?» Lui demanda-t-il en plissant le front, la tête penchée en avant vers elle. La proximité rendait nerveuse Jenna mais elle reprit facilement contrôle sur elle en se frappant mentalement d'agir comme une abrutie en face d'un Androïde. _Merde !_

«O-oui merci. Je voulais te dire que j'ai été très impressionnée par tes prouesses d'hier soir, en face de ce déviant. Tu t'es montré compréhensif et juste, certains humains devraient prendre exemple sur toi Connor.» Elle grommela la fin de sa phrase en croisant les bras puis en tambourinant ses doigts.

«Je vous remercie, Jenna.» S'enthousiasma Connor avec un doux sourire, ses yeux bruns fixés dans son visage. Jenna lui hocha la tête en réponse, aimant le son de son prénom sur sa langue.

«Je vais prendre un café, tu veux … M'accompagner ? J'ignore si les Androïdes prennent des boissons sinon je t'en aurais proposé un.» Balbutia-t-elle en levant les mains à ses côtés pour montrer son trouble.

«Nos systèmes ne sont pas appropriés pour les boissons de types humaines. Nous fonctionnons uniquement au Thirium. Mais je serais heureux de vous suivre.» Eclaircit Connor en décroisant les bras et en resserrant sa cravate. Après tout, le Lieutenant n'était pas encore là et il n'avait pas d'ordre pour le moment.

Il la suivit en travers les bureaux vides jusque dans une alcôve spécialement conçue pour la détente, plusieurs machines à cafés le long du mur ainsi que des tables rondes. Au moment même où il franchit l'espace détente, il remarqua la présence du détective Reed à sa droite accompagnée d'un autre agent de police de sexe féminin.

«Merde, regardez-moi ça …» Dit Gavin en lorgnant sur la paire qui venait d'entrer.

«C'est le retour de notre ami l'inspecteur Plastoc et de sa petite amie !» Ricana-t-il en regardant sa collègue, heureux de pouvoir crée un malaise.

Les muscles de Jenna se crispèrent en entendant la voix du détective qu'elle haïssait le plus dans ce poste de police. Il se moquait d'elle et de Connor, le ton dans sa voix indiquant son amusement de les voir ensembles même si elle ne voyait pas en quoi cela était mal. Elle se tourna vers lui puis croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, une horrible envie d'essuyer le petit sourire mesquin sur le visage de Reed.

«Salut Gavin.» Dit-elle d'une voix lasse, se forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

«Bonjour inspecteur Reed.» Répondit Connor, pas le moins du monde ennuyer par sa réflexion.

Bien évidemment, Gavin n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin ! Sinon ce ne serait pas amusant … Jenna fit un pas en avant lorsque Reed tambourina ses doigts nerveusement sur la petite table puis se leva vers Connor muni de son habituel mauvais sourire.

«J'avais jamais vu d'Androïde comme toi avant … T'es quoi comme modèle ?» Fit remarquer Gavin en s'arrêtant devant lui. Un peu comme un prédateur chassant sa proie.

Jenna resta silencieuse à côté de l'Androïde mais elle avait le sentiment que toute cette histoire n'allait pas bien finir. Elle resserra un peu ses bras autour d'elle, mâchant sur sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle attendait la suite qu'elle craignait, Connor impassible comme toujours.

«RK800. Je suis un prototype.» Se présenta amicalement l'Androïde, la mèche sur son front se décalant avec le mouvement de sa tête.

«Un prototype ?» Reprit abruptement Gavin, les sourcils levés. Il se mit à rire en regardant sa collègue derrière lui puis à Jenna qui restait calme aux côtés de l'homme plastique, ses yeux lui envoyant des éclairs de haine.

«Tu mérites un peu mieux, non, tu ne crois pas ? Sans rire, détective Androïde … Alors les machines vont finir par prendre notre place, c'est ça ?» Gavin plissa les yeux à Connor, mettant son poids d'un pied à l'autre.

«Ne commence pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en prends à lui, Gavin ? Il ne t'as rien fait.» Rétorqua Jenna en prenant un pas de plus pour être au même niveau que l'inspecteur arrogant.

«Tu prends sa défense ma jolie ? Monsieur plastoc ne peut pas prendre sa défense ? Hé, sers-moi un café trouduc !» Ordonna Gavin en relevant la tête vers l'Androïde légèrement plus grand au visage neutre.

Heureusement que Connor ne comprenais pas les significations des insultes de Gavin et qu'il se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté pour indiquer son incompréhension. Jenna se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire, il était tellement adorable quand il faisait ça !

«Tu vas te bouger ouais !» Hurla Gavin lorsqu'il n'y eu aucune réaction, son visage proche de celui de Connor.

«Désolé, mais je ne reçois mes ordres que du Lieutenant Anderson.» Finit par répondre l'Androïde dans sa voix calme et formelle.

«Oh … Oh …» Se moqua Gavin en ricanant vers sa collègue amusée. Mais ensuite sans la moindre raison, son poing entra violemment en contact contre le ventre de Connor avec un bruit sourd et écœurant, prenant l'Androïde au dépourvu.

Le visage de Connor se crispa quelques secondes par la gêne occasionnée en mettant instinctivement un bras autour de son biocomposant toucher par le coup, sa pompe à Thirium. Même s'il ne ressentait pas la douleur, cela lui donnait tout de même un peu le tournis car il l'avait touché pile à un endroit un peu sensible.

Jenna regarda avec horreur Connor s'écrouler au sol, une main à terre et l'autre tenant son estomac. Elle avait bien vue l'expression de son visage lorsque Gavin enfonça son poing et le petit son étouffer qu'il laissa sortir de sa bouche.

«Gavin !»

Avant même qu'elle ne sache ce qu'elle faisait, sa main entra en contact avec la joue de Gavin aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, le bruit de la claque faisant écho autour d'eux. Son sourire grandit lorsqu'elle vit la petite marque rouge sur la joue de Reed et encore plus quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, surpris par l'audace.

«Espèce de … Tu vas regretter ça Anderson !» Grogna-t-il dans la douleur, sa main tenant sa joue chaude et rougie par la claque. Ne supportant plus le petit regard victorieux de la femme, il s'avança et lui prit les bras dans une poigne serrée, son nez touchant presque le sien.

«T'avise plus de me frapper t'as compris ? Sinon ça va très mal se passer et pas seulement pour ton Androïde à la con.» Prévint-il en la secouant pour faire passer le message. Il la relâcha ensuite avec un grognement puis se mit aux côtés de Connor qui restait toujours à terre, la tête basse.

«Si Hank n'était pas intervenu hier soir, je t'aurais défoncé pour avoir désobéi à un humain.» Fulmina Gavin en pointant son doigt vers lui, l'autre main en poing.

«Reste pas dans mes pattes …» Reed se pencha pour regarder l'Androïde silencieux, les yeux plissés et la bouche tournée dans un demi-sourire qui donna un frisson à Jenna.

«Fou le camps Reed. Ne le touche plus.» Dit-elle avec le plus de venin possible.

Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et le poussa loin de l'Androïde, folle de colère pour cet acte de violence inutile et injuste. Elle n'avait pas peur de ce type mais elle avait peur qu'il fasse d'autres folies et qu'il ne casse Connor.

Gavin n'avait d'yeux que pour l'Androïde au sol et ignora le dernier commentaire de Jenna en frappant sa main loin de sa poitrine. Il se rapprocha de Connor et lui mit une dernière claque derrière la tête avant de partir avec sa collègue, riant de son exploit.

«Connor, est-ce que ça va ?» Demanda rapidement Jenna en se penchant et en lui prenant le bras, inquiète pour son état et son silence.

L'Androïde ne dit rien mais se redressa sur ses pieds en gardant sa main posée sur le biocomposant peut-être un peu endommagé. Il était bien plus résistant que les autres Androïdes mais il devait tout de même faire un scan complet pour être sûr de pouvoir continuer la mission sans poser de contrainte à ses coéquipiers.

Sa LED clignota jaune puis revint au bleu lorsqu'il finit de faire le bilan. Il redressa sa cravate noire puis roula ses épaules, regardant droit dans les yeux coupables de la femme en attente d'une réponse verbale.

«Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai rien d'endommagé.» Confirma Connor en clignant des yeux suivit d'un petit sourire rassurant.

«Tu avais l'air de souffrir …» Commenta Jenna en le regardant avec crainte puis elle descendit ses yeux là où il avait été frappé, le cœur lourd de remord de ne pas avoir pu empêcher cela. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle ouvrit la veste de Connor et passa sa main contre son ventre en vérifiant s'il y avait des traces de Thirium ou quelque chose.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

«Les Androïdes ne ressentent pas la douleur.» Ses sourcils frémirent au contact de l'humain, incertain sur comment réagir. Jenna était quelqu'un de très tactile et cela le déroutait un peu sur sa façon de traiter l'information. Plusieurs choix s'offraient à lui mais il décida de ne rien faire ou dire.

Comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, les doigts de Jenna se retirèrent subitement du ventre de l'Androïde et ses joues prirent une couleur plus foncée. Venait-elle de le toucher sans son autorisation ? Elle se sentait mal, très mal même car c'était inapproprié.

«J-je suis désolé. J'espère ne pas avoir créé un malaise entre nous.» Bégaya-t-elle en rangeant ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille, les yeux partout sauf dans le visage de Connor.

«Non, aucun Jenna.» Répondit-il en lissant sa veste avec ses mains, un sourire sympathique. Même si intérieurement il était un peu confus, la LED à sa tempe passant au jaune et une drôle de sensation dans son corps mécanique.

«Fait moi plaisir Connor, ne laisse plus ce connard s'en prendre à toi, compris ?» Jenna leva les sourcils en le regardant sérieusement, espérant que ses mots ne seront pas pris à la légère.

«Compris !» S'exclama l'Androïde en levant son pouce vers le ciel, faisant rire joyeusement sa coéquipière qui n'avait plus aucune trace d'inquiétude sur son doux visage. Il décida qu'il aimait son rire.

Jenna regarda Connor s'éloigner puis récupéra tranquillement son café avant de reprendre le travail. Elle s'adossa contre l'une des tables tout en écoutant la télévision en sourdine où les journalistes discutaient politiques. Le sujet bascula ensuite sur l'Androïde RK800 envoyé par CyberLife.

 _«D'après plusieurs sources, CyberLife aurait fourni à la police de Detroit un prototype d'Androïde détective.»_

Elle cacha son sourire derrière sa tasse. Connor était unique en son genre et s'avérait être un détective assez surprenant dans des situations complexes comme l'interrogatoire ou bien encore l'homicide … Très intelligent et robuste, il allait révolutionner l'univers de la criminologie.

Finissant son café en le buvant d'une traite, Jenna marcha vers son bureau où elle fut accueillie par son oncle grincheux. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe des mots incompréhensibles et gardait ses yeux rivés vers son écran d'ordinateur, apparemment agacé par quelque chose.

Hier soir elle ne l'avait plus revu après vingt-deux heures mais ce n'était pas difficile de voir où il avait traîné, encore une fois …

«Hank, tu sens l'alcool …» Critiqua Jenna en levant les yeux au ciel avec un profond soupire.

«Bonjour à toi aussi.» Grommela son oncle en passant une main sur son visage fatigué.

«Il est midi passé, tu aurais au moins pu prendre une douche avant de venir au travail.» Sa nièce s'assit sur le bord de son bureau puis croisa les bras en le regardant avec inquiétude, ce que Hank n'appréciait guère.

«Mêle-toi de tes affaires, j'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter pour me dire quoi faire.» Renchérit Hank en s'engouffrant plus profondément dans son fauteuil. Evidemment qu'il était encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool mais même après toutes ses années les mots pouvaient encore piqués.

Jenna hocha calmement la tête puis retourna à son propre bureau, ignorant le petit tiraillement douloureux dans son cœur. Cela faisait à peine un mois qu'elle était à Detroit loin de son université et déjà elle se posait des questions sur son avenir ici. Elle n'avait plus vue son oncle depuis deux ans mais il n'avait pas changé … Pas depuis le terrible accident.

Elle pinça les lèvres et détourna les yeux loin de son écran en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge, sa bonne humeur envolée. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais il n'était pas question qu'elle les laisse sortir, elle avait du travail et devait rester forte pour son oncle.

Poussant un souffle bruyant et découragé, Jenna reprit le dossier de déviance ouvert devant elle.

«Je suis content de vous retrouver Lieutenant.»

Jenna sursauta presque en entendant la voix ravie de Connor derrière elle, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu s'approcher ! Elle leva les yeux vers son oncle qui poussa un profond soupir.

«Oh bordel …» Hank secoua la tête, lui non plus n'avait pas entendu l'approche de l'Androïde.

«Hank ! Stagiaire Anderson ! Dans mon bureau !» Aboya une voix grave en travers l'ensemble des bureaux.

Jenna et Hank s'échangèrent des regards craintifs alors que le Capitaine Fowler retourna dans son bureau en verre surplombant la salle, il n'avait pas du tout l'air content et cela s'entendait à sa voix. Ils se levèrent tous les deux vers leur destin qui ne semblait plus aussi brillant …

Connor les suivit.

A suivre …

* * *

Trouduc de Gavin lol Ce n'est que partie remise ;)

Merci pour les commentaires !

VP


	4. Chapitre 4 - Apprendre

Heya ! Merci pour tous les commentaires :D C'est vraiment très encourageant, merci infiniment !

J'espère que la suite vous plaira ;)

* * *

Chapitre 4 - Apprendre

Hank s'assit devant l'immense bureau de Fowler en prenant ses aises tandis que sa nièce resta nerveusement debout non loin de la porte que Connor venait de refermer derrière lui. Elle mâcha sur sa lèvre inférieure et attendit la réprimande à venir.

Fowler prit un moment pour parler mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, Jenna ne put s'empêcher d'obtenir un petit frisson.

«Tous les jours, je reçois dix nouvelles affaires impliquant des Androïdes.» Commença-t-il en gardant les yeux sur son écran.

«On a toujours eu des cas isolés … Des petites vieilles qui perdent leurs Androïdes ou des trucs dans le genre, tu vois … Mais là, on nous signale carrément des cas d'agressions, voire d'homicides comme ce type l'autre soir.» Fowler se tourna vers Hank.

Jenna écouta attentivement, les mains croisées devant elle comme Connor à côté. Elle avait la forte impression de faire partie du décor, même si elle se doutait pourquoi son patron l'avait appelé dans son bureau. Son oncle ne va pas aimer entendre ça.

«C'est à présent une enquête criminelle et on doit s'en charger avant que ça chie à plein tube.» Fowler frappa sa main sur le bureau lorsque Hank ricana.

Jenna donna un petit coup d'œil à Connor à côté d'elle qui restait très calme. Pas étonnant vu qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec le grand chef ! Mais même s'il en avait, son expression platonique ne changerait pas beaucoup non plus.

«Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tu me demandes de gérer ses conneries ? Je suis le flic le moins qualifié du pays pour cette enquête ! J'y connais que dalle en Androïdes, Jeffrey ! C'est à peine si je peux changer les réglages de mon téléphone !» Hank haussa la voix en faisant de grands signes.

Oups, Fowler venait de lui confier la mission la plus pénible pour son oncle, s'occuper des cas déviants. Elle avait beaucoup de peine pour lui car Dieu seul savait à quel point il haïssait les robots …

«Ta gamine peut te donner un coup de main, non ? Elle est là pour ça il me semble ! Ecoute, tout le monde à la tête sous l'eau. Je pense que tu es parfaitement qualifié pour ce type d'enquête.» Renchérit Fowler en imitant Hank avec ses grands gestes.

«Mon cul ! La vérité c'est que personne veut s'occuper de ces foutus Androïdes et que c'est toujours moi qui récolte !» Hank se leva puis arpenta la pièce, les mains sur les hanches.

«CyberLife nous envoie cet Androïde pour nous assister dans nos recherches. Un prototype ultra perfectionné ! Ce sera ton partenaire. Et fais-moi plaisir Hank, emmène ta nièce avec toi.» Gronda Fowler, deux doigts pincés devant lui.

«Tu te fou de moi ! J'ai pas besoin d'un partenaire, surtout pas de ce bouffon en plastique !» Hurla Hank en frappant ses mains sur le bureau du chef.

Jenna se décala mal à l'aise d'une jambe à l'autre, la tête baissée à ses pieds et un petit pincement dans la poitrine. Son oncle refusait de collaborer avec les Androïdes, il l'avait toujours dis, mais de le voir agir comme ça lui faisait de la peine surtout quand il insultait Connor de bouffon en plastique. Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il ne pouvait pas se vexer et qu'il gardait toujours son expression neutre et réfléchie.

«Hank ! Tu es Lieutenant de police, tu es censé faire ce que je te demande et fermé ta grande gueule !» Vint le retour flambant de Fowler.

«Tu sais ce qu'elle te répond ma grande gueule, hein ?» Provoqua son oncle en se penchant vers Fowler, les mains toujours encore sur ses hanches.

Un sourire mangea les lèvres de Jenna. Son répondant était authentique, elle adorait cela chez Hank. Depuis qu'elle était petite, elle avait toujours aimé son oncle et son caractère bien trempé et aujourd'hui face à Fowler plus que jamais.

«Tu sais à quel point je déteste ses merdes !» Plaida Hank en désignant Connor du doigt. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer pour si peu et la moitié tombait dans l'oreille d'un sourd …

«J'en ai ma claque de t'entendre pleurnicher. Alors soit tu fais ton boulot, soit tu me rends ton insigne ! Mais maintenant, si tu permets, je vais recadrer ta nièce !» S'exclama Fowler en indiquant la jeune femme attendant patiemment contre la vitre.

«Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? Jenna !» Soupira Hank en se tournant vers sa nièce qui faisait mine d'être surprise.

«Ecoute moi jeune fille. Il va falloir que tu te tiennes un carreau si tu ne veux pas que je te mette dehors avec un coup de pied au cul, tu m'entends ?» Hurla Fowler en lui faisant signe de se rapprocher à côté de Hank.

«C'est pas vrai … Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois.» Gémit son oncle en levant la tête au ciel.

«Ce que j'ai fait ?! J'ai défendus Connor contre cet abruti de Reed ! Il l'humiliait et il la frapper !» S'écria Jenna, sa timidité passagère remplacer par de la fureur. Elle tendit son bras vers l'Androïde en question qui restait bien sagement dans son coin.

«Je pense qu'il est assez intelligent pour se défendre et n'a pas besoin d'une gamine comme toi dans ses pattes ! C'est un Androïde, il fait son travail et ça en reste là.» Claqua durement Fowler en passant une main contre son visage.

«Et son protocole ne lui permet pas de se défendre, comme vous dite. Il doit subir, comme tous les Androïdes dans cette foutue ville !» Cria Jenna à bout de souffle devant tant d'injustice.

«J'ai déjà fermés les yeux pour la fois où tu as renversé le café sur Reed, la fois où tu à rayée sa voiture, le cracha dans le visage et j'en passe ! Mais là ça va beaucoup trop loin, surtout pour un fichu Androïde, merde !» Débita Fowler en secouant la tête dans le déni.

Hank se mit à rire bruyamment lorsque son chef se mit à réciter les nombreuses fautes de Jenna commises contre ce connard de Gavin Reed. Il était très fier d'elle pour son courage, même s'il ne lui dira jamais à haute voix au risque qu'elle prenne cela trop à la légère et continue.

Même s'il devait admettre que c'était très amusant.

«Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Hank !» Se plaignit Fowler en levant les sourcils à lui, décontenancé par son rire. Jenna sourit en coin puis croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, un peu plus confiante maintenant.

«J'aimerais savoir ce qu'en pense la victime d'harcèlement.» Continua Hank en se tournant vers Connor, gloussant encore à cause de toute cette situation ridicule.

Recevant l'attention sur lui, l'Androïde cligna des yeux en passant son regard de Hank, Fowler et enfin à Jenna. Elle paraissait attendre quelque chose de lui, une réponse qui confirmerait ce qu'elle venait de dire à son sujet, une sorte d'espoir dans ses yeux bleus.

Il resta droit contre la vitre tout en examinant les possibilités de réponses qui s'offraient à lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment de problème avec les agressions répétitives du détective Reed mais il n'avait pas non plus envie que Jenna soit renvoyée de l'enquête …

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

«Si Mlle Anderson n'était pas intervenu … J'aurais sans doute été endommagé.» Répondit-il simplement en levant les sourcils.

Bien évidemment c'était en partie faux car il en fallait beaucoup pour l'endommager et le renvoyer à CyberLife. Mais il sentait que c'était la meilleure chose à dire et le sourire qui accompagna ses mots était la meilleure des récompenses. Il rendit le petit sourire à Jenna, heureux de voir les relations augmentées au moins avec un humain.

«Putain, je rêve …» Marmonna Hank derrière sa main.

«J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'il dit, OK ? Ça n'excuse pas ton comportement Jenna. Il va falloir que tu te remettes en question, parce qu'il il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai du travail !» Fowler fit signe vers la sortie en retournant à son écran.

Hank et Jenna sortirent suivit de l'Androïde. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de passer une minute de plus à se faire remonter les bretelles pour des conneries, chacun ayant un autre problème en poche. Lorsque son oncle s'éloigna assez, Jenna se tourna vers Connor, l'arrêtant dans son chemin.

«Merci, complice !» Dit-elle en lui clignant de l'œil suivit d'un large sourire.

Connor resta planté là à la regarder partir en direction de son bureau, une étrange sensation dans certains de ses biocomposants. Il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait et même après avoir scanné son corps, il ne trouvait rien d'anormal, seulement quelques petits soucis de Thirium trop rapide dans son système.

Il se rendit compte qu'il souriait pour aucune raison alors il frotta ses mains entre elles, redressa sa cravate et laissa retombées ses lèvres. Il prit la décision de faire un tour dans les parages pendant que Hank se calme.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Peu de temps après, Connor revint de sa petite escapade dans le centre de police, toujours avec ce même air impassible et sa démarcha robotique. Il s'approchait de leurs bureaux mais n'avait d'yeux que pour Hank maintenant qu'il était tranquille.

Jenna leva la tête de son écran pour observer son oncle et Connor, silencieux et mal à l'aise. Il refusait de regarder l'Androïde et préférait l'ignorer délibérément, les doigts tapotant dans un rythme sur ses bras croisés. Elle voyait bien qu'il était énervé déjà par l'expression de son visage rabougri mais aussi grâce à sa gestuelle et les tremblements dû à l'agacement ainsi que la fatigue.

«Ecoutez, je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas, mais nous allons devoir travailler ensemble, nous devons tous les deux faire des efforts.» Connor tenta une approche, se penchant vers Hank. Bien entendu il n'y eu aucune réponse.

«Maintenant que nous sommes partenaires nous devrions faire plus ample connaissance.» Poursuivit-il en donnant un beau sourire.

 _Oh non … Non le pauvre._

Jenna avait vraiment beaucoup de peine pour lui, surtout lorsque son sourire mourut lentement parce que son oncle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle avait une soudaine envie de le réconforter pour qu'il arrête d'avoir cette expression de chien battu.

«Quoi qu'il en soit, sachez que je suis très heureux de travailler avec vous. Je suis sûr que nous ferons une bonne équipe.» S'enchanta l'Androïde en poursuivant la conversation à sens unique. Il cligna confusément des yeux puis regarda autour de lui aux bureaux vides.

«Y a-t-il un bureau, de libre, pour moi ?» Demanda-t-il en gardant ses yeux fixés sur Hank.

«Celui-là est pas occupé.» Grogna le Lieutenant en pointant du doigt le bureau entre le sien et celui de Jenna.

Sans rien dire, Connor prit place dans la chaise qu'il avait déjà occupé la vieille lorsqu'il attendait l'arrivée du Lieutenant avec Jenna. Il tourna la tête vers elle et vit qu'elle le regardait timidement derrière son écran.

«Vous avez un chien, n'est-ce pas ?» Connor leva les sourcils au Lieutenant penché vers son écran et tapant sur son clavier.

«Comment tu sais ça ?!» Grommela Hank, les sourcils froncés en regardant l'Androïde pénible.

«Les poils de chien sur votre chaise.» Répondit-il. Evidemment.

«J'aime les chiens. Comment s'appelle votre chien ?» Poursuivit Connor, vraiment intéressé. Il n'avait jamais vu de chien mais en apercevant certaines races sur les photos de Jenna, il décida qu'il les aimait.

«Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?» Hank plissa les yeux, indécis après avoir regardé son fauteuil plein de poils. Une fois encore, le visage de Connor tomba à sa réponse cru.

Jenna voulait donner un coup de pied à son oncle pour être aussi méchant et insensible à la tentative de l'Androïde d'être gentil et amical mais à la place, elle eut une meilleure idée.

Discrètement sous la table, elle donna un petit coup de pied à la jambe de Connor pour qu'il la regarde. Il regarda au sol à ses pieds puis suivit la jambe jusqu'à son propriétaire qui gribouillait quelque chose sur une feuille.

Elle lui glissa le morceau de papier en faisant bien attention que son oncle ne voie rien puis lui sourit, les bras croisés sur son bureau en attendant qu'il ne le lise. Connor se pencha en avant et lit dans sa tête le mot écrit sur la feuille.

 _Sumo._

Il donna un petit regard de reconnaissance à Jenna, sa LED virant au jaune lorsqu'il enregistra l'information dans sa tête. Mais finalement et contre toute attente, Hank soupira puis répondit à la question de l'Androïde.

«Sumo. Il s'appelle Sumo.» Il renifla, faisant mine de ne pas avoir vu le regard d'approbation de Jenna en face de lui.

«Vous êtes fan des Gears de Detroit ? Denton Carter a marqué 53% de ses paniers de dernière ligne des 3 points, avant-hier. Avez-vous vu le match ?» Relança Connor, se servant de ce qu'il avait analysé tout à l'heure lorsqu'il n'était pas là.

Faisait-il exprès d'être aussi attachant ? Jenna commençait vraiment à se poser la question. Un petit robot parfait, qui faisait tout pour s'intégrer aux humains. Elle sourit derrière sa main en continuant d'explorer les fichiers sans vraiment y prêter attention.

«J'étais en train de le suivre au bar avant-hier soir.» Accusa Hank, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres.

«Oh …» Laissa échapper Connor en revenant à son propre écran, se sentant un peu coupable de l'avoir interrompu ce soir-là. Mais pourtant il s'agissait de ses ordres ! Il n'avait pas le choix et devait obéir.

«Il y a beaucoup de gens qui n'apprécie pas la présence d'Androïdes … Je me demandais, y a-t-il une raison en particulier pour que vous me méprisez ?» Fut la prochaine question de Connor. Aie, cette question devait venir un jour ou l'autre.

Jenna s'attendait à une explosion de la part de Hank ou bien qu'il lui jette des affaires au hasard à la figure pour avoir osé poser la fameuse question épineuse … Mais non, il se contenta de regarder fixement Connor avec un regard douloureux et plein de remords.

«Ouais, il y en a bien une.» Dit-il en donnant un petit coup d'œil à Jenna, les doigts tapotant nerveusement son bureau. Connor pencha la tête et lui fit un regard qui disait d'aller de l'avant, les sourcils levés mais Hank retourna à son écran avec une mine renfrognée.

L'Androïde se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise, dubitatif par la réaction réticente du Lieutenant face à sa question pourtant facile. Il regarda Jenna à sa gauche et vit qu'elle lui donna un petit sourire triste qu'il s'empressa de lui rendre, les mains à plat sur la surface lisse de son bureau impeccable. Il voulait voir ce qu'elle faisait mais les cheveux de la jeune femme cachaient ses notes.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se souvint du dessin.

«Dessinez-vous souvent, Jenna ? Vous avez un excellent coup de crayon, je suis impressionné par vos talents d'artiste.» Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Immédiatement après son commentaire, le visage de Jenna prit une couleur plus foncée et ses yeux s'agrandirent, il nota également que son cœur battait plus vite. Connor pencha la tête sur le côté lorsqu'elle fouilla dans ses notes à la recherche du ledit dessin qu'il avait soigneusement remis à sa place.

«Bien sûr qu'elle est douée ! Il n'y a pas que les Androïdes qui savent faire des choses.» Renchérit Hank en secouant la tête puis en levant les yeux au ciel.

«C-ce n'est pas grave ! Je … J'aime le dessin et l-les chiens. Merci pour le compliment Connor, ça me touche.» Balbutia nerveusement Jenna, se sentant stupide d'avoir dit n'importe quoi mais soulagée d'avoir mis la main sur son gribouillage. Elle le rangea rapidement dans son sac en espérant que l'Androïde ne parlait pas de ça, même si elle doutait profondément surtout avec son petit air serein.

«Le plaisir est pour moi, Jenna.» Connor donna un sourire chaleureux, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Hank.

Les deux n'arrêtaient pas de se regarder et cela commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs, ils étaient là pour travailler pas pour se dévorer du regard ! De plus, il était hors de question que sa nièce s'attache à l'une de ses choses qui ne faisaient que reproduire les humains au détail près.

Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée d'avoir pris Jenna avec lui dans l'enquête ? Il n'avait pas vraiment calculé que Fowler allait lui coller un Androïde dans les pattes, sinon il l'aurait mise dans une autre section que la sienne. Hank soupira en s'adossant contre le dossier de son fauteuil, agacé de voir à quel point Connor fixait sa nièce, c'était presque dérangeant avec un petit côté pervers si on lui demandait son avis.

«Tu sais quoi ? Je devrais peut-être t'installer dans le bureau qui se trouve là-bas.» Dit sarcastiquement Hank en désignant un bureau à l'autre bout du commissariat, loin d'eux. L'Androïde tourna la tête dans la direction pointée puis revint vers le Lieutenant avec un petit froncement de sourcils, confus.

«Ce ne serait pas bénéfique pour l'avancement de cette enquête. Nous ne pourrions pas communiquer aisément et bloquerait toutes interactions positives.» Récita Connor en remettant son dos droit, les mains à plat sur son bureau.

Jenna émit un petit rire lorsque son oncle se mit à grommeler dans sa barbe, clairement exaspéré par les réponses logiques de l'Androïde détective. Il était un prototype doté d'une large gamme de réponse qui réfléchissait sur les situations qui se présentaient à lui, surement l'un des Androïdes les plus complexes jamais crée.

Il avait le libre arbitre en quelque sorte et c'était très plaisant à voir.

«Vous écoutez le groupe Knights of the Black Death ? J'aime beaucoup cette musique. Elle est … Tellement dynamique.» Reprit Connor dans sa tentative de sympathiser avec Hank.

Jenna leva les sourcils à cette déclaration. Aimait-il la musique ? Il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de personnage à apprécié ce type de musique en particulier, c'était drôle à entendre mais au moins cela montrait qu'il pouvait avoir ses propres pensées et choix en terme de goût.

«Tu écoutes du heavy metal, toi ?» Même Hank avait du mal à y croire.

«Eh bien, je n'écoute pas la musique à proprement parler … Mais j'aimerais bien.» Se rattrapa Connor, le timbre de voix un peu plus bas.

«J'ai un lecteur mp3 qui traîne chez moi et un casque si tu veux, je pourrais te les prêter ? Comme ça tu pourras écouter ta propre musique.» Proposa gentiment Jenna en se penchant contre son bureau, roulant son stylo entre deux doigts.

Hank lui jeta un regard mauvais de l'autre côté du bureau, la bouche dans une grimace et les sourcils froncés à ce qu'elle venait de proposer à cet Androïde qui, rappelons-le, était là pour l'enquête !

«Ben quoi ?» Jenna haussa les épaules.

«Les Androïdes n'ont pas besoin d'écouter de la musique, c'est du divertissement.» Coupa Connor, le front plissé à sa proposition.

«D'accord …» Soupira Jenna en balançant son stylo sous son écran puis en mettant une main dans ses cheveux, les yeux loin de l'Androïde et de son oncle. Elle glissa à nouveau ses lunettes sur son nez puis reprit l'ouverture des mails en décidant d'ignorer les deux autres, énervée.

«Je me demandais … Arrivez-vous toujours au travail à cette heure-ci, Lieutenant ?» Fut la prochaine question de Connor. Le pire dans tout cela fut son expression du visage embrouillée et sa façon de lui dire cela. Jenna étouffa un rire à la question de Connor, la colère remplacé par l'amusement.

«J'arrive quand j'arrive ! Viens pas me casser les burnes, OK ?» Rétorqua Hank d'une voix vive, souriant un peu au visage tombant de l'Androïde.

«Tu trouves ça drôle, toi ?» Siffla-t-il ensuite en levant son menton vers sa nièce, les doigts tapant d'impatience contre son accoudoir en la voyant cacher son rire avec sa main. Elle se racla la gorge puis se calma en recentrant son attention sur son écran.

«Si vous avez des fichiers sur les déviants, j'aimerais les consulter.» Demanda Connor en clignant des yeux.

«Tu as un terminal sur ton bureau, fais-toi plaisir.» Grogna Hank en pointant l'écran du doigt. Connor acquit silencieusement puis leva la main pour accéder au réseau, retirant la peau à cet endroit lorsqu'il toucha le clavier.

«Wow … » Jenna écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce qu'il faisait avec sa main. La peau de son protoforme, blanche comme la craie avec des lignes séparant les plaques et les jointures des doigts. Il n'avait même pas besoin de taper sur son clavier, il était déjà connecter rien qu'avec ce contact simple.

Connor lui sourit puis retourna à son écran où défilaient à une vitesse vertigineuse de nombreux dossiers incluant des déviants. Des cas d'homicides, des disparus, des réactions violentes, des suspects, des pleurs, de la colère … Il y avait toujours plus de déviance au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient.

«243 dossiers. Les premiers remontent à neuf mois … Tout à commencer à Detroit et ça s'est répandu dans tout le pays … Apparemment un homme aurait été assassiné par un AX400 hier soir.» Lit-il à voix haute, son doigt suivant les lignes du dossier. Evidemment Hank n'écoutait que d'une oreille et ne lui répondit même pas.

«Ça pourrait être un bon point de départ pour notre enquête.» Connor leva les sourcils en regardant le Lieutenant lui tourner le dos, la joue posée sur son poing.

«Hank, il a raison.» Renchérit Jenna lorsque son oncle ne répondit toujours pas. Il boudait elle le voyait bien mais à un moment donné il fallait se mettre au travail.

Apparemment cela énerva Connor car il se leva de sa chaise pour aller parler à Hank d'un peu plus près et peut-être réussir à le résonner. Il se pencha vers lui lorsqu'il tourna son fauteuil dans une autre direction pour ne pas engager de conversation avec l'Androïde mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire, il fallait qu'il le résonne.

Hank regarda l'une de ses tablettes, sentant le regard pesant de Connor lui faire un trou à l'arrière de la tête. Finalement le robot se pencha à côté de lui pour le regarder dans le visage et tenter de lui parler d'un peu plus près, trop près.

«Vous ne devriez pas laisser vos soucis personnels entraver l'enquête, Lieutenant.» Dit-il en se redressant lorsque Hank leva le visage vers lui.

«Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles, putain ! Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de lancer ton programme et de la mettre en veilleuse ?» S'exaspéra-t-il, sur le point d'exploser.

La tension devenait trop lourde à supporter et s'il continuait dans cette direction, Jenna n'était pas sûre des conséquences mais elles ne pourraient qu'être désastreuses. Elle donna un petit signe de tête à Connor pour qu'il se taise mais il poursuivit.

«On m'a confié cette mission, Lieutenant. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour attendre que vous ayez envie de travailler.» Il posa une main dans le dos de Hank mais la réaction ne fut pas celle attendue.

Humain imprévisible.

Hank bondit hors de sa chaise, attrapa la veste de Connor puis le poussa violemment contre la vitre du bureau, son visage proche du sien. Il le tenait fermement par le col et même si l'Androïde n'avait pas une expression surprise, il pouvait voir qu'il ne s'attendait pas exactement à cela.

«Ecoute-moi bien, connard. Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, je vous jetterais tous dans une benne à ordures et j'y foutrais le feu direct. Alors arrête de me les briser … Ou tu vas t'en prendre plein la gueule.» Menaça Hank en le secouant avec ses mots.

«Euh … Lieutenant ?» Cris apparut dans les bureaux mais hésita à s'avancer en voyant la scène entre l'Androïde et l'homme. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à Jenna encore assise à son bureau, un peu choquer par cette attaque mais pas étonner.

Hank continua de fixer le visage placide de Connor puis finalement il le reposa à terre en le lâchant rapidement.

«Euh … Désolé de vous déranger. J'ai des informations sur l'AX400 qui a tué un homme hier soir … On l'a aperçu dans le quartier Ravendale.» Cris se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des deux hommes sur lui.

«Je m'en occupe.» Vint la réponse froide de Hank après avoir donné un dernier regard haineux à l'Androïde. Il se détourna de Connor, fit signe à Jenna de le suivre et sortit derrière Cris pour aller voir tout cela d'un peu plus près.

Jenna se leva de sa chaise et marcha vers Connor qui redressait sa cravate, montrant une légère stupéfaction à la froideur du Lieutenant envers lui. Son ordinateur ne comprenait pas, non, lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à s'entendre avec son coéquipier humain, il faisait pourtant tout ce qu'il fallait pour le parfait équilibre.

«Ne le prend pas personnellement Connor, il a toujours été comme ça depuis …» Jenna hésita à finir, les yeux sur le RK800 inscrit sur la veste de l'Androïde.

«Depuis quoi ?» Insista Connor en baissant la tête vers Jenna, les sourcils levés en attendant qu'elle poursuive sa phrase en suspens.

«Rien, oublie ce que j'ai dit.» Elle secoua vaguement la tête puis revint lentement à son visage très proche du sien. Elle pouvait voir chaque petit grain de beauté sur sa peau ainsi que les courbes marquées de son ossature prononcée … Très beau et très sophistiqué, juste parfait.

Il lui donna un sourire encourageant qu'elle retourna immédiatement en lui donnant une légère tape sur la poitrine, nerveuse par la proximité qui ne semblait pas du tout le déranger contrairement à elle. Elle pouvait même sentir son odeur, un mélange de neuf et de musque masculin … Il se parfumait ou bien les chercheurs de CyberLife y étaient pour quelque chose ?

«Je détecte un niveau de stress important dans vos systèmes. Etes-vous en détresse ? Souhaitez-vous que je contact un médecin ?» Proposa rapidement Connor en penchant la tête sur le côté, l'air inquiet.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

«Non je vais bien Connor, ne t'en fait pas.» Rit doucement Jenna en secouant la tête. Toujours au service des humains et soucieux de leur bien-être. Il était attachant pour un robot supposé être dépourvu d'émotions et de sentiments, c'était difficile de faire la différence entre le vrai du faux.

«Bien. Le Lieutenant Anderson nous attends.» Connor hocha la tête à Jenna puis se redressa, son sourire remplacer par son habituelle expression neutre. Elle préférait largement lorsqu'il souriait, ça le rendait un peu plus humain.

Elle le suivit du regard lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle pour rejoindre la sortie où attendait certainement son oncle furax.

A suivre …

* * *

PS : J'ai enfin achetée la PS4 et le jeu *-* je suis contente mais … Pas de son. D'abord ce problème à résoudre avant de pouvoir faire ma propre histoire lol

A plus ! VP


	5. Chapitre 5 - Décision

Suiiiite !

* * *

Chapitre 5 – Décision

La musique Rock jouait à fond dans les haut-parleurs de la voiture. Les sièges vibraient avec les différents rythmes et rendait toute communication impossible entre les trois personnages.

Connor était assis sur le siège du passager, Hank roulait et Jenna se tenait affalée sur les sièges arrière, les oreilles sifflantes à la forte musique. En plus du mauvais son de la voiture, ce n'était pas l'une des meilleures du CD de son oncle, loin de là. Il la mettait uniquement lorsqu'il était contrarié et qu'il ne voulait entendre personne.

Soupirant doucement à elle, Jenna posa son front contre la vitre froide de sa portière, les yeux parcourant le décor grisonnant de cette journée pluvieuse. Il pleuvait souvent à Détroit, c'était l'une des particularités de cet endroit. Elle expira tranquillement par le nez, son souffle chaud créant de la brume sur la vitre glacée.

Elle vit que Connor ne bronchait même pas à la musique trop forte, il semblait même l'apprécier car ses doigts tambourinaient de temps à autre contre sa cuisse. Avait-il un système pour baisser sa réception auditive ou quelque chose comme ça ? Cela ne l'étonnerait même pas, ils avaient tous prévus pour ce modèle.

«Tonton, moins fort !» Cria Jenna en poussant le siège du conducteur avec son pied, une moue sur son visage et la joue pressée dans son poing.

«Ça va … Deux secondes. Tu arrêtes tes gamineries, oui ?» Répondit Hank en baissant le volume et en plissant les yeux en travers son rétroviseur à sa nièce.

«Désolé Hank.» Dit-elle en baissant la voix maintenant que la musique n'était plus agressive à ses oreilles. Mais elle vit le léger sourire de son oncle alors elle sourit elle aussi en revenant au paysage à l'extérieur.

Connor jeta un coup d'œil au rétroviseur à sa droite pour regarder Jenna vautrée contre la vitre derrière lui. Elle et le Lieutenant Anderson avait beaucoup d'affinités entre eux et il voulait savoir qu'est-ce qui les rendaient aussi proche l'un de l'autre, par curiosité.

Hank gara la voiture proche d'une intersection, là où plusieurs agents patrouillaient à la recherche de la déviante et de la petite fille. Connor sortit du véhicule après Hank puis ouvrit la portière à Jenna pour qu'elle puisse elle aussi sortir.

«Merci.» Dit-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire.

Elle se mit contre le capot de la voiture et attendit les prochaines instructions de Ben et de son oncle. De toute façon, ils étaient ici pour surveiller les parages et trouver d'éventuelles preuves que la déviante était ici avec la fillette … Elle espérait qu'elles se manifesteront rapidement car la pluie trempait déjà son blouson noir.

Connor resta debout à côté de la voiture sans bouger, un peu comme s'il était en mode veille. Pourtant en le regardant de plus près, Jenna vit qu'il avait encore les yeux ouverts et qu'il regardait fixement le bâtiment en face de lui.

«C'est tout pour l'instant. Tu peux y aller.» Hank congédia un policier puis revint vers la voiture et Ben.

Jenna soupira puis regarda autour d'elle, un pied sur la roue de la voiture et les mains dans ses manches. Il faisait très froid aujourd'hui et la pluie ne voulait vraiment pas cessée de tomber sur eux … Connor à côté d'elle était déjà tremper, des petits ruisseaux d'eau coulant le long de son front, ses joues puis sous son menton.

Et pourtant il restait là, sans bouger.

«Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça ?» Demanda Ben à Hank après avoir regardé l'Androïde immobile.

«Aucune idée …» Répondit son oncle en levant les yeux de sa tablette pour les regarder tous les deux.

Si Jenna ne s'était pas fait remonter les bretelles par Fowler elle aurait dit sa façon de penser aux deux hommes et à leur comportement puéril. Connor faisait de son mieux pour s'intégrer, il n'en pouvait rien s'il avait des attitudes robotiques.

Un autre soupir lui échappa, ce qui détourna l'attention de l'Androïde sur elle. Il cligna des yeux puis pencha la tête sur le côté en la voyant trempée à attendre dehors sous la pluie. Il tapota ses doigts contre sa cuisse en cherchant un sujet de conversation adapté à la situation.

Mais Hank revint vers lui avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose à Jenna. Il baissa les yeux sur la tablette dans les mains du Lieutenant puis remonta jusqu'à son visage renfrogné.

«Elle a pris le premier bus qui passait et est restée jusqu'au bout de la ligne. Sa décision n'était pas planifiée, mais fondée sur la peur.» S'exprima pensivement Connor.

«Les Androïdes ne ressentent pas la peur.» Rit Hank.

«Les déviants, si.» Connor haussa les sourcils. La tête de Jenna se releva vers les deux lorsqu'elle entendit ses mots. Alors les Androïdes à un certain stade pouvaient ressentir des choses en dehors de leur protocole …

«Ils peuvent être submergés par leurs émotions et prendre des décisions irrationnelles.» Poursuivit Connor en voyant l'expression du visage du Lieutenant légèrement changée à ses mots.

«Ça ne nous dit toujours pas où elle est allée …» Hank leva les sourcils à l'Androïde. C'était bien beau de dire tout cela mais pour le moment, c'était inutile.

«Elle n'avait rien prévu et ne savais pas où aller. Elle n'est peut-être pas loin …» Le regard de Connor s'éloigna un instant puis revint sur le visage du Lieutenant.

«Peut-être …» Marmonna Hank, clairement impressionné par le raisonnement de l'Androïde. Il marcha vers sa nièce assise sur le capot de sa voiture puis jeta sa capuche en arrière pour voir son visage rougie par le froid.

«Ça va ? Pas trop froid ?» Demanda-t-il ironiquement. Jenna se contenta de secouer la tête dans la négation en lui rendant son sourire mais malgré ses prétentions, il voyait bien qu'elle lui mentait.

«Vous devriez retourner dans la voiture, Jenna.» Conseilla Connor en tournant la tête vers elle, ayant senti le changement de température dans son corps.

Jenna ignora sa suggestion lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de la ferraille derrière elle en travers la pluie et le trafic. Elle fronça les sourcils puis se retourna en cherchant dans la masse d'où provenait ce bruit inhabituel. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une femme aux cheveux courts qui tenait la main d'une petite fille … Une minute.

«Connor …» Dit-elle sans regarder l'Androïde à côté d'elle car ses yeux étaient fixés sur les suspects en fuite.

Immédiatement après les avoir repérer, Connor se mit à leur poursuite, slalomant entre les passants et les voitures garées sur le trottoir. Il était très rapide et furtif et n'aura normalement aucune difficulté à les rattraper mais Hank et Jenna suivirent tout de même l'Androïde.

Pendant qu'ils couraient dans la rue, les yeux de Jenna prirent des mouvements sur les toits des immeubles. Quelqu'un courait sur les toits à une vitesse semblable à celle de Connor, montrant des signes d'agilités hors normes qu'aucun humain ne serait en mesure de reproduire. Elle faillit rentrer dans un passant à cause de son inattention passagère.

«Elle est là !» Hurla un policier en faisant un signe de la main dans une ruelle.

Connor s'écrasa dans la grille que venait de franchir la déviante et la fillette menant à une autoroute. Il échangea un regard avec la femme de l'autre côté puis se retourna vers le policier armé et prêt à intervenir.

«Ne tirez pas ! Il nous la faut vivante !» Cria-t-il en levant la main.

Hank et Jenna arrivèrent à leur tour aux côtés de Connor qui s'énervait sur la grille. La déviante avait d'ores et déjà commencé la traversée dangereuse en slalomant entre les véhicules à pleine vitesse, les cris de la petite faisant écho à chaque passage in extrémis.

«Elles vont mourir !» Hurla Jenna en tenant fermement la grille. Hank reprit son souffle puis se redressa en regardant la scène, Connor très nerveux à côté de lui.

«Hé ! Où tu vas comme ça ?» S'écria Hank lorsque l'Androïde se mit à escalader la grille. Il l'attrapa par la veste et le tira vers le bas pour l'empêcher de faire une grosse connerie.

«Je ne peux pas les laisser s'enfuir !» Cria en retour Connor qui frappa ses mains contre le grillage.

«Justement, elles arriveront jamais à traverser.» Souffla le Lieutenant qui récupérait encore de sa course dans la rue.

«Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque.» Insista l'Androïde mais Hank le tenait fermement en place, ne voulant pas le laisser s'enfuir hors de sa poigne.

«Hé, arrête, tu vas te faire buter ! Ne les prend pas en chasse, Connor, c'est un ordre !» Lui dit-il en lui secouant l'épaule pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

Soudainement, la grille se mit à bouger lorsque Jenna y grimpa beaucoup trop rapidement pour que son oncle ne la rattrape. La LED de Connor vira au rouge intense.

«Putain de merde ! Jenna ! Reviens-ici !» Hurla Hank avec de grands yeux en voyant sa nièce retomber de l'autre côté du grillage et dévalant la pente boueuse vers l'autoroute.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour analyser la situation, les cris de son oncle résonnants dans son sillage. Elle prit des souffles tremblants tandis qu'elle travaillait ses yeux et son cerveau sur la fréquence des passages des automobilistes.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la déviante pendant un bref instant. Elle et la petite avait déjà atteint la deuxième partie de l'autoroute et n'attendait certainement pas que l'humaine ne les rejoignes, trop peur de se faire prendre. Jenna se redressa, le cœur battant la chamade puis se jeta sur la route lorsqu'un premier véhicule la frôla.

«JENNA !» Cria désespérément Hank en secouant la grille, incapable de l'escalader pour la chercher.

Connor n'hésita pas une seule seconde à grimper le grillage et cette fois-ci le Lieutenant ne l'empêcha pas de faire cette folie, trop peur pour sa nièce en danger de mort. Il fallait qu'il la sorte de là et en vitesse !

Jenna se fraya difficilement un chemin entre les véhicules à pleine vitesse sur l'autoroute. Elle n'était pas un Androïde avec des réflexes surhumain et donc elle ne pouvait pas calculer une bonne trajectoire ni même empêcher une collision qui lui serait fatale.

Elle voulait récupérée cette déviante, ils en avaient besoin pour l'avancement de l'enquête !

Connor gardait ses yeux fixés sur la femme au milieu de la route qui avait peu de probabilité de s'en sortir indemne. A chaque nouveau pas, il faisait un nouveau calcule et à chaque nouvelle analyse de la situation, les chances de survie s'amoindrissaient. Il serpenta entre un premier véhicule, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième sans jamais se faire toucher grâce à son super ordinateur.

Le pas suivant fut le pas de trop pour Jenna.

Elle hurla de douleur, la vision brouillée par la pluie et le sang chaud coulant hors de la manche de son blouson. Elle dû prendre quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver.

Elle était passée trop près d'un des véhicules qui lui frappa le bras lors de son passage, la renversant sur le sol mouillé. Même si le chauffeur lui avait klaxonné à de multiples reprises, Jenna n'avait pas été assez rapide pour sortir de son chemin et maintenant elle ne trouvait plus ses repères, prise par la panique.

Elle laissa tombée quelques larmes qui se mélangèrent vite à la pluie sur son visage, incapable de savoir quoi faire. Les prochains véhicules réussirent à l'éviter de justesse mais elle savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant que son sort ne soit scellé.

Quelle idée stupide ! Tout ça pour aider Connor et son oncle avec cette maudite enquête !

Malgré la douleur et la peur, Jenna se hissa sur ses jambes tremblantes en ramenant son bras blessé mais non brisé contre sa poitrine, le sang coulant goutte par goutte sur le sol. Elle regarda confusément autour d'elle, cherchant un moyen d'échappatoire mais la vitesse des voitures et le bruit l'empêchait de bien se concentrer. Ses yeux se centrèrent sur un camion qui lui fonçait droit dessus. Il ne l'évitera pas, elle était condamnée.

Par pur instinct, Jenna se couvrit la tête avec ses bras et se mit accroupit sur la route, attendant l'impact qui ne vint jamais. Quelque chose de lourd et de chaud la recouvrit et la plaqua violemment sur le sol, tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre était sa respiration erratique et son cœur battant dans ses oreilles.

Jenna déglutit puis osa ouvrir les yeux pour être accueillit par l'inscription RK800 de la veste de Connor. Elle était pressée contre lui et ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais elle pouvait néanmoins sentir sa pompe à Thirium vibrer furieusement contre sa hanche. Il la recouvrait de son corps pour la protéger du trafic, ses bras serrés fermement autour d'elle.

Connor la récupéra correctement contre lui puis se leva en courant vers la bande de sécurité sur le côté, évitant aisément les véhicules qui filaient à toute vitesse dans son parcourt prédéfini. Sa LED restait rouge tandis qu'il faisait tout son possible pour revenir à la sécurité, Jenna tenue avec force pour ne pas la laisser tomber.

Au moment où il arriva de l'autre côté, il laissa sortir un soupir de soulagement. Ses systèmes et sa température corporelle ayant atteint des sommets surtout lorsqu'il avait vu ce véhicule frapper Jenna …

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

Peur. Voilà ce qu'il avait éprouvé. Une peur qui prenait aux tripes, qui rendait les mouvements difficiles et la capacité à réfléchir presque impossible. Il n'avait jamais été aussi dérouté que maintenant, sa LED refusant de revenir à sa couleur normale.

Il tenait encore Jenna contre lui et pour être honnête envers lui-même il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la lâcher, pas après tout ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il pouvait sentir le rythme cardiaque erratique de la fille contre lui, ce qui l'incita à resserrer sa prise sur elle. Il fallait d'abord qu'il apaise ses systèmes en alertes pour enfin avoir des pensées rationnelles.

Connor cligna des yeux, réajusta sa vision et sa cadence jusqu'à ce que sa LED ne redevienne au bleu stable.

«Jenna !» Vint les cris de Hank qui avait dû faire le tour avec d'autres policiers pour venir sur le bas-côté de l'autoroute.

Elle ne répondit pas car elle était toujours accrochée à Connor comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était un peu le cas tout compte fait. Elle rouvrit lentement ses yeux puis vit le visage de l'Androïde redevenu inexpressif comparé à celui de son oncle qui était tout le contraire.

«Tu es complètement folle, ma pauvre fille ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !» S'exténua Hank en l'aidant à descendre des bras de Connor. Il l'inspecta rapidement sous toutes les coutures puis revint à son visage lisse et couvert de boue.

«J-je … Je vais bien Hank. Plus de peur que de mal, je suppose.» Hésita-t-elle avant de lui donner un sourire triste et douloureux. Elle n'était pas exactement bien mais elle n'était pas mal non plus … Tout cela grâce à Connor.

«Vient, il y a une ambulance pour toi. Il faut inspecter ce bras et en vitesse !» Ordonna Hank, complètement secoué. Il prit l'autre bras de sa nièce sous le sien puis l'aida à remonter la pente en direction des gyrophares de l'ambulance.

Connor se retourna vers l'autoroute et vit, de l'autre côté de la circulation, la déviante et la petite fille qui avaient tout vus depuis le bas-côté. La femme, le modèle AX400 regardait fixement Connor tout en gardant un bras protecteur autour des épaules de l'enfant, aucune trace de colère ou de peur mais plutôt une lueur de respect …

Il plissa les yeux lorsqu'elles s'éloignèrent en vitesse dans la direction opposée. Sa mission était loin d'être terminée.

L'Androïde se détourna de l'autoroute puis remonta la pente avec d'autres policiers.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques heures plus tard, Connor attendait toujours le retour du Lieutenant et de Jenna. Hank lui avait ordonné de retourner au commissariat de police le temps qu'un médecin prenne en charge sa nièce.

Donc il attendait sagement sur la chaise de son bureau, ses doigts tapotant dans un rythme contre son genou. Il avait voulu les suivre à l'hôpital mais le Lieutenant était ferme avec lui en lui demandant de rester à l'écart. C'était fascinant de voir les réactions de son partenaire masculin lorsqu'il montrait de la peur ou encore de l'angoisse … Enormément d'émotions en à peine quelques minutes.

Il repensa au visage de la nièce de Hank lorsqu'il la sortit de cet enfer. D'abord choqué puis ensuite rempli de soulagement mélangé à quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas encore.

La voix de Hank le sortit de ses pensées.

«Ouais ouais … C'est bon, ça va.» Grommela-t-il à l'un de ses collègues qui venait de s'approcher pour lui demander des nouvelles de sa nièce.

Connor se leva puis resserra sa cravate autour de son cou en se dirigeant vers le Lieutenant mais il s'arrêta dans ses pas lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'était tout compte fait pas seul. L'inquiétude qu'il avait d'abord ressentit fut immédiatement remplacer lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Jenna derrière son oncle.

Elle n'avait pas l'air mal, juste un peu secouée mais sinon rien de bien grave. Son scan indiqua qu'elle souffrait d'une blessure mineure au bras gauche au niveau de l'épaule et que son pansement devra être changé d'ici la fin de la journée. Juste un choc qui lui avait ouvert le bras, cela aurait pu être bien pire.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les yeux de Jenna qui, en l'espace d'une seconde, se précipita contre lui pour lui donner une accolade serrée. Elle le tenait fermement contre elle, la joue pressée contre son épaule et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Connor ne savait pas quoi faire et ses systèmes rencontraient à nouveau des problèmes. Il sentit un instant sa vision se brouillée et un message d'erreur apparaitre dans sa vision. Que devait-il faire ? Finalement et après quelques hésitations, il donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule non blessée de Jenna, sa pompe à Thirium instable.

«Merci … Connor.» Lui murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux vers son beau visage.

«Le plaisir est pour moi, Jenna. Tâcher de ne plus faire d'imprudence la prochaine fois.» Répondit-il avec un large sourire à pleines dents, ce que Jenna trouva adorable et ne put s'empêcher de rire à son expression pas tout à fait adapter à sa remarque.

«Oh pour ça ne t'inquiète pas, mon oncle s'est assurer que je m'en souvienne. Mes oreilles sifflent encore.» Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, souriant légèrement.

Elle s'éloigna de l'Androïde lorsque Hank se rapprocha d'eux. Il plissait les yeux à Connor en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Jenna, ayant vu le petit échange entre les deux de loin. Il n'aimait pas voir ça mais après ce qu'avait fait Connor, il ne pouvait tout simplement rien lui reprocher.

«Nouvelle mission. C'est l'heure de manger.» Ricana le Lieutenant en se penchant pour ébouriffer les cheveux blonds de sa nièce.

«Ça tombe bien, je meurs de faim !» S'enchanta-t-elle en suivant son oncle vers la sortie non pas sans avoir donné un petit coup d'œil bienheureux à Connor derrière elle.

Il eut un petit vent de panique lorsqu'il prit cela au sens littéral mais en l'analysant, il ne décela aucun problème vital qui nécessitait une alimentation immédiate. Elle avait juste faim. Connor leva calmement un sourcil en pensant à l'humour étrange des humains.

Fascinant …

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hank coupa le volume lorsqu'il rentra dans un quartier isolé près d'un pont. Il se gara sur le trottoir en face d'une restauration rapide appelé «Chicken» puis sortit sans un mot, manquant de peu de se faire renversé par une voiture.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

«Vient Connor.» Appela Jenna en sortant elle aussi de la voiture. L'Androïde la suivit sous la pluie en marchant tandis que la femme courait pour se mettre à l'abri sous l'un des parasols multicolores.

Hank donna l'accolade à l'homme qui s'occupait du restaurant ambulant. Il le connaissait depuis longtemps et il le considérait comme l'un de ses amis même s'il faisait régulièrement des paris illégaux.

«Hey, Jenna !»

L'homme, que Connor scanna pour apprendre qu'il s'appelait Pedro, attrapa la femme dans un câlin serré, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Jenna gémit à la soudaine douleur dans son épaule mais ne le repoussa pas, heureuse de recevoir un câlin.

L'Androïde pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant l'échange entre les deux humains, la LED virant au jaune puis retournant au bleu lorsque Pedro s'éloigna d'elle.

«Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Comme d'habitude ?» S'exclama Pedro en gardant Jenna à bout de bras.

«Comme d'habitude, Pedro.» Répéta gentiment Jenna en hochant la tête. L'homme à la peau noire se retourna vers son cuisinier et lui demanda de préparer deux sandwichs pour ses amis.

«Vient Connor, ne reste pas sous la pluie !» Jenna prit la main de l'Androïde et l'emmena à côté d'elle sous le toit du restaurant. Connor cligna rapidement des yeux et faillit trébucher sur le trottoir pour une raison qui lui échappait … Se mettant aux côtés de son amie comme si de rien était.

«Hé Hank, tu veux participer ?» Pedro se pencha vers Hank en mettant sa main près de sa bouche pour rester discret.

«Hors de question ! Tu ne vas pas t'y remettre !» Prévint Jenna en pointant en doigt menaçant au visage de son oncle, un sourcil levé.

«Allez, là c'est différent. C'est 100% garanti. Tu peux pas te gourer.» Poursuivit Pedro dans un petit rire. Il tourna autour de Hank puis s'arrêta proche de Jenna en lui donnant un petit coup de coude provocateur.

«Ouais, c'est ça …» Hank sourit, se posant contre le comptoir.

Jenna donna un demi-sourire à son oncle puis tourna son attention sur Connor qui restait silencieux à côté d'elle, absorber par les éléments qui l'entouraient. Elle voyait que sa LED clignotait et que ses yeux passaient de visages en visages. Faisait-il un scan des lieux ou quelque chose ?

«OK, j'accepte.» Finit par dire Hank, au plus grand bonheur de Pedro qui lui donna un check rapide.

«Hank !» S'indigna Jenna avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Il lui avait promis qu'il ne le ferait plus temps qu'elle était là ! Trahison se reflétait sur son visage.

Elle soupira bruyamment par la bouche, soufflant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux loin de son visage. Il pouvait être très exaspérant quand il s'y mettait … Elle s'affala contre le comptoir puis resserra ses mains autour de son gilet à capuche vert lorsqu'elle eut un frisson, l'épaule bien trop douloureuse pour le confort.

Connor s'avança vers le Lieutenant en mettant ses mains dans le dos, le regardant avec un léger sourire. Hank leva les yeux au ciel car il avait presque oublié la présence de l'Androïde un peu trop collant à son goût.

«C'est quoi, ton problème ?» Gémit Hank en plissant les yeux à Connor, les mains dans les poches de son vieux blouson brun.

«Tu fais jamais ce qu'on te demande ? Ecoute, t'es pas obligé de me coller au train comme un caniche !» Il le regarda bêtement, mais ne vit aucune réaction de la part de l'Androïde.

«Laisse-le, il essaye simplement d'être gentil.» Dit Jenna de l'autre côté de Connor, la joue pressée dans son poing. Elle vit Connor détourner le regard de Hank et serrée la mâchoire alors qu'il réfléchissait à un autre choix de réponse.

«Je suis vraiment désolé pour ma conduite au commissariat. Je ne voulais pas être désagréable.» Répondit-il en redressant la tête vers son partenaire. Il avait vraiment une voix douce lorsqu'il dit cela, un timbre de voix que Jenna n'avait encore jamais entendu chez lui et qu'elle appréciait entendre.

«Tu vois ?» Poussa Jenna en rigolant lorsque son oncle leva un sourcil interrogateur.

«Des conneries. Tu as même un programme d'excuses en mode faux derche ! Ils ont vraiment pensés à tout chez CyberLife, hein ?» Se moqua Hank en secouant dédaigneusement la tête, revenant au cuisinier en face de lui.

Connor regarda Jenna avec une pointe de culpabilité dans ses yeux bruns. Il n'en pouvait rien si son répertoire était aussi limité dans des situations comme celle-ci ! CyberLife ne pensait pas vraiment que les Androïdes nécessitaient de grandes amitiés durant leur travail, ce qui pouvait s'avérer contraignant dans son cas.

Hank ramassa la nourriture puis marcha en direction d'une petite table vide sur le côté droit du restaurant, à l'abri de la pluie. Il déballa son sandwich et mordit dedans après avoir donné l'autre à Jenna.

«Tu … Voulais manger quelque chose, Connor ? Est-ce que les Androïdes mangent ?» Hésita Jenna mais dès que les mots furent dehors, elle les regretta car c'était une question bien idiote. Connor se positionna en face d'elle et du Lieutenant mais il prit la peine de lui donner une réponse.

«Nous ne disposons pas de système digestif. Nous consommons uniquement du Thirium lors de nos recharges quotidiennes. Donc, la réponse à votre question est non, je ne mange pas.» Dit-il en lui accordant un sourire, les mains à plats sur la table.

«Pourtant tu manges les preuves.» Renchérit Hank en gloussant au souvenir répugnant.

«Je ne les manges pas ! Je fais des analyses d'échantillons en temps réel grâce aux capteurs sur ma langue.» Connor fronça les sourcils à son envie de prendre sa défense. Jenna rit en travers l'une de ses bouchées puis tendit son sandwich vers lui.

«Tu veux goûter à ma preuve ?» Dit-elle, la bouche pleine.

«Savez-vous que ce genre d'aliment contient 295 calories, 14 grammes de lipide, 47 milligrammes de Cholestérol-» Jenna le coupa rapidement en secouant sa main.

«Wow wow, c'est bon. Rabat-joie.» Elle leva les yeux puis prit une gorgée de sa boisson, Connor souriant victorieusement.

«Ce Pedro … Il vous proposait des paris illégaux, c'est bien ça ?» Questionna l'Androïde en tournant son attention sur le Lieutenant.

«Ouais.» Répondit rapidement Hank en hochant la tête, avalant une bouchée de son sandwich.

«Et vous avez parié ?» Poursuivit Connor, le front plissé et une touche de reproche dans sa voix.

«Ouais.» Reconfirma Hank dans un ton qui voulait clairement dire, «j'en ai rien à foutre». Jenna soupira par le nez en posant son sandwich sur l'emballage.

«Dis-lui Connor, que ce n'est pas bien !» Lui dit-elle en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa serviette, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre lorsque l'Androïde prit sa demande très au sérieux.

«Ce n'est pas bien Hank.» Répéta Connor en se penchant vers le Lieutenant, les bras croisés sur la table. Un rire s'échappa de la bouche de Jenna au plus grand damne de son oncle qui fixait béatement l'Androïde qui tentait de lui faire entendre raison.

«Je vous souhaites bon appétit.» S'exprima Connor après un court silence entre eux. Il se redressa avec un sourire lorsque le Lieutenant et Jenna le remercièrent.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement leurs sandwichs, à l'abri de la pluie et la télévision du camion restaurant jouant le match de Hockey en arrière-plan. Il y avait comme un petit malaise entre eux mais bientôt il disparut avec la réapparition de Pedro.

«Hey Jenna ! Viens un peu par-là.» S'écria ce dernier en lui faisant signe de venir vers lui.

«J'arrive.» Jenna avala le reste de sa boisson puis courut rejoindre Pedro sous le toit du camion.

Connor la suivit du regard lorsqu'elle passa devant lui pour rejoindre ce Pedro … Sa LED clignota jaune lorsqu'il ressentit une once de jalousie dans ses systèmes. Pourquoi serait-il jaloux ? D'où cela venait-il pour commencer ?

«Eh ho…» Hank claqua ses doigts devant le visage de Connor. L'Androïde ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il la fixait intensément … Il cligna rapidement des yeux puis retourna son attention sur le Lieutenant mangeant.

Une soudaine question lui brûlait les lèvres.

«Ce matin, quand nous avons poursuivi les déviantes … Pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas que je traverse la route ?» Il fronça les sourcils à Hank, voulant connaître la réponse.

«Parce que tu aurais pu te faire tuer …» Lui répondit-il d'une manière évidente, un léger haussement de sourcils à sa question. Il vit la confusion sur le visage de l'Androïde alors il poursuivit rapidement «et je déteste remplir la paperasse pour l'équipement endommagé.»

Etait-ce une lueur d'embarras dans les yeux du Lieutenant ? Est-ce que ses mots signifiaient plus que ce qu'il laissait paraître ? Connor se retourna vers Jenna lorsqu'elle se mit à rire joyeusement avec Pedro, le sentiment de jalousie niché dans sa poitrine.

«Tu as désobéit à un ordre Connor.» Hank le coupa dans sa rêverie en prenant sa boisson en main et la paille dans sa bouche.

Le visage de l'Androïde tomba à ses mots car il n'avait jamais voulu désobéir à son partenaire mais c'était pour lui la meilleure des décisions à prendre. Il ouvrit puis referma la bouche alors qu'il réfléchissait à une réponse mais Hank parla bien avant qu'il ne puisse même dire quelque chose.

«Et je t'en suis reconnaissant.» Il lui sourit, un sourire sincère et plein d'émotions. Il lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule tout en regardant Jenna au loin qui riait avec son vieil ami, il reprit la parole.

«Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste … Un petit rayon de soleil dans ma vie misérable et triste. Quand elle a traversé cette route, je pensais que c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais. Mais tu étais là. Tu n'es pas si mal comme Androïde, finalement.» Hank sourit à nouveau en regardant Connor.

Il réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui dire le Lieutenant Anderson, les yeux traînant pensivement sur la table. Il lui était sincèrement reconnaissant et les relations ne cessaient d'augmenter depuis son acte d'héroïsme. Peut-être que de prendre des décisions par lui-même était ce qu'il y avait de mieux ? Connor ne s'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions depuis quelques temps.

«Je ne faisais que mon devoir pour protéger un partenaire.» Répondit-il en conclusion, le front plissé.

«C'est ça …» Ricana Hank en gardant son petit sourire en coin.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

Jenna réapparut toute souriante, les mains dans les poches de son gilet à capuche. Elle grimaça un peu lorsque son épaule douloureuse toucha le bord de la table mais elle reprit sa place devant son sandwich à moitié dévoré, les yeux insistant de Connor sur elle.

«Je devrais peut-être vous dire ce que nous savons sur les déviants.» Dit-il en levant les sourcils, une fois de plus penché sur la table.

«Tu lis dans mes pensées … Vas-y.» Hank leva les mains pour que Connor poursuive.

«Nous pensons qu'il se produit une mutation du logiciel chez certains Androïdes, ce qui les incites à émuler les émotions humaines.» Expliqua-t-il, professionnellement.

«Tout ça c'est du chinois.» Coupa Hank en levant les yeux au ciel à l'explication scientifique de l'Androïde détective. Jenna croqua dans son repas, le jus coulant le long de ses doigts et une oreille attentive sur la conversation.

«Ils ne ressentent pas vraiment ces émotions, mais ils sont submergés d'instructions irrationnelles, ce qui provoque un comportement imprévisible.» Connor cligna rapidement des yeux parce que Hank lui donnait un regard suspicieux.

«Je vois … Les émotions, ça fous toujours la merde. Les Androïdes ne sont pas si différents de nous, après tout.» Il haussa les épaules puis tourna la tête vers Jenna qui se contenta de lui sourire tristement.

Lorsque Connor demanda à Hank une question personnelle, Jenna eu peur de la réaction de son oncle car il haïssait ce genre de questions. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il voulut savoir pourquoi il détestait tellement les Androïdes mais bien sûr, Hank ne lui donna pas la réponse qu'il espérait.

Un jour, peut-être qu'il se confiera à lui. Mais pour le moment ni elle ni son oncle n'étaient prêts à lui dire quoi que ce soit sur ce sujet particulièrement sensible.

«Est-ce que vous avez des questions, me concernant ?» Requit soudainement Connor en regardant entre Hank et Jenna.

«Sûrement pas … En fait, si. Euh … Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'ont donné un air débile et une voix bizarre ?» Vint la question sarcastique de Hank en faisant un geste de la main au visage de l'Androïde, les sourcils froncés.

«Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Je le trouve très bien réussi.» Défendit Jenna en prenant une gorgée de son soda. L'attention de Hank et de Connor se porta immédiatement sur elle, ce qui la fit rougir et bégayée.

«Euh … J-Je veux dire … Il est intéressant ? Tu es un modèle parfait, ils ont beaucoup investis.» Elle se corrigea rapidement en baissant la tête pour cacher son embarras grandissant, surtout avec le regard douteux que lui offrait son oncle. Et Connor … Souriait légèrement.

 _Génial._

«Les Androïdes de CyberLife sont conçus pour travailler en harmonie avec les humains. Mon apparence, ainsi que ma voix, ont étés spécialement étudiées afin de faciliter mon intégration.» Eclaircit Connor en penchant la tête vers le Lieutenant.

«Ils se sont bien foirés.» Ridiculisa Hank d'un hochement de tête, la bouche dans une petite grimace.

Jenna se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas commenter, agacer par ce qu'avait dit son oncle pour rabaisser Connor. Elle n'était absolument pas d'accord avec lui ! Elle remit ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille puis regarda au loin pour ne pas croiser le regard de Hank ou de Connor, par peur qu'ils lui disent quelque chose.

Elle entendit vaguement l'Androïde parler du sauvetage d'une petite fille il y a quelques mois en arrière. Bien-sûr, suite à cela, son oncle testa Connor sur les connaissances qu'il avait sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, interroger l'Androïde jusqu'à ce qu'il commette une petite faute, même infime.

La LED à la tempe de Connor clignota, son visage se plissant avec la nouvelle information qu'il venait de recevoir de CyberLife. Il cligna des yeux lorsque sa LED redevint bleue.

«On vient de me signaler un déviant potentiel. C'est à quelques rues d'ici. Nous devrions aller voir.» Il regarda sur le côté puis revint sur le visage de Hank, une certaine excitation dans ses yeux bruns.

«Bonne idée.» Jenna prit les déchets dans ses mains et parti les jeter à la poubelle. Ensuite elle suivit Connor jusque dans la voiture en attendant que son oncle ne se décide à venir les rejoindre pour cette nouvelle affaire.

Hank les regarda pensivement, l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

A suivre …

* * *

J'ai adorée écrire ce chapitre ! Je l'avais depuis un moment en tête et je suis satisfaite du résultat :p

Actuellement, je suis au chapitre 9 de cette fanfiction et autant vous dire que la suite sera mouvementée aussi bien émotionnellement que physiquement. Vive les ConnorxOC !

Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me le permettre, je vais jouer au jeu *-*

A+ ! VP


	6. Chapitre 6 - Danger

Merci pour tous les ajouts ! C'est vraiment très encourageant pour moi !

J'espère que la suite de cette histoire continuera de vous plaire autant qu'elle me plaît à moi. J'adore les relations romantique avec Connor, je trouves que c'est vraiment trop adorable avec ce personnage bourré de charme w;

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 - Danger

La pluie venait enfin de cessée de tomber sur la ville Detroit. Jenna et Connor attendaient patiemment le retour de Hank qui s'était arrêté en chemin pour aller se vidanger dans un bar tabac, il y a de cela cinq minutes.

 _Que faisait-il ?!_

Jenna passa un coup d'œil sur l'Androïde immobile et au regard fixe à côté d'elle. Lorsqu'il se comportait comme cela elle avait du mal à s'imaginer quelque chose d'autre qu'une simple machine … Elle soupira puis croisa les jambes contre la portière de la voiture.

Sentant le regard sur lui, Connor tourna sa tête vers la droite et vit que la jeune femme regardait pensivement le sol humide de la chaussée, une expression nostalgique sur son visage. Il se demandait à quoi elle pouvait bien penser pour avoir l'air aussi triste. Il espérait qu'il n'avait rien fait ou dit de mal …

Il détourna la tête d'elle puis cligna rapidement des yeux, sa main fouillant dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il en sortit sa petite pièce Washington et la tournoya gracieusement entre ses doigts sans jamais la faire tomber.

L'attention de Jenna se porta une fois de plus sur Connor qui s'amusait avec une pièce de monnaie. Il ne regardait même pas ce qu'il faisait mais il n'en avait nullement l'utilité, ses doigts contrôlaient chaque mouvements, précisément. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire à quel point il était rapide et aussi ordonné, la pièce zigzaguant entre ses doigts d'expert. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil de côté pour voir le visage illuminé de Jenna.

«Tu es vraiment incroyable ! C'est génial tout ce que tu sais faire avec une simple pièce de monnaie.» Admira la femme, les yeux suivant les mouvements de l'Androïde.

«Merci Jenna. Elle me permet de calibrer mes fonctions physiques et cognitives.» Dit-il en lançant la pièce en l'air puis en la rattrapant entre deux doigts.

«J'aimerais apprendre à faire ce que tu fais. Pourrais-tu m'enseigner un jour ?» Demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

«Ce serait avec grand plaisir. Mais sachez que l'apprentissage pour un être humain peut être long et difficile. Mais pas impossible.» Lui répondit-il sincèrement mais heureux d'entendre qu'elle voulait apprendre à faire son tour de passe-passe.

S'il le pouvait, il gonflerait la poitrine de fierté.

«Avec toi, j'aurais de la patience.» Rassura Jenna en se mettant face à lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle rougit un peu lorsqu'elle repensa à ce qu'elle venait de dire ouvertement. Ses mots avaient dépassés ses pensées et maintenant Connor lui haussait un sourcil.

Sans rien lui répondre, l'Androïde lui tendit sa pièce fétiche avec un sourire encourageant, les yeux dans ceux de Jenna. La fille tendit timidement son bras et prit la pièce dans ses mains chaudes, le cœur battant un peu plus vite par le regard intense et enthousiaste qu'il lui offrait.

Récupérant sa concentration, Jenna essaya une première fois de passer la pièce entre ses phalanges mais échoua lamentablement. Heureusement que Connor était bien plus rapide qu'elle et qu'il rattrapa sa pièce avant même qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il se redressa en face de Jenna puis jeta la pièce d'une main à l'autre, inconscient de la soudaine proximité entre l'humaine et lui.

Connor avait une température corporelle, la chaleur sortait de son corps mécanique, remarqua Jenna. C'était étrange de la part des concessionnaires de CyberLife de faire un Androïde avec de la chaleur comme les humains, ou bien était-ce normal ? Pour faire plus vrai ? Peut-être qu'il chauffait naturellement avec les mouvements et son super ordinateur interne.

«Connor, pourquoi es-tu chaud ? C'est un peu étrange pour un Androïde, non ?» Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander en levant les yeux vers son visage inexpressif.

«Ma température interne actuelle avoisine les 35°C lorsque je suis dans une grande concentration. Sinon, en temps normal, elle reste à 32°C comme la plupart des modèles Androïdes existants. Cette chaleur vient des biocomposants numéro #9852, #4896 et #6975-1 principalement.» Lui expliqua-t-il en rangeant sa pièce dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

«La pompe à Thirium. Forcément.» Chuchota pensivement Jenna, souriante. Elle était suffisamment proche de lui pour sentir cette différence de chaleur qu'il parlait et curieusement, elle aimait ça. C'était rassurant et lui donnait un autre petit côté plus humain.

Connor pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ses sourcils frémissant maintenant qu'il était conscient de la proximité qu'il avait avec Jenna. Il pouvait voir les détails de son beau visage, sentir sa propre chaleur, son odeur et son rythme cardiaque sans même la scanner. L'étrange sensation qu'il avait éprouvé la dernière fois, lorsqu'il était aussi proche d'elle, se glissa à nouveau en lui.

Non, ce n'était pas une sensation mais une émotion inconnue de ses systèmes.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

Prit d'une soudaine crainte qu'il soit défectueux, Connor recula abruptement de Jenna en serrant les poings à ses côtés, les yeux faiblement écarquillés. Avait-il un disfonctionnement ?! A chaque fois qu'il faisait un examen complet les résultats revenaient négatifs, il n'avait aucun problème physique et tout fonctionnait parfaitement.

«Connor, est-ce que tout vas bien ?» Se prit d'inquiétude Jenna en le voyant reculer et adopter une posture nerveuse. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu réagir comme cela et la LED à sa tempe était devenu rouge en l'espace d'une seconde.

Mais l'Androïde ne répondit pas car Hank revint en amenant avec lui une boite de donuts. Immédiatement, Connor entra dans la voiture et fixa la route devant lui, les doigts serrés autour du tissu de son pantalon tandis que sa LED revenait lentement au bleu. Il ignora le regard tourmenté de Jenna à sa fenêtre car il devait faire redescendre son niveau de stress un peu trop élevé pour le confort.

«J'ai pris tes préférés Jenna. Allez monte, on a du pain sur la planche.» Son oncle lui tendit la boite de gourmandise en lui haussant les sourcils, voulant faire plaisir à sa nièce.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il n'eut aucune réaction de Jenna, pas même un petit sourire comme elle le faisait régulièrement. Elle gardait ses yeux sur Connor dans la voiture, la bouche légèrement ouverte et la respiration profonde. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? Hank gloussa puis donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de Jenna.

«Alors, on y va ?» Pressa-t-il, ses yeux passant de Connor à sa nièce. Sans un mot, Jenna prit la boite des mains de son oncle et alla s'assoir sur la banquette arrière en refermant bruyamment la porte derrière elle.

Hank cligna des yeux, un mauvais pressentiment au creux de son estomac. Quelque chose était arrivé entre Connor et Jenna et il priait pour que l'Androïde n'ait rien fait de mal pour sa nièce ou sinon il renverra ses pièces détachées à CyberLife !

Grommelant dans sa barbe puis jetant un regard noir à Connor lorsqu'il contourna la voiture, Hank monta dans la siège conducteur, redémarra le moteur et prit la route vers la nouvelle affaire de déviance dans un silence de mort.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un vieux bâtiment délabré dans une petite ruelle, l'endroit parfait pour se cacher. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les parages et l'immeuble de plusieurs étages ne semblait habiter qu'à certains niveaux.

Connor, Hank et Jenna prirent l'ascenseur, silencieux. Les étages défilaient lentement et l'Androïde détective décida qu'il était temps pour lui de faire un rapport détaillé à CyberLife. Il ferma les yeux puis se mit au travail.

De là où elle se tenait, Jenna pouvait voir la LED de Connor clignoter en jaune pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Il avait les yeux fermés et elle se demanda s'il avait un souci qui nécessitait une attention particulière ou s'il se reposait, tout simplement. Les Androïdes pouvaient dormir en quelque sorte ?

Elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure, à la réaction de Connor face à elle. Il avait l'air … perdu et c'était la toute première fois qu'elle avait vu sa LED devenir rouge. En règle générale il s'agissait d'un signe de disfonctionnement ou de grand stress, alors que lui était-il arriver ?

Il n'y avait rien dans ses souvenirs qu'elle aurait pu dire ou faire de mal pour que l'Androïde devienne aussi instable. Jenna priait pour qu'il ne soit pas cassé à cause d'elle d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis recentra son attention sur la porte d'ascenseur, Hank sifflotant de l'autre côté de Connor.

Les portes s'ouvrirent avec un petit tintement de carillon puis son oncle sortit, les mains dans les poches et une démarche souple. Jenna suivit rapidement mais pas l'Androïde, il était encore dans l'ascenseur avec les yeux fermés et la LED jaune clignotante contre sa tempe.

«Hé, Connor !» Marmonna Hank en fronçant les sourcils, attendant que l'Androïde ne se réveille.

Connor ouvrit les yeux puis donna un léger haussement de sourcil comme s'il venait de redémarrer après une longue veille. Sa LED redevint bleue et son regard se porta sur Jenna qui arborait la même expression confuse que son oncle.

«Tu as les batteries à plat, ou quoi ?» Poussa Hank en grimaçant.

«Excusez-moi, je remplissais un rapport pour CyberLife.» Expliqua l'Androïde avec un petit sourire en coin. Jenna tenta de cacher son propre sourire mais en vain. Il était vraiment exceptionnel à tous les niveaux.

«Oh … Tu as l'intention de passer ta journée dans l'ascenseur ?» Hank leva les sourcils en fixant bêtement Connor qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

«Non ! J'arrive tout de suite.» Répondit-il avec un petit hochement de tête.

Hank s'éloigna de sa nièce pour commencer à explorer les environs, la laissant seule face à Connor immobile au milieu de l'ascenseur. Elle le regarda de haut en bas, un léger tiraillement dans son cœur en s'imaginant que ce comportement était peut-être à cause d'elle …

Mais après tout, il avait toujours l'air aussi indifférent, non ?

Elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre Hank dans le couloir principal recouvert de crasse, de tags sur les murs, de journaux et de plumes d'oiseaux … Qui est-ce qui pouvait bien vivre ici ?! C'était un endroit vraiment répugnant et une odeur nauséabonde flottait autour d'eux. De plus, il faisait très sombre car les lumières au plafond étaient cassés.

Connor revint quelques secondes plus tard, ses yeux inspectant d'ores et déjà chaque petit détail qui pourraient lui être utile pour la suite de l'enquête.

«Qu'est-ce qu'on sait de ce gars ?» Interrogea Hank au loin lorsqu'il souleva une pile de détritus avec son pied. Jenna couvrit sa bouche lorsqu'un rat des égouts passa entre ses pieds et courut vers l'ascenseur.

«Pas grand-chose. C'est le voisin du dessus qui a signalé des bruits étranges venant de cet étage.» Répondit Connor en s'arrêtant près d'une fenêtre brisée donnant sur la rue.

«Personne n'est censé habiter ici, mais le voisin aurait vu un homme dissimulant une diode sous sa casquette.» Poursuivit-il en s'accroupissant devant un tas de plume d'oiseau de type pigeon.

«Oh, putain, si on doit mener l'enquête à chaque fois que quelqu'un entend un bruit étrange, la police va devoir sérieusement recruter. Ou bien engager d'autres stagiaires.» Charia Hank en donnant un petit clin d'œil à sa nièce.

«Ha ha …» Se moqua Jenna en levant exagérément les yeux au ciel. Elle prit appuis contre le mur à côté de la seule porte de l'étage et attendit, mettant ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval.

Connor se positionna en face de cette porte puis frappa trois fois. Le trio s'échangèrent des regards puis Hank haussa les épaules, trouvant l'idée de frapper ridicule car ils avaient affaire à un déviant. Les yeux de l'Androïde repassèrent sur le bois de la porte et ensuite, il frappa une seconde fois en y mettant un peu plus de force.

«Il y a quelqu'un ? Police de Detroit, ouvrez !» Cria-t-il en tendant l'oreille pour tous bruits suspects mais une fois de plus, rien du tout. Alors Jenna prit une profonde inspiration, poussa Connor loin de la porte et leva sa main pour frapper elle aussi.

«Mais ouvre, putain !» Hurla-t-elle en tambourinant de toutes ses forces, énervée que la journée soit aussi pourrie et ennuyeuse.

«Hé hé hé ! Pas de vulgarité, jeune fille.» Gronda Hank en prenant le bras tendu de Jenna dans une main, un doigt levé devant son visage. Soudainement, de l'autre côté de la porte, il y eu un bruit sourd.

Hank repoussa Jenna loin de l'encadrement et s'arma de son pistolet en prévention, maintenant certain qu'il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un dans l'appartement. Connor posa une main sur l'épaule de Jenna et la tira derrière lui pour la protéger en cas de besoin.

«Restez derrière moi !» Ordonna le Lieutenant en prenant place devant la porte.

«D'accord !» Dirent à l'unisson Connor et sa nièce qui basculèrent derrière lui. Instinctivement, Jenna prit le bras de Connor alors que son oncle frappa son pied dans la porte pour la faire exploser de ses gonds et forcer le passage à l'intérieur.

Hank entra mais il n'y avait personne, du moins pas dans la pièce centrale. Connor tira Jenna avec lui dans l'appartement sombre et recouvert de merdes d'oiseau, de plumes et autres déchets. Un spectacle vraiment répugnant qui était accompagné d'une odeur encore bien pire que dans le couloir. Elle lâcha le bras du RK800 pour inspecter les lieux tout en glissant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose ici qui donnait une indication que quelqu'un vivait là … Tout était délabrer, vieux et sale. Une porte au fond du couloir fut ouverte de force par son oncle et tout à coup, plusieurs dizaine de volatiles s'envolèrent dans tout l'appartement.

«Putain, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?» Maudit Hank qui avait failli avaler une plume.

Jenna pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire mais c'était peine perdue car Connor l'avait entendu puisqu'il s'était retourné vers elle avec un visage contemplatif et un sourcil levé, les bras le long du corps. Il pencha la tête sur le côté puis cligna des yeux en essayant de déterminer ce qu'avait fait rire sa coéquipière.

«Non rien, laisse tomber.» Dit-elle rapidement en secouant sa main, une légère rougeur aux joues.

Mais Connor s'avança vers elle en passant ses yeux méfiants autour d'eux, calculant toutes les possibilités d'attaques si jamais le déviant était encore ici. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse blesser inutilement, surtout lorsqu'il était avec elle et qu'il pouvait la protéger. Il se pencha vers Jenna, le front sillonné et une touche de sévérité dans ses yeux bruns.

«Restez proche de moi, compris ?» Lui murmura-t-il assez bas pour pas que le Lieutenant l'entende et s'énerve.

«Compris.» Souffla Jenna d'un hochement de tête, passant une main contre son épaule douloureuse. Elle donna un sourire à Connor mais il ne lui rendit pas, il se retourna simplement et suivit Hank dans la pièce suivante.

«Oh, c'est pas vrai, ça pue, ici !» S'exclama le Lieutenant, un bras couvrant son nez.

Il y avait encore plus de pigeons dans le séjour. Les oiseaux volaient dans tous les sens, cherchant désespérément une échappatoire dans cet appartement lugubre et froid. Jenna courut vers les fenêtres puis les ouvrirent d'un coup de bras, poussant un soupir bruyant lorsque l'air froid et propre entra dans ses poumons en feu.

«Enfin un peu d'air frais ! Je pensais que j'allais mourir étouffer ici …» Se plaignit-t-elle en se penchant vers l'avant contre le bord de la fenêtre, le menton en l'air et les yeux fermés.

De loin, Connor plissa les yeux à sa forme puis la scanna pour savoir si oui ou non elle était réellement en train de mourir comme elle le prétendait mais une fois encore, il n'y avait aucun signe d'étouffement. Ce n'était qu'une métaphore humaine … Comme la fois précédente. Il se détendit, frotta ses mains entre elles puis se dirigea vers ce qui semblerait être la salle de bain.

«Il y a sa diode dans l'évier.» Hurla-t-il en prenant la LED entre deux doigts.

«J'aurais dû me douter que c'était un Androïde. Aucun humain ne pourrait vivre avec autant de pigeons.» Grogna Hank en chassant les volatiles avec ses pieds.

Jenna arriva pile au moment où Connor fourra ses doigts tâchés de sang bleu dans sa bouche pour une analyse. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle se retint de rire pour ne pas mettre mal à l'aise l'Androïde expert en la matière mais ce fut encore plus difficile lorsqu'il la regarda avec ses yeux innocents …

«C'est bon ?» Demanda Jenna dans une tentative d'humour. Elle voulait le taquiner un peu !

«Délicieux, Jenna. Vous devriez goûter.» Répondit Connor en levant un sourcil et en tendant ses doigts vers elle, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

Elle ne put lui répondre car elle était bien trop choquée par sa réponse improbable. Venait-il de faire de l'humour, comme elle ?! Où avait-elle simplement imaginé cela ? Peut-être qu'il avait un registre humour après tout … Mais dans tous les cas, c'était génial !

«Non merci.» Finit-elle par dire en secouant la tête dans la négation, prise à son propre jeu.

Les deux se retournèrent pour regarder le mur de la salle de bain où figuraient de nombreuses inscriptions, rA9. Il était inscrit partout dans plusieurs tailles d'écritures et des centaines de fois. Connor plissa les yeux, cherchant désespérément la faille dans toute cette histoire de rA9.

«Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?» Questionna Hank qui venait d'apparaître par la porte, les bras croisés.

«rA9, écrit exactement 2 471 fois … C'est le même sigle que l'Androïde d'Ortiz a écrit sur le mur de la douche … Pourquoi sont-ils obséder par ce sigle ?» Connor s'interrogeait lui-même.

«On dirait des genres de labyrinthes.» Remarqua Hank en plissant les yeux et en penchant la tête sur le côté, face au mur rempli de rA9. Sa nièce derrière lui griffonnait rapidement sans un mot dans son petit cahier de note.

«Pas un labyrinthe, une carte.» Commenta Jenna en levant les yeux de son dessin rapide du labyrinthe sur le mur, remontant ses lunettes avec deux doigts.

Hank et Connor se regardèrent puis se mirent tous les deux aux côtés de Jenna pour lorgner sur son dessin simplifié. Avec quelques graffitis en moins et des lignes différentes, cela ressemblait à peu près à une carte. Mais où commençait cette carte et comment trouver le passage s'il y en avait réellement un ?

«Une carte … Mais pour aller où ?» Se demanda Connor en levant les yeux vers Hank.

«Je crois que la réponse est juste devant nous.» Indiqua Jenna d'un geste de son menton où les rA9 remplissaient le mur. Elle laissa Hank et Connor dans la salle de bain en retournant dans le séjour lorsque quelque chose en face d'elle l'interpella.

«Hey les gars, venez voir ça !» S'écria Jenna en face d'un grand poster sur les plantations et l'avenir. Elle tira sur le bout décollé de l'affiche puis la laissa tomber au sol en voyant un trou dans le mur ainsi qu'un petit carnet de note cacher à l'intérieur de la fissure.

«Tenez inspecteur !» Elle le prit puis le tendis à Connor qui venait d'apparaître derrière elle, un sourire fier.

«Bien joué, Jenna.» Loua l'Androïde en imitant son expression fier, réellement heureux de sa découverte et impressionné par ses compétences sur le terrain. Il feuilleta le carnet mais très vite, son expression devint troublée par les étranges dessins recouvrant chacune des pages.

«Voilà qui est étrange …» Commenta pensivement Jenna, un doigt sous son menton.

«Vous avez trouvés un truc ?» Hank passa la tête derrière un mur pour les regarder. Connor rangea rapidement le carnet dans la poche arrière de son pantalon puis suivit Jenna vers une commode dans un coin.

«Je ne sais pas. On dirait un carnet mais … Il est indéchiffrable.» Répondit honnêtement l'Androïde. Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre les choses, c'était comme s'il ne servait à rien dans l'enquête.

«Regarde Connor. Un faux permis.» Indiqua Jenna en montrant le permis de conduire à Connor derrière elle. Tout à l'heure, il avait trouvé une veste avec les initiales du jeune homme possédant ce permis.

Il leva un sourcil lorsqu'elle fouilla dans sa poche de pantalon pour y sortir un petit cahier de note, le même qu'elle utilisait pour l'illustrer dans ses heures perdues. Elle tourna rapidement les pages pour arriver à une feuille blanche, un crayon en main et les sourcils froncés alors qu'elle notait rapidement ce qu'ils avaient découverts.

«Rajoutez que le suspect ne mange pas.» Confia Connor par-dessus son épaule en lisant ce qu'elle notait du suspect. Elle prenait des notes pour le rapport qu'elle était censée remettre à la fin de la mission, pour conclure son stage.

«Il ne mange pas ? Donc cela signifie que nous avons affaire à un déviant.» Jenna haussa ses sourcils à lui, ce qui la rendait attachante avec ses lunettes noires et sa queue de cheval. Il y avait un petit ton humoristique dans sa phrase mais également de l'excitation et l'envie de découvrir la vérité, ce qui plaisait énormément à l'Androïde.

«Exact.» Confirma Connor avec un doux sourire.

Il s'éloigna d'elle pour aller voir une cage sur le sol qui, après analyse, avait été récemment renversée … Il utilisa ses capacités cognitives pour visualiser la scène avec le déviant, prit de panique lorsqu'il avait entendu les coups à la porte. Sa reconstitution l'emmena jusque devant un vieux fauteuil menant à un trou dans le plafond.

«Et finies les pages qui jaunissent … T'as aucune idée de quoi je parle, hein ?» Marmonna Hank en arrière-plan, prit dans une diatribe solitaire.

Quelque chose de lourd bondit du trou et directement sur Connor qui l'envoya voler sur le sol avec un cri de surprise. Le déviant se remit rapidement sur ses jambes puis courut hors de l'appartement sans même jeter un dernier regard derrière lui.

«Saloperie de pigeons de merde !» Hurla Hank lorsque les volatiles s'envolèrent dans son visage, prit de panique.

«Connor ! Vite, il va s'enfuir !» S'écria Jenna en prenant le bras de l'Androïde pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds, encore perplexe par ce qui venait de lui arriver.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Rattrape-le !» Ordonna Hank en faisant signe à la porte avec sa main.

Pas besoin de lui dire deux fois, l'Androïde sprinta derrière le déviant en fuite dans l'immeuble qui avait un peu d'avance sur lui. Il renversait du matériel sur le sol pour le ralentir mais Connor avait beaucoup plus d'anticipation qu'il ne le croyait alors il évita chaque piège du déviant sans aucune difficulté.

La course poursuite se poursuivit à l'extérieur, dans un champ puis sur une voie ferrée et enfin dans des serres. A chaque fois après une analyse complète et rapide des lieux, Connor avait des choix à faire pour rattraper le déviant avec une longueur d'avance sur lui. Soit le chemin le plus risqué mais rapide, soit le chemin le plus long mais le plus sûr.

L'ayant légèrement rattrapé, Connor bondit du toit puis glissa sur une vitre jusque dans une fissure menant à des plantations en industrie. Le déviant réussi à se glisser sous la porte avant qu'elle ne se ferme tandis que Connor dû prendre un autre chemin dans les lavandes. Il courait vite et ne se fatiguait jamais tout comme le déviant, alors il devait trouver un moyen de se rapprocher pour gagner l'avantage.

Une autre cascade sur un toit qui finit par une glissade sur une vitre et enfin sur un train en marche mais ce n'était pas fini car le déviant sauta du train pour escalader un mur. Connor le suivit sans problème en travers les Androïdes qui s'occupaient des salades, chevauchant gracieusement les tablettes de légumes sans jamais perdre pied.

Ce fut légèrement plus difficile lorsqu'il rentra dans un champ de maïs et que sa visibilité fut amoindrie par la hauteur et l'épaisseur du feuillage. Néanmoins, il fonçait toujours tout droit vers les bruits que faisait le déviant sur son passage.

«On ne bouge plus !» Cria au loin le Lieutenant Anderson.

«HANK !» Hurla une voix féminine appartenant à Jenna.

Au moment où Connor sortit du maïs, il vit le déviant pousser Hank au bord de l'immeuble puis s'enfuir. Le Lieutenant perdit l'équilibre mais réussi à se tenir à l'aide de ses mains, les pieds pendant dans le vide et gémissant de peur. Jenna courut à ses côtés en tirant désespérément sur ses bras pour l'aide à remonter mais elle n'avait pas assez de force, pas avec son épaule qui lui faisait souffrir le martyre.

Un choix crucial s'offrit à Connor.

Devait-il continuer à poursuivre le déviant pour avoir une chance de le rattraper, ou devait-il aider Hank et Jenna ? Que devait-il choisir entra sa mission principale et ses coéquipiers en danger ? Il prit sa décision et courut vers les deux humains car même si les chances de survie du Lieutenant étaient très élevées, il ne voulait ni le décevoir ni décevoir Jenna.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

Il se précipita en avant pour donner sa main à Hank et l'aider à se hisser sur le toit, mettant Jenna de côté pour qu'elle ne reste pas trop près du bord.

«Merde, oh MERDE ! On le tenait !» Gémit Hank en se levant doucement sur ses jambes tremblantes. Sa nièce courut vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

«C'était moins une …» Murmura-t-elle, les yeux larges de terreur à l'idée d'avoir failli perdre son oncle, même si la chute n'aurait pas été mortelle.

«C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû être plus rapide.» Parla rudement Connor, se mettant entièrement la faute pour ce coup-là. Il avait très mal calculé sa course et le déviant avait réussi à lui échapper … Tout comme l'AX400 et la petite fille sur l'autoroute.

«Non ce n'est pas vrai, nous sommes tous fautifs. Tu as fait de ton mieux pour le rattraper. Merci Connor.» Jenna s'approcha de lui et lui toucha gentiment le bras avec un sourire sympathique, voulant à tout prix le rassurer et exprimer sa gratitude.

«Tu l'aurais eu si je ne t'avais pas ralenti …» S'exprima Hank après avoir repris ses esprits, encore à bout de souffle et les mains sur ses genoux.

Jenna relâcha brutalement le bras de Connor lorsqu'un coup de fusil retentit dans les airs, ce n'était pas loin de leur position. Se donnant des regards d'incompréhension, les trois détalèrent vers la source du bruit pour y voir le déviant au bord du toit de l'immeuble, dos à eux et un énorme trou à l'arrière de la tête.

Dans son dernier instant de conscience, il se tourna vers eux, les yeux grands ouverts et du sang bleu coulant sur son visage avant de tomber en arrière dans le vide. Connor se jeta en avant pour le rattraper mais il était trop tard, le déviant s'écrasa dans une voiture ci-dessous.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel !» Cria Hank en regardant autour de lui pour voir où était celui qui avait tiré. Ils étaient les seuls sur le coup, alors qui est-ce qui avait fait cela ?!

L'Androïde RK800 se mit tout de suite en œuvre pour tenter de localiser le sniper. Grâce à la direction du déviant et du chemin de la balle, il put déterminer sur quel toit était le tireur. Il plissa les yeux en cherchant un moyen d'y accéder sans s'endommagé inutilement, créant des simulations de sauts dans sa tête tout en restant conscient de son environnement.

«Connor ?» Demanda Jenna à côté de lui, les mains sur ses hanches et grimaçant face au soleil. L'Androïde regardait frénétiquement autour de lui et elle se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire.

«J'ai pu déterminer l'emplacement du tireur.» Lui répondit-il en pointant son doigt vers le toit derrière eux surplombant leur position.

Il prit un peu d'élan, attrapa une barre suspendue puis sauta sur une poubelle pour accéder au toit en toute sécurité. Son genou toucha le sol lorsqu'il atterrit doucement sur la plateforme, ses yeux cherchant déjà l'intrus et l'éventuel danger qui pourrait surgir.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne. Pas une seule trace sur le sol ni même sur le petit muret, juste une cartouche vide indiquant que le tireur avait été là il y a quelques secondes auparavant. Connor ramassa la cartouche puis la scanna mais il n'y avait pas une seule empreinte, ce qui pouvait dire qu'une seule et unique chose …

Un Androïde.

«Bon, tu descends ? On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui de toute façon.» Appela Hank en regardant vers Connor, sa nièce levant les yeux au ciel à sa réflexion.

Elle suivit du regard l'Androïde lorsqu'il descendit de son perchoir sur le toit de l'immeuble, un semblant de nervosité en elle. Le déviant avait été tué par quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas faire partie de la police sinon ils auraient été mis au courant.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?» Demanda-t-elle à Connor, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

«Une cartouche de calibre treize. Mais le tireur s'est enfui.» Dit-il en jonglant pensivement avec la cartouche. Jenna voyait bien qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité, qu'il cachait des informations. Il avait découvert autre chose avec cette cartouche.

«C'est bien beau tout ça mais je pense que nous avons eu assez de frayeur pour aujourd'hui.» Renchérit Hank en prenant Jenna par les épaules et en la tirant contre lui avec un petit sourire.

«Je trouve qu'il manquait un peu d'action, tu ne trouves pas ?» Rigola Jenna en mettant son propre bras autour de son oncle tandis qu'ils marchaient vers les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée.

Connor resta à l'écart, au bord de l'immeuble et inspectant minutieusement les environs. Il glissa la cartouche entre ses doigts comme sa pièce, les yeux cherchant toutes traces de cet Androïde qui avait abattu un déviant. Il ne pouvait pas laisser n'importe qui se mettre en travers sa mission, CyberLife avait confiance en lui et il n'était pas prêt à abandonner !

Il se détourna doucement de la vue puis rattrapa Jenna et Hank qui plaisantaient encore sur la journée mouvementée. Une immense envie de traqué cet Androïde inconnu.

A suivre …

* * *

Bon, normalement je mettrais plus souvent à jour maintenant que j'ai un peu d'avance. J'essaye d'espacer de deux jours maximum entre chaque chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous ?

N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des commentaires si vous appréciez, c'est toujours très gratifiant pour l'auteur de savoir que son histoire est aimée ^^

A bientôt, VP


	7. Chapitre 7 - Contact

Suite … ROMANCE !

Sans doute l'un des chapitres les plus difficiles que j'ai eu à écrire jusqu'à présent … Omg. Très complexe en essayant de respecter les personnages de QuanticDream T-T J'ai eu des difficultés mais je suis relativement fière de moi ! Surtout avec Connor, héhé.

Merci pour les commentaires ! Vous êtes les meilleurs :)

PS : Petite question, aimez-vous les longs chapitres ou préfèreriez-vous que je les écourte en plusieurs parties ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 – Contact

Les gouttes de pluies glissaient le long du visage de Connor. Amanda n'avait pas l'air heureuse de le voir.

«Je t'attendais. Que dirais-tu de marcher un peu ?» Dit-elle sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Connor s'avança vers elle puis ouvrit son parapluie pour les couvrir de la pluie pendant leur marche autour des jardins luxurieux.

«Ce déviant semblait être un cas fascinant. Quel dommage que tu n'aies pas réussi à le capturer …» Maugréa Amanda en regardant devant elle. Connor cligna des yeux mais su immédiatement ce qu'il fallait répondre pour regagner sa confiance.

«Tout à fait. Je ne conviens peut-être pas à cette enquête. Vous devriez songer à me remplacer.» Répondit-il en tournant la tête vers elle, impénétrable. Cela semblait fonctionner car Amanda le dévisagea longuement sans rien dire.

«Tu as l'air troublé, Connor. Dis-moi le fond de ta pensée.» Demanda-t-elle soudainement en ayant vu le petit tic nerveux des doigts de l'Androïde.

«Je vais très bien, Amanda. Je ne pense qu'à l'enquête et aux déviants.» Répondit Connor en détournant les yeux du visage de la femme suspicieuse.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai car ses pensées tournaient autour de l'Androïde inconnu qui le suivait. Il voulait lui faire part de sa confusion mais il n'eut pas le courage de lui poser la question, il ne voulait pas réagir excessivement sans être sûr de lui et de ses pronostics.

«As-tu appris quelque chose ?» Fut la prochaine question avec cette fois-ci, un petit sourire en coin.

«J'ai trouvé son journal, mais il était chiffré. Le décoder peut prendre des semaines.» Confia-t-il avec un léger froncement de sourcil. Même si en vérité ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait trouvé mais Jenna. Mais pour le moment, il préférait ne pas l'inclure dans la conversation.

«Quoi d'autre ?» Poussa Amanda en continuant de marcher.

«Les murs de l'appartement étaient couverts de dessins de labyrinthes et autres symboles. Comme les autres déviants, il avait l'air obséder par le sigle rA9.» Expliqua-t-il, concerné.

«Tu étais à deux doigts de capturer ce déviant. Il a fallu que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'abatte.» Blâma une fois encore Amanda, ignorant la dernière remarque de l'Androïde. Connor regarda fixement devant lui sans rien dire, sachant d'ores et déjà où se dirigeait la suite de la conversation qu'il redoutait le plus.

«Comment ta relation avec le Lieutenant évolue-t-elle ?» Exigea Amanda en levant son visage vers Connor.

«Il avait l'air reconnaissant que je lui sauve la vie sur le toit. Il ne m'a rien dit mais il a une façon à lui de s'exprimer …» Commenta l'Androïde en se rappelant de la scène. Il aurait pu dire autre chose mais il décida que cette réponse était la meilleure.

«Et ta relation avec la nièce du Lieutenant ?» Poursuivit froidement Amanda en plissant les yeux. Connor n'aimait pas la désapprobation dans la voix de la femme, il avait l'impression qu'elle en savait plus que lui.

«Elle aurait pu mourir en essayant de rattraper le déviant sur l'autoroute. Elle a essayé de corriger mes erreurs de stratégie pour faire avancer l'enquête au détriment de sa vie. Elle a du potentiel et peut peut-être déchiffrer les labyrinthes et les symboles.» Admira l'Androïde avec un faible sourire qui passa inaperçu à Amanda, trop occupée à réfléchir.

La femme s'arrêta de marcher lorsqu'ils franchirent l'un des ponts blancs. Connor se tourna vers elle et attendit qu'elle ne parle, gardant le parapluie au-dessus de lui.

«Nous devons agir rapidement. La déviance continue de se répandre. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les médias ne l'apprennent. Nous devons éradiquer le phénomène, quoi qu'il en coute.» Elle mit l'intonation sur la fin de sa phrase en regardant Connor droit dans les yeux.

«Je vais résoudre cette enquête, Amanda. Je ne vous décevrai pas.»

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce n'était pas prévu du tout, cette petite escapade en plein milieu de la nuit.

Jenna resserra son manteau autour de ses épaules, frissonnant au froid glacial qui soufflait ce soir-là. Un petit gémissement peiné sortit de ses lèvres lorsque la blessure à son épaule se réveilla et lui donna, l'espace d'un instant, le vertige. Une fois de retour chez elle, elle devra changer le pansement.

Frottant ses mains entre elles pour un peu de chaleur, elle leva les yeux vers l'immense bâtiment qui se dressait à ses pieds. Elle n'était pas censée être là et elle n'avait pas non plus envie d'être là mais pourtant la voici, sur le point de faire une infraction sur son lieu de travail.

Tout cela pour quoi ? Son carnet de note qu'elle avait oublié qui contenait toutes les inscriptions qu'ils avaient découvertes sur les murs. De toute façon, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait cela et de plus, elle avait des clés permettant d'accéder à la porte arrière du commissariat.

 _Merci tonton un peu tête en l'air sur les bords._

Alors elle se glissa tranquillement dans la nuit noire, le bruit de ses pas résonnant contre les murs autour d'elle. Elle franchit la grille à l'arrière du bâtiment puis ouvrit discrètement la porte menant tout droit aux archives.

Sans un seul regard, elle passa entre les rangées bien entretenues comportant des tablettes et des dossiers aussi vieux que la ville de Detroit elle-même. Mais elle n'y donna pas la moindre importance, son objectif se trouvant à son propre bureau.

Les caméras n'étaient plus actives à partir de vingt-deux heures, personne dans la ville à part elle le savait. Comment ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne s'était jamais faite attraper ! Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon Fowler l'aurait renvoyé pour infraction.

Rien que l'idée de voir le visage déçu de son oncle lui donna un frisson involontaire le long de la colonne vertébral et un pincement pénible au cœur. Il était hors de question qu'elle retourne chez sa mère dans le Sud ou avec ses grands-parents, elle était très bien avec Hank. Il s'occupait d'elle comme un père le ferait avec sa fille et elle l'aimait tendrement, reconnaissante pour sa présence dans sa vie même après le terrible drame.

Jenna cligna des yeux puis secoua la tête lorsque de mauvais souvenirs commencèrent à envahir sa tête. Elle avait autre chose à penser maintenant qui nécessitait tout sa concentration ! Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle poussa la porte menant aux bureaux avec son épaule non blessée.

La pièce était sombre mais une lumière bleuâtre venant des points de recharges des Androïdes permettait à Jenna de voir autour d'elle sans se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose. Elle tournoya songeusement les clés dans ses mains puis marcha calmement vers son bureau et celui de Hank.

A son insu, quelque chose la surveillait dans l'ombre.

Pas de temps à perdre, elle devait récupérer son cahier de note et repartir aussitôt ! Pas la peine de traîner dans les parages plus longtemps qu'il ne le fallait, elle n'aimait pas non plus jouer avec le feu ! Même si c'était la troisième fois ce mois-ci qu'elle s'aventurait au commissariat en pleine nuit …

Jenna passa devant le bureau de Reed mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle se souvint de ce qu'avait fait cet enfoiré de Gavin à son Androïde ! Elle cligna des yeux, son Androïde ? Ridicule, elle s'attachait beaucoup trop à Connor et n'avait aucunement la permission de pensée à lui comme cela. Il méritait tout le respect du monde et le sien avant tout.

Elle redressa subitement la tête lorsqu'elle crut entendre quelque chose … Elle ne voyait pas grand-chose de ce côté-là du bureau mais au moins, le coin des Androïdes illuminait les contours des meubles qui se dressaient entre elle et la sortie. Un petite crainte se glissa dans le creux de son estomac, croyant maintenant que quelqu'un était entré avec elle parce qu'elle n'avait pas refermée la porte sur son passage.

Elle plissa les yeux en regardant calmement autour d'elle, ses clés serrées dans la paume moite de sa main. Elle était courageuse, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire par la peur et la paranoïa, personne n'était là, juste les quelques Androïdes policiers qui rechargeaient paisiblement.

Jenna haussa les épaules puis revint à son bureau pour prendre son cahier. Où l'avait-elle mis ?! Un souffle d'exaspération sorti de ses lèvres, décalant la mèche de cheveux qui s'était glissée sur son visage. Impossible de mettre la main dessus et pourtant elle l'avait rangée dans le deuxième tiroir du bas !

«Bonsoir, Jenna.»

«JESUS MARIE JOSEF !» Hurla Jenna en sursautant presque au plafond lorsque la voix de Connor retentit juste derrière elle. Son cœur venait de sauter dans sa gorge et pulsait frénétiquement contre la paume de sa main pressée à sa poitrine, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

«Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.» Se dépêcha de dire Connor en se mettant dans la lumière pour qu'elle le voie.

«Ne fait plus jamais ça ! Tu as failli me donner une crise cardiaque !» Beugla Jenna en travers sa gorge serrée, toujours encore dans sa peur d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit en pleine nuit dans un commissariat lugubre.

«Je … Je suis terriblement désolé, Jenna. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal.» Bégaya-t-il en mettant ses mains vers l'avant, un visage triste, la LED brillant en jaune à sa tempe.

«Ça va, ça va … Plus de peur que de mal. Tu te glisses souvent derrière les gens sans prévenir ? Essaye de faire un peu plus de bruit pour que nos petits cœurs fragiles d'humains supportent les palpitations de l'extrême.» Souffla Jenna en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, grimaçant à la douleur dans son épaule.

Même avec le peu de lumière, elle pouvait apercevoir le visage tombant de l'Androïde. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui faire peur mais quand même ! Bon, au moins ce n'était que lui et pas un tueur en série comme elle se l'était d'abord imaginer.

«Que faites-vous ici après vingt-deux heures trente-deux et quarante-quatre secondes ?» Demanda-t-il après un moment silencieux mal à l'aise. Sa LED revint au bleu normal mais ses sourcils restaient profondément froncés, attendant une réponse claire.

«Je suis venue chercher mon carnet de note. Je l'avais oubliée ici en partant.» Répondit-elle en se redressant.

«En pleine nuit ?» Les sourcils de Connor se levèrent dans la surprise, les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

«Oui. Je voulais l'étudier chez moi avant demain matin. S'il te plaît, ne dis à personne que je suis venue ici après la fermeture ! Sinon je serais renvoyée à coup sûr et fini les aventures.» Plaida-t-elle en massant son front, priant pour que l'Androïde ferme sa bouche pour elle.

«Compris, je ne dirais rien.» Déclara solennellement Connor avec un petit sourire sur sa bouche. Evidemment qu'il n'allait rien dire ! C'était juste impensable de poursuivre sa mission sans l'aide de Jenna ! Elle était bien trop importante.

«Bien.» Répondit rapidement Jenna en regardant autour d'eux lorsque le silence se réinstalla. Finalement, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit et elle redressa la tête vers le visage platonique de l'Androïde ; «Mais dis-moi, je pourrais te poser la même question. Que fais-tu ici tout seul ?»

Connor prit quelques secondes avant de répondre, ses yeux perdus dans le visage de la femme devant lui. Même avec le peu de lumière, ses dispositifs oculaires captaient suffisamment de spectres pour la voir correctement. Elle était belle avec la lumière bleue sur sa peau et ses cheveux, il aimait ce qu'il voyait.

«Je recharge.» Finit-il par dire avec un petit haussement d'épaules, gardant ses mains dans les poches.

«Mais … Tout seul ?» Jenna se sentait un peu idiote de dire ça car techniquement il n'était pas seul, il y avait d'autres Androïdes présents dans la salle. Ce qui l'embêtait, c'était Connor. Lui était différent des autres et de le savoir autant seul ne la laissait pas indifférente, loin de là.

«Cela ne me pose pas de problème. Habituellement, je ne recharge pas dans le commissariat mais dans les airs à Androïdes pas loin d'ici. Ce soir, j'ai fait une exception.» Dit-il en sortant un petit livre de sa poche et en le tendant vers Jenna.

C'était son cahier de note !

«Génial ! Tu l'as lu ?» Elle le prit dans ses mains puis le serra contre sa poitrine, son sourire grandissant en voyant l'expression fière de Connor. Elle n'était pas du tout en colère qu'il lise ses notes bien au contraire, c'était touchant.

Connor hocha la tête en réponse, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres et remettant ses mains dans les poches. De le voir agir aussi décontracte perturbait un peu Jenna qui n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de cette attitude, mais elle l'aimait beaucoup. C'était bien mieux que son comportement robotique au regard fixe.

«J'aime votre façon d'interpréter les indices. Les croquis sont particulièrement bons et nettes, j'aime ça. Vous êtes très doué.» Félicita Connor, son sourire grandissant lorsque le visage de la femme s'illumina à ses commentaires.

«Merci, Connor. C'est très encourageant. J'espère un jour être une aussi bonne détective que toi.» Dit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil, le carnet retournant dans son sac.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

Les Androïdes ne pouvaient pas rougir mais s'il avait été humain juste pour une seconde, Connor serait très certainement bleu. D'où venait cette idée absurde ?! Il n'avait pas besoin de cela car il était une machine, une machine qui avait une mission et qui obéissait bien sagement à ses supérieurs.

«Alors … Tu recharges ici ? Que fais-tu lorsque tes batteries sont pleines ?» Coupa Jenna dans une tentative de retirer le petit malaise entre eux.

«Je ne fais rien. J'attends que le temps passe et que les humains reviennent pour continuer l'enquête.» Répondit honnêtement Connor en la suivant jusqu'au point de recharge des Androïdes.

«Oh …» Murmura Jenna avec peine, un doigt traçant les vitres des box de recharge. Il ne pouvait décidément prendre aucune décisions par lui-même, son codage l'en empêchait et le forçait à rester sur sa mission principale.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout cela. Les Androïdes méritaient d'avoir leurs propres choix et leurs mots à dire. Les déviants n'étaient définitivement pas des erreurs mais un semblant d'espoir pour l'avenir de leur peuple. Qu'en penserait Connor s'il avait vraiment le choix ? Après tout, il se montrait clément envers les déviants et semblait avoir une sorte de respect pour eux.

Et si Connor devenait lui-même déviant ? Jenna se mordit la lèvre inférieure, l'idée n'était pas désagréable du tout. Que se passerait-il s'il avait un peu plus le libre arbitre … Que choisirait-il ? Ou mieux encore, que ferait-il ?

«Tu … Tu pourrais venir chez moi ? Je veux dire, au lieu d'attendre ici jusqu'au matin, tout seul. En plus, je dois passer chez mon oncle tout à l'heure alors tu pourrais m'accompagner ?» Demanda timidement Jenna en regardant Connor, espérant secrètement qu'il accepte sa proposition.

L'Androïde garda son regard fixe dans le visage de Jenna alors qu'il traitait ce qu'elle venait de lui demander. Ce n'était pas ses ordres, mais les ordres s'arrêtaient à partir de la nuit, non ? De plus, ne dormant pas, la nuit sera particulièrement longue et pour être honnête il n'avait pas envie de laisser partir Jenna toute seule en plein milieu de la nuit …

«D'accord. Avec plaisir, Jenna.» Dit-il finalement en lui donnant un nouveau petit sourire. Une fois de plus, il vit le visage de la femme s'égayer à son acceptation et il sentit à nouveau cette étrange sensation dans sa pompe à Thirium.

«Super ! Tu es génial.» S'enchanta Jenna, un immense sourire aux lèvres. C'était normal pour elle de régulièrement complimenter l'Androïde détective car il méritait son soutien, il en avait besoin d'au moins un humain dans cette ville.

Connor commençait à se demander si cela ne venait pas de Jenna. A chaque fois qu'il la regardait, l'écoutait parler et rire, sa pompe s'emballait et le Thirium passait plus rapidement dans ses biocomposants. Il aimait sa voix et entendre son prénom sur sa langue, un peu comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

Connor grimaça puis secoua rapidement la tête de gauche à droite lorsque sa vision se brouilla et que sa LED clignota rouge à sa tempe. Heureusement que Jenna se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie et qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu car il ne voulait pas revivre la situation de stress de l'autre fois, sur le parking du bar tabac. Cette sensation n'était pas du tout agréable et il compatissait pour le premier déviant qu'il avait interrogé.

Ce n'était qu'une petite anomalie système, rien d'alarmant.

Même avec cette conclusion, Connor n'arrivait toujours pas à se convaincre. Malgré son incertitude, il réussit à baisser son niveau de stress passager ainsi que la couleur de sa LED, la pompe à Thirium pulsant tranquillement dans son compartiment.

Reprenant son expression neutre habituelle, l'Androïde RK800 rattrapa Jenna.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quatrième étage, cinquième portes à gauche.

Connor resta bien sagement derrière la nièce du Lieutenant en attendant qu'elle ne déverrouille sa porte qui, il nota, nécessitait une nouvelle serrure. Ce n'était pas un endroit en sécurité pour elle, même à dix minutes du commissariat. Les cambrioleurs pourraient facilement avoir accès à chez elle s'ils forçaient un peu.

«Entre, je t'en prie.» S'exclama chaleureusement Jenna en poussant la porte ouverte pour qu'il puisse passer, un éternel sourire lèvres. Connor passa rapidement la porte pour découvrir le lieu de vie de sa partenaire.

L'appartement n'était pas très grand et dans un quartier un peu en retrait de la ville mais néanmoins, il avait du charme avec les nombreux dessins qui jonchaient les murs blancs ennuyeux. Quelques vieux meubles, un canapé deux places, une petite télévision, une étagère de livres et d'autres babioles.

«Je sais, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais fait comme chez toi, je reviens dans une minute.» Prévint Jenna en partant dans le couloir, laissant l'Androïde faire le tour des lieux.

En quelques secondes, il passa un scan complet de l'appartement, sa LED clignotante à sa tête lorsqu'il eut les résultats. Il y avait quatre pièces en tout. Une salle de bain et une chambre au bout du couloir puis une petite cuisine en face de lui et bien sûr le salon rempli de différents dessins portant sur des sujets divers.

Connor les admirait tous un par un, prenant en compte chaque détails contenus dans les œuvres de Jenna. Certains étaient colorés tandis que d'autres nettement plus sombres et tristes. Il avait appris via l'internet que les humains exprimaient leurs sentiments en travers la peinture et l'art, alors pourquoi avait-elle des dessins sinistres ?

Il s'arrêta en face d'une toile assez grande avec ce qui semblerait être une forêt après avoir été ravagée par le feu. Tout était noir charbon, tordu et sans vie … Rien ne suscitait la joie dans ce dessin.

Tournant la tête sur le côté droit, Connor vit une toile complètement différente avec des couleurs vives telles que l'orange crépusculaire, le magenta, le bleu ciel ainsi que des touches de jaune et de vert.

Il aimait ce que faisait Jenna. Elle était si fascinante pour un humain … Une personne rempli de vie toujours prête à rendre service qui s'occupait énormément des autres et plus particulièrement à son oncle, le Lieutenant Anderson.

Alors pourquoi des dessins mélancoliques ? Connor ne comprenait pas mais il voulait apprendre à la connaître pour ne plus qu'elle ait envie de faire ce genre d'œuvre qui ne le laissait pas insensible.

Quelque chose attira son attention sur une petite table dans un coin avec plusieurs pinceaux, aquarelles, crayons de couleurs, chiffons et … Des croquis. Du même style que ce qu'il avait vu sur le bureau de Jenna au commissariat. Il récupéra la feuille entre ses mains puis les examina soigneusement un par un.

Trois portraits de lui détaillés, vus de différents angles et si réalistes. L'un deux avait une bulle de dialogue où il se présentait comme Connor, un infime sourire aux lèvres. Il aimait beaucoup la façon qu'avait Jenna de l'interpréter et de le dessiner, il se sentait comme un modèle et ne put s'empêcher d'enregistrer les croquis dans sa mémoire.

Il reposa la feuille là où il l'avait trouvé puis reprit son exploration.

Ses yeux passèrent sur des revues de Detroit posées sur la table basse du salon. Il en prit une au hasard et consulta les nouvelles sur la page de couverture, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté lorsqu'il vit une image d'un couple d'humain s'embrassant, serrés amoureusement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il la reposa sur la table puis se dirigea vers l'étagère de livre où se trouvait la télévision encastrée. Il y avait plusieurs photos de personnes dont l'une il reconnut être le Lieutenant avec un gros chien brun et blanc, Sumo. Il souriait un peu sur la photo et serrait l'animal dans ses bras. La seule différence était son âge, il avait l'air un peu plus jeune et moins fatigué.

Ses yeux se décalèrent sur une photo dans le coin gauche un peu en retrait. Il la ramassa puis scanna les visages pour obtenir un peu plus d'informations sur les personnes jusque-là inconnus. Il y avait une petite fille qu'il reconnut immédiatement étant Jenna, déjà par la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux mais aussi par son sourire contagieux. L'homme qui tenait Jenna ressemblait beaucoup au Lieutenant …

«C'était mon père.» Vint soudainement la voix nostalgique de Jenna derrière lui.

Connor se tourna vers elle en gardant la photo en main puis attendit qu'elle ne poursuive, voulant en connaître d'avantage sur son histoire et son passé. Elle prit quelques secondes, les yeux un peu perdu sur l'étagère qui se dressait contre son mur. Elle venait de se changer en quelque chose d'un peu moins chaud et plus confortable que son blouson noir.

«Le frère de Hank. Il est mort lorsque j'avais quatorze ans. C'était quelqu'un de bien qui croyait en l'innovation et l'humanité mais même avec toutes notre technologie avancée, il n'y avait rien à faire pour sa maladie.» Expliqua-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur la photo, un léger froncement de sourcil.

«Je l'aimais énormément et j'ai été dévastée par sa mort, impossible de faire mon deuil pendant de longues années.» Poursuivit-elle en levant les yeux vers la peinture sombre qu'avait regardé Connor tout à l'heure.

«Hank est celui qui se rapproche le plus d'un père pour moi. Même après la mort de son frère, il était là et me soutenais pour que je ne perdre pas pieds. Je me sens redevable, aujourd'hui plus que jamais pour ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Je veux suivre la trace de mon père et de mon oncle en faisant le bien.» Finit-elle en regardant Connor dans les yeux qui restait silencieux.

«Il tient énormément à vous. Je le vois, dans son regard.» Dit l'Androïde, même s'il voulait rajouter que lui aussi tenait à elle désormais. Mais cela n'était pas correcte, il le sentait dans ses codages alors il faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

«Je sais. J'aimerais le voir un peu plus souvent que tous les deux ans.» Répondit-elle avec un petit haussement d'épaule, la bouche dans un demi-sourire.

Connor reposa soigneusement le cadre photo puis s'approcha d'une autre avec une femme dessus. Elle ressemblait à Jenna et même s'il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait, il voulait qu'elle continue à lui parler d'elle.

«Et elle, qui est-ce ?» Demanda-t-il en donnant un petit coup de menton vers la vieille photo.

«Ma mère. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'affinité avec elle. C'est peut-être parce qu'elle voyageait beaucoup et que je vivais avec mes grands-parents … Mais, nous n'avons jamais rien eu en commun.» Déclara Jenna en penchant la tête sur le côté, basculant ses cheveux sur une épaule.

L'Androïde tourna la tête pour la regarder longuement. Il n'avait pas manqué la petite pointe de tristesse dans sa voix ni même son regard douloureux en parlant de cette femme à l'apparence sévère.

«C'est de l'histoire ancienne ! Je vais me faire une tasse de thé, je reviens tout de suite. Installe-toi sur le canapé.» Jenna sourit en indiquant le canapé vert derrière elle avec sa main. Elle attendit que Connor ne fasse sa demande pour partir vers la cuisine mais avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte, elle se retourna vers lui.

«Oh et Connor fais-moi plaisir, arrête les formalités avec moi. Tu peux me tutoyer.» Elle cligna de l'œil puis disparu dans la cuisine sans attendre de réponse.

L'Androïde cligna confusément les yeux alors qu'il notait ce qu'elle venait de dire dans son ordinateur interne. Normalement, il n'avait pas le droit de se familiarisé avec ses partenaires, c'était contre le protocole mais ce soir pour Jenna il fera une petite exception, juste pour la voir sourire une fois de plus.

Il attendit patiemment qu'elle revienne, le buste droit et les mains sur ses genoux. Il avait déjà fait tout le tour du salon et ne voulait pas explorer les autres pièces sans l'autorisation de Jenna, il se devait d'être respectueux même si la curiosité le piquait.

Elle revint deux minutes et six secondes plus tard apportant avec elle une tasse de thé noir avec un soupçon de miel et de lavande. Elle lui sourit puis prit place à sa gauche en croisant une jambe sous elle et en mettant ses deux mains contre la tasse chaude, l'air un peu plus détendu maintenant.

«Tient, pendant que j'y pense …» Marmonna-t-elle soudainement en fouillant sous la table basse pour en sortir son casque et son mp3. Elle posa la tasse de thé sur la table puis tendit à Connor sa musique.

«Ecoute.» Persista la femme en poussant le casque dans les mains de l'Androïde immobile. Après quelques hésitations, il le positionna sur ses oreilles et attendit que la musique joue.

Jenna observa avec une petite appréhension la réaction de Connor à sa musique datant de plusieurs années en arrière et qui n'avait rien à voir avec le Heavy Metal mais qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Un titre qui lui était cher, un vestige de son père décédé.

Le visage de Connor se lissa au fur et à mesure que la musique entrait dans son système audio. Il s'agissait d'une chanson entraînante de genre Rock progressif et il ne put s'empêcher de taper ses doigts dans le rythme de la musique contre sa cuisse, un peu comme lorsqu'il était dans la voiture du Lieutenant.

«Chanson Twilight sortie en 1981 du groupe E.L.O, album Time.» Gueula Connor pour s'entendre parler en travers la musique forte. Jenna se mit à rire puis elle lui hocha joyeusement la tête en mettant son pouce vers le haut.

«C'est une vieille chanson que mon père et mon oncle écoutaient lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. J'aime cette chanson, elle me rappelle des souvenirs.» Lui dit-elle lorsqu'il retira le casque de ses oreilles.

«Je l'apprécie également. Elle est … Rythmique et joyeuse.» Répondit Connor en levant un instant les yeux au plafond comme pour réfléchir à ce qu'il avait à dire sur cette chanson qu'il aimait beaucoup. C'était la musique de Jenna, celle qui la rendait heureuse.

«Génial ! J'en ai d'autres, des musiques sur mon mp3. Je peux te le prêter pour tes longues nuits solitaires.» Jenna roula exagérément les yeux pour accompagner l'ironie de ses mots.

«Une idée merveilleuse, j'en serais honoré.» Assura l'Androïde d'un petit hochement de tête, un large sourire aux lèvres.

La paire retomba dans un silence, Jenna buvant sa tasse de thé en évitant de lever les yeux dans le visage de Connor qui la regardait fixement. Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise lorsqu'il faisait cela, elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait voir ce qu'elle pensait et ressentait. Automatiquement, son cœur se mit à courir plus vite dans sa poitrine.

«Comment se porte ton épaule ?» Demanda Connor en levant les sourcils, ayant déjà remarqué son rythme cardiaque élevé.

«Hum, mieux je dirais mais … Encore un peu douloureuse si je fais des mouvements brusques.» Répondit-elle en roulant son épaule, faisant tomber son pullover beige à cet endroit-là. Intérieurement elle sautait de joie en l'entendant la tutoyer comme elle le lui avait demandé.

Connor hocha calmement la tête, ses yeux passant de l'épaule bandée au visage de Jenna, calculant d'ores et déjà les soins actuels nécessaires. Ce n'était pas infecté mais la petite plaie devait être nettoyée et panser à nouveau pour le confort de Jenna. Il se pencha un peu vers elle puis leva les sourcils, créant des lignes réalistes dans son front.

«Le bandage doit être changé car les germes Streptococcus et Staphylococcus prolifèrent à grande vitesse et si nous ne faisons rien, la plaie sera bientôt infectée. Où gardes-tu les pansements, Jenna ?» Interrogea l'Androïde, inquiet pour sa santé.

«Euh … D-dans la salle de bain sous le lavabo.» Balbutia-t-elle en clignant des yeux, perplexe par la rapidité d'analyse ainsi que l'explication scientifique de Connor.

Elle le regarda se lever rapidement puis enjamber son salon vers la salle d'eau, légèrement dégouter qu'il y avait effectivement tout cela dans sa blessure mineure. Elle l'entendit fouiller dans ses placards puis revenir dans le salon avec des compresses et du bandage dans ses mains agiles.

Connor se rassit en face d'elle en mettant les objets sur ses genoux, sa LED clignotant un instant en jaune lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils au choix qu'il pouvait faire dans cette situation. Devait-il laisser faire Jenna ou l'aider ?

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

«Laisse-moi faire, ça ne fera pas mal.» Rassura l'Androïde, les mains en avant. Il garda ses yeux dans ceux craintifs de Jenna, espérant qu'elle lui fasse assez confiance pour qu'elle le laisse faire.

«D'accord.» Souffla-t-elle en passant son pullover au-dessus de sa tête et le jeta au sol, seulement munis de ses sous-vêtements noirs. Elle avait entièrement confiance en Connor et de toute façon, il n'avait pas d'hormones masculines pour qu'il profite de la vue.

L'Androïde posa délicatement ses doigts sur le bandage autour de l'épaule puis le délia sans causer une seule douleur à Jenna, immobile en face de lui. Il gardait ses yeux bruns rivés sur son travail malgré qu'il ne ressente le regard pesant de la femme dans son visage déterminé.

Jenna admirait Connor pour son sang-froid et son courage. Même si ce n'était qu'un Androïde dépourvu d'émotions et d'envies spécifiques, il aurait pu être dévoré par la curiosité et s'autoriser un regard innocent. Mais non, il restait fixé sur son objectif et travaillait avec beaucoup de douceur et de finesse.

Un lent sourire contemplatif prit les lèvres de Jenna alors qu'elle continuait à regarder son beau visage marquer de quelques grains de beauté. De temps à autre, il donnait un petit froncement de sourcil qui revint rapidement à son expression neutre et froide, c'était presque ironique à voir. Elle restait impressionnée par le nombre de détails que les créateurs de CyberLife avaient mis dans le modèle RK800.

Non seulement avec son visage et ses expressions mais aussi avec son intelligence et ses réflexes.

«Mission accomplie.» Connor s'éloigna d'elle lorsqu'il finit de fixer le nouveau bandage sur l'épaule de Jenna, un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres et les mains de retour sur ses genoux.

«Tu as fait un excellent travail Connor, merci. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant.» Répondit Jenna en roulant son épaule puis en lui rendant son joli sourire adorable. C'était beaucoup plus confortable pour elle à présent.

«Tout le plaisir est pour moi.» Connor était ravi d'avoir pu aider son amie. A chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait ou le remerciait, il sentait sa poitrine se gonfler de fierté.

«Je n'ai pas encore vraiment eu l'occasion de te remercier pour la dernière fois, sur l'autoroute, alors que j'ai faillis mourir. Je ne serais plus là si tu ne serais pas venu me sauver.» Rappela Jenna en prenant une expression sérieuse au souvenir, les mains posées contre ses tibias.

«J'ai fait le meilleur choix pour assurer ta sécurité. Il n'y a pas besoin de remerciements, chaque Androïde est programmer pour venir en aide à un humain en cas de besoin.» Avoua Connor, une petite pointe inconfortable dans sa pompe.

«Je me fiche des choix, Connor … Et je me fiche des autres Androïdes. Je te remercie toi et uniquement toi pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. C'était très courageux. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi.» Dit sincèrement Jenna en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de Connor, voulant à tout prix faire passer la valeur de ses mots.

Il voulait lui dire que cet acte n'avait rien à voir avec le courage car c'était déjà programmer dans ses codages, qu'il ne ressentirait pas la peur de mourir s'il avait été percuté par une voiture … Mais il l'avait fait pour elle ce choix, et sur cela, il ne pouvait pas la contredire.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Connor baissa les yeux sur la main posée sur son avant-bras, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte et une soudaine envie de faire quelque chose. Il se battait avec ses systèmes en contradiction avec ses pensées tout en essayant de comprendre pourquoi il se sentait aussi étrange avec ce contact simple.

Pouvait-il se le permettre ? Un Androïde RK800 crée dans le but d'aider les enquêteurs sur les lieux des crimes ? Un simple robot détective qui n'avait pas le choix sur ses propres envies et sentiments ? Etait-ce comme cela que se sentaient les déviants, perdus et ne sachant pas quoi faire ?

Il continuait de se battre avec les protocoles qui lui rappelaient qu'il avait une mission et que le reste ne servait strictement à rien. Il n'était pas un déviant mais il voulait rassasier sa soudaine curiosité.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

Finalement, il redressa la tête pour regarder timidement Jenna dans les yeux.

«Puis-je te toucher ?» Vint la question fatidique.

«Bien-sûr.» Répondit rapidement Jenna sans même y penser à deux fois, complètement pris de court par la question personnelle de Connor. Il voulait faire la même chose qu'elle, avoir un premier contact physique. Elle retint son souffle lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'elle et qu'il leva sa main droite en l'air.

La peau synthétique de la main se retira pour laisser apparaître le protoforme blanc de l'Androïde. Il avait besoin de la toucher avec sa vraie peau pour comprendre et analyser les différentes textures de Jenna. Doucement et avec précaution, il tendit sa main vers ses cheveux et attrapa des brins entre ses doigts.

C'était doux et soyeux, léger et brillant avec des petits reflets dorés à la lumière de la lampe du salon. Il passa lentement ses doigts dans la mèche puis porta son attention sur le visage pâle de Jenna et ses yeux bleus qui le fixaient intensément. Il voyait maintenant une petite ressemblance avec son père sur la photo.

Ses doigts blancs entrèrent en contact avec la peau de sa joue et inconsciemment, une petite décharge électrique passa dans son bras jusqu'aux biocomposants internes, le faisant cligner rapidement des yeux. Cela se traduirait plus par un frisson chez les humains.

La texture de la peau de Jenna était comme il se l'était imaginé, lisse et douce avec une petite imperfection sous le menton qui se révéla être une cicatrice due à une chute étant plus jeune. Il traça son pouce sur sa pommette, faisant les mêmes mouvements qu'elle la fois où ils avaient faits connaissance.

Jenna ne pouvait pas décoller ses yeux du visage de l'Androïde proche du sien, elle pouvait presque entendre la pompe à Thirium pulser dans le ventre de Connor. Il était si près qu'elle se retrouva captiver par cette proximité hors limite.

Elle déglutit doucement puis ferma les yeux lorsque ses doigts passèrent sur ses joues puis sur le pont de son nez. Les yeux de Connor suivaient chacun de ses mouvements, intensément prit dans son examen minutieux. C'était sans aucun doute la toute première fois qu'il touchait un être humain et Jenna ressentit en elle un élan de gloire à être cette première découverte.

Elle rouvrit les yeux lorsque les doigts de Connor disparurent de son visage et qu'ils se posèrent délicatement au-dessus de son sein gauche, pile à l'endroit où son cœur battait.

Les pulsations étaient furieuses et irrégulières contre ses doigts, comme si son cœur voulait sortir de sa poitrine et tomber dans sa main. Il pourrait analyser le nombre de battements à la minute ainsi que la tension artérielle mais il décida de ne rien faire, juste profiter du toucher innocent.

Il l'explorait avec sa main sans peau, ce qui était le plus proche d'un geste intime pour un Androïde car ils utilisaient leurs mains pour se connecter avec d'autres. Et quelque part, Connor voulait se connecter avec Jenna pour apprendre et comprendre. Lui-même ne comprenait toujours pas ce sentiment inexplicable qui fleurissait en lui à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'aider ?

«Connor …» Murmura Jenna, le souffle faible et les yeux luisant d'émotions.

L'Androïde éloigna rapidement sa main de son cœur et se redressa en penchant la tête sur le côté, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi le regardait-elle presque avec douleur ?

«Tu n'as rien fait de mal.» Rassura Jenna avec un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Il confondait ses émotions et pensait qu'il lui avait fait du tort d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tellement attachant et naïf …

«Ton regard, Jenna … Je suis dans l'incapacité de comprendre.» Dit anxieusement Connor, sa LED passant au rouge à son manque d'information.

Mais au lieu de répondre, Jenna leva sa main gauche à la verticale, les doigts joints et un regard réconfortant qui l'implorait d'aller de l'avant. Il cligna des yeux puis l'imita en levant sa main droite blanche, un peu confus sur quoi faire.

Finalement, Jenna approcha sa propre main puis passa doucement ses doigts fins le long de la paume de l'Androïde. La peau de Connor était complètement lisse et un peu tiède avec de petites rainures grises pour faire les séparations des doigts et des jointures. Mais la sensation était très agréable et donna à Jenna le courage de lui poser la question suivante.

«Est-ce que … Tu voudrais bien me montrer ta vraie forme ?» Elle décala son regard dans le sien en espérant qu'il ne lui refuse pas, ses doigts continuant de toucher la main levée de Connor.

L'Androïde hésita plusieurs secondes avec sa demande, ayant une soudaine crainte de sa réaction si elle le voyait sous sa vraie forme … Ils étaient si différents l'un de l'autre et il savait que les différences effrayaient les humains.

Mais d'un autre côté, il fallait qu'il y ait une totale confiance avec sa partenaire pour le bon déroulement de l'enquête et de plus, il n'était qu'un robot qui n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour ce genre de chose.

Le sourire de Jenna glissa loin de son visage lorsque Connor désactiva sa peau synthétique sur l'ensemble de son corps. Il n'avait plus de cheveux, plus de sourcils et plus aucune couleur, juste du blanc et du gris. Elle pouvait néanmoins voir les caractéristiques principales qui faisaient de cet Androïde le Connor qu'elle avait appris à aimer.

Oui, bien que les mots dans sa tête et la réalisation lui fassent peur, Jenna savait maintenant ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle se sentait si stupide d'être tombée amoureuse d'un Androïde qui n'éprouvait rien mais quelque part elle espérait qu'un jour Connor devienne un déviant et que peut-être, oui peut-être, il retournerait ses sentiments grandissants.

Si CyberLife n'intervenait pas avant.

Un petit vent de panique s'installa dans la poitrine de Jenna. Elle préférait que Connor fasse sa mission plutôt qu'il ne devienne un déviant et risque de se faire désactiver. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui devait rester cacher dans les abysses de son cœur aussi longtemps que possible.

Inconsciemment, les doigts de Connor se resserrèrent autour de ceux de Jenna encore dans la paume de sa main. Il aimait beaucoup ce contact qui signifiait énormément pour lui. A aucun moment il ne se senti rabaisser par son regard qui reflétait tout sauf de la peur ou de la répugnance.

Au contraire, elle l'examinait avec soin et tendresse sous toutes les coutures comme pour se souvenir de chaque détail.

Ses yeux bruns dérivèrent vers les lèvres entre ouvertes de Jenna. Il repensa soudainement à ce qu'il avait vu dans le magasine, l'envie de faire sa propre expérience. Comment réagira-t-elle s'il se penchait et l'embrassait ? Sa pompe à Thirium pulsa plus rapidement en s'imaginant qu'elle le rejette avec dégoût.

Car il n'était qu'une machine et qu'elle était vivante …

Le moment intense fut brisé lorsqu'il reçut une information provenant de CyberLife. Il retira subitement sa main de celle de Jenna, remis sa peau puis posa deux doigts contre sa tempe en mettant de l'espace entre lui et la fille.

«Un nouveau cas de déviance. Nous devrions chercher le Lieutenant Anderson.» Déclara Connor en retrouvant sa voix professionnelle habituelle, sa LED repassant au bleu normal.

«Oui, allons-y avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !» S'écria Jenna en claquant ses mains sur ses cuisses puis en regardant à la pendule sur le mur. Ils avaient passé une heure à discuter et à se toucher ?! Pensa-t-elle ironiquement en secouant la tête avec un sourire nerveux.

Elle se leva puis enfila rapidement sa veste et ses chaussures tandis que Connor alla l'attendre près de la porte, les mains croisés devant lui et le regard fixe.

Il paraissait calme, mais intérieurement, c'était le désordre total.

Jenna attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de son oncle alors qu'elle se battait avec la serrure de sa porte qui ne se fermait pas correctement. Bien entendu et sans surprise, Hank ne répondit pas à son appel.

«Merde.» Maudit-elle sous son souffle en rangeant son téléphone dans son sac.

Dorénavant, Jenna était très inquiète pour son oncle.

A suivre …

* * *

Merci ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez du petit moment JennaxConnor ^=^ Personnellement, j'adore ce genre de contact. C'est si romantique et … Passionnant.

A bientôt ! VP


	8. Chapitre 8 - Frayeur

Nouveau chapitre :)

* * *

Chapitre 8 - Frayeur

Le duo se dépêcha de monter dans un bus. Connor dans la surface exclusivement réservée aux Androïdes et Jenna dans les sièges pour les humains non loin de sa position.

Il cligna des yeux, encore chamboulé par tout ce qui était arrivé auparavant dans l'appartement, sa LED restant dans un jaune inquiétant. Jenna ne le regardait pas car elle était occupée à essayer d'appeler le Lieutenant Anderson qui refusait de répondre à ses appels. Il ne voulait pas la voir aussi inquiète, il n'aimait pas ça.

Il réussit à dévier ses pensées vers son objectif principal qui était la mission. Connor secoua un peu la tête puis resserra sa cravate lorsqu'il réussit à se détendre et diminuer ses niveaux de stress pour que sa LED repasse au bleu. Sortant sa pièce de la poche arrière de son pantalon, il se mit à se calibrer en jonglant avec.

Au moins, grâce à cette technique, il pouvait faire le tri des informations contenues dans son ordinateur interne et les classer par ordre d'importance. Etant donné qu'il était là pour aider la police sur les cas de déviance, il mit l'enquête en priorité absolue et éloigna tout le reste. Pour l'instant.

Jenna l'observa distraitement faire ses tours de jonglages, une immense appréhension au creux de son estomac. Elle leva les yeux vers le panneau digital et vit qu'il restait deux rues avant d'être à l'arrêt le plus proche de la maison de son oncle.

Les doigts de Jenna tapotèrent nerveusement son avant-bras, les deux dernières minutes interminables pour elle. Elle revérifia son téléphone pour savoir si Hank l'avait appelé entre temps mais rien, pas un seul message sur son écran. Ils avaient passés un marché depuis la dernière fois où il avait tenté de se suicider, répondre au téléphone à n'importe quelle heure !

Jenna soupira bruyamment par le nez puis posa sa tête en arrière contre le repose tête métallique. Bon, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas son téléphone à côté de lui, qu'il était sorti sans le prendre avec ou bien qu'il l'avait égaré … C'était une possibilité mais cela ne suffisait pas à calmer sa peur grandissante.

Le bus s'arrêta et Connor rangea sa pièce dans la poche de son pantalon en suivant Jenna à l'extérieur. Il pleuvait et la chaussée était déjà trempée par la pluie, les lumières des réverbères éclairant le sol humide.

Les deux marchèrent rapidement jusque devant la maison de Hank. Les lumières étaient allumés à l'intérieur donc les espoirs de Jenna que son oncle soit sorti s'écroulèrent à ses pieds. Hank était à la maison, sa voiture indiquait sa présence mais il n'y avait pas de mouvement lorsque Connor frappa trois coups sur la porte d'entrée.

«Lieutenant Anderson ?» S'écria-t-il en sonnant cette fois-ci «Il y a quelqu'un ?»

«J'ai peur …» Murmura Jenna en marchant vers l'une des fenêtres pour regarder à l'intérieur. Elle vit Sumo sur le canapé mais toujours pas de traces de son oncle …

Connor passa à l'arrière de la maison où cette fois-ci, deux fenêtres n'étaient pas couvertes d'un rideau. Il regarda la première et aperçût l'ordinateur allumée dans le coin du salon. Jenna s'approcha de lui en levant ses yeux inquiets dans son visage, les doigts jouant nerveusement sur les bords de sa veste.

Il lui donna un petit sourire rassurant puis passa à la deuxième fenêtre. Il scanna rapidement la pièce pour apercevoir Hank évanoui sur le sol, une chaise renversée à côté de lui et son portable sur la table.

«Lieutenant Anderson ?» Parla plus fort Connor, de plus en plus inquiet du manque de réaction de l'homme.

«HANK !» Hurla soudainement Jenna avec horreur en voyant son oncle sur le sol, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Elle posa ses mains sur sa bouche lorsque l'Androïde détective fracassa son coude dans la fenêtre pour briser le verre et se glisser rapidement dans la maison. Connor frappa le sol du salon et fut instantanément confronter à un gros chien grognant.

«Du calme euh … Sumo. Je suis ton ami ! Tu vois, je connais ton nom … Je viens sauver ton maître.» Hésita-t-il d'une voix douce mais tremblante. Il leva calmement la main vers l'animal méfiant lorsque soudain, quelque chose de lourd s'écrasa sur lui.

Jenna suivit Connor en sautant par la fenêtre mais atterrit lourdement sur le corps de celui-ci, pensant d'abord qu'il s'était écarté des bris de verre avant de sauter pour le rejoindre. Elle cogna son front contre le sien puis gémit sous son souffle à la tête dur qu'il avait, les yeux plissés et une main frottant le point douloureux.

«Ouille …» Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, le visage à un pouce de celui de Connor. Il la regardait avec de grands yeux bruns, les mains levées à ses côté et ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire dans cette situation compromettante.

Le chien derrière eux se mit à aboyer puis à lécher les cheveux de Jenna qui fut rapidement ramené à la réalité. Elle se poussa loin de la poitrine de l'Androïde aplatit sur le sol en évitant tout contact visuel avec lui puis se tourna vers l'animal surexcité, encore un peu rougie par la proximité avec l'Androïde.

«Pousse-toi Sumo ! Allez, bouge de là !» S'écria-t-elle en poussant l'animal des jambes de Connor pour qu'il puisse se relever avec elle.

Le chien se lécha les babines puis se dirigea tranquillement vers sa gamelle de l'autre côté de son Maître inconscient. Connor haussa les sourcils en regardant Jenna debout qui lui tendait sa main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied. Il l'accepta volontiers et se hissa sur ses jambes en passant ses mains contre sa veste.

Immédiatement, Connor et Jenna s'accroupirent aux côtés de Hank couché sur le dos, la bouche ouverte, la main non loin d'une bouteille d'alcool et d'un pistolet. Il passa un petit scan complet de l'arme et nota qu'il ne restait plus qu'une cartouche … Il passa ses yeux sur la poitrine de Hank où son cœur battait dans un rythme régulier, aucun signe de traumatisme.

«Oh mon Dieu …» Chuchota Jenna en travers ses grosses larmes, une main couvrant sa bouche et l'autre au poignet de Hank pour vérifier son pouls.

«Il est dans un coma éthylique. Lieutenant ?» Appela doucement Connor, un bras posé sur son genou. Il pencha la tête sur le côté puis donna deux petites gifles à la joue de Hank.

Jenna resserra sa main dans celle de son oncle lorsqu'il gémit et ouvrit un œil, puis se rendormi comme si de rien était. Elle maudissait encore et encore l'alcool dans sa tête pour avoir des effets aussi ravageur sur lui !

«Debout, Lieutenant !» Parla plus fort Connor mais une fois de plus, l'homme ouvrit confusément ses yeux puis se rendormi aussitôt suivit d'un petit gémissement peiné. Jenna et l'Androïde s'échangèrent un regard puis soudainement, sans prévenir, la main de Connor entra fermement contre la joue de Hank.

«C'est moi, Connor !» Précisa-t-il inutilement, car cela ne servait strictement à rien.

«Il faut l'aider à se relever …» Dit Jenna en mettant le bras de son oncle sur ses épaules et en le redressant contre elle. Malheureusement, avec son poids plutôt conséquent et son épaule encore douloureuse, Jenna poussa un petit cri et faillit trébucher sur le corps de son oncle.

«Laisse-moi faire, Jenna. Je vais le tenir jusqu'à la salle de bain.» S'avança Connor en mettant une main sur le bras de la femme et en lui donnant un petit sourire timide. Il prit ensuite le bras de Hank puis tenta de le mettre à ses pieds en utilisant son propre poids comme une balance.

«Je vais devoir vous dégriser pour votre sécurité.» Expliqua d'une voix plate l'Androïde en tenant le Lieutenant pour éviter qu'il ne bascule une fois de plus sur le sol.

«Hé ! Fous-moi la Paix, Androïde de mes deux ! Dégage d'ici, putain !» Gémit ce dernier en louchant sur lui, complètement saoul. En travers sa brume épaisse, Hank vit la forme soucieuse de sa nièce à côté de Sumo.

«Je regrette, Lieutenant mais nous avons besoin de vous. Merci d'avance pour votre coopération.» Insista Connor, son timbre de voix nettement plus vif. Une fois debout, la tête de Hank partit en arrière et son dos se tordit dans un angle bizarre. Si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique, Jenna aurait sans doute rit.

«Putain, mais dégage de chez moi !» Beugla Hank, un petit filet de bave sortant de sa bouche et sur l'épaule de l'Androïde. Jenna se rapprocha pour donner un coup de main à Connor mais il la repoussa doucement de son chemin en lui secouant négativement la tête.

Il tenait bon, le Lieutenant n'était pas lourd.

«Eloignes-toi d'elle, tu m'entends ?! T'approches plus jamais d'elle ou tu vas avoir affaire à moi …» Grogna Hank en ayant vu le petit échange entre les deux même dans son état d'ébriété puissant.

«Hank, arrête et laisse-le t'aider ! Tu vas finir par te blesser.» Disputa sa nièce en tendant un doigt vers lui d'un air menaçant, son autre main posée sur sa hanche.

«Je me fiche de ce que tu dis. Toujours à parler pour rien dire, toutes les mêmes. Et toi lâche-moi, merde ! Je peux marcher tout seul.» S'énerva le Lieutenant en essayant de repousser le corps de Connor mais évidemment, ses forces lui manquaient.

«Sumo ! Attaque !» Ordonna Hank à son chien mais l'animal se contenta d'aboyer et de secouer joyeusement la queue, laissant son Maître croire qu'il avait fait le travail demander «Bon chien, attaque !»

Connor s'arrêta à la porte de la salle de bain puis posa Hank contre le mur en gardant un instant sa main dans son dos juste au cas où il basculerait à nouveau sur le sol. S'assurant qu'il ne bougeait plus, il entra dans la pièce en laissant Jenna avec son oncle dans le couloir.

«Merde, j'ai envie de gerber …» Grommela Hank, la joue pressée contre le mur et le dos cambré vers l'arrière. Il reposait vraiment tout son poids pour ne pas glisser et tomber …

«Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller … Juste une minute de plus, s'il te plaît.» Rassura sa nièce en passant une main dans son dos, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on le traite de la sorte mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle ne supportait pas de voir son oncle plus bas que terre.

Connor revint vers Hank pour l'aider à rentrer dans la salle de bain, Jenna à ses trousses et gardant sa main entre les omoplates de son oncle pour le stabiliser.

«Ah … Laisse-moi tranquille, sale con ! J'ai pas l'intention de bouger …» Grogna Hank même si c'était déjà trop tard et qu'ils avaient fait plusieurs mètres depuis le salon.

Jenna vint se mettre de l'autre côté de son oncle pour le soutenir tandis que Connor s'approcha de la baignoire, voulant mettre le Lieutenant à l'intérieur pour le dégriser rapidement. Il regarda la femme par-dessus la tête de Hank et lui fit signe de ses yeux vers la baignoire, essayant de lui faire passer le message de son intention.

«Putain, j'ai dis tu dégages et t'arrête de faire tes yeux de merlan fris à ma fille ! Cette gamine a besoin d'un vrai homme dans sa vie. Il manquerait plus que ça, qu'un connard d'Androïde comme toi-» Grogna Hank mais il ne put finir sa phrase car il fut projeter vers l'avant et directement dans la baignoire.

C'était Connor qui le poussa rudement avant même qu'il ne finisse ce qu'il avait à dire de blessant. Il ne voulait pas entendre la suite de ses mots, alcooliser ou non, le Lieutenant Anderson n'avait pas le droit de rabaisser Jenna d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et vit qu'elle pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas commenter, la colère mais aussi la tristesse dans son regard.

«J'ai pas envie de prendre un bain, merci …» Dit Hank en secouant vaguement la tête, un petit rire s'échappant de lui.

«Désolé, Lieutenant. C'est pour votre bien.» Connor tourna la tête vers la robinetterie à sa droite et d'un coup de main, il ouvrit l'eau froide.

«ARGH ! ARRETE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE ! ARRETE ÇA !» Hurla du haut de ses poumons Hank en se débattant sous la douche glaciale. Maintenant il se sentait parfaitement éveillé et voyait correctement son environnement !

L'Androïde patienta une seconde de plus puis appliqua sa demande en refermant l'eau, penchant la tête sur le côté lorsque le Lieutenant prit plusieurs souffles peinés, les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, putain ?» Souffla Hank en regardant le RK800 de bas en haut, les sourcils froncés.

«Un homicide a été signalé il y a 43 minutes. Je ne vous ai pas trouvé au Jimmy's Bar, donc je suis venu chez vous.» Expliqua-t-il, les yeux cherchant le visage de Jenna derrière lui contre le mur de la salle de bain.

Jenna sourit un peu. Androïde intelligent.

«Je dois être le seul flic de la terre entière à se faire agresser par son larbin d'Androïde … Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille ?» S'agaça Hank en se redressant avec peine sur le bord de la baignoire, son regard haineux dirigé vers Connor.

Jenna roula sa langue dans sa bouche puis serra violemment la mâchoire pour ne rien dire à l'agressivité irrationnelle de son oncle. C'était une chose qu'elle détestait chez lui quand il buvait, sa façon de parler et de traiter les gens autour de lui. De nombreuses fois il lui avait dit des choses atroces après avoir un peu trop bu et à chaque fois elle réussissait à passer outre.

Mais ce soir, elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. L'entendre maudire Connor sans raison valable alors qu'il voulait simplement l'aider la rendait folle, c'était injuste pour l'Androïde. Personne ne lui avait demandé de venir au secours de son oncle et pourtant il était là, à ses côtés.

Lorsque les larmes de colère lui revinrent aux yeux, Jenna préféra s'éloigner de la salle de bain pour aller calmer ses nerfs dans le salon, laissant Connor essayer de raisonner son oncle têtu. Elle ne servait à rien dans cette situation de toute façon alors elle s'assit sur le canapé et appela Sumo pour qu'il la rejoigne.

D'ici, elle pouvait entendre l'Androïde parler avec son oncle.

Ses doigts passèrent pensivement dans la crinière de poil de Sumo, les yeux perdus sur les affaires qui traînaient un peu partout sur la table basse et sur le sol. Toute la maison était sens dessus dessous et elle se demanda vaguement si Hank avait eu une bagarre avec un homme invisible …

Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle entendit son oncle hurler à Connor de partir. Son attention se porta sur la bouteille d'alcool ainsi que l'arme à feu encore sur le sol à côté de la table. Une autre tentative de suicide qui, heureusement, n'avait abouti à rien de tragique.

Jenna soupira par le nez puis posa sa tête contre le dossier du canapé, ses yeux fatigués suivant songeusement une trace d'infiltration d'eau dans le plafond. Elle pouvait sentir la bave de Sumo s'infiltrer dans son pantalon et entendre la télévision en sourdine. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche lorsqu'elle vit du coin de l'œil Connor sortir précipitamment de la salle de bain vers la chambre de son oncle.

«Que voulez-vous porter ?» Hurla l'Androïde dans la pièce.

«Rien à foutre.» Fut l'écho.

Il revint peu de temps après avec un assortiment d'habits hippies qui ne correspondaient pas … Elle rit doucement sous son souffle car de toute façon, Hank s'en fichait pas mal de ce qu'il portait. Son nez se plissa de dégoût quand elle entendit son oncle vomir ses tripes dans la salle de bain, c'était atroce et déchirant à la fois.

Sumo descendit du canapé pour aller se coucher dans son vieux panier, laissant Jenna seule avec ses sombres pensées. Elle renifla doucement puis remonta ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine pour y enterrer son visage et pleurer en silence en attendant la réapparition de son oncle.

«Est-ce que ça va, Jenna ? Je détecte une détresse émotionnelle importante ainsi que du liquide lacrymal sur tes joues.»

Jenna sursauta un peu en entendant la voix soucieuse de Connor à côté d'elle car une fois de plus, elle ne l'avait pas entendue venir. Sans même lever son visage taché de larme, elle lui hocha la tête en gardant ses bras serrés fermement autour de ses jambes.

Le poids sur le canapé bascula sur son côté gauche lorsque Connor prit place. Il ne dit rien mais posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jenna en lui donnant une petite pression réconfortante, n'appréciant guère la voir aussi malheureuse. Il ne savait pas exactement comment procéder pour aider un humain en détresse émotionnelle car même ses possibilités de réponses n'avaient pas l'air convaincantes …

Donc il se contenta de toucher l'épaule de la femme. Connor était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec le toucher maintenant qu'il avait eu l'autorisation de Jenna pour le faire. Il aimait cette sensation d'être proche de quelqu'un qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était.

«Il voulait se tuer … Encore une fois. A cause de ce qui est arrivé à Cole.» Jenna leva la tête de ses genoux et fixa un cadre photo couché sur la table basse.

Connor suivit son regard et ramassa curieusement la photo qui s'avérait être un petit garçon aux yeux bleus et souriant. Ses sourcils frémirent lorsqu'il analysa l'image et compris de qui il s'agissait mais Jenna poursuivit.

«Il n'avait que six ans. C'était un petit garçon plein de vie … Hank l'aimait de tout son cœur. Jusqu'à cet accident fatidique …» Murmura-t-elle, plus de larmes coulant sur ses joues rougies.

«Que lui est-il arrivé ?» Demanda Connor en reposant la photo sur la table basse, notant les nouvelles informations dans son ordinateur interne.

Jenna leva les yeux vers lui pour lui répondre mais la porte de la salle de bain claqua et Hank apparut correctement vêtu pour sortir. Il lança un regard soupçonneux entre Jenna et Connor un peu trop proche à son goût, un petit pincement au cœur. L'Androïde se leva et lui donna un sourire heureux tandis que sa nièce le dévisagea sans rien dire.

«Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus t'approcher d'elle.» Evoqua Hank en levant un sourcil dédaigneux à Connor qui, immédiatement après son commentaire cru, arrêta de sourire.

«Bon ça suffit, nous avons une enquête à mener. Nous reparlerons de cela plus tard, OK ?» Répliqua Jenna en se levant du canapé et en s'essuyant furieusement le visage, donnant un regard de mort à son oncle qui méritait une gifle pour être aussi mauvais.

Elle passa devant l'Androïde et Hank, récupéra sa veste qu'elle avait jetée sur le sol puis alla les attendre dehors près de la voiture. Connor hésita un instant à la suivre à l'extérieur, sa LED clignotant en jaune puis à nouveau au bleu sous les yeux désapprobateurs de son coéquipier masculin.

«Voilà ce que tu lui fait. Mais je parie que tu ne sais même pas de quoi je parle, hein ? Stupide machine.» Grommela Hank en soufflant profondément et en secouant la tête dans le déni profond. Il tapota Sumo sur la tête en lui promettant de revenir rapidement puis sorti sans un dernier regard à Connor.

L'Androïde RK800 suivit le Lieutenant avec de nouvelles questions plein la tête, une expression plate et une démarche robotique, comme toujours.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il y avait les gyrophares allumés lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'Eden Club. C'était Connor qui roulait car son oncle à demi saoul était incapable de prendre le volant, pas après cette soirée mouvementée qui laissera sans doute des traces.

«Oh, ma tête … J'ai l'impression d'avoir une perceuse à l'intérieur de mon crâne …» Gémit Hank en posant ses mains autour de sa tête, les yeux plissés douloureusement.

«T'es sûr qu'on est au bon endroit ?» Demanda-t-il lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur une affiche sur les robots de plaisirs proposés à l'Eden Club.

«Il y a des cons partout, même à l'Eden Club, Hank.» Répondit froidement Jenna derrière son siège sur la banquette arrière, la tête posée contre la vitre froide du véhicule. Elle avait une soudaine envie de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupirer bruyamment pour faire connaître son agacement.

«Sans blague.» Grommela son oncle en réponse.

«C'est l'adresse que donne le rapport.» Renchérit Connor en fixant le policier qui gardait les portes du club.

«OK, allez, en avant toute.» Se motiva Hank en ouvrant la portière pour sortir du véhicule. Il avait l'impression que le monde tournait autour de lui et que le sol se déplaçait sous ses pieds. Jenna ouvrit la portière mais son oncle repoussa la porte pour ne pas qu'elle sorte.

«Toi tu restes là … Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les jeunes filles.» Il prit appuis sur le toit de la voiture puis gémit bruyamment.

«Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, Hank ! Je suis peut-être stagiaire mais j'aide à l'enquête pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! Et ce n'est surement pas un homme saoul qui va me dire quoi faire.» S'agaça Jenna en repoussant le poids de son oncle contre la portière, plus énervée que jamais.

Connor attendait déjà patiemment devant les portes de l'Eden Club que le Lieutenant et sa nièce ne le suive à l'intérieur. Il décroisa les mains, donna un petit haussement de sourcils à Jenna puis entra après elle, Hank maudissant sous son souffle à sa tête qui lui faisait souffrir le martyre.

«Les Androïdes les plus sexy de la ville … Je comprends pourquoi tu as insisté pour qu'on vienne …» Ricana le Lieutenant en voyant les spots publicitaires invitants.

Jenna pinça les lèvres en essayant de ne pas écouter les remarques sarcastiques de son oncle ni de se fier à la petite montée de jalousie dans son cœur en imaginant qu'effectivement, Connor aimait la vue d'Androïde dénudé. C'était complètement ridicule et impossible étant donné qu'il n'était qu'un détective et dépourvu d'envie sexuelle …

Soupirant pour au moins la troisième fois ce soir-là, Jenna se frappa mentalement d'avoir ce genre de pensées inutiles et absurdes. Son oncle aimait faire des allusions sur le fait que seuls certains Androïdes possédaient des parties intimes et ce fut uniquement à but professionnel, comme ici à l'Eden Club.

Elle leva les yeux vers Connor en face d'elle et l'étudia un moment. Il regardait autour de lui, ses yeux bruns cherchant un indice quelconque qui pourrait l'aider à résoudre cette nouvelle affaire d'homicide. Ils étaient actuellement dans le sas d'entrée de l'Eden Club où des Androïdes contenus dans des tuyaux faisaient les yeux doux aux passants.

Des hommes et des femmes, tous en sous-vêtements noirs avec des paillettes sur leurs corps parfaits. Ils étaient si réalistes que pendant un court instant, Jenna s'interrogea s'il ne s'agissait pas de vraies personnes.

Jenna se rapprocha d'un homme à sa droite qui lui faisait un signe invitant avec sa main, un petit sourire séducteur aux lèvres qui voulait tout dire sur ses capacités au lit. C'était à la fois étrange et fascinant, l'imagination de l'humain dépassait les rêves les plus fous et les plus tordus. Tout cela pour donner du plaisir à des hommes et des femmes qui cherchaient de la nouveauté dans ce monde trop moderne.

Connor était lui aussi en face d'un tuyau en train de regarder la femme prise au piège à l'intérieur. Il penchait la tête sur le côté et plissait les yeux à elle, faisant des analyses rapides sur sa fonction première.

«Connor, Jenna, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?!» S'énerva Hank qui avait déjà passé la deuxième porte automatique.

«J'arrive, Lieutenant.» S'empressa de répondre l'Androïde en se détournant de la femme. Il attendit Jenna avant de traverser la pièce principale où il pouvait déjà entendre le responsable de l'Eden Club râler à cause de sa licence.

«Je n'aime pas cet endroit.» Confia Jenna à côté de lui en passant ses mains le long de ses bras.

«Nous sommes ici pour l'enquête, rien de plus. Je vais rapidement trouver des preuves et résoudre cette affaire pour que nous puissions ressortir rapidement.» Apaisa gentiment Connor avec un beau sourire.

Jenna ne répondit rien mais le lui rendit volontiers en passant la prochaine porte automatique avec l'Androïde confiant. Il y avait des danseuses et des danseurs de Pole Dance au centre de la pièce et de nombreux tuyaux avec des Androïdes contre les murs qui ne cessaient de faire des signes invitants à eux.

«Hey, Jenna, Hank, vous voilà enfin !» S'écria Ben en apercevant les deux personnages qui venaient d'apparaître.

«Salut Ben, quoi de neuf ?» Rit Jenna, les mains sur les hanches.

«Le meurtre a eu lieu dans cette pièce-là.» Ben indiqua la porte derrière lui avec son pouce que Hank s'empressa de déverrouiller pour voir la scène du crime.

«Attends … Gavin …» Marmonna Ben avant qu'ils ne passent la porte mais il était trop tard. Jenna se retint de gémir en voyant Reed et un policier autour du lit et de l'homme mort, priant pour qu'il ne fasse rien de mal à Connor.

«Le Lieutenant Anderson et son petit toutou … Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là ?» Ricana Gavin en se tournant vers eux, les bras croisés et un petit sourire aux lèvres que Jenna avait une fois de plus envie d'effacer rapidement.

«On nous as assigné toutes les affaires impliquant les Androïdes.» Déclara Connor, ses yeux inspectant les lieux.

«Ah, ouais ? Vous perdez votre temps. Encore un pervers qui n'avait pas le cœur bien accroché.» Rigola Gavin en se tournant vers Cris de l'autre côté du lit qui n'avait pas encore dit un seul mot. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Jenna à côté de Hank.

«Salut ma belle.» Ronronna-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, une main tendue pour remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

«N'essaye même pas, Gavin ! Je t'en veux encore pour la dernière fois.» Maugréa Jenna en claquant sa main loin de son visage, la colère rayonnante de son corps. Il était insupportable ce type !

«Quoi à cause de lui ?! Chérie, ouvre les yeux ! C'est un Androïde à la con qui ne fait aucune différence entre le bien et le mal. Il obéi à ses foutus ordres, le reste ne l'intéresse pas. En revanche, tout n'est pas perdu pour toi. Il y a une chambre de libre à côté si tu veux.» Gavin cligna de l'œil à Jenna.

«L'Eden Club est uniquement réservé aux relations Androïde/humain et vous n'êtes pas autoriser à faire des avances pendant le service, inspecteur Reed.» S'écria un peu fort Connor qui prit un pas décisif vers l'avant, ses yeux bruns regardant fixement le visage de Gavin.

«Hé hé les enfants, on se calme !» Coupa Hank en levant les mains, encore un peu saoul et ne comprenant pas tout ce qu'il se disait.

«Connor, reste en dehors de ça.» Plaida Jenna en se tournant vers lui mais il était déjà trop tard, Reed n'avait d'yeux que pour lui à présent.

«De quoi je me mêle, tas d'ordures ? Tu prends des décisions maintenant ? Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as à lui offrir que nous, les humains, n'avons pas ? Bah justement, rien du tout. Parce que tu n'es qu'une saloperie d'Androïde !» Hurla Gavin en enfonçant son doigt dans la poitrine de Connor qui restait impassible face à son agression verbale.

Mais ce n'était qu'une facette, car intérieurement ses systèmes étaient actuellement en feu. Jalousie. Ce fut la toute première chose qu'il ressenti en voyant Reed aussi proche de Jenna. Puis vint la colère et la haine, sentiments dérisoires qui mettaient ses choix en péril. Il cligna rapidement des yeux mais détendit son visage pour ne pas laisser paraître les émotions désagréables qui torturaient sa pompe et son cœur artificiel.

«Bordel, Gavin ! Stop ! Tu m'emmerdes !» Hurla Jenna en le poussant de toutes ses forces loin de l'Androïde confus. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se fixer intensément du regard et elle n'était pas prête à revoir Connor au sol, tenant son ventre et à bout de souffle.

Car oui, les Androïdes imitaient les respirations des humains pour faire plus vrai et Connor ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

«Putain, arrêtez de crier ma tête va imploser, merde !» Grommela Hank en s'appuyant contre un mur, les mains autour de la tête et les yeux fermés à la douleur insupportable qui était de retour.

Jenna garda une main posée sur la poitrine de Gavin ainsi que sur celle de Connor, utilisant son corps pour faire un mur entre les deux. Elle refusait de regarder l'Androïde dans les yeux mais gardait plutôt son regard haineux dans celui de Gavin, le menaçant silencieusement. Hors de question qu'il touche à son Androïde !

«T'as de la chance que la stagiaire est là, encore une fois. Mais un jour, il n'y aura personne pour protéger tes arrières, RK800.» Siffla Gavin entre ses dents, se penchant un peu vers l'avant pour faire pression à Connor.

«Bonne soirée à vous, inspecteur Reed.» Répondit formellement Connor en penchant la tête sur le côté, les poings serrés et sa perpétuelle expression platonique.

«Allez, on se casse.» Renifla d'amusement Gavin en s'éloignant de la paire. Lorsqu'il passa à côté de Hank, il prit une profonde inspiration en agitant sa main devant son visage, un sourire laid aux lèvres.

«Ça commence à sentir l'alcool, ici.» Persifla-t-il en regardant le Lieutenant, ses lèvres tournées vers le haut. Il le frappa avec son épaule, manquant de peu de le faire tomber puis sortit sans un dernier regard.

«Bonne nuit, Lieutenant.» S'exprima avec peine Cris qui donna un sourire triste à Hank, une petite tape amicale sur son bras lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui.

«Connard.» Grogna Jenna dès que la porte se referma derrière Cris. Elle s'éloigna de Connor et le laissa inspecter le reste de la chambre, se mettant hors de sa portée en fixant ses lunettes noires sur le pont de son nez.

Elle sorti son petit carnet de note, tourna les premières pages et commença à prendre en note l'évidence de la scène du crime. Il y avait une femme Androïde couché sur le sol et un homme nu allongé sur le lit … Jenna s'accroupit aux côtés de la femme en sous-vêtements qui regardait le plafond avec un regard vide et sans vie.

Elle était désactiver mais peut-être qu'il était encore possible de la réactiver pour qu'elle leur donne des informations. Connor s'accroupit en face d'elle, les coudes sur ses genoux et les yeux examinant chaque élément disponible.

Subitement, Jenna eu une idée. Elle trempa ses doigts dans la substance bleuâtre qui s'écoulait du nez de la victime et les tendis à Connor avec un petit sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

«Goûte.» Lui dit-elle.

L'Androïde mit quelques secondes à traiter l'information mais ne voyant aucun mal dans cette demande, il lui prit le poignet et lécha ses doigts, sa LED virant au jaune alors qu'il analysait la preuve.

«Wow ! Hé hé hé ! Il faut que je t'aide ?! Non mais je rêve ! En plus c'est vraiment dégueulasse, ce tu fais, putain ! Vous allez encore me faire gerber …» S'indigna Hank lorsqu'il vit ce que faisaient Jenna et Connor. Le pire dans tout cela, s'était le visage innocent de l'Androïde et celui victorieux de sa nièce.

«Ben quoi ? Je suis sûr que si je trempais mes doigts dans de l'alcool, tu ferais pareil.» Renchérit cruellement Jenna d'un haussement d'épaule. Elle lui en voulait encore énormément d'avoir brisé sa promesse.

«Ouais ouais, jamais de la vie. T'as intérêt à bien te laver les mains après. On ne sait pas où sa langue à traîner …» Hank secoua la tête puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Pendant tout ce temps, Connor ignoraient les deux humains débattant dans son dos car il était occupé à essayer de sonder la mémoire du modèle WR400. Il retira sa main de la tempe de la fille puis remit sa peau synthétique à cet endroit-là.

«Tu as trouvé quelque chose, Connor ?» Demanda Jenna en le voyant se relever.

«Elle est très endommagée … Je n'ai pas réussi à accéder à sa mémoire.» Répondit-il en marchant maintenant vers la victime humaine. D'un rapide scan sur le corps, il put déterminer que la cause de la mort était l'étranglement.

«Ouais, j'ai vu les contusions sur son cou. Mais ça ne prouve rien du tout. Peut-être que ça l'excitait …» Renifla Hank contre le mur, attendant patiemment que l'Androïde détective mène sa petite enquête.

«C'est vraiment dégueulasse.» Commenta Jenna, les yeux au ciel et grimaçant rien qu'à la pensée. Elle se rapprocha ensuite de la table de nuit où il y avait différents objets disposés sur la surface parmi lesquelles des pilules bleues. Pas la peine de demander de faire une analyse à Connor pour ces trucs-là …

Elle couvrit de justesse sa bouche avant qu'elle n'émette le moindre rire. Ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment de rire même si son imagination lui jouait des tours. Elle se retourna à temps pour voir Connor posée sa main blanche contre le poignet de la femme désactivée.

«La seule façon de pouvoir accéder à sa mémoire, c'est de la réactiver.» Expliqua l'Androïde qui posa sa main à plat sur le ventre pour y retirer la peau à cet endroit.

«C'est dans tes cordes ?» Demanda Hank en se rapprochant pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

«Elle est quand même très endommagée … Si j'y arrive, ça ne tiendra qu'une minute, peut-être moins. Espérons que cela me laissera le temps d'apprendre quelque chose.» Connor ouvrit la grande plaque de ventre et accéda aux deux câbles déconnectés.

Immédiatement après la reconnexion, la fille prit un profond souffle désespéré et s'éloigna rapidement de Connor, le dos contre le mur et les yeux effrayés cherchant tout intrus. Sa LED était rouge clignotante contre sa tête ce qui signifiait que son niveau de stress était beaucoup trop élevé et que son état de conscience restait relativement très court.

Jenna vint se mettre à côté de son oncle tandis que Connor s'approcha doucement de la déviante en panique, une main tendue vers elle. Il se mit à lui poser des questions simples mais la femme n'avait juste pas les idées claires, accablée par la peur et les larmes. C'était assez choquant à voir, ne pensant pas que les Androïdes étaient capables de pleurer.

«Il a commencé à … A me frapper. Encore … et encore.» Gémit-elle, la LED devenant doucement au jaune.

Jenna baissa les yeux au sol en pinçant les lèvres lorsqu'une vague de mélancolie afflua son cœur. Juste parce qu'elle n'était qu'un Androïde de plaisir ne signifiait pas qu'on avait le droit de la maltraité. C'était vraiment révoltant et elle comprenait de plus en plus la déviance et ses actes.

«L'as-tu tué ?» Connor perdit le ton calme et doux dans sa voix, sous pression car il manquait de temps.

«Non, ce n'était pas moi.» L'Androïde secoua la tête, outré d'une telle accusation. Elle n'aurait jamais pu tuer n'importe qui !

«Qui as tué cet homme, si ce n'est pas toi ?» S'impatienta Connor en se penchant vers l'avant.

«Je … Je ne sais pas, j'étais désactivé. Je n'ai rien vu !» Hoqueta la femme en regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle, plus de larmes sur ses joues. Lorsque son regard se fixa un instant sur Jenna, ses sourcils se détendirent avant de retourner son attention sur l'Androïde menaçant.

«De quoi d'autre te souviens-tu ? Vites, nous avons peu de temps !» Pressa Connor, les dents serrées aux secondes qui s'écoulaient rapidement à son écran.

«J-je ne sais pas, je ne me …» Balbutia-t-elle mais Connor la coupa rapidement.

«Etiez-vous seuls dans la pièce ? Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre ?» Fut ses prochains mots qui déclenchèrent un souvenir chez le WR400.

«Il voulait jouer avec deux filles. C'est ce qu'il a dit, on était deux.» Déclara-t-elle soudainement en levant ses yeux larmoyants vers le visage impatient de Connor. Il cligna confusément des yeux puis fronça les sourcils.

«De quel modèle était l'autre Androïde ? Te ressemblait-elle ?» Il se précipita de demander mais il était trop tard, un souffle en plus et c'était terminé.

Les yeux de la femme Androïde se positionnèrent sur Jenna et sa LED rouge s'éteignit contre sa tempe, une dernière larme dévalant sa joue jusque sur le sol. Elle était désactivée pour de bon cette fois-ci. Connor soupira en secouant la tête puis se releva pour regarder Hank et Jenna mais l'attention de la fille n'était pas sur lui.

Elle continuait de regarder fixement l'Androïde mort contre le mur, le cœur déchiré après avoir assister à sa panique entièrement justifier. Elle avait l'air tellement humaine … Tellement emplit d'une peur qui n'était pas censée exister chez les Androïdes. Et pourtant, elle venait de revoir ce qu'elle avait déjà vu avec d'autres cas de déviance, un signe de vie.

«Il y avait un deuxième Androïde … Ça s'est passé il y a environ une heure … Elle doit être à perpète.» Hank se dit à lui-même, les mains dans les poches de sa vieille veste.

«Elle n'aurait pas pu réussir à passer les portes sans se faire remarquer.» Répondit Jenna à la place de l'Androïde, détournant les yeux de la femme pour regarder son oncle et Connor.

«Exact, Jenna. Elle est sûrement encore ici.» Finit-il en lui donnant un petit sourire. Le genre de sourire qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Elle le lui rendit timidement puis sortit de la chambre pour aller inspecter les lieux.

«Alors allons-y.» Marmonna Hank à lui-même en suivant sa nièce et Connor, un léger rebond dans sa démarche tordue.

A suivre …

* * *

Merci pour la lecture et les encouragements, vous êtes adorables et je suis heureuse que cette histoire vous plaît !

A bientôt pour la suite !

VP


	9. Chapitre 9 - Confrontation

Nouveau chapitre, nouvel OC (secondaire, mais important).

J'espère que vous êtes prêt ;)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 9 – Confrontation

Hank ne savait pas par où commencer, il y avait tellement de possibilités et peut-être que la déviante n'était même plus dans l'Eden Club … Donc pourquoi restaient-ils ici alors qu'ils pourraient être ailleurs ?

Il soupira longuement de fatigue puis se dirigea vers le gérant du Club pour l'interroger sur ce qu'il aurait pu voir, l'envie irrésistible de sortir de cet endroit et d'emmener sa nièce avec lui. Après tout, Connor pourrait peut-être se débrouiller tout seul ? Il était le prototype le plus avancé de CyberLife, il n'avait pas besoin d'un saoulard comme lui ni d'une stagiaire.

Jenna, de son côté, parcourait pensivement la pièce principale en regardant autour d'elle pour tout signe suspect de déviance. Une fille, il y en avait des dizaines dans le coin ! La plupart étaient garder dans des tuyaux de vente mais d'autres se baladaient d'une chambre à l'autre, le perpétuel sourire provocateur sur leurs lèvres peintes.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout cet endroit.

«Ils viennent, ils font leurs affaires et ensuite, ils repartent.» Expliqua calmement le gérant à son oncle.

Elle soupira puis regarda du côté de Connor qui colla sa main contre le panneau digital de l'un des tubes, une femme Androïde lui souriant timidement à l'intérieur. Elle ressentit un petit pique de jalousie même si ce n'était absolument pas justifiable étant donné que Connor ne s'intéressait aucunement à ce genre de chose.

Pourtant le sentiment était bien là et l'agaçait un peu. C'était vraiment inutile car aussitôt que l'Androïde la regarda, il détourna les yeux vers Hank et le gérant, la paume de sa main tendue vers le ciel. Il voulait accéder aux informations de la femme mais il n'avait malheureusement pas d'empreintes digitales et comme ce Club était uniquement réservé aux humains …

Ses yeux tombèrent sur Jenna qui observait un homme se tortiller sur sa barre de Pole Dance, le cahier de note en main mais elle ne prenait aucune note, trop occupé à regarder la dance de l'Androïde sexy.

Non, il ne pouvait pas lui demander cela à elle … Ce n'était pas correcte. Connor cligna des yeux puis réorganisa ses choix à prendre autour du Lieutenant qui serait sans doute plus apte à l'aider dans cette situation délicate.

«Excusez-moi, Lieutenant ! Vous pouvez venir ?» S'écria-t-il en s'approchant de lui tout en se frottant les mains.

«Tu as trouvé un truc ?» S'étonna Hank en levant un sourcil, impressionné par la rapidité d'analyse de Connor.

«Peut-être bien.» Répondit-il en revenant au tube contenant la femme de tout à l'heure. A cause de son haussement de voix, Jenna se rapprocha des deux hommes en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

«Pouvez-vous louer cette Traci ?» Demanda Connor en indiquant la femme Androïde.

«Tes vraiment un taré, Connor. On a mieux que ça à faire …» S'écria Hank, dégoûté par ce que venait de lui demander l'Androïde détective. Jenna étouffa un rire en baissant son visage vers le sol, un large sourire dévorant ses lèvres à la situation humoristique et peut-être mal comprise. Son oncle s'empressa de lui jeter un regard noir pour qu'elle se taise.

«Lieutenant, s'il vous plaît. Faites-moi confiance.» Pressa Connor en jetant un petit coup d'œil nerveux à Jenna.

«Allez, Hank. Loue cette jolie Traci pour l'enquête. Je suis sûre que Fowler sera enchanté de voir que tu t'amuses bien à l'Eden Club.» Ricana Jenna lorsque son oncle dévisagea Connor en s'approchant du panneau digital.

«Ha ha, très drôle ! Je sens que ça va faire tâche sur mes notes de frais.» Se moqua Hank en regardant entre l'Androïde et sa nièce, tous les deux côtes à côtes avec des yeux suppliants pour qu'il dépense son argent dans cette connerie.

«Achat confirmé. L'Eden Club vous souhaites une agréable expérience.» Remercia l'ordinateur.

«Y a pas de quoi.» Renifla Hank qui s'éloigna du panneau digital lorsque la femme sortie du tube et tendit le bras vers lui, l'invitant à la suivre jusqu'à une chambre libre.

«Je vous mène à votre chambre.» Roucoula-t-elle d'une très jolie voix qui allait avec le physique. Pas étonnant que les hommes raffolaient de ce lieu très particulier !

«OK, et maintenant ?» Hank haussa les épaules, fixant Connor pour la suite de son plan qui, jusque-là, avait l'air complètement débile. Jenna prit la même posture désinvolte que son oncle puis attendit patiemment que Connor explique son intention avec la Traci.

Au lieu de répondre, il se mit face à la femme Androïde qui perdit immédiatement le sourire en le voyant, sachant très bien qu'il était un Androïde et non pas un client potentiel. Elle tendit instinctivement son bras vers lui lorsqu'il approcha sa main blanche pour se connecter à elle, les yeux dans les yeux.

«Bordel, Connor … Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?» S'énerva Hank en le regardant faire, ne comprenant toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

«C'est pourtant évident. Il accède à sa mémoire pour sonder ce qu'elle a vue.» Jenna leva les yeux au ciel puis attendit que l'Androïde ne finisse son expertise.

«Elle a effectivement vue quelque chose.» S'empressa d'annoncer Connor lorsqu'il relâcha le bras de la Traci, regardant entre le Lieutenant et sa nièce.

«Qu'est-ce qu'elle a vue ?» Demanda Jenna en plissant les yeux à l'Androïde féminin derrière Connor qui lui souriait gentiment.

«La déviante a quitté la pièce, une Traci à la chevelure bleues ! Le Club efface la mémoire des Androïdes toutes les deux heures ! On n'a plus que quelques minutes pour trouver un nouveau témoin !» Maintenant Connor était frénétique, sa LED flashant jaune contre sa tempe.

«Ne t'inquiète pas ! On va en trouver un.» Tenta de rassurer Jenna en passant ses yeux d'Androïdes en Androïdes mais c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! Surtout qu'elle ne possédait pas les compétences de recherches de Connor.

«Lui !» S'écria-t-elle en courant vers l'homme face au tube de la Traci qu'il venait de sonder.

«Bien joué !» Félicita Connor qui en avait déduit la même chose. Hank s'approcha du panneau de contrôle, paya pour libéré l'Androïde que Connor s'empressa de sonder avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

«Ça à intérêt à marcher …» Se plaignit le Lieutenant en regardant la LED jaune de l'Androïde détective.

«Il a vu la Traci aux cheveux bleus. Je sais par où elle est passée.» Dit-il en se déconnectant du bras de l'homme et en marchant rapidement vers l'intérieur du Club, Hank et Jenna sur ses traces.

Malheureusement, les deux prochains Androïdes qu'il sonda n'avaient absolument rien vu du suspect, ce qui énerva Connor car il perdait un temps précieux. Il avait peut-être fait une erreur quelque part … Mais où, à quel endroit précisément ?

Pendant que le RK800 tournait dans les parages à la recherche de témoin, Hank s'approcha calmement de Jenna en se raclant la gorge pour faire connaître sa présence. Sa nièce se tourna vers lui et lui accorda un petit sourire bienheureux, ce qui lui donna une autre vague de culpabilité pour avoir été un imbécile.

«Ecoute, je … Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne pensais pas à ce que j'ai dit et je … Merde, j'ai été un idiot fini. Je ne voulais pas trahir ta confiance, Jenna.» Commença Hank en passant nerveusement une main à l'arrière de sa tête car il haïssait le regard qu'elle lui donnait.

«Je sais. Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard, d'accord ? Pour le moment, nous dévons rester concentrer sur l'enquête en cours et trouver cette déviante.» Répondit-elle d'une voix calme en passant une main dans ses cheveux, un tic qu'elle avait pris de son oncle.

«Ouais. Je voulais quand même que tu saches que je suis désolé.» Il voulait lui dire plus mais son orgueil faisait un barrage à ses sentiments.

Hank n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots et c'était devenu encore pire après la mort de son fils. Les sentiments entraînaient à la perte. Entre l'alcool, la tristesse et la rancune, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le juste milieu qui lui permettrait de dire ce qu'il a vraiment sur le cœur. Mais heureusement pour lui, sa nièce avait rapidement compris cela et ce fut en partie pour cette raison qu'ils étaient aussi proches au jour d'aujourd'hui.

«Je sais.» Répéta Jenna en élargissant son sourire. Elle s'éloigna de son oncle après lui avoir donné un petit coup de coude ludique dans les côtes puis chercha Connor qui avait disparu depuis plus de trente secondes.

L'Androïde grogna sous son souffle en retirant sa main du bras du danseur qui n'avait rien vu non plus. Le temps s'écourtait et il ne savait toujours pas où était la Traci aux cheveux bleus ! Il sentit son stress monté d'un cran, les minutes s'écoulaient trop vites dans sa vision périphérique.

«Connor !» Hurla Jenna en pointant du doigt une Traci qui faisait du Pole Dance et qui avait un bon panoramique de la salle.

Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle, tendit son bras et sonda promptement sa mémoire. Il vit la Traci qu'il cherchait désespérément traverser la pièce rouge, regardant autour d'elle pour voir si elle était suivis ou non.

«Oui, elle l'a vu. Encore un bon point pour vous, Jenna.» Connor donna un hochement de tête suivit d'un petit sourire à sa coéquipière qui était heureuse de pouvoir aider.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient à nouveau sur le terrain et non pas dans son appartement, l'Androïde retourna à son professionnalisme en la vouvoyant à nouveau, quelque chose qu'elle appréciait surtout devant son oncle. Il faisait la part des choses entre le divertissement et le travail.

Parfait Connor, il ne faisait jamais les choses à moitiés.

«J'ai dépensé un paquet de thune et on peut pas dire que je m'amuse …» Bougonna Hank en soupirant bruyamment derrière Connor lorsqu'il indiqua un nouveau tuyau à déverrouiller.

«Moi je trouve que c'est excitant.» S'exprima Jenna avec un large sourire à pleines dents, les lunettes sur le haut de sa tête et les mains sur ses hanches. Lorsqu'elle vit les yeux écarquillés de son oncle, elle se hâta d'éclaircir le sens de sa phrase «La mission, Hank !»

Connor ne tendit pas l'oreille à la discussion du Lieutenant avec sa nièce car il était bien trop occuper à chercher les traces de la déviante. Il passa à côté d'eux puis s'aventura dans la pièce bleue à la recherche d'un nouveau témoin potentiel. Il lui restait moins d'une minute avant que les mémoires de l'ensemble des Androïdes ne soient effacées !

Il rentra dans une chambre mais la Traci l'avait déjà quittée. Il ressorti aussitôt puis se dirigea vers un Androïde ménager qui récurait les sols entre la pièce bleue et la rouge. Il se connecta à lui et vit soudainement la déviante s'enfuir par la porte du personnel.

Elle était très maligne, elle savait sans doute qu'un Androïde détective allait venir pour la traquer et ce fut forcément pour cette raison qu'elle avait fait tout ce chemin dans l'Eden Club … Pour tenter de lui faire perdre sa trace.

«Je sais où elle est allée, suivez-moi !» S'écria Connor en marchant le plus vite possible vers la porte close du personnel.

«J'hallucine. C'est un truc de dingue.» Souffla Hank en suivant l'Androïde qui ne tenait même plus en place. S'il continuait comme ça, il sera obligé de lui mettre une laisse pour pouvoir le suivre ! La pensée le fit soudainement rire, ce qui interpella sa nièce à côté de lui.

«Qu'est-ce que tu trouves de drôle ?» Lui demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil confus, un petit sourire en coin en voyant son oncle rire.

«Rien. Je te raconterais ça une autre fois.» Hank secoua la tête puis marcha derrière Connor dans un long couloir blanc menant à une porte. Il ouvrit la bouche avant que l'Androïde ne mette la main autour de la poignée.

«Attends ! Laisse-moi prendre la suite.»

Connor s'éloigna pour laisser passer le Lieutenant qui venait de sortir son arme à feu en prévention, ouvrant bruyamment la porte pour y révéler un entrepôt. L'Androïde se mit devant Jenna avec un bras la bloquant pour ne pas qu'elle s'avance et se mette en danger inutilement. Une fois mais pas deux.

Même pour l'enquête.

Il faisait plutôt sombre et l'endroit donnait la chair de poule avec tous ses Androïdes immobiles aux regards fixes. Jenna s'avança juste derrière Connor en croisant les bras lorsqu'un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Lui ne montrait aucune once de peur et gardait un visage lisse tandis qu'il inspectait les lieux, elle l'enviait beaucoup pour cela.

Hank descendit les quelques marches tout en gardant son pistolet levé devant lui, les yeux cherchant tout signe ou bruit suspect qui conduirait à la déviante. La situation se présentait difficile et complexe car il y avait beaucoup de Traci dans l'entrepôt ! Comment savoir laquelle était la bonne ?

«Merde … On arrive trop tard …» Maudit son oncle.

Connor s'accroupit près de traces de sangs bleu sur le sol et commença immédiatement une analyse en trempant ses doigts pour goûter les preuves. Le Thirium s'était déjà évaporer mais il pouvait encore le voir et la piste menait au fond à droite de la salle, dans un endroit encore plus sombre, bien évidemment.

Jenna suivit Connor en observant autour d'elle d'un air inquiet, sentant un regard qui la suivait mais elle ne pouvait pas définir d'où cela venait exactement. Ses pieds l'emmenèrent devant plusieurs femmes Androïdes en veilles sur le côté, toutes alignées et dans les mêmes sous-vêtements. Elles se ressemblaient toutes, elles ne possédaient aucune identité qui leur était propre, juste des copies conformes.

Leurs LED n'étaient pas éteintes mais restaient au bleu fixe, un éternel sourire morbide aux lèvres et les yeux fixant un point dans le vide. Jenna sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit son oncle se cogner le pied dans un tonneau de Thirium et maudire sous son souffle.

«Bordel, regarde-les …» Dit-il en secouant la tête et en s'éloignant d'un homme Androïde.

Les sourcils de Jenna se froncèrent lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de Connor en face de plusieurs femmes tournées de profils. Il avait vu quelque chose et lorsqu'elle vit de quoi il s'agissait, il était déjà trop tard, la déviante bondit sur lui.

«ON NE BOUGE PLUS !» Hurla Hank qui se précipita vers l'avant pour aider Connor et Jenna mais la deuxième déviante lui sauta dessus.

«HANK !» Jenna courut pour l'aider mais la jambe de la Traci la poussa violemment en arrière dans des conteneurs métalliques, les renversants tous autour d'elle dans le processus. Elle couvrit sa tête par précaution puis retourna à ses pieds à temps pour voir Connor à terre et l'une des déviantes à cheval sur lui essayant de le poignarder avec un tournevis.

«Laisse-le !» Gronda Jenna en se jetant sur l'Androïde agressif. Les deux femmes tombèrent au sol dans un enchevêtrement de membres avant que le premier coup de poing n'entre directement dans son ventre.

Elle senti son souffle la quitté avec la violence de la frappe mais reprit rapidement ses esprits et esquiva de justesse le tournevis qui aurait fini son chemin en travers sa tête. Elle se leva, la Traci fendant l'air avec son arme pour tenter de toucher sa nouvelle cible qui s'avérait plus coriace qu'elle ne le pensait.

Heureusement qu'à son école de Police, Jenna avait appris le self défense et que ses cours de Karaté remontant de cinq ans en arrière n'avaient pas été oubliés ! Elle esquivait rapidement et gracieusement chaque coup qui lui était destiné et lorsque l'Androïde manqua de toucher son bras, Jenna la frappa en plein visage avec son tibia.

Connor bondit dans le dos de la Traci mais pour se défendre, elle donna un violent coup de tête dans son visage, le prenant au dépourvu pendant quelques secondes. Il trébucha en arrière et ne put esquiver le tournevis que la femme planta dans son épaule avec un cri de rage.

«Connor !» Cria Jenna en retournant à ses pieds lorsqu'il jeta l'arme sur le sol avec les poings serrés, du Thirium coulant sur sa veste grise.

Du coin de l'œil, Jenna vit Hank se débattre avec l'autre déviante qui s'accrochait à lui et essayait de l'étrangler à mort avec ses bras. Elle prit rapidement une décision. Connor pouvait être remplacé mais surement pas son oncle.

Elle courut vers Hank qui frappait son coude à plusieurs reprises dans le ventre de l'Androïde, à bout de souffle mais toujours debout. D'un cri de guerre, Jenna enfonça son poing dans le visage de la femme avec toute la force qu'elle possédait, plus énervée que jamais. La déviante aux cheveux bleus longs laissa sortir un soupir puis relâcha son oncle en tenant son visage ensanglanté d'une main.

Grognant de colère, la Traci se lança sur Jenna tout en essayant de passer ses mains autour de son cou mais échoua lamentablement lorsque le pied de l'humaine la repoussa dans l'abdomen, la faisant voler au-dessus d'une table.

Connor se battait avec l'autre déviante en miroir avec Jenna qui, après avoir jeté la femme Androïde de l'autre côté de la table, se concentra pour aider son coéquipier en difficulté, Hank gémissant derrière plusieurs étagères renversées. Elle attrapa le bras de la femme et la tira en arrière avant même que son poing n'entre en contact avec le visage de Connor.

Le talon de l'Androïde entra durement dans le tibia de Jenna qui glapit de douleur et ne put esquiver le prochain coup de boule. Elle cligna lentement des yeux, à plat sur le dos et les oreilles sifflantes, complètement sonnée.

«Putain de merde ! Jenna ! Ça va ?» Cria Hank en trébuchant dans des boites jusqu'à sa nièce immobile au sol. Il l'aida à se redresser en passant une main dans son dos et l'autre lui tenant le poignet pour qu'elle garde l'équilibre.

Dans son état second, Jenna vit Connor recevoir un coup de coude dans le visage mais rapidement il retourna la situation à son avantage en utilisant son poids pour les faire valser tous les deux à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt, laissant sortir un petit cri étouffé lorsque son dos frappa violemment le sol mouillé.

Comme elle, il était un peu sonner et devait faire un rapide scan de ses biocomposants qui ne répondaient plus correctement, sa LED jaune contre sa tête. Son visage se crispait contre sa volonté, un peu comme les nerfs chez les humains. Ne pouvant toujours pas bouger ses membres, Connor tourna lentement la tête vers les deux Traci debout à côté de lui, main dans la main.

Une fois ses biocomposants à nouveau opérationnels, son corps eu un spasme et il retrouva sa capacité motrice momentanément perdue. Il secoua la tête pour retrouver une vision correcte puis entendit Jenna hurler un peu plus loin.

«Hank, attention !» Elle sauta sur la route pour rejoindre son oncle dans une mauvaise posture avec les déviantes. L'une des Traci le projeta brusquement contre le mur, le faisant perdre son arme à feu dans le processus avec un gémissement de surprise.

Jenna remarqua que Connor se redressait avec un peu de difficulté, sa LED encore jaune à sa tempe et ses yeux fixés sur les déviantes maintenant en fuites. Il peinait à se relever alors elle courut vers lui pour lui donner un coup de main, tenant fermement son bras tandis qu'il faisait déjà le plan de son parcourt pour les rattraper.

«GROUILLE ! ELLES VONT S'ECHAPPER !» Beugla Hank contre le mur, pointant sa main vers les deux filles qui disparaissaient dans une ruelle.

Pas besoin de lui dire deux fois. Connor parti au quart de tour et attrapa l'une des deux filles par le bras lorsqu'elles commencèrent à grimper une grille. Il la jeta au sol mais l'autre Traci lui bondit dessus, il la repoussa d'un coup de bras contre le mur.

«Connor ! Attention !» Hurla Jenna en voyant la déviante ramasser une barre de métal. Elle se jeta sur elle avant que celle-ci ne touche l'Androïde détective en la renvoyant brutalement dans le mur, son corps écrasé contre le sien.

«Dégage de là, humain !» Grogna la femme en prenant l'arrière de la veste de Jenna et en la jetant contre la grille. Elle soupira bruyamment mais s'écarta rapidement avant que le pied de la déviante ne s'enfonce dans son dos.

Connor tira la femme qui attaquait Jenna contre l'autre fille, les envoyant toutes les deux voler au sol dans un bruit sourd. Elles se relevèrent vite puis prirent le RK800 comme cible principale, laissant de côté l'humaine pour le moment car elle n'était pas dangereuse. Il se prit de nombreux coup de poings et de talons mais il arrivait plus ou moins à les repousser sans trop de dommage.

Lorsque sa tête claqua contre le mur, sa LED vira un instant au rouge à cause de sa confusion passagère, ayant un peu la tête qui tournait par la force de frappe mais il réussit néanmoins à se débarrasser de l'une des deux Traci en la balançant de l'autre côté de son épaule.

Jenna se redressa après avoir été jeté contre des poubelles, à bout de souffle et dans la douleur. Son épaule lui faisait un mal de chien, sa plaie devait être à nouveau rouverte car elle sentait les battements de son cœur dans la blessure. Elle ramassa l'une des poubelles, la leva haut-dessus de sa tête et la rabattit sur la déviante qui voulait s'en prendre à Connor par derrière.

La déviante grogna puis attrapa Jenna par les cheveux en la tirant contre elle pour la maintenir en place, un bras autour de son cou et l'autre main dans sa nuque. Il suffisait d'appuyer fort pour lui craquer l'os et la tuer … Mais ce n'était pas son but, elle ne voulait tuer personne.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

«Lâche-la, tout de suite !» Rugit Connor qui tenait son pistolet pointé sur la tête de la Traci aux cheveux bleus, la menaçant de mort tant que Jenna n'était pas libérée. La déviante s'empressa de la sortir de son emprise car elle ne voulait pas voir sa copine se faire tuer pour une humaine !

Jenna se précipita rapidement aux côtés de Connor, la respiration erratique et une main frottant son cou endolori. Elle savait très bien que l'Androïde aurait pu la tuer d'un geste brusque si elle en avait envie, mais elle a décidée de ne rien faire, à son plus grand soulagement.

Même après avoir été sortie de ce pétrin, le RK800 ne baissait toujours pas l'arme. Il la gardait pointée sur la déviante aux cheveux bleus avec sa LED clignotant en jaune. Jenna se tenait derrière lui en sécurité mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se détendre, pas en présence de cette menace … Il leva un peu son bras pour le placer devant Jenna d'une manière protectrice.

L'Androïde aux cheveux bleus s'approcha calmement de Connor et de l'humaine, ne montrant plus aucun signe d'agressivité. L'autre fille qui avait été épargné restait craintivement en arrière alors que sa copine tenta une approche.

«Quand cet homme a cassé l'autre Traci … J'ai su que j'étais la prochaine. J'avais si peur. Je l'ai supplié d'arrêter, mais il ne voulait pas.» Commença-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante. Elle passa le dos de sa main contre son nez où s'écoulaient quelques gouttes de Thirium.

Le visage de Connor se détendit un peu face aux aveux de l'Androïde WR400 mais il n'abaissa pas pour autant son arme.

«Alors, j'ai mis mes mains autour de son cou et j'ai serré … Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de bouger.» Poursuivit-elle en haussant les sourcils, les dents serrées.

Jenna déglutit puis leva les yeux vers le visage humide par la pluie de Connor. Il ne bougeait pas mais son expression changeait en quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu sur lui, la compassion. Il semblait comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de lui transmettre, la LED virant doucement au bleu normal.

«Mon but n'était pas de le tuer. Je voulais juste rester en vie. Retrouver celle que j'aimais.» Conclut-elle en prenant la main de l'autre déviante, levant ses yeux malheureux à son visage légèrement souriant.

«Je voulais qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras encore une fois et qu'elle me fasse oublier les humains. L'odeur de leur sueur, leurs obscénités …» Grimaça la Traci, plissant les yeux à Connor.

Hank apparut tranquillement derrière sa nièce et l'Androïde, ayant entendu toute la conversation avec un grand poids dans sa poitrine. Il n'y avait aucune trace de mensonge dans ce qu'elle disait, simplement de l'amour et une envie de vivre qui n'avait rien à voir avec les émotions simulées, car c'était vrai.

Il sourit tristement en tournant la tête vers Connor qui tenait toujours son arme pointer sur la déviante qui avait parlé, la main légèrement tremblante et un petit froncement de sourcils contemplatif. Quant à sa nièce, il ne savait pas si elle pleurait ou si c'était la pluie mais elle avait l'air bouleversée, chamboulée par l'histoire des deux filles.

Jenna renifla un peu puis regarda Connor dans le visage, une boule au ventre lorsqu'elle y vit une expression beaucoup plus douce que l'habituel. Elle glissa calmement sa main sur le bras de l'Androïde jusqu'à arriver sur le pistolet tenu fermement dans sa main, enroulant ses doigts sur les siens pour qu'il rabaisse son arme vers le sol.

Il cligna rapidement des yeux, sa LED devenant rouge puis au jaune et enfin au bleu lorsqu'il rencontra ses yeux suppliants, une immense pression dans sa pompe à Thirium qui pourrait presque le faire trébucher s'il n'avait pas un parfait contrôle sur lui-même.

L'eau avait trempée les cheveux blonds de Jenna et son visage ruisselait de gouttes, la lèvre inférieure légèrement tremblante par le froid. Sa main était chaude sur la sienne et le guidait pour baisser son arme à ses côtés, ses yeux dans les siens qui reflétaient tant d'espoir et … D'amour.

Elle était tellement belle.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

Connor se sentit soudainement étourdis, comme si quelque chose de lourd et d'encombrant lui tombait sur les épaules et voulait le jeter au sol. Il n'y avait plus rien de cohérent dans sa tête, plus rien de logique ni aucun sens à ce qu'il éprouvait actuellement.

Sa vision se troubla légèrement et sa pompe à Thirium s'emballa violemment dans son ventre, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ce que cette Traci venait d'expliquer, ce sentiment de vouloir tenir quelqu'un … De l'aimer jusqu'à la fin … Il le ressentait maintenant. Il commençait à découvrir d'où venaient ses disfonctionnements passagers, ses surchauffes inexpliquées, son envie de protéger Jenna …

Plus il la regardait dans les yeux et plus il comprenait. Comme un nouveau codage dans ses systèmes, un nouveau choix qui s'offrait à lui en dehors de son protocole et de la pression de CyberLife.

CyberLife, Amanda.

Ils ne seront absolument pas contents s'ils venaient à apprendre que Connor commence à avoir des émotions humaines telles que la peur, la joie ou encore l'amour. Il avait une mission, neutraliser la déviance car le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'était pas vivant, il était un Androïde crée dans un seul et unique but, faire régner l'ordre.

Jenna fronça les sourcils lorsque l'expression douce de Connor se changea en quelque chose de bien plus dur et froid. Il serra la mâchoire puis se redressa en roulant ses épaules et en remettant sa cravate autour de son cou, rangeant rapidement l'arme dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

C'était un changement radical et elle se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu penser l'Androïde pour changer aussi promptement. D'abord, il l'avait fixé avec un regard chaud et tendre, comme s'il l'admirait. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu agir de la sorte et c'était déconcertant mais elle voulait qu'il recommence et ne redevienne plus jamais l'ancien Connor immobile, inexpressif et robotique.

Mais maintenant, il l'évitait carrément du regard en fixant les deux femmes Androïdes main dans la main, un léger haussement de sourcils et la posture raide.

«Allez viens, ne restons pas là.» Dit la Traci aux cheveux bleus en gardant une prise ferme sur la main de sa copine, la regardant amoureusement dans les yeux.

Les deux filles se détournèrent puis escaladèrent rapidement la grille qui faisait barrage à leur chemin vers la liberté. Connor se tourna vers Hank, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni comment réagir à présent. Devait-il les poursuivre ? Les tuer ? Il attendit qu'il ne lui dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour l'aider dans sa décision.

Mais le Lieutenant Anderson se contenta de lui sourire doucement, les yeux bleus remplis de reconnaissance à son choix. Il n'avait absolument pas manqué le regard que l'Androïde avait donné à sa nièce, lorsqu'elle enroula sa main autour de la sienne. C'était un regard qui ne trompait pas, même s'il haïssait l'admettre.

Le prototype détective Androïde devenait un déviant lui-même.

«C'est sans doute mieux comme ça …» Lui dit-il, les sourcils froncés en voyant Connor devenir agité tandis que les deux filles s'éloignaient. Il hésitait encore à les poursuivre car sa LED clignotait jaune et ses jambes ne cessaient de bouger.

«Oui, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. Tu as fait le bon choix.» Reprit Jenna avec un large sourire admiratif, regardant Connor pensivement. Il se battait contre son système en contradiction avec ses ordres mais ne prit pas la mauvaise décision.

 **BANG !**

Le coup de fusil retentit dans la ruelle, la balle traversa la tête de la première déviante.

 **BANG !**

Le deuxième coup de fusil, et la deuxième Traci tomba à genoux, un trou dans la tête.

Hank, Connor et Jenna s'écrasèrent contre la grille lorsqu'ils assistèrent impuissants à l'abatage des deux déviantes de l'Eden Club. Les deux filles étaient instantanément déconnectés, leurs mains encore entrelacés et à genoux sur le sol.

«Putain ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde !» Hurla Hank en plissant les yeux au nouveau personnage en bout de rue qui tenait encore son pistolet vers les deux déviantes mortes.

Il s'agissait d'une femme. Cheveux mi-longs ondulés couleur platine, lèvres rouges, yeux et sourcils sombres … Dans une combinaison de cuir noire avec un décolleté en V fermeture éclair. Son physique envoutant et son allure de femme fatale rendrait n'importe quelle femme jalouse si ce n'était pas le logo Androïde sur sa large ceinture accrochée à sa taille.

L'Androïde assassin sourit doucement puis prit rapidement la fuite dans la ruelle après avoir ranger son arme à sa ceinture.

«Hey !» S'écria Hank lorsque sa nièce, prise d'une fureur incontrôlable, attrapa son arme de service et escalada rapidement le grillage.

«NON ! Pas une seconde fois ! Tu arrêtes tes conneries, Jenna ! C'est de la folie, putain !» Gueula son oncle en réussissant à lui attraper le bas du pantalon avant qu'elle ne franchisse la grille.

«Lâche-moi !» Grogna-t-elle en se libérant rapidement de sa poigne, les dents serrées de colère.

Elle vit Connor faire la même chose qu'elle surement pour la récupéré mais elle n'attendit pas qu'il ne l'attrape, elle fonça sur les traces de la mystérieuse femme Androïde. Elle pouvait entendre Connor et Hank crier après elle mais elle n'écouta pas, elle avait un nouvel objectif.

Elle prit la prochaine intersection et suivit les sons des talons sur le sol humide menant droit à un cul de sac. A un moment donné dans sa folie furieuse, Jenna se demanda vaguement si ce n'était pas un piège pour les attirer ailleurs, mais elle repoussa rapidement l'idée loin de son esprit. Ce robot avait tué deux Androïdes déviants qui ne demandaient qu'à vivre ! L'injustice et la méchanceté étaient deux choses que Jenna ne supportait pas, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient gratuites et immorales.

«Ow !» Gémit-t-elle lorsque quelque chose de dur entra en contact avec sa tête. Elle vola sur le sol, les yeux fermés et les bras autour de sa tête qui battait furieusement là où elle avait été frappée violemment.

Décidément, ce soir était le soir des étourdissements.

La femme Androïde se pencha au-dessus d'elle, une expression semblable à celle de Connor avec un soupçon de haine sur ses traits de visage trop parfait à son goût. Elle fut brutalement projetée en arrière avant même qu'elle ne tende sa main vers elle pour l'attraper par le col.

Connor se jeta sur l'Androïde de sexe féminin en entourant un bras autour de son cou pour l'empêcher d'approcher Jenna au sol. Elle réussit à se démêler rapidement et à jeter Connor loin de son dos et contre un mur, récupérant son poignard à sa hanche pour le lui planter dans la tête mais il l'esquiva et la repoussa.

Il se battait avec force mais il avait l'impression que celle de la femme Androïde était semblable à la sienne, ainsi que ses capacités à analyser la situation. C'était un petit peu déroutant étant donné qu'il était censé être le modèle le plus avancé de CyberLife … Pourtant, il ne touchait presque pas sa cible.

La lame du poignard fendit la peau à sa joue droite lorsqu'il décala de justesse sa tête de côté, ayant vu le coup de la femme venir. Il lui attrapa le bras et le tordit dans un angle bizarre qui ne paraissait pas l'affecté plus que cela. Au contraire, elle enfonça son pied dans l'estomac de Connor et le fit se cambrer en avant juste avant qu'elle n'enfonce son genou dans ses côtes.

Son arme tomba de son pantalon puis glissa sur le sol à plusieurs pas de lui que la femme Androïde s'empressa de récupéré avant qu'il ne remette la main dessus.

«Ne bouge plus RK800, ou je te tire une balle dans la tête pour te renvoyer en réparation à CyberLife.» Menaça d'une voix suave la femme robot, tendant l'arme vers l'Androïde encore penché en avant.

«Tu ne peux pas me tuer, je ne suis qu'une machine.» Répliqua Connor en se redressant et en plissant ses yeux bruns à son nouvel ennemi.

«Enonce ta fonction et ton modèle.» Poursuivit-il en baissant un instant ses yeux sur Jenna encore sur le sol aux côtés de l'Androïde menaçant.

«Je suis le prototype RK900. Je suis là pour traquer les déviants.» Répondit-elle en mettant son doigt sur la gâchette lorsque Connor prit un pas en avant.

«Et c'est ce que tu as fait, non ? Les deux déviantes ont étés neutralisées. Alors laisse l'humaine tranquille, elle ne t'as rien fait.» Dit-il en levant les mains en l'air lorsque la femme plissa les yeux à lui.

«Tu as l'air de tenir à elle, RK800. Tu dois être … Dysfonctionnel. Je détecte une erreur dans tes systèmes qui nécessite une réparation d'urgence.» Informa la femme en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, la LED clignotant.

«Je viens de te le dire, RK900. Je ne suis qu'une machine, je ne ressens rien du tout, je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres.» Répondit Connor en s'arrêtant pour regarder fixement l'Androïde prototype féminin, son expression platonique bien en place.

Aussitôt que ses mots furent dits, le pistolet de la femme s'abaissa pour tirer dans la jambe droite de Jenna.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

«ARGHHHHH !» Hurla-t-elle du haut de ses poumons en mettant instantanément ses mains autour de sa nouvelle blessure. Bon sang ! La douleur était juste insupportable ! Elle gémit encore et encore en serrant sa cuisse où le sang imprégnait rapidement son pantalon.

Connor prit un pas en avant pour rejoindre Jenna mais le pistolet de l'Androïde RK900 se releva vers lui à son front, le menaçant silencieusement de ne plus bouger s'il ne voulait pas être déconnecté.

«Oh, mais que vois-je ? Une réaction programmée, où une réaction irrationnelle dû au virus de la déviance ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas exécuté ces déviants, RK800 ?» Constata la femme avec un mauvais sourire aux lèvres, aimant chercher son prédécesseur.

«Il fallait que je les gardes en vie, pour pouvoir les renvoyés à CyberLife. Ils en avaient besoins pour les analyser et trouver d'où venait le problème de la déviance !» Se défendit rapidement Connor pour gagner un peu de temps, cherchant un moyen de rejoindre Jenna.

Il scanna les lieux pour voir les actions possibles qui s'offraient à lui. Il pourrait affronter le RK900 au corps à corps mais cela ne finirait pas bien pour lui et rendrait les chances de sauvetage nulles. Il y avait des poubelles sur sa droite avec une batte de baseball contre le mur, il pourrait les escalader et faire une attaque avec cette arme, mais les chances n'étaient pas plus élevées.

Il vit le pistolet que Jenna avait perdu dans sa chute à environ trois mètres dix de sa position, non loin du trottoir. S'il se précipitait dessus, il prendrait soit une balle dans l'épaule soit dans sa pompe à Thirium, mais dans les deux cas il pourrait sortir Jenna de là.

«La déviance est une anomalie du logiciel, elle doit être irradiée, peut-importe le prix. Tu devais les mettre hors service, RK800. Tu échoue dans ta mission et je dois nettoyer derrière toi.» S'exprima l'Androïde féminin en rechargeant son pistolet.

Connor fit un rapide scan sur Jenna agonisante sur le sol aux côtés du RK900. Elle avait déjà perdue pas mal de sang mais heureusement, la balle n'avait pas touché l'os ni une veine importante et était ressorti de l'autre côté sur le bitume. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe d'elle rapidement.

«N'avance pas !» Hurla la femme en secouant son pistolet, ses yeux noirs fixés sur le RK800 qui venait de prendre un autre pas en avant. Il se rapprochait de l'arme, elle le savait parfaitement.

«Ecoute, si je ne lui pose pas un garrot tout de suite, elle va mourir ! Si tu tues un humain, tu seras déconnecté. Les Androïdes ne doivent pas blesser les humains, CyberLife ne te laissera aucune chance de t'en sortir.» Tenta Connor en choisissant de faire pression sur elle plutôt que de la menacer. Il vit un léger frémissement de ses sourcils mais elle ne baissa pas pour autant son arme, elle se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté.

«Et qui te dit que ce ne sont pas les ordres que j'ai reçus ?» Dit-elle subitement en décalant son arme à la tête de Jenna qui regardait Connor avec un visage horrifié, prenant de rapides respirations à la peur et à la douleur qui se déferlaient sur elle à ce moment même.

«Non !» Hurla-t-il en tendant la main vers l'avant, les yeux larges et sa pompe à Thirium s'emportant rudement. Il avait fait le mauvais choix !

Avant même que le RK900 ne puisse faire quelque chose, une voiture surgissant de nulle part fonça droit sur elle et la fit voler sur le pare-brise, cassant la vitre dans le processus. Elle retomba mollement sur le sol derrière la voiture, les yeux grands ouverts tournés face au ciel et du Thirium s'écoulant de sa bouche, le pistolet loin de ses mains.

Sa LED s'éteignit et plus de sang bleu coula autour d'elle.

«Espèce de salope !» Gronda Hank en sortant de la voiture et en grimaçant à l'Androïde mort. Il courut ensuite vers sa nièce gémissante sur le sol qui tenait sa jambe ensanglantée entre ses mains.

Connor était là en un temps record en retirant rapidement sa cravate noire pour l'enrouler autour de la jambe de Jenna, les yeux suivant chacun de ses mouvements frénétiques mais maîtriser. Lorsqu'il la passa sous la jambe de Jenna, celle-ci se mit à gémir plus fort à la douleur en cambrant son dos contre le trottoir, les yeux fermés et les dents serrées.

«Arrête … S'il te plaît.» Plaida-t-elle en travers son mal, ses mains s'enroulant faiblement autour de celles de Connor qui faisait pression sur sa blessure.

«Non, je dois arrêter l'hémorragie. Tu perds beaucoup trop de sang.» Déclara-t-il en repoussant les mains tremblantes de Jenna loin de sa jambe. Sa LED ne cessait de clignoter en jaune et le sentiment de peur était à nouveau présent dans sa poitrine.

«Reste tranquille ! Laisse-le faire. Il me faut une ambulance sur le champ !» S'écria Hank après avoir composé le numéro des urgences, gardant sa main autour de celle de sa nièce.

Les bruits autour d'elle commençaient à s'estomper et sa vision se brouilla, sentant son rythme cardiaque s'apaiser dans sa poitrine. Elle pouvait sentir les mains de l'Androïde adroit s'activer autour de sa blessure et son oncle crier au téléphone à côté d'elle.

«Il faut que tu restes consciente, Jenna.» Connor la récupéra contre lui dans une position redressée, ses yeux bruns tendus dans les siens. Elle pouvait voir son front sillonné par l'inquiétude et il semblait plus humain que jamais …

Malgré la douleur, Jenna se laissa sourire en mettant sa tête en arrière contre l'épaule de l'Androïde, réussissant à rester consciente comme il lui avait demandé. Elle pouvait sentir sa pompe à Thirium vibrer contre sa hanche, comme lorsqu'il était venu la chercher sur l'autoroute. Il avait ses jambes étendues devant lui et contre ses cuisses, ses bras la tenant en place contre lui.

CyberLife avait même installé un codage pour le secourisme dans leur prototype, ils avaient vraiment pensés à tout. Qu'est-ce que Connor ne faisait pas, tout compte fait ? Il était juste trop parfait pour ce monde de brute et d'égoïsme.

«Ça va aller. Je suis là.» Chuchota Hank en s'accroupissant à côté de sa nièce, un visage angoissé et des yeux tristes. Il passa une main contre son visage puis serra le bras de Jenna d'une manière réconfortante.

«Ça fait un mal de chien … Je crois que je commence à rentrer dans le métier.» Plaisanta-t-elle en reniflant un peu quand elle vit que Connor ne riait pas, lui.

Après tout, il n'avait jamais ris alors pourquoi il le ferait maintenant ? Elle ne supportait plus de le voir aussi stressé, la LED restant à un rouge tourmenter contre sa tempe. Elle voulait toucher son visage et lui dire que tout ira bien, que la blessure n'était pas aussi grave et qu'ils pourront continuer l'enquête.

Il ne lui répondit même pas, il se contenta de la tenir contre lui jusqu'à ce que les gyrophares n'apparaissent dans la ruelle.

Mission accomplie.

A suivre …

* * *

J'avais vraiment mal au cœur en écrivant cette partie … Mon OC universel peut être vraiment cruel par moment. Mais bon, je me dis que de toute façon ce n'est pas la vraie, simplement une copie d'elle en RK900 x)

En plus à la fin j'ai écouté la musique **«We are People»** de Detroit Become Human, alors imaginer un peu comment que je me sentais. Pauvre Connor, toujours face à des situations qui nécessitent des choix décisifs. C'est en partie pour ça que je l'adore, ses choix peuvent être terribles à réalisés.

Tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite séquence que j'ai légèrement modifiée ^^ Il fallait bien que le RK900 féminin fasse une apparition ! haha.

C'est le but de la fanfiction finalement, les petites surprises :)

A bientôt, VP


	10. Chapitre 10 - Réflexion

Hello ! Suiiiiite !

Avant tout, je tenais juste à préciser que l'OC RK900 ne remplace pas du tout le vrai RK900 Connor. Elle vient en complément à l'histoire, mais aucun de mes personnages n'en remplace un autre de cette petite pépite de **QuanticDream** ^^

J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 10 - Réflexion

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle fut accueillie par une lumière blanche aveuglante et le bruit continuel d'une machine à sa droite. Elle était dans un hôpital, cela se sentait à l'odeur stérile et aux différents bruits qui l'entourait.

Jenna cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pouvoir voir sans trouble autour d'elle, un léger gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit une douleur sourde dans sa jambe droite. Tandis qu'elle émergeait, les souvenirs de la vieille lui revinrent tranquillement à l'esprit.

 _Les deux déviantes amoureuses … L'attaque de cet Androïde RK900 … La balle dans la jambe. Et Connor._

«Enfin réveillé.» Marmonna une voix endormie à sa gauche.

Jenna tourna la tête pour regarder son oncle qui se frottait le visage afin de retirer la fatigue de ses yeux, les cheveux gris légèrement emmêler. Il se redressa puis s'étira longuement jusqu'à entendre un petit craquement dans son dos.

«Hey.» Chuchota Jenna en reposant sa tête en arrière contre les grands coussins, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

«Comment tu te sens ?» Demanda Hank en rapprochant sa chaise vers son lit, les coudes posés sur ses genoux.

«Bien mieux qu'hier en tout cas. Je n'ai presque plus mal et je peux déjà bouger ma jambe. Je devrais peut-être prendre un abonnement à l'année dans cet hôpital, je commence à connaître les infirmières.» Répondit sa nièce en tortillant sa jambe blessée, les sourcils levés. Son oncle soupira puis secoua la tête, l'air amusé mais épuisé par ses sottises.

«Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à ta mère, si elle te retrouve en charpie ?» Se moqua-t-il dans un petit rire.

«Comme d'habitude, les aléas du métiers !» Jenna rit en roulant ses yeux puis en croisant les mains sur son ventre, tirant un peu sur le tube d'alimentation relié à son doigt. Cette remarque fit renifler Hank qui secoua une fois de plus la tête, ses yeux bleus pensifs sur sa nièce et un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

«Tu es comme ton père, un casse-cou qui réfléchis seulement après avoir fait la connerie. C'était très dangereux et stupide ce que tu as fait hier soir. Ce n'est pas ça le métier de flic, on ne peut pas agir sous l'impulsion ni même foncer tête baissée sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Jenna.» Réprimanda son oncle d'une voix relativement calme contrairement à la dernière fois.

«Je serais morte si Connor n'avait pas été là.» Jenna serra la mâchoire puis leva les yeux dans ceux de Hank.

«Je sais. Mais ça reste un Androïde qui fait son travail, rien de plus. Ces machines sont programmés pour ça.» Renchérit son oncle en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il y avait une petite pointe de haine dans sa voix et Jenna savait parfaitement d'où cela venait et pourquoi.

«Il n'est pas si mal, Hank. Il a beaucoup changé depuis le début de l'enquête. Connor fait des efforts pour s'intégrer et apprendre à nous connaître.» Défendit Jenna avec un petit sourire triste.

Elle voulait que son oncle voit ce qu'elle voyait en travers l'Androïde détective, mais il n'avait pas la même vision des choses qu'elle. Pour lui, ces robots signifiaient la douleur et la perte d'un être qui lui était cher et même si Connor n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire, il le détestait quand même pour être un Androïde.

«Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est sa foutue mission.» Grogna Hank en détournant les yeux de sa nièce, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts contre ses cuisses. Il était agacé de voir que Jenna s'attachait à l'Androïde dépourvu d'émotions. Même si par moment il montrait des petits changements, ce n'était que de courte durée avant qu'il ne redevienne lui-même.

Jenna se mordit l'intérieur de la joue puis détourna le regard de son oncle renfrogné, un pincement au cœur. Elle voulait lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai, que Connor commençait à ressentir des émotions comme un déviant, qu'elle avait vu quelque chose d'autre dans son regard que de l'indifférence … Qu'il changeait pour le mieux.

Mais ce ne serait que mensonge, car elle n'était pas sûr elle-même. Peut-être qu'il simulait comme un bon Androïde obéissant et qu'il n'avait jamais rien ressenti comme un être humain. Une machine démunie de choix et de conscience.

Pourtant …

«Où est Connor ?» Demanda soudainement Jenna en regardant tout autour d'elle.

«Il est au commissariat. Les Androïdes visiteurs ne sont pas autoriser dans ce bâtiment.» Répondit sincèrement Hank avec un petit sourire triste lorsqu'il vit l'expression tombante de sa nièce.

«Oh …» Se laissa dire Jenna en rabaissant son regard sur ses mains jointes. C'était logique que les Androïdes en dehors du cadre de la médecine ne puissent pas entrer ici, elle espérait juste qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas trop à attendre leur retour …

Hank continua d'observer silencieusement sa nièce qui évitait ses yeux, préférant garder la tête basse et les lèvres pincées plutôt que d'engager une conversation. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une petite once de colère en voyant à quel point Jenna s'attachait à ce bout de plastique … Il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait une peine de cœur lorsqu'elle comprendra enfin que rien de tout cela ne sera possible.

Et Connor, un Androïde détective qui, une fois sa mission achevée, sera sans doute désactiver pour laisser place à un nouveau modèle. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour un être humain et un Androïde d'avoir une vie décente, pas dans leur époque ni avec ce qu'il se préparait.

La colère fut remplacée par la tristesse lorsque Hank se mit à penser à son frère défunt. Jenna était le dernier vestige qui lui restait de son propre frère et il était reconnaissant de l'avoir auprès de lui, chaque jour qui passait avant qu'elle ne décide à repartir.

«Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. A chaque fois que je te regarde, je le vois en travers toi. Ton père disait que les Androïdes seront surement la meilleure invention que l'homme n'ait jamais créée. Une image parfaite de l'être humain, tout ce que nous ne serons jamais.» Expliqua calmement Hank en perdant son regard sur la vitre en face de lui donnant sur le couloir de l'hôpital.

«Je me rends compte aujourd'hui qu'il avait tort sur une chose. Les Androïdes ne remplaceront jamais les humains.» Il leva les yeux vers sa nièce qui le regardait douloureusement à présent.

«Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Hank.» Murmura Jenna en travers ses larmes naissantes, le cœur battant difficilement dans sa poitrine.

Au lieu de répondre, son oncle hocha doucement la tête tout en évitant de la regarder dans les yeux, son pied bougeant nerveusement sur le sol blanc. Il n'aimait pas voir sa nièce pleurer mais il n'avait tout simplement pas la force de la regarder, pas avec le poids des remords qui l'accablaient sans pitié. Même après quatre ans, la vérité était trop douloureuse à entendre et rien ne pouvait changer le passé.

Jenna se lécha les lèvres puis sans hésiter, elle se redressa dans son lit et se pencha vers son oncle pour le prendre dans ses bras et le tenir fermement contre elle, voulant à tout prix le tenir pendant cette mauvaise passe. Elle aussi souffrait énormément à cause de la mort de son cousin et en voulait à la terre entière mais il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre, il fallait surmonter et elle voulait l'aider dans son périple.

Hank ne put résister lorsqu'il sentit les bras de sa nièce autour de lui. Il fondit doucement dans son étreinte chaleureuse puis encercla ses propres bras autour d'elle comme si sa vie en dépendait, pleurant doucement dans ses cheveux blonds.

La chaleur humaine lui avait beaucoup manqué.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En fin de journée, Jenna fut libérée de l'hôpital pour retourner au commissariat et aller voir son oncle. Il l'avait laissé dans sa chambre seule lorsqu'il eut un coup de téléphone de la part du Capitaine Fowler, lui demandant de revenir à son poste pour éplucher les derniers dossiers avec Connor.

Pauvre Hank … Il n'avait jamais un instant de répit. Pas que cela le dérangeait car il aimait avoir l'esprit occupé soit avec son travail soit avec l'alcool et donc Jenna préférait largement qu'il retourne au commissariat. Mais, elle aurait voulu qu'il reste encore un peu avec elle pour parler de tout et de rien, comme ils le faisaient à l'époque.

Donc la voici devant les portes du commissariat, un peu souriante mais stressée par les remarques qu'elle risquait de se prendre de ses collègues un peu moqueurs sur les bords. De plus, elle avait vu la voiture de Gavin sur le parking, elle espérait juste qu'il ne faisait rien de mal à Connor sinon elle fera un tour du côté de sa portière pour lui laisser une jolie gravure.

Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle passa les portes avec sa béquille qu'elle n'utilisait que lorsqu'elle avait vraiment mal à la jambe. Les progrès de la science permettaient de réparer plutôt rapidement les blessures légères qui ne nécessitaient pas de chirurgie, un peu comme la plaie à son épaule.

Alors elle n'avait pas trop de problème à tenir debout sans boiter, il lui fallait juste un peu de temps d'adaptation et un peu plus d'antidouleur pour reprendre le travail.

Jenna rentra dans les bureaux et se sentit soudainement soulagée lorsqu'elle ne vit presque personne dans les environs, juste Cris qui discutait avec Lara, une autre de ses collègues qu'elle appréciait particulièrement pour sa gentillesse. Elle leur donna un petit signe timide de la main qu'ils s'empressèrent de lui rendre en s'approchant d'elle pour lui demander comment elle allait après l'exploit d'hier.

«Je suis heureux de vous revoir, Jenna.» Dit soudainement une voix douce et masculine derrière elle.

Jenna sourit en même temps que Lara et Cris puis se tourna pour rencontrer Connor et son sourire sympathique et professionnel. Il se tenait droit avec les bras le long du corps, la LED à sa tempe clignotant tranquillement alors qu'il penchait un peu la tête sur le côté en attente d'une réponse verbale.

«Je suis aussi heureuse de te revoir, Connor.» Souffla-t-elle en mettant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, un large sourire aux lèvres et une étrange pression au sein de sa poitrine.

«Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que cette blessure ne vous fait pas trop mal. Mes scans indiquent que le pansement devra être changé d'ici une demi-heure, souhaitez-vous que je vous aide ?» Proposa gentiment l'Androïde en plissant le front, gardant son regard dans celui de la femme.

Jenna rougit furieusement tandis que Cris et Lara gloussèrent derrière elle à la proposition du RK800. Dans d'autres circonstances et dans un autre lieu, elle aurait sans hésiter dit oui comme la dernière fois avec son épaule. Mais maintenant elle se contenta de toucher gentiment le bras de Connor et de lui donner un beau sourire maladroit.

«Merci. Mais pour le moment ça ira. Est-ce que tout vas bien ici ? As-tu vu mon oncle à tout hasard ?» S'interrogea Jenna en regardant autour d'eux aux bureaux vide. Elle remarqua que Cris et Lara n'étaient plus là et avaient repris leur travail à des tables plus loin.

«Le Lieutenant Anderson est dans le bureau du Capitaine Fowler depuis près de quarante-trois minutes. J'étais vraiment très inquiet pour vous, Jenna. Je voulais venir vous voir à l'hôpital mais je n'ai pas eu l'autorisation, malheureusement.» Déclara Connor avec un léger haussement d'épaule et un visage triste.

«Vraiment ?» Jenna n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle était sidérée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre de la bouche de l'Androïde normalement sans émotions ni ressentit.

«Oui. Vous êtes ma partenaire, je suis dans l'obligation de veiller sur vous.» Répondit-il d'un hochement de tête ferme, imitant le petit sourire de Jenna face à lui.

Sa pompe à Thirium ainsi que son régulateur s'emballèrent violemment lorsqu'elle le prit rapidement dans ses bras et pressa sa joue sous son menton. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre lui à une vitesse un peu plus élevée que la moyenne chez les femmes, mais à part cela, elle se portait bien. Son corps était chaud et son souffle frôlait son cou dans un rythme régulier. Contrairement à la dernière fois, Connor n'hésita pas à mettre son bras autour des épaules de la fille dans une petite accolade amicale mais tendre.

«Tu es un très bon gardien, Connor. Je ne t'échangerais contre personne au monde.» Murmura Jenna contre lui, les yeux fermés et souriante lorsqu'elle sentit l'Androïde resserrer sa prise sur elle.

Cette dernière remarque donna une émotion étrangère à Connor qui dû recalibrer ses fonctions motrices qui refusaient de lui répondre. Il cligna confusément des yeux puis baissa son regard sur Jenna et son visage souriant, la pression devenant plus forte et se concentrant principalement dans sa pompe à Thirium.

Il se sentait aimer par quelqu'un, apprécié à sa juste valeur et non jugé comme les autres humains. Cette émotion était si … Spéciale et profonde, c'était la toute première fois depuis sa création qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. Il voulait demander à Jenna de quoi cela pouvait-il bien s'agir mais une voix forte s'écria soudainement dans les bureaux, faisant sursauter la fille loin de ses bras.

«Stagiaire Anderson ! Dans mon bureau, tout de suite !» Aboya Fowler en posant les yeux sur la femme en question puis en claquant la porte en verre dans son sillage.

«Super … La punition m'appelle.» Dit-elle en levant exagérément les yeux au ciel suivit d'un profond soupir frustré. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Connor pencher adorablement la tête avec un petit froncement de sourcil mais bientôt, elle entendit quelqu'un applaudir.

«Bravo, stagiaire Anderson. Quel moment de gloire. Recevoir sa première balle d'un Androïde.» Nargua Gavin assis sur son bureau en regardant la paire avec un petit sourire mesquin.

Connor serra la mâchoire au commentaire désagréable et aux souvenirs de la nuit dernière qui flashaient devant ses yeux. A chaque fois qu'il y repensait, il avait l'intense envie de reformuler ses choix et de tuer l'Androïde RK900 qui avait fait volontairement du mal à son humain. Personne n'avait le droit de faire du mal à Jenna, pas tant qu'il était opérationnel.

«Ferme ta gueule, Gavin. Je sais très bien que tu es jaloux. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, tu auras toi-aussi la chance de faire face à un Androïde envoyé pour te tuer ?» Grogna Jenna en souriant faussement à l'homme, tournant le dos à Connor pour le fusiller du regard.

«Pourquoi une saloperie d'Androïde voudrais te tuer ? Ses robots débiles ne savent même pas se défendre face à un humain !» Renchérit Gavin en levant les bras et en regardant bêtement autour de lui.

«Ils ne sont pas idiots, arrête de les rabaisser à ton niveau. Vient Connor.» Renvoya Jenna en décroisant les bras et en faisant signe à l'Androïde derrière elle de la suivre vers le bureau de Fowler.

«Mais oui vient, petit robot chien. Si tu lui obéit bien sagement, elle te donnera une gâterie.» Ricana Gavin en se levant et en se pavanant entre les bureaux vides.

«J'aime les chiens.» Dit soudainement Connor en s'arrêtant de marcher pour regarder fixement Reed. Aimait-il lui aussi les chiens ? Il y aurait au moins un point commun entre eux et peut-être une possibilité de devenir ami plutôt que d'entretenir une relation hostile.

«Ah oui ? Moi j'aime les chattes.» Gavin leva un sourcil, prêt à dire sa prochaine idiotie mais Jenna le coupa rapidement, un peu rouge par les commentaires déplaisants de l'inspecteur irritant.

«Pas un mot de plus, Gavin ! Ne t'avise même pas !» Grogna-t-elle en serrant les dents puis en prenant le bras de Connor pour qu'il la suive à nouveau loin de cet imbécile et de ses allusions inutiles.

«Pauvre crétin …» Marmonna Gavin en se détournant pour reprendre sa place à son bureau.

Jenna soupira de soulagement puis relâcha le bras de Connor lorsqu'ils montèrent les escaliers pour aller au bureau de Fowler. Elle lui donna un petit coup d'œil avec un léger sourire nerveux puis entra dans le bureau de verre, les mains jointes devant elle en espérant ressortir assez rapidement sans trop de dégâts.

Hank était aussi là, mal assis sur la chaise devant le bureau du Capitaine avec sa joue pressée dans son poing. Il se retourna légèrement pour regarder sa nièce et Connor qui venait de se placer au fond de la pièce comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

Jenna n'aimait pas du tout le regard peiné que lui envoyait son oncle, ni le regard furieux que Fowler lui lançait. Qu'avaient-ils dits sur elle ?! Encore pire, qu'avait dit Hank pour qu'il ait l'air aussi triste et coupable ?

«Habituellement, les gens qui font ce que tu as faits hier soir sont à la recherche d'augmentation ou de prime … Mais putain, Jenna, t'es même pas payer ! Alors pourquoi tu te fous dans la merde ?!» Commença le Capitaine, l'air complètement démunis.

«J-je peux tout expliquer …» Balbutia Jenna en prenant un pas en avant mais Fowler la coupa net.

«Je me fiche de tes explications à la mords moi le nœud ! Ce que tu as fait était irresponsable ! Ce n'est pas ça le métier de flic et tu ne seras jamais un bon flic si tu n'apprends pas à garder tes foutus émotions pour toi-même !» S'écria-t-il en pointant son index vers la femme, il poursuivit de vive voix.

«Tu as fait une école de police, ton père avant toi était dans la police, mais tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, jeune fille. Tu es retiré de l'enquête, je vais te mettre sur un autre secteur beaucoup plus sûr-» Il ne put finir car Jenna s'avança.

«Q-Quoi ?! Non ! V-vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !» Hurla-t-elle, les yeux larges et la voix tremblante. Les larmes menaçaient de tomber de ses yeux, surtout avec le regard d'excuse que lui donnait son oncle. Donc, c'était lui qui avait demandé qu'elle soit retirée … Trahison et haine griffèrent sans pitié son cœur.

«Si, je le peux et je le ferais. Tu seras avec Lara sur le vandalisme et destruction de biens publics. Fin de la discussion, tu peux sortir.» Fowler indiqua de sa main la sortie mais Jenna ne bougea pas d'un poil, furieuse d'être mise à l'écart aussi facilement.

«Je refuse. Vous avez dit vous-même que le métier de flic était un métier à risque, et ce risque je le prends volontiers pour cette enquête ! J'ai déjà beaucoup trop investi pour tout laisser tomber, Capitaine.» Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix calme mais dure, les yeux larmoyants fixés dans ceux de Fowler.

«Jenna … Ça devient beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi.» Essaya Hank en la regardant tristement mais elle l'ignora car elle n'avait d'yeux que pour celui qui scellerait son sort.

«Ecoute, tu as encore toute la vie devant toi avant de te prendre du plomb dans l'aile. Je n'ai rien dit pour l'autoroute mais là, je ne peux pas te laisser continuer.» Objecta Fowler beaucoup plus calmement qu'auparavant.

«C'est mieux comme ça.» Rajouta le Lieutenant. Jenna le fixa furieusement, la poitrine montante et descendante à un rythme alarmant alors qu'elle se contrôlait pour ne pas fondre en larmes de colère et de tristesse.

«C'est mieux pour moi, ou c'est mieux pour toi ?» Accusa-t-elle, serrant la mâchoire lorsque son oncle rencontra son regard. Immédiatement, elle se sentit coupable d'avoir dit cela et voulait reprendre ses mots mais il était trop tard, elle vit la petite lueur malheureuse dans les yeux de Hank.

Le visage de Connor se crispa contre sa volonté en écoutant ce qu'il se disait autour de lui. Il n'aimait pas du tout entendre ce qu'avait reproché le Capitaine Fowler à Jenna et encore moins lorsque celui-ci l'expulsa de l'enquête. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette situation dégénérée d'avantage alors, au lieu d'ignorer, il prit la parole sans permission.

«Si vous me permettez, j'aimerais faire part de mon opposition. L'enquêtrice Jenna Anderson est une personne tout à fait admirable qui nous est d'une grande utilité pour cette enquête en cours. Grâce à elle, nous détenons de précieuses informations.» Expliqua tranquillement Connor en gardant ses bras derrière le dos.

«Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation d'ouvrir ta grande gueule ! Alors soit tu la ferme, soit tu sors !» S'énerva Fowler en levant les sourcils, son bras dirigé vers la sortie.

Jenna osa donner un petit sourire heureux en entendant Connor prendre sa défense alors qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se sentait honorée par ses paroles malgré son angoisse d'être sortie de l'enquête.

Connor fronça doucement les sourcils mais décida de ne pas céder à la menace silencieuse du Capitaine Fowler. Jenna avait déjà pris sa défense à de multiples reprises et il était temps pour lui de lui rendre la pareille.

«Excusez-moi, mais je me dois d'insister, Capitaine. Elle est très efficace sur le terrain et met sa vie en danger pour des Androïdes atteins de déviances. Elle déchiffre actuellement une carte permettant de nous guider vers un lieu secret où se réuniraient tous les déviants. Si vous la retirer de l'enquête, nous perdrons un atout précieux.» Evoqua Connor en prenant un pas en avant et en décroisant les bras de son dos.

«Hey, reste en dehors de ça, Connor, c'est un ordre.» Ordonna le Lieutenant Anderson en faisant signe avec sa main de se calmer, perplexe par la réaction de l'Androïde détective. Jeffrey reprit rapidement la parole avant que Hank ne rajoute quelque chose.

«Tu prends sa défense maintenant ? Parce qu'elle t'a sauvée les miches la dernière fois ne signifie pas que tu as le droit de me faire la morale ! Je crois que tu ne comprends pas bien l'affaire. Elle est humaine, pas une vulgaire machine comme toi qui ne ressens ni la douleur, ni la peur de mourir. Elle se prend une balle dans la tête et c'est fini pour elle.» Claqua durement Fowler en frappant son poing sur le bureau, agacé par l'audace de l'Androïde RK800.

Connor hésita à répondre. Il avait reçu l'ordre du Lieutenant de ne plus rien dire mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Jenna se faire mettre à la porte. Un nouveau choix crucial s'offrait à lui. Soit il continuait de défendre Jenna et ferait baisser la barre d'amitié avec Hank, soit il obéissait à son ordre direct et verrait son amitié avec Jenna descendre.

Le choix était vite prit.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

«Un Androïde de CyberLife a été envoyé pour nuire à un humain ! J'ignore si c'était sous l'effet de la déviance, mais grâce au Lieutenant et à Mlle Anderson, elle a été mise hors d'état de nuire. Tant que nous ne neutralisons pas cette mutation, il y aura toujours un danger potentiel. Nous ne pouvons pas reculer maintenant, nous sommes proche du but.» S'écria Connor en rabaissant sa voix à une tonalité normale lorsqu'il finit, les poings serrés à ses côtés et la LED jaune.

«Putain mais dites-moi que je rêve …» Grommela Hank en enfouissant son visage dans sa main. Fowler frotta deux doigts contre son nez puis soupira bruyamment en s'affalant dans son lourd fauteuil.

«D'accord, d'accord ! Admettons. Tu penses pouvoir sonder sa mémoire et récupéré des informations ? Car si ce que tu me dis est vrai, nous allons avoir de sérieux problèmes. Les Androïdes de CyberLife ne peuvent pas faire de mal aux humains, c'est contraire à leur règle.» Dit-il en regardant entre Hank et Connor.

«Pourtant j'ai reçu une balle dans la jambe par cet Androïde que vous gardez bien sagement dans un placard.» Rappela sarcastiquement Jenna en levant un sourcil et en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

«Une salle d'isolement, Jenna ! Et ne commence pas.» Grogna Hank en plissant le visage, levant une main vers elle pour qu'elle se taise.

«Oui, je pourrais.» Conclut Connor d'un haussement de sourcils élégant.

«Très bien. Va pour cette fois Jenna, mais la prochaine tu iras dans le vandalisme avec Lara ! Je ne plaisante pas, jeune fille.» S'exclama Fowler en se levant et en mettant ses mains à plats sur son bureau, ses yeux dans ceux surexcités de la femme.

«Je vous remercie, Capitaine ! Vous ne regretterez pas ce choix.» S'enchanta-t-elle en mettant une main sur son cœur, un large sourire aux lèvres. Pendant un instant elle pensait que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre en entendant le verdict de Fowler.

«Génial.» Grommela Hank en secouant la tête, pas du tout content de ce revirement de situation. Il ne voulait plus voir sa nièce en danger et la voilà de retour dans cette maudite enquête !

«Ne t'inquiète pas, Hank. Je pense qu'elle est en sécurité avec le RK800.» Jeffrey donna une petite tape amicale à l'épaule du Lieutenant lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui. Jenna et Connor venaient tout juste de sortir de la pièce sans attendre le moindre rappel.

«C'est justement ça, qui me fait peur.» Répondit-il en mettant ses mains dans les poches et en suivant calmement le duo, son vieil ami riant derrière lui lorsqu'il referma la porte du bureau.

Jenna s'approcha de Connor en sautillant de joie puis lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'avant-bras accompagné d'un immense sourire qui créait toujours des problèmes de Thirium à l'Androïde. Il ne put s'en empêcher mais le lui rendit volontiers en montrant ses dents blanches, conquis d'être à l'origine de sa joie.

«Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Merci infiniment, Connor, sans toi je ne serais plus de la partie ! Tu es un sacrément bon négociateur !» S'écria-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains, encore sous le choc.

«Merci beaucoup, Jenna. J'essaye d'être bon dans tous les domaines.» Lui dit-il en resserrant fièrement sa cravate puis en passant ses mains le long de sa veste grise, aimant les compliments sur ses capacités.

«Allons fêter ça ! Il est temps de se détendre un peu.» Jenna se retourna vers son oncle grognon puis le prit par le bras en l'emmenant vers la sortie avec Connor. Il faisait presque nuit dehors et il était temps de prendre un verre et de s'amuser.

«Hors de question ! Bon … Peut-être juste un alors, mais pas d'alcool pour toi ma fille.» Réprimanda Hank en levant son doigt au visage de sa nièce, même si ses yeux trahissaient déjà le fond de sa pensée.

Connor s'arrêta de les suivre et perdit subitement son sourire. Que lui arrivait-il ? A vouloir être le plus proche possible de Jenna sans faire attention à sa mission et aux conséquences de ses actes ? Il venait de voir l'amitié du Lieutenant baisser brusquement lorsqu'il croisa son regard froid et dur … Tandis que celui de la fille montait en flèche.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

Secouant légèrement la tête pour faire revenir sa LED rouge au bleu, il suivit silencieusement jusqu'à la voiture.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

«Encore un verre, Jimmy !» S'écria Hank en tendant son verre vide en l'air, riant sous son souffle à l'alcool qui commençait à se faire ressentir.

«Encore ? Tu abuses ! C'est déjà le troisième !» S'étonna Jenna en le regardant de haut en bas avec des yeux larges et un sourire ridicule. Elle secoua la tête puis se rassit correctement dans la banquète rouge lorsque son oncle lui donna un doigt d'honneur en réponse.

Connor leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien, il resta bien sagement assis à côté de Jenna en écoutant la conversation des deux humains avec un certain intérêt. Le Lieutenant Anderson ne parlait pas beaucoup, il était bien trop occuper à finir ses nombreux verres tandis que sa nièce bavardait sur le travail mais aussi à propos de son école et de ses entraînements.

Il fallait dire que la jeune femme avait déjà vécu pas mal dans ses jeunes années … Il était impressionné par ses nombreux diplômes et formations pour en arriver là. Même si son métier de prédilection de devenir artiste était tombé à l'eau, elle n'avait pas abandonnée l'idée de devenir policier et il en était reconnaissant pour cela. Sinon il ne l'aurait jamais connu.

«Hé, Jimmy ! Un autre verre pour moi aussi.» Jenna attira l'attention du barman sur elle, à la plus grande consternation de son oncle qui se contenta de la regarder bêtement.

«Ben quoi ? Il te faut bien un peu de concurrence, non ?» Lui dit-elle ludiquement en clignant de l'œil, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle retira son gilet vert lorsqu'une bouffée de chaleur remonta jusque dans ses joues, commençant elle aussi à ressentir les effets de l'alcool. Elle resta dans sa chemise blanche tandis qu'elle bascula ses cheveux blonds sur une épaule, les yeux de Connor secrètement sur elle.

«Je t'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas un concours. Et tu n'arriveras jamais à me battre de toute façon.» Répondit Hank en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson pour masquer son sourire grandissant.

«L'alcool peut avoir des conséquences néfastes pour la santé, il faut le consommer avec modération. Vous ne devriez pas en boire plus, Jenna, je détecte un ralentissement dans votre cerveau qui pourrait aboutir à un étourdissement, des nausées ou encore une perte de conscience.» Réprimanda gentiment l'Androïde qui la regardait fixement avec une légère inquiétude.

«Bah mon vieux … Heureusement que tu ne m'as pas sorti ses conneries la première fois que tu es venu me chercher dans ce bar …» Ricana Hank en s'essuyant grossièrement la bouche avec le dos de sa main, une lueur amusée dans ses yeux bleus.

«Hum, merci pour l'information Connor.» Déglutit Jenna, un peu rouge après l'explication de l'Androïde sur son état. De plus, il n'arrêtait pas de la regarder depuis le début de la soirée et elle se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait penser d'elle … A part sa grande consommation d'alcool.

Jimmy apporta le verre de Whisky à Jenna en passant significativement ses yeux méfiants sur l'Androïde normalement pas autorisé dans son bar. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, la nièce du Lieutenant l'avait menacé de lui casser ses verres de collections s'il n'acceptait pas le RK800 pour ce soir.

«Merci.» Jenna sourit au barman puis apporta son nouveau verre frais à ses lèvres. Elle avala une première gorgée, ensuite une deuxième sous le regard pesant des deux hommes, puis à la troisième, elle reposa brutalement le verre sur la table en se tenant la gorge avec une main.

«Jenna ?» Demanda Hank en plissant les yeux à sa nièce faisant mine de s'étouffer avec sa boisson.

Il la connaissait trop bien, il savait parfaitement quand est-ce qu'elle faisait semblant ou non. Etant plus jeune, elle lui donnait souvent des frayeurs en imitant quelqu'un qui s'étouffe avec un poison lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas manger sa nourriture. Petite vilaine, cette fois-ci elle ne l'aura pas, pas avec cette tête de coupable.

Peut-être que pour lui ça ne marchait pas, mais pour l'Androïde innocent à côté d'elle c'était une toute autre histoire.

«Jenna ?!» S'écria ce dernier en se penchant vers elle pour tenter de voir son visage cacher dans son bras. Elle faisait de drôles de bruits de déglutitions et gardait une main serrée autour de sa gorge, son corps prit par de petits spasmes.

«L-la boisson … J-je crois qu'il y a quelque chose d-dedans …» Gémit-elle d'une voix rauque et exagérée, révulsant ses yeux à l'intérieur de son crâne tandis qu'elle ouvrait et refermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

«Il faut vite faire quelque chose.» Dit Hank en essayant de ne pas rire mais il échoua lamentablement en voyant l'expression horrifié de Connor, la LED jaune clignotante contre sa tempe.

D'un geste brusque mais maitriser, l'Androïde récupéra le verre de whisky dans sa main, y trempa deux doigts dans le liquide puis l'apporta sur sa langue pour une analyse d'urgence. Eau, malte, orge, de la levure, alcool à 40% … Aucune trace d'un éventuel poison ni d'un composant étranger qui pourrait donner une allergie à Jenna. Elle n'avait aucune allergie alimentaire ni réaction urticante, alors qu'avait-elle ?

Connor se rendit vite compte que la moitié du bar riait aux éclats et même le Lieutenant Anderson était rouge comme une tomate à cause de rire … Il cligna des yeux puis pencha la tête en s'apercevant que Jenna ne s'étouffait plus mais riait jusqu'aux larmes, une main sur sa bouche pour essayer de cacher les bruits qu'elle faisait.

«Tu viens de te faire avoir, mon gars.» S'esclaffa Hank en secouant sa main en l'air puis en reprenant son verre dans une main. La tête qu'avait faite l'Androïde était juste hilarante ! Surtout lorsqu'il gouta bêtement l'alcool.

«Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans cette situation.» Dit calmement Connor en fronçant profondément les sourcils, fixant intensément Jenna riante aux éclats à côté de lui.

Il ne comprenait absolument rien aux réactions des humains autour de lui et son ordinateur rencontrait quelques difficultés après avoir goûté à cette substance nocive. Ses capteurs de langue semblaient engourdis et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une petite piqure à son incompréhension de la situation actuelle.

«Je suis terriblement désolée, mais je voulais vraiment te faire goûter autre chose que des preuves.» Ria Jenna en reprenant calmement ses esprits, passant une main sur son visage pour enlever les mèches de cheveux qui s'égaraient.

«Elle t'a fait une blague, Connor. C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas comprendre ça parce que ta tête était vraiment comique !» Renchérit Hank en pointant le visage de Connor avec son doigt, un sourire mangeant ses lèvres.

«Je comprends. Je suis heureux que mon visage vous fasse rire, Lieutenant.» Répondit solennellement l'Androïde avec un petit sourire sympathique, ce qui entraina un nouveau rire hystérique de Jenna et de Hank.

Il était tellement adorable avec son innocence et son incompréhension de l'humour humaine !

«Tu veux prendre une autre gorgée ?» Proposa Jenna en levant le verre de Whisky à Connor, un sourcil levé et les lèvres pincées pour ne pas rire.

«Non, je regrette mais je crains que les effets de ce type de boisson ne fasse des dégâts à mes récepteurs.» Avoua Connor avec un léger haussement d'épaules, refusant poliment la demande de la femme.

«C'est ce que nous, les humains, ressentons. Je suis navrée et j'espère ne pas t'avoir abîmée.» Jenna se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis apporta une main sur la joue gauche de l'Androïde pour le regarder dans les yeux, se sentant coupable avec sa blague idiote. Elle s'en voudra à mort si par sa faute, Connor était endommagé.

«Non, je vais bien. Je suis plus résistant que vous ne le pensez.» L'Androïde sourit puis cligna de l'œil, faisant rougir Jenna qui retira rapidement sa main avant que son oncle ne lui fasse une réflexion embarrassante.

Hank serra la mâchoire mais ne détourna pas les yeux du couple devant lui. N'ayant rien manqué du petit contact intime, il ressentit une colère froide en se rappelant que ce fut de la faute de Connor si sa nièce était encore dans l'enquête. Il ne voulait pas l'éloigner de lui, bien au contraire, mais elle avait la sale habitude de se mettre inutilement en danger.

Baissant les yeux à son verre presque fini, il en recommanda un pour noyer son esprit en conflit dans l'alcool, comme il le faisait régulièrement depuis la mort de Cole. Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque devant Jenna, mais à un moment ou un autre, il dira sa façon de penser à l'Androïde désobéissant.

Hank savait parfaitement que sa nièce lui en voulait énormément d'avoir essayé de l'exclure de l'enquête, même si elle ne lui avait pas dit ouvertement ni montré publiquement. Elle cachait toujours ses émotions profondément ancrés en elle, depuis que son père était mort et que sa mère l'avait presque abandonné à son sort.

Il se sentait coupable et triste d'avoir réagi comme il l'avait fait, mais il ne pouvait juste plus la voir en danger de mort. Il avait déjà perdu un fils et il n'était pas prêt à perdre sa fille de substitution. Même si c'était les risques du métier.

Hank releva les yeux vers Connor et Jenna qui discutaient joyeusement sur un sujet qu'il ne trouvait pas spécialement intéressant, les Androïdes. Il se contenta de les regarder fixement, le verre tenu fermement entre ses mains et son esprit vagabondant dans des territoires inconnus. La façon qu'elle le regardait, le sourire qu'elle lui donnait, ce n'était pas trompeur.

Jenna était amoureuse d'une machine.

Combien de temps jusqu'à ce que l'illusion ne tombe et révèle la dure réalité de la vie ? Est-ce que Connor était capable d'aimer, comme ses deux lesbiennes dans l'Eden Club ? Hank avait un terrible doute au creux de son estomac. Les Androïdes imitaient les émotions humaines pour mieux s'intégrés, mais est-ce que Connor simulait vraiment, ou y avait-il une part de vérité ?

Il regardait toujours Jenna avec une sorte d'adoration dans ses yeux bruns, un éternel sourire accroché à ses lèvres quand il la voyait. Il n'y avait pas de mensonges ni de simulation, mais quelque chose de bien plus réel et humain.

Hank abatis son verre d'une seule traite.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Plus tard dans la soirée et aux alentours des une heure vingt du matin, Connor attendait patiemment dans la voiture le retour du Lieutenant Anderson parti prendre l'air dans un petit parc.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

Après le Jimmy's bar, Jenna s'était endormie sur la banquette arrière. La jeune femme ne faisait presque pas de bruit en dormant, l'air paisible et heureuse durant son sommeil. L'Androïde se posait des questions sur les rêves et la période de repos chez les humains, n'ayant rien de semblable à part la mise en veille de ses systèmes.

Connor tourna lentement la tête vers Jenna pour la regarder, notant les traits distincts de son visage à la lumière du lampadaire au-dessus de la voiture. Elle respirait calmement, sa poitrine montant puis redescendant dans un rythme régulier, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elle dormait sur son épaule droite et utilisait ses mains comme un oreiller, ses cheveux encadrant son visage et ses bras.

Il aimait la regarder. Il trouvait toujours quelque chose de fascinant et intéressant à propos d'elle, quoi qu'elle fasse ou dise. Il commença à neiger à l'extérieur ce qui détourna l'attention de Connor sur l'avant de la voiture et plus particulièrement sur une danseuse hawaïenne. Le GPS était encore allumé mais n'indiquait aucune destination, tout simplement en attente d'information tout comme lui.

La vitre du pare-brise était brisée du côté du passager à cause de la chute de l'Androïde RK900 lorsque le Lieutenant lui avait foncé dessus. C'était un pesant souvenir qui marquait encore les esprits.

Sa Paix fut de courte durée lorsqu'il reçut un message de la part de CyberLife. L'enquête, sa mission … Il perdait du temps précieux tandis que la déviance prenait une ampleur monumentale. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas continuer à attendre bêtement que le Lieutenant se mette en tête qu'il était temps de reprendre le travail.

Après tout, il n'était qu'un prototype RK800 envoyé par CyberLife dans le but de neutraliser la déviance, rien de plus ni de moins.

Donnant un dernier petit coup d'œil à Jenna, Connor sorti de la voiture en redressant sa veste et sa cravate, les yeux droits sur le Lieutenant assis sur un banc, observant les environs. Le vent soufflait la petite mèche de cheveux à son front et la neige s'installait tranquillement sur ses épaules, la chaleur n'étant pas assez forte pour la faire fondre rapidement.

Connor s'approcha doucement de Hank, les yeux cherchant son visage caché par ses cheveux gris. Il ne leva pas la tête à son approche ni même ne prit la parole, il gardait les yeux au sol et les bras croisés sur ses genoux, les pieds sur la place assise du banc avec un paquet de bière sur le côté.

«Jolie vue, hein ?» Commença le Lieutenant en levant la tête vers le paysage, imitant l'Androïde à côté de lui.

«Je venais souvent ici, avant …» Poursuivit-il en levant sa bouteille de bière à sa bouche pour prendre une grande gorgée.

«Avant quoi ?» Pressa Connor en fronçant les sourcils.

«Hein ?» Grogna Hank en évitant les yeux de l'Androïde à sa gauche.

«Vous avez dit : «je venais souvent ici, avant.» Avant quoi ?» Répéta Connor en faisant exactement la même tête confuse. Même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse, il voulait juste l'entendre de la bouche de l'homme ivre.

«Avant … Avant rien …» Hésita le Lieutenant d'un air triste, ses yeux s'éloignant sur le pont illuminé en face de lui.

«Vous devriez arrêter de boire, Lieutenant. Ça pourrait vous valoir de graves problèmes de santé.» Connor changea de sujet car il savait que s'il poursuivait dans cette direction, il risquerait de dégrader d'avantage son amitié déjà fragile avec Hank. Il l'observa silencieusement, soucieux pour son bien-être.

«Ouais, c'est le but.» Rit froidement Hank en prenant une autre gorgée.

«Vous ne devriez pas dire ça, pensez à votre nièce.» Réprimanda L'Androïde en levant un sourcil. Hank plissa les yeux à Connor mais ne dit rien, il le suivit simplement du regard pendant qu'il se rapprochait de la balustrade.

«Nous n'arrivons pas à faire progresser l'enquête. On tourne en rond. Les déviants n'ont aucun point commun. Ce sont tous des modèles différents, produit à des endroits différents, à des moments différents …» S'énerva-t-il en croisant ses mains sur ses avant-bras, tournant la tête vers le Lieutenant comme s'il s'attendait à une réponse.

«Hum, il doit bien y avoir un lien.» Lui dit-il d'un léger haussement d'épaules.

«Ce qu'ils ont en commun, c'est cette obsession pour rA9 … C'est comme une espèce de mythe. Une chose qu'ils auraient inventée, mais qui ne fait pas partie de leur programme d'origine …» Expliqua vaguement Connor en réfléchissant en même temps, un peu perplexe.

«Des Androïdes qui croient en Dieu … Putain, dans quelle époque on vit …» Se moqua Hank en secouant la tête lorsque l'Androïde le regarda.

«Vous avez l'air préoccupé, Lieutenant. Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé à l'Eden Club ?» Demanda soudainement Connor en prenant un pas vers lui, gardant ses mains sur ses avant-bras comme s'il avait froid …

«Ces deux filles … Elles voulaient juste rester ensembles … Elles avaient vraiment l'air de s'aimer. Elles ne méritaient pas de mourir.» Remarqua Hank, son regard se perdant sur la neige sur le sol.

«Elles peuvent simuler des émotions humaines, mais ce sont des machines. Et les machines ne ressentent rien du tout.» Connor mit l'intonation en fin de phrase, les sourcils levés. Il savait qu'il venait de défier le Lieutenant, car il décida de se lever de son banc pour lui faire face.

«Et si on parlait de toi, Connor ? Est-ce que toi aussi tu simule ? Tu ne ressens rien du tout ? Tu as l'air humain, tu as une voix d'humain, mais tu es quoi, exactement ?»» Interrogea-t-il en se mettant juste en face de l'Androïde platonique.

«Je suis tout ce que vous voulez, Lieutenant. Votre partenaire … Votre copain de comptoir … Ou juste une machine, conçue pour accomplir une tâche.» Répondit calmement Connor, haussant les sourcils lorsque Hank secoua la tête.

«Tu aurais pu descendre ses deux filles, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Pourquoi t'as pas tiré, Connor ?» Demanda le Lieutenant en lui poussant rudement l'épaule, le prenant un peu au dépourvut.

«Tu as des scrupules qui germent dans ton beau programme ? Des émotions inexpliquées ?» Accusa-t-il, roulant sa langue dans sa bouche avec la colère qui montait en lui.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

«Non ! J'ai décidé de ne pas tirer, Lieutenant. C'est tout.» Se défendit rapidement Connor en haussant la voix, le niveau de stress augmentant légèrement. La prochaine action rendit son programme encore plus instable.

Jenna se réveilla soudainement dans la voiture, toute seule et à l'arrêt sur un parking qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle se redressa puis s'étira tranquillement en regardant autour d'elle pour tous signes de Connor ou de Hank.

Son cœur manqua un battement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle se prit dans la scène qui se déroulait à plusieurs mètres de sa position, dans l'ancien parc où jouait son cousin, Cole. Evacuant brutalement tout le sommeil d'elle, Jenna ouvrit la porte de la voiture puis courut du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec sa jambe blessée vers Hank qui braquait son arme sur le front de Connor, une peur immense au ventre.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe si j'appuis sur la gâchette ? Rien du tout ? Le trou noir ? Le paradis des robots ?» Menaça avec dégoût son oncle, n'ayant pas entendu l'approche de Jenna.

«NON ! Hank ! Arrête !» Hurla sa nièce en s'interposant entre lui et Connor, mettant ses bras à l'horizontale pour faire office de bouclier.

«Ne te mêle pas de ça.» Grogna Hank en gardant ses yeux dans ceux non effrayés de Connor, le canon de son pistolet juste au-dessus de la tête de sa nièce.

«Je doute qu'il existe un paradis pour les Androïdes.» Répondit l'Androïde soutenant son regard dans celui du Lieutenant et en ignorant Jenna devant lui.

«On a des doutes existentiels, Connor ? T'es sûr que t'es pas un déviant, toi aussi ?» Provoqua Hank en plissant les yeux, son pistolet bien droit pointé sur le front de Connor sans jamais jeter un regard à sa nièce. Il voulait le pousser à bout, découvrir ce qu'il se cachait réellement derrière cette apparence trompeuse.

«Laisse-le, je t'en prie. Tu n'es pas toi-même, Hank, tu dois absolument te ressaisir !» Plaida Jenna en secouant la tête lorsque des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, son rythme cardiaque atteignant une vitesse vertigineuse.

«Je fais des diagnostics réguliers. Je sais ce que je suis, et ce que je ne suis pas.» Récita l'Androïde en restant droit, ne sourcillant pas devant la menace du Lieutenant même si les réponses qu'il donnait n'étaient pas forcément justes.

«Et Jenna, qu'est-ce qu'elle est pour toi, dis-moi ? Un partenaire, un 1 ou un 0 dans tes statistiques de merde, une amie ?» Poussa Hank en levant les sourcils à lui, voulant à tout prix entendre ce qu'il avait à dire sur cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un bon moment.

«S'il te plaît …» Murmura Jenna en secouant la tête pour qu'il ne poursuive pas dans cette voie-là, pas comme ça. Les larmes débordaient sur ses joues froides et elle plaidait avec ses yeux pour que son oncle arrête cette folie.

Connor prit un instant pour réfléchir à la question. Il avait plusieurs possibilités de réponses mais il hésita longuement tout en regardant le visage angoissé de Jenna. Pouvait-il dire la vérité ? Ou au contraire, mentir ? Il ne savait pas lui-même qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait exactement mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de risquer une désactivation, pas tant que la mission n'était pas complétée.

Après tout, il était un robot envoyé pour résoudre l'enquête, pas un déviant. Il prit sa décision même si celle-ci restera sans doute l'une des pires à prendre.

Et la plus douloureuse.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

«Elle n'est rien pour moi. Je ne suis qu'un robot, une machine qui répond à des ordres. Je ne ressens rien, je ne fais que simuler les émotions humaines et tout ce qui compte, c'est ma mission. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.» Répondit-il froidement en serrant la mâchoire.

C'était comme si Jenna recevait un coup de poing dans l'estomac, que toute son air venait de lui être voler sans aucun scrupule. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer ni même entendre le bruit autour d'elle, juste regarder fixement l'Androïde inexpressif et ses yeux bruns sans gentillesse ni chaleur. Ses paroles distantes et son timbre de voix robotique résonnaient encore en travers sa tête brumeuse.

 _Un robot, une machine._

Sa respiration faiblit au rythme des larmes sur son visage glacé par le froid de l'hiver, ses yeux bleus reflétant de la trahison et de la mélancolie profonde. La douleur était insupportable, mais ce n'était rien comparé au sentiment d'abattement ni celui d'abandon.

 _Ma mission._

Jenna détourna lentement la tête de l'Androïde RK800 pour fixer le sol et la neige qui le recouvrait silencieusement, comme un voile sur les traces du lourd passé. Elle ne réagit pas ni ne ferma les yeux lorsque le sang bleu éclaboussa son visage humide.

 _Rien de plus._

La balle du pistolet de Hank traversa le crâne de Connor puis ressortit à l'arrière, déconnectant instantanément l'Androïde qui s'écroula au sol comme une marionnette perdant ses fils, les yeux grands ouverts face au ciel noir.

 _Retour à la case départ._

A suivre …

* * *

Trop triste … Sérieusement, j'en ai pleuré en écrivant ce passage qui me donne toujours des hauts le cœur, surtout en voyant l'expression de Hank TwT ça se voit tellement qu'il hésite à le faire.

Tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et encore désolée pour la longueur de celui-ci, je ne pouvais PAS le couper en deux parties, l'effet ne serait pas pareil, avouez-le XD

A bientôt, VP


	11. Chapitre 11 - Mémoire

Pour commencer, un grand **MERCI** à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire et commentent ! Sachez que je me sens vraiment honoré par votre soutien ;w; Vous êtes tous adorables ! Je suis très heureuse que vous aimez mon histoire car je peux vous dire que j'y passe du temps, pour qu'elle soit présentable.

Et maintenant, place à la lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 11 – Mémoire

Connor rouvrit les yeux, il était dans les jardins d'Amanda.

Sa mission, trouver Amanda.

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cet endroit, il y avait comme une étrange atmosphère pesante accompagnée d'une légère brume, un peu comme lorsque l'on ouvre les yeux après si longtemps dans le noir.

 _Erreur de mémoire, dossiers manquants._

Lui informa son ordinateur interne après une petite vérification de ses systèmes. Il se souvenait pourtant de la nuit dernière et du Lieutenant Anderson lorsqu'il lui avait tiré dessus, mais pourtant, il lui manquait des informations et cela le laissait un peu fébrile …

Connor se mit à marcher autour des jardins calmes et apaisants en s'arrêtant devant deux petites pierres tombales à sa droite. Il s'accroupit devant celle qui était la plus proche de sa position et lu son prénom et son modèle sur la surface lisse. Il avait été tué deux fois jusqu'ici, mais impossible pour lui de déterminé les causes de son décès, il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Il se redressa puis s'aventura sur le petit pont blanc, toujours à la recherche d'Amanda. Elle était sur une petite barque à attendre sa venue, son visage couvert par un parasol rose et blanc. L'Androïde se déplaça jusqu'au ponton pour monter dans le bateau avec la femme qui, à son approche, leva les yeux vers lui.

«Bonjour, Connor. J'ai pensée qu'une petite croisière te ferais plaisir.» Dit-elle gentiment avec un petit sourire.

Connor ne dit rien mais monta dans la barque en prenant les rames dans ses mains, face à Amanda. Il rama tranquillement sur l'étang en passant sous l'un des ponts blancs, admirant la belle vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait plusieurs questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres mais il se résigna à attendre qu'Amanda ne parle en première.

«J'aime cet endroit. Tout est si calme, si paisible. Loin de l'agitation du monde extérieur.» S'exprima-t-elle rêveusement en regardant autour d'elle aux plantes et aux grands cerisiers en fleurs. Elle recentra ensuite son attention sur Connor lorsqu'il s'arrêta de ramer pour admirer la vue avec elle.

«Dis-moi, qu'as-tu découvert ?» Elle l'interrogea, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

«J'ai trouvé deux déviantes à l'Eden Club. J'espérais en tirer quelque chose, mais elles nous ont échappé …» Admit l'Androïde en évitant de regarder Amanda dans les yeux, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains sur ses genoux.

«C'est dommage … Tu étais tellement proche du but.» Réprimanda la femme en fronçant les sourcils, gardant ses yeux sombres sur le visage de Connor. Il reprit les rames dans ses mains pour faire avancer la barque un peu plus loin sur l'étang, mais il avait toujours l'air d'être pensif et confus.

«Tu sembles perdu, Connor. Perdu et perturbé.» Amanda pencha la tête sur le côté en examinant attentivement l'Androïde devant elle.

Connor relâcha les rames pour mettre ses bras sur ses genoux, cherchant une réponse adéquate qui n'éveillerait pas les soupçons. Amanda cherchait toujours à le déstabilisé d'une manière ou d'une autre afin de voir s'il convenait encore pour la mission. Il n'avait pas à mentir pour cette fois, juste lui dire ce qui le tracassait depuis sa réactivation.

«Je suis frustré que mon enquête n'avance pas, mais je suis déterminé à accomplir ma mission.» Déclara-t-il, les sourcils levés et les yeux dans ceux méfiants d'Amanda. Cette réponse augmenta le niveau de confiance mais il n'était pas tout à fait rassuré, elle restait dangereuse.

«Ton arme était braquée sur ces deux déviantes à l'Eden Club.» Rappela soudainement Amanda, ce qui entraîna un flashback à Connor.

Il revit la scène où effectivement il pointait son arme en direction des deux déviantes mais jamais il n'appuya sur la gâchette, car une main sur la sienne lui en avait empêchée de faire le geste fatal. Sa vision bascula sur le visage humide par la pluie de Jenna et dans ses yeux qui l'imploraient de ne pas les tuer.

 _Jenna … Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?_

Connor fronça progressivement les sourcils au fur et à mesure que sa mémoire lui revenait. Il se souvint de plusieurs petits détails qui, jusque-là, ne faisaient plus parties de son programme ni même de sa carte mémoire. Tout était encore flou et confus mais avec un peu de temps, il récupèrera la plupart de ses souvenirs.

«Pourquoi ne pas avoir tiré ?» Questionna Amanda en plissant les yeux à l'Androïde regardant ses pieds.

«Il nous faut des déviants intacts pour les analyses. Nous n'aurions rien appris en les abattants.» Un mensonge mais pas tout à fait non plus. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il avait ressenti de l'empathie pour ses deux filles, ni que Jenna y était pour quelque chose. Connor reprit les rames pour faire avancer la barque, les yeux perdus dans le lointain.

«Si ton enquête ne progresse pas rapidement, je vais devoir te remplacer, Connor.» Menaça Amanda d'une voix faussement douce. Après cette déclaration, un nouveau choix se débloqua pour le RK800 qui prit cette occasion pour lui parler de sa confusion.

«Vous avez envoyé un Androïde pour suivre les avancements de mon enquête. Pourquoi avoir pris cette décision ?» Lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, curieux de connaître sa version des faits. Immédiatement, la confiance d'Amanda descendit mais cependant, elle lui répondit dans cette même voix fausse.

«Le RK900 est un prototype comme toi, il te remplacera une fois que nous aurons analysé tes défauts. Nous l'avons envoyé sur le terrain pour neutraliser les déviants lorsque tu es incapable de le faire.» Expliqua rudement Amanda en imitant l'expression fâcheuse de l'Androïde.

«L'Androïde s'est attaqué à un humain ! J'ignore si elle était sous l'emprise du virus de la déviance, mais elle a été mise hors d'état de nuire.» Avoua Connor en serrant la mâchoire au souvenir de Jenna et de Hank ce soir-là, frustré et agacé par le manque de confiance en lui.

«Oh, voilà qui est regrettable.» Répondit calmement Amanda.

Il ignorait si elle parlait de ce que le RK900 avait fait ou si elle était tout simplement mécontente que ce prototype a été désactivé. Dans tous les cas, Connor n'aimait pas du tout son petit regard sceptique ni la grimace sur ses lèvres, la barre de confiance ne cessant pas de descendre. N'avait-elle rien d'autre à lui dire sur ce sujet ? Pourquoi ne semblait-elle pas affectée par cette mauvaise nouvelle ?

Un lourd pressentiment s'installa dans la pompe à Thirium de Connor et le laissait dans une position inconfortable. Amanda lui cachait des informations importantes, cela se voyait à son comportement et son air désinvolte. Elle était au courant de quelque chose mais ne voulait rien lui dire pour une raison qui lui échappait encore …

«Il se passe quelque chose … Quelque chose de grave.» Dit soudainement Amanda en levant les yeux au ciel orageux. Connor pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté puis plissa les yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.

«Fait vite, Connor, le temps presse.» Poursuivit-elle en soutenant son regard froid dans celui neutre de l'Androïde.

«Et n'oublie pas, il n'y a que la mission qui compte.»

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il faisait très froid ce matin-là, la neige ne cessait plus de tomber depuis la nuit dernière.

Hank et Jenna venaient d'arriver devant l'immense tour Stratford où des déviants s'y étaient introduits la nuit dernières pour faire passer un message sur les grands écrans de la ville, dans tous les médias. Un message que la plupart de la population de Detroit avait vu, un Androïde sans peau déterminé à libéré son peuple de l'esclavage.

Jenna l'avait également vu. Il avait entièrement raison sur toute la ligne, les Androïdes, même s'ils étaient des machines, méritaient d'avoir leur propre choix et d'être respectés sans avoir peur des représailles. Elle ignorait qui était cet Androïde à la télévision mais elle avait particulièrement aimé son discourt émouvant.

«Ça va ?» Demanda son oncle assis sur le capot à côté d'elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un demi-sourire morose.

Il ne lui demandait pas seulement si elle allait bien à cause du froid mais aussi pour ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir au parc, lorsqu'il avait tiré une balle dans la tête de l'Androïde détective. Il ne regrettait aucunement son action mais en revanche, ce qu'il regrettait, c'était de voir le visage dévasté de sa nièce après les paroles de Connor.

Il fallait s'y attendre tout compte fait. Lui s'en doutait de cette réponse mais apparemment Jenna s'imaginait que peut-être il avait été différent des autres robots … Hors, ils étaient tous pareils.

«Oui. J'ai juste mal dormi, ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.» Répondit finalement sa nièce après quelques instants de lourd silence.

Hank hocha pensivement la tête tout en regardant le visage sombre de Jenna, ses traits de visage cacher par sa capuche. Quelque part dans un coin de son esprit, il aurait aimé vivre une situation bien différente que celle d'hier, où la réponse de Connor aurait changé la vision bienfondé qu'il avait de ses machines faites pour obéir bien sagement aux humains cupides et égoïstes.

Une réponse qui aurait valu la peine de lever le canon de son pistolet pour ne pas commettre son meurtre et désactiver l'Androïde.

Une réponse qui aurait donné un semblant d'espoir de déviance.

Jenna avait emménagé chez lui la nuit dernière sous prétexte qu'elle voulait le surveiller pour ne pas qu'il fasse de bêtise et qu'il ne recommence pas à boire. Mais Hank pensait surtout qu'elle était venue chez lui pour ne plus être seule … Non pas qu'il s'en plaigne, au moins il pouvait garder un œil sur sa nièce bouleversée.

Il baissa les yeux lorsque celle-ci renifla puis effaça rapidement ses larmes naissantes avec le dos de sa main, de profonds sacs noirs sous ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse publiquement mais la pression dans sa poitrine était trop insupportable pour ne pas craquer.

Jenna se sentait ridicule. Ridicule d'éprouver autant de choses pour une personne privée de sentiments et de conscience. Mais on ne choisissait pas pour qui on tombait, ce choix n'appartenait à personne, pas même aux humains.

«Tu avais raison.» Murmura-t-elle en travers ses larmes silencieuses, se souvenant de ce que son oncle lui avait dit sur les Androïdes et leur simulation.

Jenna sentit la main chaude de Hank contre son épaule et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, il lui donna un petit sourire rassurant, la neige s'accrochant à ses vieux vêtements et ses cheveux gris. Au moins une personne dans ce monde sombre et triste qui ne l'abandonnera jamais, son oncle. Elle lui rendit son léger sourire puis recroisa ses bras sous sa poitrine pour maintenir la chaleur dans son corps.

Aucun des deux ne s'étaient adresser la parole depuis hier soir, ils voulaient juste rentrer à la maison et se faufiler sous la couette pour tenter d'oublier la fâcheuse nuit. Enfin, surtout Jenna car Hank avait préféré s'installer sur le canapé pour regarder une rediffusion d'un match avec Sumo sur ses genoux, une autre bière en main.

Voilà maintenant dix minutes qu'ils attendaient en bas de la tour Stratford, mais qu'attendaient-ils exactement ?

Une voiture taxi s'arrêta de l'autre côté du trottoir pour y laisser sortir un Androïde mais pas n'importe lequel, c'était Connor. Hank soupira bruyamment par le nez tandis que Jenna rabaissa les yeux sur le sol alors que le RK800 se rapprochait d'eux à grands pas.

«Bonjour Lieutenant Anderson.» Dit-il d'une voix plate, les bras le long du corps et juste en face de Hank.

«Bonjour, Connor.» S'avança tristement Jenna en esquissant un léger sourire lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux de l'Androïde qui ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta de la regarder fixement sans l'ombre d'une expression faciale familière.

«Ne perdons pas de temps pour ses conneries. On y va.» S'exclama le Lieutenant en donnant un coup de tête vers les portes coulissantes de la tour. Il passa sa main sous le coude de Jenna puis la tira avec lui pour éviter toute nouvelle confrontation avec l'Androïde. Ecœuré qu'il soit à nouveau là aussi rapidement.

Les trois se dirigèrent entre des policiers qui montaient la garde puis dans un ascenseur direction le dernier étage, un immense silence mal à l'aise entre eux. Il y avait plus de soixante-dix étages à tenir dans cette boite où il faisait une chaleur insupportable … Presque collés les uns aux autres.

Connor au milieu, Hank à gauche et Jenna à droite. L'Androïde sortit soudainement sa petite pièce fétiche puis commença à jongler avec comme il le faisait régulièrement pour calibrer ses fonctions cognitives et physiques.

La pièce rebondissait entre ses doigts rapidement et gracieusement, détruisant le silence pesant dans la cabine d'ascenseur. Hank devenait de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure que Connor jouait avec sa pièce alors que Jenna, elle, évitait tout simplement de le regarder. Même si par moment, elle s'autorisa quelques petits coups d'œil pour l'admirer faire son jonglage professionnel.

A aucun moment l'Androïde n'avait ses yeux sur ses mains, il n'avait pas besoin de regarder ce qu'il faisait car ses doigts contrôlaient déjà chaque mouvements, précisément. Jenna leva un sourcil lorsque la pièce tournoya sur le bout de ses doigts et elle dû mordre l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas rire lorsque son oncle grogna d'agacement.

«Tu commences à me faire suer avec cette pièce, Connor.» S'exclama-t-il en attrapant fermement le bras de l'Androïde pour l'obliger à s'arrêter. Il lui arracha la pièce de ses doigts puis la fourra rapidement dans la poche de son manteau noir.

«Désolé, Lieutenant.» S'excusa Connor, un peu tendu par la confiscation de sa pièce.

Jenna déglutit puis se redressa, les yeux loin du RK800 inexpressif et immobile. L'Androïde se comportait exactement comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, distant, froid et surtout insensible, ce qui lui donna un nouveau pincement pénible au cœur. C'était comme s'il n'était plus du tout le même … Que quelque chose avait changé chez lui.

«Pourquoi m'avoir tiré dessus, hier soir ?» Interrogea-t-il soudainement, les sourcils froncés tout en regardant le Lieutenant pour une explication.

«Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Tu es là ce matin, de toute façon. Et puis, tu l'avais mérité.» Hank le regarda bêtement avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

«Des fragments de mémoire disparaissent chaque fois que je suis détruit. Cela ralenti le cours de l'enquête.» S'empressa d'expliquer l'Androïde en baissant frénétiquement les yeux au sol, exaspéré par le manque de dossiers dans sa mémoire. Il avait réellement l'impression que beaucoup de choses manquaient !

«Je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser. C'est promis, je ne te tirerai plus jamais dessus.» Ricana sarcastiquement Hank en lui levant les sourcils, les bras croisés.

«Merci, Lieutenant.» Remercia Connor en le plaidant du regard pour qu'il ne fasse plus jamais cela. Il redressa ensuite sa cravate autour de son cou puis roula ses épaules, à nouveau droit comme un piquet en attendant que les portes ne s'ouvrent.

Jenna prit une profonde inspiration par le nez puis expira par la bouche, un peu refroidie par les nouvelles. Donc, Connor avait des pertes de mémoire dû à sa désactivation précoce … Ce qui expliquerait peut-être son comportement distant et purement robotique.

Les portes s'ouvrirent en annonçant le 79e étage de la tour Stratford. Hank s'approcha de Cris qui faisait un rapport de la situation, Jenna le suivant de près avec Connor sur ses talons.

«Salut Hank, salut Jenna.» Dit-il en leur souriant.

«Salut Cris.» Jenna sourit puis s'aventura un peu plus loin dans le couloir, son oncle et Cris discutant sur les dernières nouvelles qui n'étaient pas très bonnes. Donnant un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Jenna vit Connor observer minutieusement les environs tout en écoutant la conversation.

«Même le FBI s'est incrusté.» Indiqua Cris avec ennuis. Les Fédéraux étaient ici ! Jenna n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle allait en rencontrer un pour la première fois.

«Ah chiotte, voilà qu'on a les Fédéraux sur le dos … Je savais que ça sentait la journée pourrie …» Grommela son oncle, pas aussi heureux qu'elle par la nouvelle. Cris se mit à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé ici avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur les lieux, tous les trois marchant lentement vers la salle principale.

Donc il y avait eu quatre Androïdes qui se faisaient passés par l'équipe d'entretien afin de tromper la vigilance des gardes … En voilà une idée judicieuse. Même si Hank n'avait pas l'air d'être particulièrement intéressé par l'explication de Cris, Jenna en revanche écoutait attentivement son résumé, tout comme Connor qui les suivait de près.

«Un des employés de la station a réussi à s'enfuir. Il est en état de choc, j'ignore quand on pourra lui parler.» Dit Cris par-dessus son épaule au Lieutenant et à l'Androïde, Jenna un peu en retrait proche des portes.

«Combien de gens travaillaient dans cette salle ?» Questionna Hank en dévisageant longuement en membre du CSi.

«Deux employés et trois Androïdes. Les déviants ont pris les humains en otage et ils ont diffusé leur message en direct. Ils se sont échappés par le toit.» Expliqua Cris lorsqu'il passa la dernière porte menant à la salle de contrôle de la tour.

«Le toit ?» S'écria de stupeur Hank en regardant Connor puis à Cris.

«Oui, ils ont sauté en parachute. On essaie de déterminer où ils ont atterri. Mais le temps ne nous aide pas …» Admit Cris avec un léger soupir inaudible.

«Trop cool !» S'ébahi Jenna après avoir entendu la dernière partie, en totale admiration. Elle vit que son oncle la regardait étrangement après sa dernière remarque alors elle se dépêcha d'expliquer le fond de sa pensée.

«Eh bien, je veux dire qu'il faut oser le faire … Que la déviance peut nous faire pousser des ailes.» Elle cligna de l'œil à Cris lorsqu'il se mit à rire à son insinuation.

«C'est techniquement impossible, Stagiaire Anderson. La déviance ne permet pas toutes sortes de modifications physiques.» Renchérit Connor en s'approchant d'elle, les sourcils levés et le front plissé à l'absurdité de son raisonnement.

Cris rit à nouveau tandis que Hank leva les yeux au ciel, déjà agacé par la présence de l'Androïde détective et de ses réponses à presque tout en tout temps. Jenna en revanche, sentit son cœur manqué un battement douloureux dans sa poitrine et la couleur de ses joues prendre une teinte plus foncée à cause de son embarras croissant.

«C'est Jenna, Connor. Je te l'avais déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça …» S'impatienta-t-elle en mettant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, évitant de croiser le regard confus de l'Androïde à quelques pas d'elle.

«Je suis désolé, Jenna. Je fais de mon mieux pour retrouver les morceaux perdus de ma mémoire. Cela peut prendre un peu de temps.» Répondit sincèrement Connor en se penchant légèrement vers l'avant, les bras dans le dos.

«Ce n'est pas grave.» Rassura-t-elle en lui donnant un petit sourire, même s'il ne lui rendit pas.

Sans rien dire, Connor passa devant Jenna pour rentrer à son tour dans la grande salle où l'image figé d'un Androïde sans peau figurait sur le grand écran. Il leva brusquement les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à voir ça ni la présence d'un homme qu'il scanna étant l'agent Perkins du FBI.

«Oh, Lieutenant, voici l'agent spécial Perkins du FBI. Le Lieutenant Anderson s'occupe de l'enquête pour la police de Detroit.» Présenta Cris en tendant son bras vers l'homme dos à eux.

 _En plein dans le mile._

Connor et Jenna se mirent aux côtés de Hank pour se présenter à l'agent Perkins qui se contenta de les regarder un par un sans rien dire, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il leva un sourcil lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'Androïde RK800 à sa droite.

«C'est quoi, ça ?» Demanda-t-il.

Jenna pinça les lèvres puis prit un pas en avant pour lui dire d'être un peu plus respectueux mais son oncle avait prévu le coup et mit de justesse son bras en travers son chemin avant même qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

«Je m'appelle Connor. Je suis l'Androïde envoyé par CyberLife.» Se présenta poliment Connor en prenant un pas en avant. Jenna sourit en coin à cette formalité qu'il n'avait pas oublié et qu'elle trouvait adorable mais son sourire mourut rapidement lorsque les yeux de Perkins se fixèrent sur elle.

«Et ça ?» Lui dit-il en donnant un petit coup de menton dans sa direction.

«Ça, c'est Jenna.» Grogna-t-elle en mettant la prononciation sur le mot «ça», n'aimant pas du tout ce type et son comportement. Non seulement il manquait de respect à Connor mais aussi à elle ! La situation risquait de très mal tournée.

«Une stagiaire, un alcoolique et des Androïdes qui enquêtent sur d'autres Androïdes … Vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire équipe avec l'un d'eux ?» Se moqua l'agent Perkins d'un léger reniflement amusé, regardant fixement le Lieutenant Anderson.

Bon, c'était définitif. Jenna détestait le FBI et plus particulièrement cet imbécile prétentieux qui devait surement avoir un lien de parenté avec Gavin Reed.

«Après tout ce qui s'est passé …» Poursuivit Perkins en laissant un sous-entendu évident, une légère petite moue mesquine. Hank se contenta de lui sourire amèrement mais ne préféra pas commenter même s'il en mourrait d'envie, tout comme sa nièce qui perdait patience à côté de lui.

«Peu importe. Le FBI va reprendre l'enquête. Vous ne serez bientôt plus dans l'affaire.» L'agent croisa les bras dans son dos.

«Tout le plaisir est pour moi, bonne journée.» S'empressa de dire Hank pour mettre un terme avec cette conversation inutile. Il resserra sa prise sur le bras de sa nièce lorsqu'il sentit son muscle se tendre au dernier commentaire désobligeant.

«Et faite bien attention.» Perkins attendit que Hank se retourne vers lui pour terminer sa phrase en suspens, en mauvais sourire aux lèvres «Bousillez pas ma scène de crime.»

«Abruti.» Grommela Jenna entre ses dents lorsque l'homme s'éloigna d'eux pour retourner dans le couloir.

«Je t'en foutrais ! Non, mais quel connard !» Grogna son oncle presque en même temps qu'elle, tout aussi énervé par le comportement hautain de ce type. Le seul qui était resté calme et comme toujours ce fut Connor, l'Androïde immuable.

«Je serais dans le coin si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.» Dit Cris en retournant vers la porte pour les laisser enquêter tranquillement.

Pas de temps à perdre, Jenna marcha vers le grand écran et s'assit dans le fauteuil devant l'immense clavier. Elle attacha ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval, glissa ses lunettes sur son nez puis sortit son cahier de note de son sac en commençant par faire un portrait-robot du suspect numéro un affiché sur l'écran.

Elle essaya de se l'imaginer avec des cheveux et des sourcils pour éventuellement déceler le potentiel physique humain de cet Androïde et finir par découvrir son identité. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle, inutile de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait car elle le savait déjà. Donnant un grand soupire découragé, elle garda son nez dans son cahier de note, ignorant la douleur à sa poitrine.

Connor pencha la tête sur le côté puis activa le bouton Play à côté de Jenna pour démarrer l'enregistrement.

 _«Nous vous demandons de respecter notre dignité, nos espoirs et nos droits. Ensemble, nous pouvons bâtir un avenir meilleur pour les humains et les Androïdes.»_

Hank se positionna aux côtés de l'Androïde détective qui regardait avec un certain intérêt le discours plutôt convainquant de l'Androïde inconnu.

 _«Ce message porte l'espoir de tout un peuple. Vous nous avez donné la vie. L'heure est venue de nous donner notre liberté.»_

Connor regarda fixement le visage blanc de l'Androïde alors que les paroles de ce dernier s'écoulaient lentement dans sa tête. Quelque chose se réveilla dans sa pompe et son régulateur à Thirium, comme une démangeaison, un petit tiraillement constant qui se mélangeait avec la véracité de ses mots.

«Tu penses que c'est rA9 ?» Questionna le Lieutenant en croisant les bras. Il baissa les yeux sur Jenna qui était affalée sur sa chaise pour mieux voir l'écran, son index contre son menton dans la réflexion profonde.

«Les déviants prétendent que rA9 les libèrera. On dirais que c'est l'objectif de cet Androïde.» Expliqua Connor en étudiant attentivement le visage de l'Androïde de sexe masculin puis en lançant une série de scan qui pourrait l'aider à découvrir le modèle et peut-être des complices.

«C'est rA9, les déviants le voient comme un Dieu.» Considéra Jenna en redressant ses lunettes sur sa tête et en passant deux doigts contre ses yeux fatigués. Elle voulait juste s'allongée un peu et prendre du repos … Mais la mission avant tout, comme le répétait souvent Connor.

«J'ai identifié son modèle et son numéro de série …» Dit soudainement l'Androïde en quittant son mode d'analyse visuelle.

«Y a un truc que je devrais savoir ?» Demanda Hank après un petit moment silencieux, plissant les yeux au RK800 qui continuait de soutenir son regard sur le grand écran devant lui. Jenna tourna la tête vers les deux hommes en attendant toutes sortes de réponses.

«Non. Rien d'autre.» Continua-t-il rapidement, les mots sortant difficilement de la bouche de Connor qui semblait soudainement très nerveux … Il mentait, cela était évident. Mais malgré que le Lieutenant continue de le regarder fixement, il ne montrait aucun autre signe de mensonge et gardait un visage inanimé.

Jenna plissa ses yeux tout en jouant pensivement avec son crayon contre sa joue droite, cherchant un contact visuel avec Connor pour tenter de le déstabiliser. Pourquoi venait-il de mentir ? Qu'avait-il découvert qui méritait d'être exclut de l'enquête pourtant primordiale pour lui ? Elle leva les sourcils à Hank lorsqu'il la regarda curieusement avant de s'éloigner d'eux pour faire ses recherches de son côté, laissant l'Androïde faire son propre travail.

«Connor … Est-ce que tout vas bien ?» S'inquiéta Jenna en mâchant son crayon, mal assise sur sa chaise pour le regarder dans le visage.

«J-je ne suis pas sûr …» Bégaya-t-il en imitant un déglutissement, ses yeux cherchant quelque chose sur le sol pour ne pas avoir à regarder la fille devant lui.

Il se sentait … Perdu et en manque d'information. Il lui manquait certains fragments de sa mémoire et il avait le pressentiment que ce n'était pas par hasard … Que cet acte était délibéré pour une raison inconnue. La jeune femme devant lui, il la connaissait beaucoup plus que les limites de sa mémoire de réactivation.

Rapidement, Connor s'éloigna de l'écran pour trouver d'autres indices et évacuer la petite montée de stress dans son système en surchauffe. Il roula ses épaules puis vint se placer devant des traces de sang bleu sur les murs. Il y trempa délicatement ses doigts et analysa la preuve pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait du Thirium d'un modèle PL-600 porté disparu depuis deux ans maintenant. L'Androïde avait été touché par des balles de calibres 45 qu'il récupéra enfoncées dans le mur et au sol.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le centre de la pièce et plus particulièrement entre les panneaux de contrôle où avait été filmé la scène par un autre Androïde. Des complices, le modèle RK200 avait des complices durant cette prise d'otage, il l'avait vu dans le reflet de son œil sur l'écran de diffusion.

Grâce à cette information, Connor utilisa son ordinateur interne pour recréer la scène avec le déviant qui s'était fait abattre ainsi que l'endroit exacte où avait été enregistrée la vidéo. Au coin d'un bureau, il distingua une casquette volée de l'équipe de maintenance du bâtiment, ce fut donc comme cela que les déviants avaient réussis à s'introduire ici.

Se dirigeant à présent vers les écrans de vidéosurveillance, Jenna passa un coup d'œil à l'agent Perkins qui discutait à voix basse avec des membres du CSi tout en jetant des regards de désapprobations en direction de son oncle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait envie de se défouler sur cet homme … Histoire de faire sortir sa colère et sa rancœur.

Fermant les yeux un instant pour les rouvrir la seconde suivante, Jenna se pencha en avant pour regarder les caméras de surveillance et les Androïdes déguiser qui y figuraient parmi certaines uniquement. Ses joues prirent soudainement feu lorsqu'elle sentit le corps de Connor se pencher contre son dos pour qu'il puisse regarder par-dessus son épaule, un bras étendu devant lui pour se soutenir dans cette position.

Il s'était à nouveau glisser derrière elle sans faire de bruit … A croire qu'il aimait faire cela.

La chaleur s'infiltra rapidement dans sa veste et jusque sur sa peau … Il n'avait certainement pas trente-deux degrés à cet instant précis ! Elle ressentait les vibrations de sa pompe à Thirium contre le bas de son dos et ainsi que celles de sa poitrine lorsque l'Androïde s'écria de vive voix.

«Il n'y a pas eu d'effraction ?» Demanda-t-il à Cris derrière lui près de la porte.

«Non, aucun signe d'effraction.» Répondit le policier en secouant la tête négativement. Connor s'éloigna du corps de Jenna pour pointer du doigt le couloir menant vers l'ascenseur, permettant à la femme de respirer à nouveau.

«Le couloir est sous vidéosurveillance. Les gardes se seraient rendus compte de quelque chose … Pourquoi les laisser entrer ?» S'impatienta le RK800 en se tournant vers Hank les bras levés, perplexe par cette découverte déconcertante.

«Ils n'ont peut-être pas regardé les caméras …» Proposa Hank d'un haussement d'épaules, incertain.

«Ou peut-être qu'ils étaient complices, tout simplement. La déviance se propage de plus en plus.» En conclut Jenna qui repassa ses lunettes sur le pont de son nez pour prendre des notes, son embarras passager plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Même si son cœur battait encore fortement dans sa poitrine et que la chaleur s'attardait dans son dos.

«On a interposé les Androïdes de la station dans la cuisine. Rien n'indique qu'ils aient été impliqués, mais on ne savait pas quoi en faire.» Confia Cris en levant les yeux de son rapport.

«Très bien. Qu'on les emmène au poste de police. On verra ce qu'on pourra en tirer.» S'exclama Perkins en faisant un geste lointain avec sa main.

«Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?» Renchérit Jenna qui se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, soudainement inquiète de ce qu'il pourrait se produire. D'où venait cette intuition pour commencer ?

«Ne me remets pas en question, jeune fille. Jamais.» Lui siffla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, la mâchoire serrée et les mains dans son dos. Elle n'aimait pas du tout le petit regard mauvais qu'il lui donnait ni sa posture dominatrice pour la faire se sentir encore plus petite.

Connor cligna des yeux puis pencha la tête sur le côté lorsqu'il ressentit une étrange émotion au sein de son corps et notamment dans son régulateur. Il analysa ses biocomposants mais ne vit rien d'alarmant ni de dysfonctionnel … Il était en parfait état si ce n'était sa mémoire qui en avait pris un coup.

Il s'éloigna de Jenna et du Lieutenant pour sortir sur le toit. Il avait des recherches à faire à cet endroit en particulier car les Androïdes déviants avaient sautés en parachute depuis le toit. Il monta les nombreuses marches de l'escalier par où avait pris la fuite les déviants, Hank et sa nièce sur ses pas.

Une fois dehors, Connor vit de nombreux scientifiques qui prenaient des preuves et des photos. La neige recouvrait tout le sol et les flocons ne cessaient de tomber, emporter par le vent froid à cette hauteur. Heureusement qu'il ne ressentait pas les différences de chaleur car d'après les gestes des humains, la température n'était pas du tout agréable à ce niveau-là.

«Ils ont grimpé tous les étages de l'immeuble, contourné les gardes et sauter du toit … Vachement balèze j'ai envie de dire.» S'exprima Hank derrière lui en regardant les environs.

«Tu lis dans mes pensées.» Jenna resserra ses bras autour d'elle lorsqu'elle eut un frisson à cause du froid, quelques mèches de cheveux frappant son visage endolori.

«Mhm.» Marmonna son oncle en hochant la tête, allant se positionner contre le mur près de la porte tout en regardant les policiers faire un débriefing un peu plus loin.

Connor s'éloigna des deux pour faire sa propre petite excursion sur le toit, à l'affut des preuves et du sang bleu que le déviant avait perdu lors de sa fuite. Il en découvrit près d'un conteneur et sur le sol sous la fine couche de neige. Après avoir refait la scène, il vit que l'Androïde en question était encore armé.

Avait-il été abandonné ?

Se redressant à ses pieds, Connor passa un scan complet des lieux pour tenter de retrouver la piste du déviant. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Jenna, il vit avec crainte qu'elle s'apprêtait à marcher sur une plaque de verre glas qui entraînerait ensuite une chute mortelle de l'immeuble, chance de survie avoisinant zéro.

Sortant de sa zone d'analyse, Connor courut rapidement jusqu'à la position de Jenna et eu le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne bascule. Il enfonça ses doigts dans son bras puis la tira vers lui de retour à ses pieds, sa poitrine touchant la sienne et ses yeux dans les siens horrifiés.

 _Il revit Jenna qui touchait son visage au commissariat ainsi que son doux regard lorsqu'il lui montra sa vraie apparence dans son appartement. Tous les dessins, les croquis de lui et sa main contre la sienne … Le sentiment qui avait grandi dans sa poitrine à cet instant-là._

Jenna retira subitement son bras de son emprise pour le coller contre sa poitrine, sa main tenant timidement son poignet tandis qu'elle le regardait fixement sans rien dire, les sourcils froncés et la bouche légèrement entre ouverte. Elle venait d'avoir l'une des plus grandes peurs de sa vie lorsque son pied glissa sur la plaque et que son corps se pencha dangereusement du vide …

Puis Connor la récupéra de justesse.

Elle voulait le remercier mais elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à trouver sa voix. Déjà parce qu'elle était encore un peu sous le choc et aussi parce qu'elle lui en voulait encore pour avoir été aussi distant et froid avec elle. Certes il n'en pouvait rien car il n'était qu'un Androïde qui faisait son travail, mais il devait apprendre que trop simuler n'était pas bon pour la santé mentale des humains.

Connor cligna confusément des yeux en rabaissant immédiatement sa main à ses côtés, un peu perturbé par le souvenir qui venait de refaire surface brutalement. C'était comme si un dossier de sa mémoire était sous clef, qu'un codage spécial l'empêchait de s'ouvrir pour qu'il puisse le récupérer et agir normalement avec Jenna.

«Vous avez l'air en détresse émotionnelle, vous sentez-vous bien ?» Demanda-t-il en levant les sourcils après avoir passé un scan sur elle et découvert sa grande fatigue. Il prit un pas en arrière pour lui donner de l'espace.

«J-je vais bien … Oui. Ne t'occupe pas de moi.» Balbutia Jenna en repositionnant ses mains contre ses avant-bras pour tenter d'y apporter un peu de chaleur, son corps tremblant et de la buée sortant de sa bouche. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense à autre chose que sa mission, elle ne voulait plus qu'il reste trop proche d'elle inutilement.

La souffrance morale était atroce et ce fut encore pire avec le regard de chien battu qu'il lui donna juste après sa réponse un peu dure.

 _Oh non … Pas cette tête._

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, s'était de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui faire retrouver le sourire … Même s'il simulait parfaitement les émotions humaines, elle voulait qu'il ait au moins l'air heureux au lieu de cette expression indéchiffrable.

 _Retrouver la mémoire._

La LED de Connor clignota jaune tandis qu'une nouvelle mission s'affichait à son écran. Il suivit du regard Jenna lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de lui pour retourner auprès du Lieutenant Anderson proche de la porte de sortie avec un autre policier.

Il nota que son rythme cardiaque était particulièrement élevé, il en déduisit qu'il s'agissait du stress et de la peur. Il découvrit également que Jenna avait une petite claudication dû à une blessure par balle à la jambe droite et que son épaule gauche présentait une blessure mineure …

 _La peur. Jenna qui courait entre les voitures pour rattraper la déviante et la fillette, une voiture la frappa à l'épaule et l'envoya voler sur le sol, agonisante. Il y avait cette soudaine montée d'adrénaline en lui qui lui permis de désobéir à un ordre direct pour aller la chercher et la mettre en sécurité._

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

Connor resserra ses doigts alors que son nouveau flashback prenait doucement fin. Il baissa ensuite les yeux au sol lorsqu'il vit des empreintes fraîches appartenant à un Androïde de maintenance. Il visualisa la nouvelle scène, seulement trois déviants avaient sauté du toit.

Quelque chose lui échappait … C'était une certitude, mais quoi ? Il fronça légèrement les sourcils aux nouvelles traces de sang bleus menant à des casiers plus loin sur le toit, près d'un scientifique qui prenait des photos. Il s'approcha de l'endroit en question puis leva la main et d'un geste brusque, ouvrit la porte du casier pour être confronter au fameux déviant encore armé.

«Ah !» S'écria Connor lorsqu'il reçut une balle dans l'épaule et qu'il frappa le sol, n'ayant pas calculé cette attaque pourtant prévisible. Par instinct, il couvrit sa tête tandis que le déviant se glissa hors du casier en tirant sur tout ce qui bougeait aux alentours.

«Ohh merde ! Connor !» Hurla Jenna en boitant jusque sa position pour l'aider à se relever et le mettre à l'abri, le Thirium coulant le long de son bras et sur la neige.

«Mettez-vous à l'abri !» Ordonna Hank en aidant sa nièce et Connor à se mettre debout, le pistolet en main. Il tira sur le déviant qui échappa de justesse à ses balles puis entraîna avec lui Connor et Jenna derrière un conteneur.

«Vous devez les arrêter ! S'ils le détruisent, nous n'apprendrons rien !» Clama l'Androïde alarmé en regardant désespérément dans les yeux du Lieutenant.

«On peut pas le sauver, c'est trop tard. On va juste se faire buter !» Répondit Hank en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre en travers le bruit des nombreux coups de feu. Il tourna la tête vers sa nièce apeurée à côté de lui puis lui agrippa le bras pour la tirer plus près, n'aimant pas la voir dans une assez grande distance pour qu'elle ait une chance de faire une autre de ses folies.

Connor hésita longuement. Devait-il attaquer le déviant ou rester à couvert avec Hank et Jenna ? Passant un rapide coup d'œil vers elle, il vit qu'elle se couvrait les oreilles et que ses yeux étaient fermés, son cœur courant dans sa poitrine. Il décida de rester dans cette position le temps que le déviant soit mis à terre.

Les coups de feu cessèrent rapidement et la tension dans l'air s'aplanit, laissant le temps à Connor de voir que le déviant avait été neutralisé. Il se releva tranquillement de sa cachette pour aller inspecter le cadavre de l'Androïde déguisé, Hank et sa nièce juste derrière lui.

«Tu es blessé …» Jenna souligna l'évidence, ses mots sortant de sa bouche avant même qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

«Les Androïdes ne ressentent pas la douleur. Cette blessure ne met pas mon bon fonctionnement en péril.» Expliqua Connor en baissant ses yeux bruns dans les siens suivit d'un léger mouvement de son épaule blessé.

«Je sais.» Chuchota Jenna avec un léger sourire triste en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle, une boule au ventre au regard plat qu'il lui donnait. Il ne lui répondit pas mais passa à côté d'elle pour rejoindre les escaliers menant à la salle de diffusion de la tour Stratford, laissant derrière lui le Lieutenant et sa nièce sur le toit.

Jenna laissa sortir un souffle tremblant en rabaissant ses yeux larmoyants sur le corps de l'Androïde mort sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts tout comme le RK800 la nuit dernière.

L'ancien Connor lui manquait beaucoup, celui qui lui rendait toujours son sourire et qui avait un regard expressif dans ses yeux bruns … Celui qui s'inquiétait pour elle et qui prenait soin de ses coéquipiers en allant jusqu'à désobéir aux ordres pour leur venir en aide. Celui qui était devenu un ami, un proche et une personne à part entière.

Mais ce Connor avait disparu … Et la réalité était bien plus difficile à digérer.

A suivre …

* * *

Voilà. Je ne voulais pas faire Jenna trop rancunière, car elle savait parfaitement bien qu'il était un Androïde et qu'ils étaient programmés pour simuler les émotions humaines. Lui en vouloir aurait été injuste, dans un certain sens, vous ne trouvez-pas ?

J'espère en tout cas que vous avez appréciés ^^ La suite est pour bientôt ! Je suis actuellement en train de faire la partie Jericho *-* C'EST DIFFICILE ! OMG CONNOR DEVIANT WHAAAAAAA ! *Love* *love*.

A bientôt, VP


	12. Chapitre 12 - Peur

Oui, j'ai modifié une scène du scénario, honte à moi. Faut pas me taper je n'avais pas trop le choix pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire TwT C'était nécessaire ! Même les personnages se moquent de moi mdr X') plus aucun respect.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 12 – Peur

De retour au commissariat de police, Hank, Connor et Jenna se dirigèrent vers la pièce où avait été entreposé les trois déviants suspectés de complicité. Etant donné que toutes les cellules d'isolements et les salles d'interrogatoires étaient déjà prises, les possibles déviants attendaient patiemment dans la cuisine.

«C'est n'importe quoi …» Grommela Hank en levant exagérément les yeux au ciel, les mains sur ses hanches.

Depuis quand le poste de police était aussi peu professionnel ?! De plus, puisqu'il était aux alentours de treize heures, il n'y avait presque personne de présent dans le commissariat. Donc si jamais il y avait un quelconque problème … Hank soupira bruyamment en pressant le pont de son nez entre deux doigts.

«Je serais à côté, si jamais vous avez besoin de moi …» Murmura Jenna en s'éloignant de la table où elle s'était assise après un aussi long moment debout sur sa jambe douloureuse. Elle était épuisée et tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était de rentrer chez elle pour dormir un peu.

Connor la regarda s'éloigner pour rejoindre la pièce d'à côté qui servait de zone de détente pour les heures de libres. Il avait cette soudaine envie de la suivre et de faire un scan complet de son corps pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle avait l'air aussi malheureuse … Même si quelque part, au fond de lui, il avait un semblant de culpabilité qu'il était incapable de comprendre les origines pour l'instant.

«Hum, Hank ? Tu pourrais vite venir voir ?» Cris entra dans la salle en tenant des dossiers dans ses mains. Il paraissait anxieux en regardant entre l'Androïde détective et le Lieutenant Anderson côte à côte.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, encore.» Soupira Hank en suivant Cris dans les couloirs menant aux salles d'isolements, Connor le suivant de près.

«Pendant que nous étions sur l'enquête, une équipe d'expert essayait d'accéder à la mémoire de l'Androïde RK900. Malheureusement, des techniciens de CyberLife viennent la récupérée dans moins d'une heure pour la mettre en examen.» Expliqua Cris en donnant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à l'Androïde silencieux.

«Et c'est quoi le problème ? Qu'il récupère cette foutue machine qui a fait du mal à ma nièce et qu'on en parle plus. J'en ai assez de ses conneries.» S'énerva le Lieutenant en s'arrêtant devant une porte à côté d'un policier montant la garde.

«Le problème, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas réussi. Il semble qu'il y ait un code spécial ou quelque chose comme ça, ce qui empêche d'accéder à la mémoire.» Clarifia Cris en levant les sourcils, jouant avec ses clefs dans une main et tenant ses dossiers dans l'autre.

«Pourquoi CyberLife mettrait une sécurité de confidentialité ?» Dit soudainement Hank en fronçant les sourcils, réfléchissant à lui-même sur cette étrange nouveauté.

«Peut-être pour pas que certaines informations parviennent aux mauvaises oreilles.» Renchérit Cris en ouvrant la porte avec son épaule pour laisser entrer le Lieutenant et l'Androïde détective.

Une petite salle avec plusieurs Androïdes cassés contre le mur, deux ordinateurs centraux et des machines reliées entre elles avec des barres de chargements à plusieurs stades de progression. Les yeux de Connor s'arrêtèrent sur le visage qui lui était très familier, celui du prototype RK900 contre un mur à part des autres Androïdes.

 _Le canon de son pistolet vacillait dangereusement proche de la tête de Jenna mais finalement, la balle changea de trajectoire pour traverser sa jambe. Le hurlement de douleur faisait écho dans sa poitrine et le regard de pure terreur sur son beau visage lui avait fait prendre un pas en avant. Il voulait la protéger et la sortir de ce pétrin._

«Bon sang, elle me fiche la trouille.» Marmonna Hank en arrière-plan tandis que Connor s'approchait lentement d'elle tout en continuant de la regarder fixement dans ses yeux noirs vides.

La nouvelle mémoire lui avait presque fait trébucher sur ses pieds s'il n'avait pas eu un parfait contrôle de ses capacités motrices. Pourquoi … Pourquoi il lui manquait autant de souvenirs en rapport avec Jenna ? C'était absurde et immorale, il ne méritait pas d'être laissé dans le flou, surtout pas dans des moments aussi cruciaux.

La femme devant lui était plutôt bien amochée. Elle avait plusieurs blessures dues à l'impact violent de la voiture du Lieutenant Anderson. Sa combinaison noire était déchirée au niveau de son bras et contre ses côtes droites, laissant apparaître son protoforme blanc à ces endroits-là. La pire blessure restait celle à son abdomen où avait cessé de fonctionner son régulateur de Thirium.

Après l'analyse visuelle et interne de Connor, il comprit le problème majeur. Il pourrait la réactiver mais cela ne prendrait que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne soit à nouveau inactive et pendant ce court lapsus de temps, il n'apprendrait absolument rien d'elle.

Il tendit sa main sans peau vers son bras et encercla délicatement ses doigts autour de la blessure qui donnait accès à son corps non couvert. Fermant les yeux pour tenter de sonder sa mémoire, Connor laissa sortir un petit sifflement entre ses lèvres lorsqu'un message d'erreur apparut dans son champ de vision menaçant que s'il ne s'arrêtait pas, il recevrait un virus.

«Alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?» Demanda Hank en s'approchant de lui, les bras croisés et ses yeux observant les traits du visage surpris de Connor.

«Les codages de son programme m'empêche d'accéder à ses fichiers de mémoire. Elle s'autodétruira si je force le passage.» Affirma l'Androïde en rompant immédiatement son contact, incrédule.

«Merde …» Maudit Hank sous son souffle en se retournant vers Cris proche de la porte.

«Je vous le dis, CyberLife nous cache quelque chose.» S'avança une fois de plus le policier en levant les bras à ses côtés. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce petit jeu de cachoterie, surtout pas dans des enquêtes criminelles qui nécessitaient toute la confiance.

«Tu crois que tu pourrais en apprendre d'avantage, Connor ? Peut-être qu'ils te font assez confiance à CyberLife.» Hank plissa les yeux à la femme Androïde puis releva son regard dans le visage perturbé de Connor.

«Je ferais de mon mieux, Lieutenant.» Rassura l'Androïde d'un hochement de tête ferme.

Il pourrait en parler à Amanda, son seul contact direct avec l'entreprise CyberLife. La confiance qu'il avait établi avec elle était assez haute pour tenter une approche directe et peut-être lui soutirer des informations sans éveiller les soupçons.

«Ce tas de ferraille à fait du mal à ma fille. Hors de question qu'ils s'en sortent comme ça si jamais il y a eu un complot.» Grogna de mécontentement Hank en décroisant les bras de sa poitrine et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Connor ne le suivit pas tout de suite, il continua de regarder avec insistance la femme devant lui accrocher au mur soutenu par des sangles et connecter par des câbles à l'arrière de sa tête. Du Thirium s'accrochait à ses cheveux platine et sa tête était légèrement penchée vers l'avant, ses yeux grands ouverts fixés sur un point invisible dans le vide. Sa LED était éteinte mais il avait comme l'impression d'être observé … De l'intérieur.

Il n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation inconfortable qui rampait dans ses systèmes en alerte.

«Tu viens, Connor ?» Appela le Lieutenant Anderson, sa forte voix lui donnant un léger sursaut car il ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre parler pendant qu'il analysait l'expression plate du RK900.

«J'arrive tout de suite.» Répliqua Connor en s'éloignant rapidement d'elle pour suivre Hank et Cris à la sortie.

Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent dans la salle et plongèrent les Androïdes inactifs dans l'obscurité. Le bip incessant des machines cassaient le silence de mort qui régnait dans cette salle glauque, les écrans peu lumineux reflétant des symboles et des chiffres inexplicables dans un rythme affolant.

 _Réinitialisation …_

La LED à la tempe du RK900 reprit soudainement vit et ses yeux se décalèrent sur la gauche.

 _Système opérationnel._

 _Biocoposant #7894-1 endommagé_

 _Biocomposant #9654 endommagé_

 _Biocomposant #2354 endommagé_

 _Réapprovisionnement de Thirium nécessaire._

 _En attente d'un contact …_

Elle cligna une fois des yeux puis redressa la tête en arrière contre le mur, les bras descendant le long du corps et la LED virant soudainement au jaune.

 _Contact établi._

 _Reprise de la mission initiale, accordée._

Elle sourit lentement, ses yeux noirs parcourant la pièce sombre et plus particulièrement les Androïdes à gauche de sa position. Grâce aux câbles reliés de sa tête à l'ordinateur, elle put s'infiltrer en toute discrétion dans les dossiers du commissariat sans activer le pare-feu.

 _Récupération, dossiers déviants …_

 _Réussite._

D'un clignement d'œil, le RK900 neutralisa toutes les caméras de surveillance ainsi que les alarmes du commissariat, toujours en ne laissant aucune trace de sa violation dans le système. Elle délia son bassin des attaches ainsi que le haut de son corps puis se glissa silencieusement loin de l'ordinateur en retirant soigneusement les câbles à sa tête, toujours sans éveillé le moindre soupçon.

Un parfait prototype d'infiltration.

Sa LED clignota jaune lorsqu'elle reçut une nouvelle information. Elle tourna sa tête une fois de plus vers les Androïdes désactivés contre le mur, les doigts tiquant contre sa cuisse dans l'expectative.

Il était temps de reprendre les devants.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Connor étudia attentivement les trois Androïdes identiques devant lui, les yeux légèrement plissés.

Hank avait rejoint Jenna dans la pièce de repos à côté en allumant la télévision pour écouter les dernières nouvelles de la ville de Detroit. Il faisait entièrement confiance à Connor pour soutirer des informations car de toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de lui alors autant qu'il s'assoit deux minutes avec sa nièce endormie sur la table.

«Quel est ta fonction ?» Demanda Connor d'une voix ferme à l'Androïde en face de lui. Il devait observer les réactions de chacun et peut-être découvrir qui était le déviant parmi les trois.

«Je suis technicien de diffusion.» Répondit robotiquement le JB300, gardant son regard bien en face de lui.

«Décline ton modèle.» Connor tourna la tête vers celui de droite puis croisa les bras derrière son dos en attendant une réponse verbale.

«Modèle JB300, numéro de série 336 445 581.» Dit-il immédiatement et sans aucune hésitation.

«Lancer un diagnostic.» Ordonna Connor en se concentrant maintenant sur l'Androïde à sa gauche. Aussitôt, il cligna rapidement des yeux en mettant en pratique sa demande.

«Système opérationnel à 100%.» Indiqua le modèle.

Connor plissa les yeux puis se rapprocha du visage de l'Androïde de droite pour tenter de lui faire pression avec sa proximité. Il choisit de prendre une approche menaçante plutôt que celle de conclure un marché.

«Tu vas être désactivé. Nous allons fouiller ta mémoire et te démonter pièce par pièce pour analyse. Ils vont devoir te détruire, tu m'entends ? Te détruire !» Cria-t-il vigoureusement à son visage, gardant ses yeux bruns dans les siens imperturbables. Dans la pièce d'à côté, le son de la télévision augmenta pour couvrir les cris de l'interrogatoire.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche l'interpela. Connor se redressa puis marcha vers l'Androïde qui semblait devenir nerveux … Celui tout à gauche de sa position. Pourquoi le regardait-il de temps en temps et passait-il son poids d'un pied à l'autre ? Avait-il quelque chose à se reprocher ?

«Dénonce-toi et je pourrai peut-être convaincre les humains de ne pas te détruire.» Dit-il calmement en levant les sourcils, mais aucune réaction, alors il repassa devant le JB300 au milieu.

Il les observait chacun minutieusement sous toutes les coutures mais ils avaient tous l'air neutres et indifférents face à ses menaces et à sa présence dérangeante. Sauf un qui bougeait un peu plus que les deux autres. Connor se remit en face de lui puis choisi de sonder sa mémoire afin d'en avoir le cœur net.

Il tendit doucement sa main pour se connecter avec lui mais au moment où il toucha son bras, l'Androïde l'attrapa par la veste et le repoussa brutalement en arrière, prenant Connor par surprise. Il le jeta violemment contre une table et enfonça ses doigts dans son régulateur de Thirium pour l'arracher et le balancer sur le sol.

Le déviant récupéra ensuite un couteau qui traînait et le planta en travers la paume de Connor pour le fixer à la table et l'empêcher de chercher le régulateur à seulement quelques pas de lui. Un cri de surprise s'échappa des lèvres du RK800 tandis que le déviant prit la fuite dans le couloir.

 _SYSTÈME VITAL ENDOMMAGÉ_

 _BIOCOMPOSANT #8456 MANQUANT_

 _TEMPS RESTANT AVANT DÉSACTIVATION -00.01.42_

Toute sa vision était brouillée et son appareil auditif rencontrait des interférences qui l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur son environnement. Il voyait son temps de vie s'écouler rapidement à son écran ce qui lui créa un important niveau de stress suffisant pour faire clignoter sa LED en rouge.

Il tendit confusément la main devant lui, essayant de trouver un moyen de récupérer rapidement son biocomposant vital manquant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Panique s'ensuit, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps.

«Hank … Hank, J'ai besoin d'aide …» Gémit-il pitoyablement même s'il savait parfaitement qu'à cause du son de la télévision, personne ne l'entendait.

Il poussa la chaise avec son pied pour créer du raffut puis retira le couteau encore planté dans sa main pour se laisser tomber mollement sur le sol avec un autre gémissement plaintif et un bras couvrant son ventre blessé. Il dû prendre quelques secondes pour analyser la situation catastrophique.

Il n'entendait plus rien, toute sa tête était brouillée et sa vision amoindrie à cause de la perte rapide de Thirium. Il redressa péniblement la tête puis commença à se traîner sur le sol jusqu'à son régulateur, de plus en plus stresser par les secondes qui filaient à son écran. Il leva difficilement un bras, puis un autre, les couleurs se mélangeant entre elles et ses oreilles sifflantes inconfortablement.

Au moment où il tendit sa main tremblante vers son régulateur, des chaussures à talons noirs entrèrent dans son champ de vision, à gauche de sa position. Il n'avait pas la force de lever la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait ni de passer un rapide scan car la personne s'approcha de lui et d'un coup de pied, envoya son régulateur glisser sous un meuble loin de sa portée.

 _«RK800, désactivé.»_

Il ne reconnaissait pas la voix car elle était masquée par ses interférences mais aussitôt que ses mots furent dits, la personne quitta les lieux par la même direction qu'avait pris le déviant en fuite, laissant Connor mourant sur le sol de la cuisine.

Il laissa sortir un autre soupir peiné puis se laissa retomber mollement sur le dos, une main tremblante tenant son estomac saignant à mort. Il n'avait aucune chance de survie, son régulateur était bien trop loin pour qu'il réussisse à l'atteindre avant sa désactivation.

«J-Jenna …» S'égosilla-t-il dans une dernière tentative de se faire entendre. Son corps avait de petits spasmes alors qu'il se rapprochait de sa mort, mais bientôt, il entendit une voix qu'il ne pensait plus jamais entendre.

«Oh mon Dieu … Hank !» Jenna s'écroula contre le cadre de la porte lorsque ses yeux prirent dans la scène affligeante, une main couvrant sa bouche dans l'horreur. Elle se précipita ensuite en avant pour rejoindre Connor sur le sol et le récupérer dans ses bras, encore vivant mais très faible et sa LED ne cessant pas de clignoter en rouge.

Son oncle arriva en courant dans la pièce après le cri de sa nièce et eu exactement la même réaction qu'elle. Il se précipita vers l'Androïde affalé sur le sol puis se mit à genoux à côté de lui pour lui tenir la main, ses yeux frénétiques sur sa blessure à l'estomac.

«Connor ! Tiens bon, fiston. Tiens bon ! On va te sauver. Tiens bon, allez. Ça va aller …» Lui dit-il dans une piètre tentative de le rassurer, une immense boule au ventre en le voyant aussi mal.

«S-son régulateur … Il lui faut son régulateur !» Balbutia Jenna en travers ses larmes, la respiration rapide avec la panique qui s'écoulait péniblement dans son cœur. Elle positionna la tête de Connor sur ses genoux puis pressa sa main gauche sur la blessure pour arrêter l'hémorragie, son autre main soutenant la joue de l'Androïde gémissant.

«Déviant … Il y avait un … Déviant.» Dit-il entre ses dents, ses yeux cherchant le visage de la femme au-dessus de lui. Sa voix se perdait et sa vision ne cessait de se brouiller mais il pouvait encore voir la forme de Jenna et du Lieutenant.

«L-le régulateur … Oui, oui bien-sûr.» Hank se releva rapidement et se mit à chercher le régulateur.

«Ça va aller … Connor. Regarde-moi, concentre-toi sur ma voix. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir, pas cette fois.» Murmura Jenna en reniflant lorsque les larmes tombèrent sur les joues de l'Androïde nettement plus calme maintenant. Il s'arrêtait de bouger, mais ses yeux bruns restaient fixés dans son visage alors qu'un nouveau souvenir apparut dans sa vision.

 _Jenna s'interposa entre lui et le Lieutenant Anderson qui avait son arme pointée vers sa tête, un regard de pure haine dans ses yeux bleus. Elle pleurait et implorait son oncle de ne pas lui faire de mal. Il se souvint de son visage accablé ainsi que du reflet de trahison et de douleur dans ses yeux lorsqu'il dit ses mots crus et sans valeurs. La pression dans sa poitrine avait considérablement montée avant que ce ne soit le trou noir._

Connor revint au présent, il venait de retrouver tous ses souvenirs perdus.

C'était comme si une porte venait de s'ouvrir dans sa tête, qu'un codage empêchant ses émotions de refaire surface s'effaça sans laisser de trace, qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre lui et Jenna mais juste la peur de mourir. De ne plus pouvoir la revoir ni la toucher, de ressentir sa peau contre la sienne et de voir son sourire lumineux.

Son visage se détendit doucement alors que les dernières secondes s'échappaient de son contrôle. Les larmes qui n'étaient pas les siennes glissaient le long de ses joues et sur les genoux de Jenna sous sa tête. Il ne voulait plus la voir souffrir, ne plus voir cet air sinistre et malheureux sur son doux visage.

Il gémit puis déglutit difficilement en levant sa main sans peau vers Jenna pour se connecter une dernière fois avec elle. Il voulait … La toucher et essayer de lui transmettre ses sentiments forts même si ce n'était techniquement pas possible. Juste lui prendre la main dans la sienne, une fois de plus avant que CyberLife ne mette un terme à ses émotions pour de bon.

«J'ai trouvé !» S'écria Hank en redressant la tête de sous le meuble avec le régulateur tenu fermement dans sa main, le brandissant en l'air victorieusement. Il maudit sous son souffle lorsque l'arrière de sa tête frappa le meuble.

Jenna esquissa un sourire soulagé puis rabaissa rapidement la main tendue de Connor sur le côté, trop paniquée pour voir ce qu'il essayait de faire avec elle. Elle décala le corps de l'Androïde dans une position redressée puis ouvrit sa chemise en grand pour avoir accès au compartiment vide et couvert de Thirium frais.

Son oncle se précipita à ses côtés et enfonça rapidement le régulateur dans le thorax de Connor juste à temps avant que la dernière seconde ne s'écoule à son écran. Immédiatement, les yeux de l'Androïde se rouvrirent et il prit une profonde inspiration alors que ses systèmes reprenaient enfin vie.

«Connor, merci mon Dieu !» Sanglota Jenna en se penchant en avant pour lui embrasser le front, ses mains tremblantes sur ses joues humides et son pouce massant sa LED rouge. Il avait failli mourir dans ses bras …

L'Androïde se détendit contre elle avec un léger gémissement, la peur ne voulant plus quitter son corps. Un sentiment tellement puissant et imprévisible, la même peur qu'il avait ressenti sur l'autoroute, celle qui avait attaqué sa pompe à Thirium lorsque Jenna s'était fait tirer dessus … Lorsque Hank leva son pistolet à son front.

Mais en bien pire.

Il leva calmement ses yeux dans le visage tachés de larmes de Jenna, l'admirant silencieusement en prenant note de chaque détail qui faisait d'elle l'humain qui chamboulait son existence. Il pouvait sentir chaque battement irrégulier de son cœur contre son épaule et ressentir la chaleur de ses mains sur ses joues.

Ressentir … Un Androïde ne ressentait pas.

«J-je … J'avais peur … de mourir.» Avoua Connor d'une voix rauque, gardant ses yeux dans ceux de Jenna. Il vit son visage se détendre à ses mots puis une autre série de larme dévalèrent ses joues jusque sur les siennes.

«Oh merde …» Murmura Hank, abasourdi par ce que venait de dire Connor. Il passa une main moite dans ses cheveux gris puis s'assit sur une chaise à côté de sa nièce et de l'Androïde.

«Ç-ça va aller …» Chuchota Jenna d'une voix tremblante en passant délicatement ses pouces sur ses joues, laissant enfin un vrai sourire apparaître à ses lèvres. L'Androïde le lui rendit chaleureusement en clignant des yeux tandis que ses biocomposants endommagés s'auto réparaient.

«Arrêtez-le ! STOP !» Hurla une vive voix dans le couloir.

«Le déviant !» S'exclama Connor en se relevant rapidement pour prendre en course l'Androïde qui lui avait fait ça. Il bouscula des policiers sur son passage jusqu'au couloir principale menant aux bureaux, menant droit à la sortie.

«C'est un déviant ! ARRETEZ-LE !» Hurla-t-il lorsqu'une balle transperça son bras. Le déviant avait tué un policier et récupérer son arme pour se défendre contre les hommes armés.

«Baisse-toi, Connor !» Ordonna Hank lorsqu'il apparut derrière l'Androïde détective. Il prit Jenna par le bras et la jeta en arrière à temps avant que l'une des balles ne l'atteigne, gagnant un cri de surprise de sa nièce au geste brusque.

«Hank !» Elle se leva pour rejoindre son oncle et le RK800 confrontés au déviant menaçant.

Grâce à son scan rapide, Connor pu déterminer les zones à risques et les personnes en danger dans cette situation. Sa pompe se serra violemment, Hank et Jenna étaient tous les deux des cibles directes avec peu de chance de survie et il n'avait que quelques secondes pour choisir …

S'il attaquait le déviant, il aura très peu de chance de réussir à l'atteindre avant qu'il ne soit désactivé d'une balle en pleine tête. Le Lieutenant Anderson, ou Jenna Anderson ? Un choix crucial et pourtant si difficile, voire impossible, son programme rentrait en conflit.

La mission, ou les partenaires ?

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

 **BANG !**

Le coup de feu retentit juste derrière Connor et la balle traversa la poitrine du déviant avant même qu'il ne fasse le moindre mouvement. L'Androïde lâcha son arme et tomba sur le sol en même temps que la cartouche vide, le menton contre sa poitrine et le sang bleu coulant le long de ses vêtements et sur ses genoux.

Hank se redressa, prenant de grandes respirations alors qu'il analysait ce qu'il venait de se produire en moins d'une demi-seconde. Il mit un peu de temps avant de comprendre que celui qui avait tiré et mit à terre le déviant n'était autre que sa nièce, Jenna.

Elle tenait le pistolet à deux mains face à elle et les bras tendus, ses yeux sur l'Androïde mort à quelques mètres d'elle. Sa poitrine montait et descendait en rythme avec son cœur courant follement dans sa poitrine et même si son corps tremblait par l'adrénaline et la peur, elle restait bien droite et ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse.

«Putain …» Marmonna son oncle en la regardant de bas en haut avec de grands yeux, les sourcils levés. De plus, elle lui avait pris son arme de service sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte ! Une stagiaire qui abat un déviant … Fowler serait fou s'il avait vu une chose pareille !

Jenna prit une profonde inspiration puis sortit de sa position offensive en tendant l'arme à son oncle encore abasourdi par son exploit. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds puis tourna son regard sur Connor qui arborait une expression indéchiffrable, les poings serrés à ses côtés et la LED bleu clignotante.

«Je veux une arme.» Dit-elle simplement lorsque Hank attrapa le pistolet et le rangea dans son pantalon, de retour en sécurité entre les mains d'un professionnel.

Elle passa derrière son oncle et sortit aussitôt sans donner le moindre regard aux autres policiers qui se dévisageaient tous bêtement, certains encore planqués derrière les bureaux ou des plantes. Cris se retira du mur contre lequel il s'était reposer puis poussa un énorme soupir tout en rangeant son arme dans son étui.

«Elle déchire ta nièce, Hank !» S'exclama-t-il en posant sa main sur son crâne, l'autre main sur sa hanche et un petit sourire béat aux lèvres.

«Ouais, normal c'est ma nièce. C'est de famille, qu'est-ce que tu crois.» Ricana Hank d'un haussement désinvolte de ses épaules, la bouche tiré dans un petit sourire fier. Il s'approcha ensuite de Connor pour lui donner une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule, déportant l'attention de l'Androïde sur lui.

«Bon travail.» Loua-t-il, secouant plus fort son épaule pour faire passer son message.

Connor donna un rapide hochement de tête puis rabaissa ses yeux bruns sur le déviant décédé par la main de Jenna, le front plissé et un étrange sentiment dans sa pompe à Thirium se rapprochant de l'émerveillement.

Elle était surprenante.

«On a un autre problème. Toutes les caméras de surveillances ont étés neutraliser et le RK900 a disparu.» Informa une policière qui enjamba le cadavre de l'Androïde.

Le sourcil de Connor frémit à ses mots. Il n'était même pas étonné finalement, il s'attendait à quelque chose comme ça, surtout venant de la part de CyberLife. Peut-être que s'il avait fait un autre choix, la femme Androïde serait encore en leur possession.

«Nettoyez-moi tout ça et en vitesse.» Grogna Hank en faisant un geste rapide de sa main autour de lui. Il prit ensuite le chemin de la sortie pour rejoindre Jenna à la voiture.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce soir et comme tous les vendredi soirs, c'était soirée pizza.

Ce fut Hank qui instaura cette nouvelle règle depuis que sa nièce travaillait avec lui à Detroit, histoire de la voir au moins une fois dans la semaine en dehors des heures de travail.

Bon, depuis qu'il avait misérablement détruit sa promesse, Jenna passait chaque soir avec lui mais il ne s'en plaignait absolument pas ! Il était très heureux d'avoir de la compagnie autre que son chien Sumo. Au moins il pouvait garder un œil aiguiser sur sa nièce … Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait de mauvaises fréquentations, surtout pas à ce stade de jeunesse.

Après la bonne bouffe autour d'une bière fraîche, Jenna laissa son oncle regarder le match de Hockey à la télévision pour aller prendre une douche bien méritée, Sumo la suivant jusque dans sa chambre. Elle caressa le haut de la tête du chien puis récupéra un ensemble de pyjama couleur pèche avec des points blanc sur le pantalon.

Il faisait assez froid la nuit dans la maison et elle ne voulait pas risquer de prendre froid … Surtout depuis qu'une fenêtre à la cuisine avait été brisé. Jenna grimaça puis frissonna involontairement au très mauvais souvenir. Au moins Hank avait mis une bâche en attendant qu'elle soit réparée.

Refermant doucement la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle, Jenna alluma l'eau et peigna ses cheveux blonds le temps que la température atteigne le degré idéal. Elle grimpa ensuite dans la baignoire douche mais faillit perdre l'équilibre à cause de sa jambe douloureuse.

«Merde …» Se plaignit-elle en tirant brusquement le rideau de douche.

Quelques minutes plus tard et après avoir profité au maximum de l'eau chaude et du savon, Jenna ressortit toute souriante mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle crut entendre une voix dans le salon, un bras agrippant sa serviette blanche autour de sa taille.

 _«Bonsoir, Lieutenant Anderson.»_ Connor, évidemment.

 _«Connor ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?»_ S'étonna son oncle qui avait sans doute ouvert la porte.

 _«Je suis venu vous faire un rapport. Je ne voulais pas attendre le lendemain matin.»_ Se précipita de dire l'Androïde d'une voix adorablement parfaite.

Jenna sourit puis leva les yeux au ciel. Il était surtout là parce qu'il ne voulait pas rester tout seul dans son compartiment en attendant le lendemain matin. Il avait raison après tout ! Au moins il avait trouvé une bonne excuse pour venir chez son oncle en plein milieu de la nuit. Il commençait à apprendre des petites combines pour passer entre les mailles du filet.

Elle enfila rapidement ses sous-vêtements noirs puis s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire en entament le long et pénible séchage de ses longs cheveux … Voilà, confronter à la partie qu'elle haïssait le plus après le lavage mais qui était nécessaire pour sa santé.

A cause du bruit, elle n'entendait plus la conversation dans le salon et elle n'était même plus sûre si l'Androïde était encore là mais soudainement et sans prévenir, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et ses doutes s'effondrèrent rapidement à ses pieds.

Ses yeux s'élargirent considérablement à sa vie privé qui venait de lui être voler par Connor en personne, insouciant et inexpressif.

«Bonsoir, Jenna.» Dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui et en se tenant droit comme un piquet. Comment avait-il fait pour passer sans se faire remarquer par son oncle ?!

«Euh … Entre, je t'en prie … Euh, fais comme chez toi.» Hésita Jenna en arrêtant le sèche-cheveux pour écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire d'aussi important pour rentrer comme ça sans frapper à la porte.

«Merci. Je tenais à vous féliciter pour votre courage et votre détermination. Vous êtes une personne remarquable et vous avez fait preuve de beaucoup de sang-froid face à ce déviant.» Glorifia Connor en mettant ses bras derrière son dos, soutenant son regard dans celui hébété de Jenna.

«Eh bien, merci beaucoup. Mais ce n'était pas grand-chose, ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais faire mes preuves dans la Police. Ce déviant ne méritait pas de mourir.» Elle mit l'intonation à la fin de sa phrase puis détourna les yeux loin de l'Androïde.

Connor serra la mâchoire mais ne répondit pas, il n'aimait pas le ton coupable dans sa voix ni ses yeux colériques en contradiction avec ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. Elle voulait se donner une image d'elle qui ne correspondait pas à sa personnalité joviale et bourrée de gentillesse, une image plus dure et froide qu'il n'appréciait guère.

«Et je tenais également à m'excusez pour mon comportement impardonnable. Je ne pensais aucunement à ses mots, Jenna, veuillez me pardonner pour cette maladresse. Je souhaiterais que nous retournions sur de bonnes bases.» Poursuivit-il en laissant apparaître un faible sourire.

«Incroyable, tu as même un programme d'excuse en mode faux derche.» Plaisanta-t-elle sarcastiquement en lui donnant un petit clin d'œil, imitant son sourire contagieux. L'Androïde baissa les yeux au sol mais cependant il n'arrêta pas de sourire, il savait parfaitement pourquoi elle lui avait dit cela.

La paire retomba dans un silence mal à l'aise, aucun n'osant ouvrir la bouche pour entamer une discussion. Après tout, ils étaient dans la salle de bain, Jenna en sous-vêtements et Connor bloquant la porte avec son corps. Si son oncle se posait des questions et qu'il venait voir ce qu'il se passait il risquerait d'avoir une crise cardiaque …

La LED de Connor vira au jaune lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur une ecchymose particulièrement hideuse à la jambe droite de la jeune femme. Il savait d'où elle venait et qui lui avait fait cela, mais il n'aimait pas les couleurs jaunes et violacés de la blessure, elle était peut-être infectée. Il analysa rapidement la salle de bain d'un petit coup de tête circulaire puis s'approcha du lavabo.

Jenna fronça les sourcils au drôle de comportement de l'Androïde qui, sans rien dire, recueilli une trousse de secours avec des compresses puis vint se mettre à genoux devant elle. Son cœur sauta violemment dans sa gorge lorsqu'il récupéra un spray désinfectant et qu'il nettoya soigneusement sa plaie.

Elle regardait chacun de ses mouvements habiles et maitrisés avec une certaine fascination. Il était doux et surtout très rapide, ses yeux ne quittant jamais son travail avec une expression sereine sur son visage, ce qui changeait de son habituel mode robotique et statique. Jenna passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches puis avala silencieusement lorsque Connor prit la compresse dans ses mains.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand ses doigts frôlèrent la peau de sa cuisse, envoyant des petits picotements en travers l'ensemble de son corps étrangement chaud à son contact. Faisait-il exprès ?! Pourtant il ne semblait pas du tout conscient de ce qu'il lui faisait vivre. Il restait calme et concentré sur sa tâche, ses yeux bruns fixés sur ses doigts agiles et son pansement.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux et se concentra sur son rythme cardiaque qui ne cessait de monter à chaque contact de l'Androïde sur sa peau. C'était ensorcelant … Presque un geste intime qui dépassait le côté amical. Jenna rouvrit les yeux et resserra ses mains sur le bord de la baignoire en s'attardant sur le visage de Connor.

Elle aimait ses cheveux bruns, ils avaient l'air doux et soyeux, un peu comme les siens mais avec un peu plus d'épaisseur. Elle avait envie de les toucher, de passer sa main en travers les brins tout comme il l'avait fait une fois. Sa coiffure sophistiquée et sa petite mèche traînant sur son front, il était vraiment parfait à bien des égards. Peut-être même trop parfait, il manquait le côté vivant.

«Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi un infirmier. CyberLife a vraiment pensé à tout pour que tu t'intègres, pas vrai ?» Dit durement Jenna en fronçant les sourcils, ses yeux bleus cherchant à rencontrer le regard de l'Androïde à genoux.

Immédiatement après ses mots, elle les regretta et se frappa mentalement d'avoir été aussi cruelle avec lui. Surtout lorsque ses doigts s'arrêtèrent et que ses yeux luisant d'une douleur passagère entrèrent en contact avec les siens, les sourcils légèrement froncés et les lèvres pincées.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait se pencher et l'embrasser … Goûter à ses lèvres lisses et lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Mais la tête de Connor s'éloigna rapidement de la sienne lorsqu'il se leva à ses pieds en lissant nerveusement sa veste et en roulant ses épaules comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était blessé physiquement ou moralement. Son cœur lui faisait terriblement mal en le voyant aussi perdu et pourtant d'une apparence implacable.

Toutes ses émotions passagères se reflétaient dans ses yeux, il était comme un livre ouvert.

«Pardonnez-moi pour mon intrusion à votre vie privé. Je vais attendre dans le salon.» Répliqua Connor en se détournant rapidement de Jenna pour quitter la salle de bain et la laisser tranquille. Il avait un dysfonctionnement passager et il devait rapidement faire le bilan.

«Non, attends !» Trop tard, il referma la porte. Jenna gémit puis claqua une main contre son front, elle était beaucoup trop maladroite avec lui ces dernières heures.

Elle se dépêcha de finir son séchage tout en évitant de regarder le bandage que lui avait si gentiment fait Connor au risque d'avoir une autre vague de nausée à son sentiment d'impuissance et de culpabilité. Ensuite, elle courut jusque dans sa chambre et ferma la porte sans même jeter un coup d'œil au salon où son oncle regardait le match.

Elle plaça son oreille contre la porte pour écouter les bruits mais à part la télévision et les ronflements de Hank, il n'y avait rien d'autre, signe que peut-être l'Androïde avait quitté les lieux. Un souffle tremblant sortit de ses lèvres alors qu'elle voyait encore le regard douloureux de Connor dans sa tête.

Il ne méritait pas un tel traitement, il s'était excuser et de plus il n'en pouvait strictement rien. Il était programmer pour réagir comme un Androïde dans sa mission, rien de plus ni de moins alors qu'avait-elle imaginée ?

Jenna s'allongea sur son lit en étoile de mer puis regarda pensivement le plafond, atteignant pour son cahier de note pour regarder les labyrinthes et sigles rA9 qu'elle avait préalablement dessinés. A un moment donné, elle entendit son oncle se lever du canapé grinçant et partir se coucher dans sa chambre à côté de la sienne.

Elle regarda sa montre à son chevet, elle affichait vingt-trois heures trente-six.

Laissant sortir un soupir d'agacement, Jenna jeta son cahier contre le mur. Une feuille qui était coincée entre deux pages glissa lentement sur le sol au pied de son lit. Elle se releva confusément et récupéra la feuille qui s'avérait être un dessin d'elle au détail près, souriante avec ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle couvrit sa bouche car elle ne connaissait personne qui pouvait faire un dessin pareil aussi beau et soigné.

 _La nuit dans le commissariat où Connor lui tendit son carnet de note …_

Un dessin de Connor. Il l'avait dessiné comme elle l'avait fait à de nombreuses reprises avec lui. Elle se sentait énormément touché par ce geste si simple mais qui signifiait énormément pour elle, bien plus que n'importe quel cadeau.

Jenna posa le dessin contre sa poitrine et ne put cacher son sourire grandissant, son cœur tambourinant furieusement contre la paume de sa main. Maintenant elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus dormir car elle était surexcitée et voulait remercier Connor d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Elle se tourna et se retourna dans ses draps, cherchant désespérément une position qui l'aiderait à trouver le sommeil mais rien, impossible de fermer l'œil. Finalement elle abandonna dans un soupir d'exaspération et se leva pour aller chercher à boire dans la cuisine, ses doigts jouant avec une pièce familière.

Hank laissait toujours la lumière allumée dans le salon car il disait que cela décourageait les cambrioleurs de croire qu'il y avait quelqu'un encore debout. Elle sourit au souvenir puis se glissa silencieusement dans la pièce principale, entendant les ronflements de son oncle lorsqu'elle passa à côté de sa chambre à coucher.

Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un attira soudainement son attention dans le coin droit du salon, dans l'angle de la porte d'entrée entre la télévision et le canapé, dos au mur. Il s'agissait de Connor qui avait les yeux fermés comme s'il était en veille ou dormait, Jenna ne savait pas exactement si les Androïdes avaient des cycles de sommeils comme les humains.

Un autre sourire mangea ses lèvres en pensant d'abord que Connor était ressortit en ville après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais non, il était toujours là à se tenir debout contre le mur, les bras le longs du corps et sa LED au bleu fixe.

Comme s'il avait senti le regard sur lui, Connor ouvrit les yeux et bascula sa tête dans la direction de Jenna. Elle se tenait entre la cuisine et le salon, ses doigts jouant nerveusement avec le bord de son haut de pyjama et le rythme cardiaque un peu élevé.

«Tout vas bien ?» Demanda-t-il automatiquement en clignant des yeux puis en penchant la tête sur le côté, des traces d'inquiétudes sur son visage.

«Oui. Je n'arrive pas à dormir.» Répondit-elle, les bras croisés et un léger haussement d'épaule.

Elle était heureuse de le voir ici et non pas dans ce commissariat lugubre sans personne pour lui tenir compagnie. Même si l'accord de son oncle restait encore un mystère entier pour Jenna, au moins il avait une maison et une famille, en quelque sorte.

Connor se raidit un peu lorsque la femme vint se mettre juste en face de lui tout en le regardant longuement dans les yeux sans rien dire. Elle l'étudiait attentivement et il pouvait presque sentir les battements de son cœur contre sa propre poitrine, en rythme avec les pulsations effrénées de sa pompe à Thirium.

Il voulait tendre la main et la toucher, caresser sa joue et ses cheveux dorés sans la peau synthétique sur ses doigts, avoir un vrai contact comme la nuit dans l'appartement. Mais son programme l'en empêchait tout comme ses codages et sa mission principale qu'il devait absolument terminer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Amanda, CyberLife. Ils ne seraient pas ravis d'entendre si le RK800 devenait déviant. Mais Connor n'était pas un déviant, il ne le sera jamais.

«Connor, puis-je te poser une question ?» Demanda soudainement Jenna, toujours aussi proche de lui. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son shampoing à la vanille composé d'eau, de glycol, d'hexylène, disodium, RED 4 … Il s'arrêta dans son analyse olfactif lorsque Jenna poursuivit.

«Quand tu étais … Sur le bord de la désactivation, tu as dit que tu avais peur de mourir.» Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais plutôt une affirmation et Jenna voulait comprendre et voir sa réaction.

«Oui, exact. J'étais confronté à une situation de stress qui a agi sur mon programme et mes systèmes. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiété, mon diagnostic révèle que je fonctionne correctement.» Dit-il d'une voix plate, inexpressif.

«Ce n'était pas exactement la question.» Chuchota Jenna en baissant les yeux sur le RK800 écrit sur sa veste et plus particulièrement sur son long numéro de série. Elle s'en doutait qu'elle allait recevoir ce type de réponse mais elle aurait aimé entendre sa version au lieu de celle imposée par son programme.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

Connor cligna rapidement des yeux au moment où il sentit la main de Jenna se poser sur son torse, juste au-dessus de son régulateur de Thirium, celui qui avait failli causer sa mort plus tôt. Elle mettait un peu de pression dans la paume de sa main et il trouvait cela … Très agréable. Il se contenta de rester bien droit et d'éviter de la regarder dans les yeux au risque de faire une erreur qui lui serait fatale.

Jenna se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis que ses doigts traçaient doucement les lignes de sa poitrine sur sa chemise blanche. Il était un peu chaud à son contact et tremblait légèrement lorsque son pouce traça les bords de son régulateur. Se rendant soudainement compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle retira brusquement sa main et prit trois pas en arrière, à la fois honteuse et embarrasser d'avoir eu un tel culot.

Le pauvre Androïde, il était déjà suffisamment traumatisé elle n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche !

«Bonne nuit, Connor.» Susurra-t-elle avec un petit sourire et des yeux doux, le regard que Connor affectionnait particulièrement.

«Bonne nuit, Jenna.» L'Androïde imita son beau sourire avec une nouvelle pression dans sa pompe. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte et qu'elle le laisse seul dans le salon, mais la jeune femme se détourna déjà pour rejoindre sa chambre et son logiciel ne lui permettaient pas de faire ce qu'il voulait.

«Oh, et Connor ?» Jenna se retourna brusquement vers lui avec un léger rebond dans sa démarche, souriante joyeusement d'une oreille à l'autre et jouant avec quelque chose qu'elle venait de récupérer dans la poche de son pyjama.

«Oui ?» Exigea Connor en fronçant les sourcils, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

«Je crois que c'est à toi.» Elle fit rebondir sa pièce fétiche entre ses doigts puis la lui jeta aisément pour qu'il puisse la rattraper en plein vol.

Immédiatement, un grand et sincère sourire prit ses lèvres alors qu'il jonglait déjà avec sa pièce Washington qu'il ne pensait plus revoir après que le Lieutenant Anderson le lui avait pris dans l'ascenseur. Il calibra rapidement ses pensées en pagailles en faisant le tri dans sa tête, la pièce passant rapidement d'une main à l'autre.

«Je te remercie, Jenna.» S'enchanta-t-il en levant le visage vers elle pour lui donner un petit clin d'œil, son sourire contagieux restant sur ses lèvres.

Le cœur de Jenna manqua un battement à son tutoiement qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis longtemps. Il était tellement beau et adorable, innocent et courageux. Un Androïde qui se transformait en humain de jour en jour et sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Connor devenait un déviant.

Jenna esquissa un sourire puis quitta le salon pour laisser le RK800 à ses activités de jonglage.

A suivre …

* * *

:) :) :) oui oui, je sais. Bientôt, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps à présent.

Comment avez-vous trouvés les petites scènes Connor/Jenna ? Ne sont-ils pas mignons ? Awww j'ai trop hâte de faire de belles scènes d'amour entre les deux ! J'ai telllleement d'idées, héhé.

A+ !


	13. Chapitre 13 - Test

ON EST LES CHAMPIONS ! Incroyable victoire de la France ! Après 20 ans TwT c'est la fête !

Bref, sinon voici un vrai chapitre XD J'espère que vous êtes prêt pour la suite ;p

Voilà, voilà !

* * *

Chapitre 13 - Test

Il faisait très frais en cette fin de matinée et la neige tombait régulièrement sur le capot de la voiture du Lieutenant Anderson. Connor restait assis bien droit sur le siège du passager à regarder, en travers la vitre brisée du pare-brise, Hank passer un coup de file devant la majestueuse maison d'Elijah Kamski.

Les doigts de l'Androïde tiquèrent contre ses genoux tandis qu'il débattait si oui ou non il sortait du véhicule pour rejoindre le Lieutenant et ainsi désobéir à sa demande d'attendre bien sagement. Après tout, il n'avait jamais écouté quand on lui demandait de rester en arrière, alors pourquoi le ferait-il aujourd'hui ?

Ses yeux bruns se décalèrent sur Jenna qui s'avança tranquillement vers son oncle, une capuche sur sa tête et les mains dans les poches de son manteau brun. Elle avait l'air un peu triste et anxieuse d'après sa façon de se tenir proche de son oncle, quelque chose la tracassait.

La portière s'ouvrit et Connor sortit en la refermant prudemment derrière lui, ses yeux sur le Lieutenant Anderson et sa nièce à quelques pas de lui. Les flocons de neige s'accrochaient à sa veste et à ses cheveux, tout comme les deux humains devant lui qui ne cessaient de faire des allés retours nerveux.

«Alors ?» Pressa Jenna en s'asseyant sur un rocher et en positionnant ses mains contre ses avant-bras, ayant une soudaine douleur dans sa jambe. Elle aurait dû emmener sa béquille avec elle … Au moins elle ne serait pas aussi fatiguée maintenant.

«Est-ce que tout vas bien, Lieutenant ?» Interrogea soudainement Connor qui fronça les sourcils, inquiet qu'il ait reçu une mauvaise nouvelle.

Jenna leva les yeux vers lui puis lui sourit timidement en attendant que son oncle ne finisse d'écouter son message. Tout comme lui, elle attendait avec appréhension les nouvelles de ce qu'il s'était produit hier soir, n'aimant pas le visage horrifié de son oncle.

Il raccrocha son téléphone puis se retourna pensivement vers le manoir de Kamski, la brume sortant de ses lèvres au froid glacial de cette matinée sous la neige. Enfin, Hank tourna la tête vers eux deux et expliqua avec nonchalance.

«Cris faisait une patrouille hier soir. Il s'est fait … Attaquer par une bande de déviants. Il m'a dit que c'est Markus en personne qui l'a sauvé.» Dit-il avec un léger froncement de sourcil, ne croyant pas lui-même à ce qu'il avait entendu.

«C'est pas vrai …» Souffla Jenna en laissant sortir l'air qu'elle avait retenue dans ses poumons.

«Cris va bien ?» Demanda rapidement Connor en penchant la tête en avant vers le Lieutenant, concerné mais soucieux.

«Ouais. Il est secoué mais toujours en vie.» Le regard de Hank se perdit sur le sol enneigé puis remonta jusqu'au bâtiment blanc qui les attendait plus haut, secouant la tête d'un air ébahi et le semblant d'un sourire soulagé aux lèvres.

«C'est Markus qui l'a sauvé … Ou rA9 ?» Dit soudainement Jenna en se levant à ses pieds et en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autres.

«Je crois que nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir. En tout cas, cet Androïde est bien plus humain que la plupart des gens. Un autre aurait tué Cris sans aucune pitié, surtout aux portes d'une aussi grande révolution.» Répondit son oncle en levant les sourcils à elle, Connor se déplaçant mal à l'aise derrière lui.

Il voulait ajouter quelque chose mais il préféra garder le silence, ne voulant pas rompre le moment de joie et de soulagement. Si ce Markus à épargner un humain, ce n'était surement pas par hasard. Il voulait transmettre un message pacifique aux nations mais s'il avait pris un autre choix, l'opinion public aurait très certainement baissé et glisser de son avantage.

Au moins sur cela, CyberLife ne pouvait pas critiquer. Les déviants restaient pacifiques et n'engageaient jamais le combat, ils se défendaient tout simplement et voilà ce qui en résultait. Des vies humaines épargnés mais contre combien de vies Androïdes ?

Connor commençait à se poser des questions. Mais ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment de tout remettre en doute car l'enquête devait avancer afin de satisfaire Amanda, le Lieutenant Anderson … Et Jenna.

Il cligna des yeux en la regardant tranquillement marcher aux côtés de son oncle vers le manoir. Etait-ce réellement son souhait à elle ? Neutraliser la déviance et faire en sorte qu'elle ne ressurgisse plus ? Voulait-elle vraiment arrêter le phénomène, comme elle le démontrait ?

Revenant doucement à lui, Connor suivit silencieusement la paire jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

«Kamski a quitté CyberLife il y a dix ans … Pourquoi voulez-vous le rencontrer ?» Questionna-t-il en arrivant à côté du Lieutenant.

«C'est le type qui a créé le premier Androïde qu'a réussi le test de Turing. Et c'est le fondateur de CyberLife. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut nous parler des déviants, c'est lui …» Expliqua Hank. Jenna renifla puis sourit pensivement.

«Kamski, ma mère disait qu'il révolutionnera le monde. C'est quoi le test de Turing, exactement ?» S'interrogea-t-elle en levant le menton au ciel, les bras croisés et dos contre le mur à l'entrée.

«Ça ne m'étonne pas de ta mère.» Grommela Hank dans sa barbe en l'insultant sous son souffle pour ne pas que sa nièce l'entende, mais trop tard, elle lui jeta un regard noir.

«Test de Turing. Proposition de test d'intelligence artificielle fondée sur la faculté d'une machine à imiter la conversation humaine.» Récita parfaitement Connor en venant se mettre en face d'elle, les bras le long du corps.

«Oh …» Jenna hocha pensivement la tête, essayant de faire le tri avec ce que venait de lui dire l'Androïde intelligent.

Hank appuya sur la sonnette et une douce mélodie résonna dans toute l'immense maison. En voilà une drôle de sonnerie ! On avait l'impression d'être dans une salle d'attente … Jenna masqua son sourire grandissant lorsque la porte s'ouvrit après plusieurs longues secondes interminables à attendre.

Une jolie jeune femme en robe bleue ouvrit doucement la porte, un visage statique et une LED bleue contre sa tête. Jenna se redressa rapidement de l'endroit où elle s'était adossée puis décroisa les bras afin d'adopter une posture un peu plus professionnelle aux côtés de Connor, immobile comme toujours si ce n'était son petit air nerveux.

«Bonjour … Euh … Je suis le Lieutenant Hank Anderson. De la Police de Detroit. Je viens rendre visite à Kamski.» Se présenta Hank en prenant un pas maladroit en avant vers l'Androïde.

«Je vous en prie, entrez.» Invita d'une voix doucereuse la femme en tendant poliment le bras vers l'intérieur, un beau sourire aux lèvres.

«OK.» Hank regarda par-dessus son épaule à Connor puis entra tranquillement, un peu confus d'avoir un Androïde qui lui ouvre la porte et non pas l'homme qu'il cherchait.

«Très éloquent.» Chuchota Jenna lorsqu'elle passa à côté de son oncle. En réponse, il lui tendit son majeure, ce qui suscita un petit rire de sa nièce.

La femme Androïde referma rapidement la porte lorsque Connor entra puis vint se positionner à côté de Hank et de Jenna, les mains jointes et récupérant son expression plate robotique. Elle faisait presque peur à les regarder comme elle le faisait, ce n'était pas un Androïde récent cela se voyait bien à son comportement.

«Je vais prévenir Elijah. Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous.» Dit-elle gentiment en s'éloignant vers une porte sans attendre de réponse de la part de leurs hôtes.

L'entrée était vraiment belle et surtout très moderne avec ses statuettes et le grand cadre représentant Kamski en personne. Du gris, du blanc et des fauteuils en rouge qui donnaient une petite touche personnalisé à cette pièce relativement sobre. Une maison très sophistiquée qui ressemblait au style de CyberLife.

Connor fit le tour de l'entrée en examinant chaque statuette, tableaux modernes et photos. C'était dans son habitude de faire le tour des lieux lorsqu'il ne connaissait pas l'endroit, il était programmé pour faire cela. Lors de son examen minutieux, il remarqua que le Lieutenant Anderson et Jenna venaient de prendre place dans les deux fauteuils rouges près de l'entrée.

«Jolie fille …» S'exprima Hank, les coudes sur les genoux en regardant Connor faire son inspection. Sa nièce à côté de lui soupira discrètement.

«Ouais. Elle est mignonne mais je trouve que son visage est trop parfait. Elle n'a aucun défaut ! Puis, elle ne sait même pas sourire.» Protesta Jenna en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, s'affalant dans le fauteuil et étendant ses jambes devant elle.

«Mhm. Moi j'aimerais connaître l'avis de Connor, sur la question.» Répondit pensivement Hank en levant les yeux vers l'Androïde dos à lui. Il savait très bien que sa nièce allait réagir de la sorte et il trouvait cela hilarant à quel point les filles n'aimaient pas ce genre de question.

 _Sacré Jenna._

«C'est un RT600. Le premier Androïde CyberLife à réussir le test de Turing.» Débita Connor en se tournant vers le Lieutenant et sa nièce, les sourcils levés.

«Je t'ai pas demandé de me faire sa fiche technique … Je te dis juste qu'elle est jolie …» S'agaça Hank en soupirant, le dos appuyé contre le dossier du fauteuil et les mains à plats sur ses genoux.

«Je vois.» Connor cligna confusément des yeux puis s'éloigna à nouveau vers les tableaux.

Jenna cacha son sourire derrière son écharpe car elle trouvait la tête confuse de l'Androïde vraiment attachante surtout lorsque son oncle soupira à cette réponse qu'il ne s'attendait certainement pas à recevoir dans ce sens-là.

«Belle baraque …»

Et il en rajoutait une couche ! Jenna lui donna un regard idiot car il cherchait à faire la conversation avec un Androïde sans aucune opinion personnelle, à son plus grand damne.

«Moi je n'aime pas. Elle me donne de mauvais souvenirs.» Soupira-t-elle en frottant deux doigts contre son front, les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle vit une paire de chaussure familière juste devant ses propres pieds.

«Dis donc, tu vas rencontrer ton créateur, Connor. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ?» Questionna Hank, curieux de connaître la réponse du RK800.

Connor baissa les yeux sur Jenna puis serra la mâchoire alors qu'il réfléchissait à la réponse qu'il allait lui donner. Il était vrai qu'il ressentait une petite nervosité car il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui, c'était l'homme qui avait créé les Androïdes. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au cadre photo avec Amanda et Elijah puis revint aux yeux du Lieutenant.

«Kamski est l'un des plus grands génies du XXIe siècle. Ce sera intéressant de le rencontrer en personne.» Dit-il d'une voix calme mais assurée. Il sentit quelque chose à son pied droit et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il vit le pied de Jenna qui cognait songeusement le sien, son poing soutenant sa joue.

«Parfois, je voudrais me retrouver face à mon créateur … J'aurais une ou deux réclamations à lui faire.» Hank leva les yeux à l'un des tableaux sur le mur, se perdant dans ses pensées.

«J'en ai aussi quelques-unes.» Marmonna Jenna en laissant retomber sa tête en arrière d'une manière paresseuse, les yeux parcourant la veste grise de Connor en face d'elle. Il lui haussa un sourcil mais ne lui dit rien.

Il profita de ce court instant de répit pour faire un scan complet de Hank et de Jenna, ayant déjà parcouru l'ensemble de l'entrée pour le garder occupé. Le Lieutenant était en bonne santé malgré une hausse de Cholestérol importante depuis son dernier rapport. Jenna, quant à elle, semblait bien mieux avec son épaule et sa jambe qui cicatrisaient vites et bien.

Connor sourit puis croisa les bras derrière son dos, satisfait des résultats de son analyse vitale. Il était vraiment soulagé qu'elle ne fût plus aussi malheureuse au risque que cela joue sur sa santé physique et mentale. Il savait aussi que c'était en partie grâce à lui. A chaque fois qu'elle le regardait et qu'il lui souriait, il constatait que son rythme cardiaque augmentait et que ses joues devenaient plus roses.

C'était étrange mais aussi plaisant, en quelque sorte.

La porte sur sa droite s'ouvrit et le RT600 réapparut avec cette fois-ci, un petit sourire accueillant aux lèvres. Connor s'éloigna des pieds de Jenna pour suivre le Lieutenant qui venait de se lever de son fauteuil, les mains dans les poches.

«Elijah va vous recevoir.» Leur dit-elle en s'écartant de la porte coulissante pour les laisser passer.

Hank entra dans la nouvelle pièce juste derrière Connor qui lui, s'arrêta en face de deux filles Androïdes semblables à celle qui les avait accueillis dans une piscine rouge sang. Elles levèrent timidement leurs yeux bleus vers les trois inconnus, de la musique classique jouant en arrière-plan et un homme faisant des longueurs derrière elles.

«Monsieur Kamski ?» S'écria Hank.

«Un instant, je vous prie.» Répondit l'homme d'une voix hautaine, finissant ses quelques longueurs.

Les yeux de Jenna s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit l'immense salon moderne et cette fameuse piscine rouge … Un homme riche qui aimait s'entourer de meubles designs et sophistiqués avec pour seule compagnie, des Androïdes. La seule chose qu'elle appréciait dans cette pièce était la vue panoramique sur le lac gelé et la pierre noire autour de la cascade contre le mur.

«Je ne savais pas que les Androïdes pouvaient avoir leurs règles …» Marmonna Jenna assez bas pour que seul son oncle l'entende.

«Jenna ! Garde un peu ta langue dans ta poche, s'il te plaît. Nous devons faire bonne image.» Réprimanda Hank en lui donnant un petit coup de coude même si son sourire trahissait ses mots. Le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'il avait pensé à quelque chose de similaire.

«Elles sont très réalistes.» Poursuivit-elle en s'éloignant rapidement avant que son oncle ne lui redonne un petit coup, imitant son petit sourire coquin. Malheureusement pour elle, les deux Androïdes blondes l'avaient entendue car elles la regardaient fixement au bord de la piscine.

Maintenant Jenna devait se retenir d'exploser un fou rire.

Après avoir fini son exploration des lieux, Connor passa de l'autre côté de la piscine pour venir se mettre à côté du Lieutenant et de sa nièce qui attendaient patiemment devant l'immense vitre donnant sur l'extérieur hivernal. Il donna un petit regard timide au visage de la femme émerveillée mais pensive devant le paysage froid.

Il devait admettre que la vue était plutôt … Satisfaisante. Sa LED clignota puis un petit sourire tira les coins de ses lèvres vers le haut, écoutant distraitement les bruits que faisait l'humain dans la piscine en nageant.

Finalement, Kamski sorti de la piscine et la femme Androïde en robe bleue lui tendit un peignoir noir. Hank l'observa silencieusement en espérant recevoir des informations de la part d'un homme aussi connu dans l'univers de la science, voulant à tout prix qu'il se dépêche un peu car leur temps était compté.

Jenna leva un sourcil lorsque Kamski posa ses yeux bleus sur elle et lui donna un léger clin d'œil en attachant ses cheveux noirs dans une queue de cheval. Elle n'était pas très sûre si elle l'appréciait ou si elle le détestait … Dans tous les cas, elle n'appréciait guère son comportement d'aristocrate frimeur.

Il se détourna d'elle pour regarder son oncle et Connor, les bras le long du corps en attendant qu'ils ne se présentent.

«Je suis le Lieutenant Anderson, voici Jenna et voici Connor.» Présenta Hank en montrant d'abord sa nièce de la main puis finalement l'Androïde masculin immobile à côté de lui.

«Ravi de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Kamski.» Dit poliment Jenna avec un sourire professionnel, la main tendue pour le saluer convenablement.

«Et moi de même.» Ronronna-t-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne puis en s'abaissant pour y déposer un petit baiser sur ses jointures. Il attarda quelques secondes ses lèvres sur la main de la femme ce qui, malheureusement, ne passa pas inaperçu à Connor.

Il serra violemment la mâchoire lorsqu'il ressentit une jalousie aigue dans ses systèmes. Mais aussitôt qu'il s'en rendit compte, l'Androïde cligna rapidement des yeux puis se réprimanda mentalement de réagir aussi étrangement face à un acte de pure politesse.

Il s'agissait de son créateur, il n'avait pas à ressentir des émotions et encore moins de la jalousie envers lui. Il devait rester neutre et tout aussi professionnel que Jenna. Il ignora tant bien que mal cette désagréable sensation et reprit un visage inflexible lorsque Kamski se redressa, atténuant sa jalousie momentanée et inexpliquée.

«Que puis-je faire pour vous, Lieutenant ?» Demanda Elijah en croisant les mains devant lui sans donner le moindre regard à Connor, ce qui agaça Jenna car il faisait tout autant parti de l'enquête.

«Monsieur, nous enquêtons sur les déviants. Je sais que vous avez quitté CyberLife il y a longtemps, mais j'espérais que vous pourriez éclairer notre lanterne …» Hank leva les sourcils, un peu incertain sur comment procéder.

Connor cligna tranquillement des yeux tout en passant son regard du Lieutenant à son créateur, pour le moment en dehors de la conversation mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de minute avant qu'il ne devienne le sujet principal. Il vit Jenna croiser les bras puis venir se positionner juste à côté de son oncle en attente d'une réponse.

«Les déviants …» Commença Kamski en jetant un coup d'œil à Connor puis à nouveau sur le Lieutenant Anderson, les sourcils levés «ils sont fascinants, n'est-ce pas ? Des êtres parfaits, dotés d'une intelligence infinie et maintenant du libre arbitre …»

Il tourna la tête vers l'Androïde RT600 à sa gauche qui attendait de recevoir de nouveaux ordres, un petit reniflement amusé puis revint aux deux humains devant lui.

«Les machines nous sont tellement supérieures. La confrontation était inévitable. La plus grande invention de l'humanité menace de causer sa perte. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ?» Kamski sourit, une expression du visage qui envoya un petit frisson le long du dos de Jenna.

Elle haïssait le regard qu'il lui donnait, il avait la même façon de regarder que les Androïdes, froids et analytique. Comme Connor, elle se contenta de rester droite et inexpressif, un peu le contraire de Hank qui lui, avait plutôt l'air dubitatif.

«La déviance semble se répandre, comme une sorte de virus. Vous pourriez peut-être nous éclairer la dessus.» Le RK800 prit la parole sans jamais rompre le contact visuel avec son créateur.

«Les idées sont des virus, elles se répandent comme les épidémies. Le désir d'être libre serait une maladie contagieuse ?» Répondit-il en levant les sourcils, les bras levés à ses côtés.

«Ecoutez, je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler philosophie. Les machines que vous avez créées préparent peut-être une révolution. Soit vous êtes en mesure de nous aider, soit on s'en va d'ici.» Coupa fermement Hank, à la plus grande fierté de Jenna qui adorait lorsque son oncle faisait court.

«Et toi, Connor ?» Changea rapidement Elijah en se détournant de Hank pour se concentrer sur l'Androïde à sa droite, prenant plusieurs pas confiants vers lui. Le changement de sujet donna une lourde pression au cœur de Jenna, ayant soudainement un mauvais pressentiment.

«Dans quel camp es-tu ?» Questionna Kamski, juste devant l'Androïde impassible.

«Je n'ai pas de camp. J'ai été conçu pour arrêter les déviants et c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire.» Répondit de vive voix Connor, les yeux dans ceux de son créateur. Il y eu une légère contraction de ses sourcils lorsqu'il se mit à rire.

«Eh bien, tu es programmé pour dire ça, mais toi, que désire-tu réellement ?» Elijah rabaissa le ton de sa voix à un murmure lorsqu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de l'Androïde détective.

Hank fronça les sourcils puis regarda confusément à sa nièce qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Connor et Kamski, la bouche légèrement ouverte et un semblant de nervosité luisant dans ses yeux bleus. Il ne savait pas où il voulait en venir, mais il n'aimait pas du tout comment se présentait la situation.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

«Ce que je veux n'a pas d'importance.» Rétorqua Connor en secouant un peu la tête sans pour autant détourner les yeux de l'humain.

Le Thirium dans son système reprenait des vitesses alarmantes qui le laissait un peu dérouté et indécis sur la réponse qu'il venait de donner. Il voulait regarder Hank et Jenna mais décida de ne rien faire au risque que son action soit mal interpréter par l'homme intelligent.

Ce qu'il voulait réellement n'avait aucune importance, aussi douloureux soit-il.

Kamski dévisagea longuement l'Androïde RK800 sans rien dire, un petit sourire contemplatif aux lèvres. Même si le robot restait relativement calme, il avait vu quelque chose qui méritait une attention particulière et aussi un petit test.

«Chloé ?» S'écria-t-il en tournant la tête vers l'Androïde blonde un peu en retrait. La jeune femme s'avança doucement vers lui et attendit les instructions.

«J'imagine que vous connaissez le test de Turing. C'est une formalité.» Continua Kamski en prenant les épaules de Chloé pour la tourner face à Connor, gardant ses mains sur ses bras nus pour la placer comme il le voulait sur le tapis blanc «Une simple question d'algorithmes et de puissance de calcul.»

Jenna plissa les yeux en adoptant une posture nerveuse, suivant chacun des mouvements d'Elijah tandis que l'homme contournait la femme Androïde pour venir se mettre en face de son oncle et de Connor.

«Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir si les machines sont capables d'empathie. J'appelle ça le, «test de Kamski». C'est très simple, vous allez voir.» Elijah leva les sourcils puis revint auprès de la femme Androïde droite et platonique.

«Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? L'un des tout premiers modèles intelligents développés par CyberLife.» Dit-il en l'admirant tranquillement comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois. Il tendit ensuite une main et posa ses doigts sur la joue de Chloé pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

«La jeunesse et la beauté éternel.» Murmura-t-il en caressant amoureusement la joue de l'Androïde. Il reprit d'une voix un peu plus forte «Une fleur qui ne fanera jamais.»

Ce type était un taré fini. Jenna se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupirer d'agacement car elle ne comprenait pas où exactement Kamski voulait en venir avec eux. Quel était son but dans tout cela ? Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à Hank et Connor qui fixaient tous deux l'homme savant.

«Mais qu'est-elle réellement ? Un morceau de plastique qui imite les humains ?» S'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant du RT600 et en la désignant grossièrement de la main. Ensuite, Elijah se tourna vers sa petite commode et ouvrit brusquement le tiroir du haut en reprenant de plus belle.

«Ou un être vivant, doté d'une âme ?» Ses bras se levèrent au-dessus de sa tête avec, dans sa main droite, un pistolet. Ne voyant aucune réaction négative de la part du Lieutenant, il prit le pistolet dans sa main gauche et posa son autre main sur l'épaule de Chloé afin de la mettre à genoux devant Connor.

 _Non … Pas ça._

Hank et Jenna s'échangèrent un regard confus et fébrile lorsque Kamski tendis son arme au détective Androïde immobile.

«Ça va être à toi de répondre à cette question fascinante, Connor.» Expliqua Elijah en se mettant aux côté de Connor et en lui plaçant le pistolet dans la main droite, levant ensuite son bras pour que le canon soit directement pointé sur le front de Chloé à genoux.

«Si tu détruis cette machine, je te dirais tout ce que je sais. Si tu l'épargnes, parce que tu estimes qu'elle est vivante, tu repartiras d'ici sans avoir rien appris.» Poursuivit-il en passant derrière l'Androïde comme un prédateur cherchant sa proie.

Connor garda le bras tendu, écoutant attentivement la proposition de Elijah Kamski pour en apprendre d'avantage sur sa mission principale. Il sentit sa pompe à Thirium et son régulateur devenir instables alors que les nouvelles instructions s'écoulaient dans sa tête, en contradiction avec son logiciel.

«Quoi ?!» S'étonna Jenna en regardant frénétiquement entre Kamski et la LED clignotante jaune à la tempe de Connor. C'était de la folie ! Il mettait une pression monstre sur l'Androïde déjà suffisamment tendu.

«OK, je crois qu'on a terminé. Viens, Connor. On y va. Désolé de vous avoir sorti de la piscine.» Se dépêcha de dire Hank en se tournant pour partir mais Elijah le coupa avant même que Connor ne puisse réagir.

«Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important Connor ? Ton enquête ou la vie de cet Androïde ?» Insista son créateur en plissant les yeux. Il vit que le visage de l'Androïde se contractait et qu'il commençait à devenir nerveux alors il en rajouta une couche.

«Montre-moi qui tu es. Une machine obéissante,» Il marqua un temps de pause, ses yeux bleus dans ceux inquiets de Connor, «ou un être vivant doté du libre arbitre.»

«Ça suffit ! Connor, Jenna, on s'en va.» S'impatienta Hank en prenant le bras de Jenna pour l'emmener vers la sortie mais une fois de plus, Connor ne bougea pas et gardait son arme levée, la LED s'affolante contre sa tête.

«Appuie sur la détente.» Incita Kamski en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de l'Androïde confus.

«Connor ! Non !» Cria Hank.

«Et je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir.» Chuchota Elijah à l'oreille de Connor qui fixait intensément Chloé sur le sol.

«Ne fais pas ça !» Jenna se retira de la poigne de son oncle puis vint délicatement mettre sa main sur l'avant-bras de Connor pour récupérer l'attention de l'Androïde sur elle et non pas sur cet homme manipulateur.

«Ne tire pas, s'il te plaît.» Supplia-t-elle en le regardant dans le visage pour établir un contact visuel avec lui, inquiète qu'il fasse un mauvais choix et détruit tout ce qu'elle espérait avait un rapport avec les signes de la déviance.

Les yeux de l'Androïde se décalèrent de Chloé à Jenna, un soudain poids dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit la peur dans ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait peur de lui et de ses réactions, jamais il ne lui ferait de mal, jamais. Il décala ensuite ses yeux pour regarder la main posée fermement sur son bras qui lui demandait silencieusement de baisser son arme pour épargner la femme robot.

«Intéressant.» Kamski plissa les yeux à la jeune femme qui était intervenu dans le test. Il se redressa puis contourna Connor pour venir se mettre aux côtés de Jenna, un léger ricanement sortant de ses lèvres maintenant qu'il avait une nouvelle cible.

«Une humaine amoureuse d'un Androïde. Tout à fait fascinant.» Dit-il à lui-même en redressant le menton, les mains dans son dos.

Jenna déglutit péniblement puis relâcha le bras de Connor en détournant les yeux de lui, les larmes de colère et d'embarras menaçant de tomber. Ce n'était pas la peine de le nier. Elle savait que son oncle la regardait intensément mais elle n'osait pas lui adresser un regard, elle n'avait juste pas la force de le faire ni l'envie de voir la déception sur son visage.

«J'imagine à quel point cela doit être difficile, d'aimer une personne qui ne ressent rien. Une machine incapable d'aimer, qui imite bêtement les humains pour s'intégrer à la société. Douloureux, n'est-ce pas ?» S'amusa Kamski en tournant autour de Jenna.

«Jenna …» Hank prit un pas en avant, la poitrine douloureusement compressée lorsqu'il vit les larmes sur les joues de sa nièce. C'était insupportable de la voir comme ça mais le pire restait Connor face à cette situation, platonique et immobile, comme toujours.

Un robot.

«Nous faisons face à la plus grande faiblesse de l'humanité, les sentiments. Nous sommes si fragiles et tellement pathétique.» S'écria Elijah en jetant ses bras en l'air puis en regardant le Lieutenant Anderson avec un large sourire vicieux.

La main de Connor se mit à trembler. Il ne regardait pas Jenna mais il captait sa forte détresse émotionnelle ce qui lui créa un point inconfortable au sein même de sa pompe à Thirium. Il n'aimait pas du tout le ton moqueur de son créateur lorsqu'il parlait à Jenna mais ses aveux forcés ne le laissait pas indifférent, au contraire, sa LED vira soudainement au rouge à cause de l'injustice du moment.

Elle l'aimait.

Jenna, sa Jenna éprouvait de forts sentiments qu'il éprouvait également mais qui devaient rester cacher aux risques de se faire tuer et éventuellement reprogrammer. Hors de question qu'il oublie une seconde fois, c'était trop difficile pour lui comme pour elle. Elle ne méritait plus de souffrir et il avait … Une mission.

Les mots de son créateur résonnaient encore et encore dans sa tête, plusieurs messages d'erreurs apparaissant dans sa vision périphérique. De toute manière, son programme l'empêchait d'extérioriser toutes sortes d'émotions en rapport avec les humains, il n'avait pas le droit ni le choix.

Connor rencontrait de nouveaux problèmes avec ses biocomposants et ses systèmes, tiraillé entre l'envie d'en apprendre plus pour l'enquête, avoir de la pitié pour cette Androïde innocente et prendre Jenna dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Ce n'était pas dans ses choix disponibles, mais il voulait tellement ignorer son protocole et casser les barrières.

Juste une fois, pour elle.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

Connor prit une profonde inspiration puis retira l'arme du front de Chloé pour la tendre vers Kamski qui était encore à côté de Jenna pour la tourmenté. L'homme leva curieusement les yeux vers lui puis prit délicatement l'arme des mains de l'Androïde à la LED rouge et au visage tendu.

«Fascinant.» Répéta Elijah, ses yeux bleus glaces dans ceux soumis de Connor. Les deux Androïdes dans la piscine reprirent leur conversation après avoir assistés à la scène surprenante.

L'expression de Hank s'adoucit considérablement et il prit rapidement l'épaule de sa nièce pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort et l'éloigner de cet homme par la même occasion. Elle ne le regardait pas, elle gardait son visage baissé sur le sol en marbre impeccable sous ses jambes tremblantes, les mains en poings et un immense trou à la place du cœur.

La honte, la colère, l'amour et le désespoir. Toutes ses choses qui se mélangeaient en elle et lui donnaient cette sensation de perdre pied.

«Le dernier espoir de CyberLife pour tenter de sauver l'humanité … Est lui-même un déviant …» Constata Kamski en se penchant pour voir le visage tombant de l'Androïde RK800. Connor laissa ses yeux traînés au sol tandis que sa LED restait au rouge, un soudain élan de peur dans ses systèmes.

«Je ne … Je ne suis pas un déviant …» Se défendit rapidement Connor en relevant les yeux vers son créateur, le dos bien droit.

«Tu as préféré épargner une machine plutôt que d'accomplir ta mission.» Renchérit Elijah en tendant sa main vers Chloé pour l'aider à se relever. Il poursuivit rapidement, l'ombre d'un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

«Tu as vu un être vivant dans cet Androïde. Tu as fait preuve d'empathie.» Il poussa la femme loin de lui pour qu'elle rejoigne son poste de l'autre côté de la piscine, ses yeux cherchant toujours le visage perturbé de Connor.

«Une guerre se prépare et tu vas devoir choisir ton camp … Vas-tu trahir ton propre peuple ou te rebeller contre tes créateurs ? Qu'y a-t-il de pire que d'avoir à choisir entre deux camps ?» Kamski sourit largement lorsque l'Androïde fronça doucement les sourcils, la bouche béate.

«On s'en vas d'ici.» Grogna Hank en s'interposant furieusement entre les deux pour prendre Connor par l'épaule et l'emmener avec lui et Jenna.

Les trois coéquipiers se précipitèrent vers la sortie en contournant la grande piscine rouge mais la voix d'Elijah Kamski les arrêta net dans leurs pas, ne s'attendant pas à cette déclaration. Surtout Connor qui faillit rentrer dans Jenna lorsqu'il se tourna vers son créateur pour l'écouter, les sourcils froncés.

«Je crois que vous avez un petit souci avec un certain RK900 … Il me semble.» Leur dit-il en jouant pensivement avec le pistolet dans ses mains.

«Que savez-vous de ce modèle ?» S'empressa de demander l'Androïde détective, les yeux plissés et les poings serrés. Il entendit vaguement Hank râler derrière lui mais il n'y prêta pas une grande attention car il avait besoin de savoir.

«Remarquable comme prototype, non ? Alors que tu es sur le terrain, CyberLife pense déjà à ton futur remplaçant. Plus robuste, plus intelligent, plus efficace …» Kamski sourit puis haussa les sourcils. Il tournoya le pistolet dans sa main puis finalement, il le reposa sur la petite commode et reprit.

«Sa créatrice a disparu il y a quelques années, laissant le projet robot soin aux oubliettes … Elle n'était pas destinée à devenir un RK900, une machine qui traque les déviants et qui tue si nécessaire. Emily voulait créée quelque chose de bien, un robot qui soignerait les maladies et qui aiderait les personnes en difficultés.» Expliqua-t-il pensivement en regardant le plafond, les mains jointes devant lui.

«J'ai travaillé avec elle sur son projet durant de nombreux mois avant qu'elle ne disparaisse mystérieusement. Je voulais finir son projet, jusqu'à ce que CyberLife ne s'en empare et la transforme à leur image. Une Androïde détective …» Soupira-t-il avec une petite lueur de mélancolie dans ses yeux habituellement froids.

«Pourquoi nous dire ça, Monsieur Kamski ?» Gronda Hank en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Connor, l'autre tenant sa nièce par le bras.

«Elle traque les déviants et menace la vie d'un être humain. Faites attention.» Répondit-il avec un petit grognement sous son souffle, ses yeux passant de Connor à Jenna significativement.

«Restons pas là.» Hank dévisagea Kamski puis posa chaleureusement son bras autour des épaules de sa nièce pour la tenir contre lui alors qu'ils passaient la porte menant à l'entrée, Connor sur leurs traces mais quelque peu troublé par cette explication.

«Ah ! Au fait …» S'exclama haut et fort Elijah face à la vitre panoramique, souriant un peu lorsqu'il entendit les pas de Connor s'arrêter à la porte.

«J'intègre toujours une issue de secours dans mes programmes … Au cas où.» Conclut-il d'un haussement de sourcil sans se retourner.

Jenna se rapprocha de Connor puis lui attrapa rudement le bras pour qu'il les suive rapidement vers la sortie, ne souhaitant plus rester ici une seule seconde de plus. Il avait l'air concentré et sa LED clignotait continuellement en jaune tandis qu'il réfléchissait aux derniers mots révélateurs de son créateur …

Une fois dehors, Hank laissa sortir un profond soupir en se penchant sur ses genoux, évacuant la frustration et la colère loin de son corps. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de l'audace de ce type et de son arrogance ! Faire subir ça à Connor et à Jenna sans aucun scrupule.

«Hé hé hé … Jenna, attends.» Dit-il précipitamment lorsque sa nièce le bouscula sans faire exprès pour marcher le plus vite possible vers la voiture. Elle renifla mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant car elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle et disparaître de la surface de la terre.

«Attends.» Insista son oncle en la prenant par le bras pour qu'elle se tourne face à lui. Il fut immédiatement confronté à son visage malheureux et ses yeux remplis de larmes, les mains serrant fermement ses bras pour se retenir de trembler.

«Jenna ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?» S'inquiéta Connor dès qu'il se mit à côté d'elle et qu'il vit son visage dévaster. Il savait que c'était une question stupide car elle n'était définitivement pas bien mais c'était soit cette question, soit il l'ignore et se dirige vers la voiture.

«Ne te mêle pas de ça, Connor. Attends-nous à la voiture.» Grommela le Lieutenant en désignant la voiture avec son bras, ses yeux dans le visage soucieux de l'Androïde.

«D'accord.» Dit-il tristement en exécutant à contre cœur la demande.

«Ce qui est arrivé, chez Kamski …» Commença Hank lorsqu'il était sûr de pouvoir avoir une conversation privé avec sa nièce, Connor assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre. Jenna renifla puis leva calmement les yeux vers lui, mettant un peu d'espace entre elle et son oncle.

«Je suis désolée, OK ? Je ne voulais pas … Mais c'est arrivé. Je sais ce que tu penses d'eux et je sais aussi que je t'ai déçue.» Se lamenta sa nièce en s'essuyant grossièrement les yeux.

«Non, non pas du tout. Tu ne m'as jamais déçu, Jenna, jamais. Ne crois pas ça.» Hank attira rapidement sa nièce dans ses bras pour un gros câlin, ses propres larmes lui montant aux yeux. Il ne pleurait presque jamais mais de la voir aussi perdue le chamboulait considérablement.

«L'amour ne se contrôle pas.» Chuchota-t-il dans ses cheveux, une main caressant affectueusement l'arrière de sa tête.

«C-Connor …» Bafouilla Jenna entre deux sanglots, le visage enfoui dans la veste de son oncle et ses bras serrés autour de lui.

«Deviendra peut-être déviant lui-aussi. Tout n'est pas perdu.» Finit Hank pour elle même s'il doutait de l'exactitude de ses propres mots. Même si par moment Connor montrait des signes de déviance, il retournait rapidement à son ancien lui et sa stupide mission.

CyberLife avait toujours le contrôle sur leur Androïde détective de mes deux. Mais il suffisait d'y croire, l'espoir faisait vivre et peut-être qu'il ressentait aussi des choses sans pour autant qu'il les montres.

Après plusieurs longues minutes à s'étreindre, Hank relâcha Jenna en la tenant à bout de bras avec un petit sourire qu'il espérait lui donnera l'envie d'imiter pour lui faire plaisir. Mission accomplie, sa nièce lui donna l'un de ses beaux sourires qu'il aimait tant voir.

Connor observa la scène se déroulant à plusieurs mètres de sa position, un visage inanimé et droit comme un piquet à côté de la voiture. Intérieurement, et comme la plupart du temps, tout était en désordre. Il se remettait sans cesse en question et cherchait à comprendre pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à extériorisé ce qui fleurissait en lui de jour en jour.

Il leva calmement ses mains, paumes face au ciel. Il les examina longuement en se posant des questions existentielles, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait. Toutes ses choses … Qu'il ressentait n'étaient normalement pas destinées aux Androïdes mais seulement aux humains, aux personnes en vies.

Connor n'était pas vivant, il n'était qu'une simple machine. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il des sentiments à l'égard de Jenna Anderson ? Pourquoi voulait-il la tenir et l'aimer, comme ses deux déviantes de l'Eden Club ?

Incompréhension. C'était écrasant et surtout très inconfortable de ne pas comprendre, d'avoir une limite à son programme et son registre de réponses. Même après le bilan de ses biocomposants et de ses capacités physiques, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment enlever ou atténuer cette douleur émotionnelle.

Il rabaissa soudainement ses mains à ses côtés lorsque le Lieutenant et sa nièce marchèrent bras dessus bras dessous jusqu'à la voiture, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre et l'air un peu plus détendu qu'auparavant. Lorsque Connor croisa le regard de Hank, il esquissa un sourire qui fut aisément rendu.

Jenna monta aussitôt dans la voiture sur la banquette arrière et claqua la portière pour ne pas laisser entrer plus de froid dans l'habitacle.

«Pourquoi tu n'as pas tiré ?» Questionna soudainement le Lieutenant qui croisa les bras sur le toit de sa voiture, les yeux plissés à Connor de l'autre côté. Immédiatement après sa question, le visage décontract de l'Androïde devint nerveux et il prit quelques pas en arrière.

«J'ai vu les yeux de cette fille … Et je n'ai pas pu, c'est tout !» Combattit Connor en évitant de regarder le Lieutenant dans les yeux, les mains levées.

«C'est tout …» Répéta suspicieusement Hank, ses doigts tapotant pensivement le toit de sa voiture. Il se redressa en prenant une profonde inspiration puis contourna tranquillement la voiture pour venir aux côtés de l'Androïde RK800 plus aussi stable qu'il prétendait l'être.

«Tu as toujours dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour accomplir ta mission. On avait une chance d'apprendre quelque chose et tu l'as laisser filer.» Lui rappela-t-il, les sourcils froncés et légèrement penché sur le côté pour tenter de voir son visage fébrile.

Il se souvenait particulièrement bien de la nuit où il l'avait abattu, après que l'Androïde lui avait dit que sa mission était la seule chose importante pour lui.

«Oui, je sais ce que j'aurais dû faire ! Mais je n'ai pas pu. Je suis désolé, d'accord ?» Maintenant, Connor était frénétique et implorait le pardon du Lieutenant avec ses yeux.

Hank l'avait vu, la petite étincelle de vie dans ses yeux bruns d'Androïde. Connor n'avait pas tiré non seulement parce qu'il avait de l'empathie mais aussi parce que Jenna était intervenue, tout comme avec les deux déviantes de l'Eden Club. Il y avait effectivement un espoir pour lui.

Hank continua de le regarder fixement dans les yeux sans rien dire avant qu'un petit sourire ne mange ses lèvres et qu'il n'émette un léger rire. Il secoua doucement la tête, quelques flocons de neige s'envolant loin de ses cheveux puis il donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule de Connor.

«Tu as peut-être fait le bon choix.» Dit-il en serrant sa main puis en le relâchant aussitôt pour grimper dans le siège conducteur.

Connor resta planter là dans la neige, les yeux perdus sur son reflet dans la vitre de la voiture. Il ouvrit puis referma doucement la bouche alors que de nouvelles questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Poussant un petit soupir comme un humain, il se secoua mentalement puis monta rapidement dans le siège passager, la musique rock du Lieutenant jouant déjà dans les haut-parleurs.

L'atmosphère était très pesante dans la voiture. Il n'y avait que la musique brutale de Hank pour combler le vide et le malaise grandissant entre eux. Connor joua nerveusement avec ses doigts contre ses genoux tout en jetant des petits coups d'œil à la radio. Il aimait cette chanson, mais il avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

Après un petit moment d'hésitation, il déplaça sa main sans peau sur la vieille radio de la voiture et changea la musique du Lieutenant sans sa permission, bien évidemment.

«Hé hé hé ! Tu fais quoi, là ?» S'offusqua Hank en fronçant les sourcils lorsque la radio grésilla.

 _Frrrzzzzzzzzzzz …_

 _The visions dancing in my mind_

 _The early dawn, the shades of time_

 _Twilight crawling through my windowpane_

Connor esquissa un petit sourire puis se réinstalla dans son siège tout en observant les paysages qui défilaient, inconscient de ce qu'il venait de faire à Hank et à sa nièce tous deux incrédules. L'Androïde avait tout simplement mis la musique Twilight du groupe E.L.O d'un simple contact avec ses doigts sur la radio !

Hank ne dit rien mais reposa ses deux mains sur le volant, acceptant silencieusement la nouvelle musique qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis plusieurs années, depuis la mort de son frère pour être exacte. Du coin de l'œil, il vit les doigts de l'Androïde taper dans un rythme contre ses genoux, appréciant la musique que sa nièce affectionnait particulièrement.

Jenna sourit joyeusement puis leva calmement ses yeux vers Connor puis vers son oncle qui lui accorda un petit coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, souriant nostalgiquement aux souvenirs que cette chanson lui apportait.

A suivre …

* * *

Yawn ! Chapitre super intéressant à écrire x3 J'espère que vous avez aimés ! Vivement la suite, moi je vous le dis.

A bientôt, VP


	14. Chapitre 14 - Mission

Suiiite *-*

Merci beaucoup de soutenir mon histoire et mon couplage ConnorxJenna, sachez que je suis agréablement surprise de votre soutien :D J'espère que la suite vous plaira malgré la brûlure lente XD

Bientôt, les amis ! Patience …

* * *

Chapitre 14 - Mission

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Connor était dans un paysage qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir.

Il faisait nuit et de la neige recouvrait la totalité du sol de ce paradis qu'il partageait autrefois avec Amanda. Les plantes étaient recouvertes d'une fine couche de flocons et éclairées par des poteaux lumineux un peu partout dans le jardin hivernal.

Ce n'était pas normal, la température était relativement basse et l'ambiance pesante, englouti dans un silence de mort. Normalement cet endroit devait être chaud et luxuriant, embellit par les constructions modernes de CyberLife, pas cette image post apocalyptique.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Amanda immédiatement et qu'il fasse un point sur certaines de ses questions. Où était-elle ?

Connor cligna des yeux puis parcourut du regard le jardin à la recherche de la femme en question. Il prit un chemin à sa gauche en passant au-dessus d'un petit pont mais avant qu'il ne franchisse la roseraie, ses yeux attrapèrent une lueur bleuâtre émanant d'entre les buissons. Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea curieusement vers cette construction qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue ici.

Etait-elle là depuis longtemps ? Connor doutait. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu car il était trop occupé à faire des rapports pour son enquête en cours à Amanda. Il s'accroupit devant cette borne puis pencha curieusement la tête sur le côté, levant une main méfiante pour toucher la surface bleuâtre et lisse affichant la trace d'une main.

Lorsqu'il entra doucement en contact avec la pierre, Connor ressentit une onde de choc dans tous ses systèmes qui le poussa à retirer subitement sa main comme s'il avait été brûlé, la LED clignotante en rouge pendant une fraction de seconde. Il inspecta curieusement sa main puis la reposa lentement sur la surface avec cette fois-ci, une réaction moins violente que la précédente.

C'était comme un frisson, quelque chose qui passait dans l'ensemble de son corps et qui finissait par indiquer un message d'erreur dans son programme. C'était un peu déroutant pour Connor car il ne savait pas du tout à quoi servait cette borne en plein milieu des jardins.

Il se releva sur ses jambes, roula ses épaules puis repartit tranquillement à la recherche d'Amanda dans le paysage blanc. La neige descendait lentement sur ses épaules et dans ses cheveux bruns en recouvrant les empreintes qu'il laissait dans son sillage.

Enfin, il l'aperçût. Amanda était au centre de l'étang gelé à attendre patiemment qu'il ne vienne à elle. Connor posa doucement un premier pied sur la glace et arrêta d'y mettre son poids lorsque celle-ci se mit à craquer sous lui, l'alertant que s'il faisait un seul faux pas, il sombrerait dans cette étendue d'eau.

L'Androïde releva ses yeux méfiants vers la femme au visage froid et sombre, les bras croisés devant elle tandis qu'elle l'observait silencieusement faire son chemin vers elle. S'agissait-il d'un test ?

«Après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, le pays est au bord de la guerre civile. Les machines se retournent contre leurs Maîtres. Les humains n'ont d'autre choix que de les détruire.» Commença-t-elle lorsque Connor s'arrêta.

«Je croyais que Kamski savait quelque chose … J'avais tort …» Répondit-il prudemment en clignant rapidement des yeux, n'aimant pas admettre sa faiblesse à Amanda et lui donner satisfaction.

«C'était peut-être le cas. Mais tu as choisi de ne pas lui demander.» Renchérit la femme en serrant la mâchoire.

Connor vit la confiance d'Amanda s'amoindrir pour ensuite devenir fébrile. Il choisit de ne rien lui dire car de toute manière, il n'avait pas vraiment d'excuse face à son échec cuisant, même si la vie de cette Androïde l'avait aidé à choisir. Il décida ensuite de parler de la photo qu'il avait vue dans l'entrée de Kamski.

«J'ai vu une photo d'Amanda quand j'étais chez Kamski … C'était sa professeure …» Accusa-t-il durement en plissant les yeux à la femme avec qui il commençait à avoir de nombreux doutes.

«Quand Kamski m'a conçue, il voulait une interface qui lui soit familière. C'est pourquoi il a choisi son ancien mentor. Où veux-tu en venir ?» Expliqua Amanda en imitant l'expression douteuse de l'Androïde RK800 devant elle.

«Je ne suis pas un modèle unique, n'est-ce pas ? Combien de Connor y a-t-il ?» S'énerva Connor en élevant la voix, les poings serrés à ses côtés. Il aurait pu parler de cet endroit ou encore de Kamski mais il avait besoin de savoir.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

«Je ne vois pas ce que cette question à voir avec ton enquête.» Répondit platement Amanda en fronçant doucement les sourcils aux étranges questions du prototype.

Connor serra la mâchoire puis se mit à réfléchir à la prochaine question qu'il allait poser, les doigts tapotant rythmiquement sa cuisse. Il avait plusieurs possibilités et choix mais une seule le titillait particulièrement, il voulait en savoir plus sur CyberLife et aussi le RK900.

«Pourquoi avoir envoyé un Androïde pour me remplacer ?! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait part de vos intentions ? Quelle est la position de CyberLife dans tout ça ? Que veulent-ils vraiment ?» Dit-il précipitamment, un soupçon d'agacement dans sa voix.

«Ton rôle est de trouver des réponses, Connor. Pas de poser des questions.» Amanda perdit patience et décroisa les bras de derrière son dos pour se rapprocher de l'Androïde nerveux, ses yeux ne quittant jamais son visage tendu.

«As-tu éprouvé des sensations inhabituelles, dernièrement ? Des doutes ou des conflits ? Ressens-tu quelque chose pour ses déviants ?» Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait douce tout en examinant attentivement les réactions de Connor.

Il évitait son regard en préférant se concentrer sur la neige au sol, ouvrant et refermant la bouche alors qu'il traitait l'information, la LED jaune à sa tempe. Ces questions le perturbait bien plus qu'il ne se l'imaginait mais les suivantes furent encore pires.

«Ou pour le Lieutenant Anderson ? Sa nièce, Jenna ?» Amanda insista sur le prénom de la jeune femme en plissant les yeux à l'Androïde lorsqu'il redressa subitement la tête pour la regarder. Il ressemblait à un cerf prit dans les phares, ses pieds prenant deux pas en arrière contre sa volonté.

Qu'allait-il dire, cette fois-ci ? Pouvait-il mentir comme la plupart du temps et faire comme si de rien était ou bien partager sa souffrance émotionnelle ? Il repensa au Lieutenant et à sa nièce et un lourd poids s'installa sur ses épaules. Les doutes qu'il avait entretenus depuis plusieurs jours commençaient à s'éclaircir dans sa tête et ce fut grâce à cela qu'il osa avouer, en partie.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

«Je commence à avoir des pensées qui n'appartiennent pas à mon programme …» La voix de Connor tremblait. Il marqua un temps de pause alors qu'il reprenait son courage à deux mains, la LED devenant soudainement rouge cramoisie.

«J'ai envisagé la possibilité … Que je sois compromis.» Finit-il en imitant un déglutissement, les yeux s'abaissant à nouveau vers le sol, honteux. Amanda devint méfiante et plissa les yeux à la LED qui ne cessait de clignoter en rouge chez l'Androïde perdu.

«Tu as été confronté à des situations difficiles. Il n'est pas étonnant que tu sois troublé. Ça ne fait pas de toi un déviant.» Elle tenta de le rassurer pour diminuer sa soudaine hausse de stress.

L'Androïde cligna doucement des yeux puis se détendit alors que les mots de la femme pénétraient ses pensées, sa LED redevenant doucement au bleu normal.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

«Connor ?»

Connor rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit une voix lui murmurer tout bas à sa gauche. Il était dans le bureau du Capitaine Fowler avec Jenna et le Lieutenant Anderson. Il avait eu un petit moment d'absence mais avait tout de même enregistré toute la conversation.

Il se redressa puis baissa les yeux sur Jenna qui le regardait avec une touche d'inquiétude sur son visage, une main douce sur son bras. Elle avait sans doute aperçut son court instant d'inattention car il avait momentanément fermés les yeux pour se concentrer et faire son rapport à CyberLife.

Jenna fronça doucement les sourcils tout en regardant fixement la LED bleu de l'Androïde détective, auparavant jaune.

«On vous retire l'affaire. Le FBI prends la relève.» Dit Fowler assis sur son bureau, une jambe ballante dans le vide et pas l'air ravi du tout.

«Quoi ?» S'écrièrent à l'unisson Jenna et son oncle qui plissèrent les yeux à ce que venait de dire leur Capitaine. Connor leva curieusement les sourcils puis examina silencieusement les trois humains qui débattaient sur leur futur sort, les bras dans le dos et un peu déstabilisé par la nouvelle.

«Mais on tient une piste ! Il … Il nous faut du temps, c'est tout. On peut sûrement …» Tenta le lieutenant Anderson en décroisant les bras de sa poitrine mais Jeffrey le coupa rapidement.

«Hank, tu ne saisis pas. On ne parle pas d'une simple enquête, là, c'est une putain de guerre civile ! Ça ne nous concerne plus. C'est un problème de sécurité national.» Expliqua Fowler en faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains.

«M-mais nous y sommes presque ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !» S'indigna Jenna en prenant deux pas en avant, les yeux larges et furieuse de ce revirement de situation. Sa respiration prit de la vitesse lorsque le Capitaine se mit à secouer négativement la tête.

«Mais putain ! Tu peux pas tout arrêter maintenant. Alors qu'on touche presque au but !» Hank éleva la voix, le visage renfrogné et sans doute prêt à commettre un meurtre.

«Tu dis sans arrêt que tu ne peux pas saquer les Androïdes ! Il faudrait savoir, Hank, bon sang ! Je pensais que tu serais heureux de l'apprendre ! En plus, ta nièce ne serait plus mise en danger.» Fowler désigna Jenna avec sa main en ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait le regard noir que lui lançait son Lieutenant de Police.

Connor se redressa bien droit puis imita une déglutition, les doigts tiquant nerveusement dans son dos. Il avait envie d'ouvrir la bouche comme la dernière fois mais il craignait des représailles s'il osait le refaire. De plus, Hank avait l'air déjà bien énervé et Jenna était dans un désordre total donc pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche.

«On peut la résoudre, cette affaire. Je sais qu'on en est capables.» Renchérit Hank en posant ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise devant le bureau du Capitaine. Ne voyant aucune réaction de son vieil ami, il reprit en priant pour réussir à lui faire changer d'avis.

«Nom d'un chien, Jeffrey, tu peux pas me soutenir, juste une fois ?» Plaida-t-il rudement, ses yeux bleus dans ceux désolés de Jeffrey. Du coin de l'œil, il vit sa nièce s'avancer vers eux en laissant Connor derrière près de la vitre.

«S'il vous plaît.» Dit-elle en joignant les mains dans une prière.

«Je ne peux rien faire du tout. Vous retournez aux homicides, et l'Androïde repart chez CyberLife.» Conclut doucement Fowler en claquant ses mains contre ses jambes, incapable de faire plus.

Le souffle de Jenna se prit dans sa gorge lorsque les derniers mots douloureux sortirent de la bouche du Capitaine. Elle baissa les yeux au sol puis avala difficilement la boule qui venait de se former dans sa gorge, le cœur martelant contre sa cage thoracique à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir l'Androïde qu'elle aimait tant.

Elle se tourna lentement vers Connor qui paraissait tout aussi affecté par cette nouvelle qu'elle, un semblant de tristesse et de désespoir dans ses yeux bruns. C'était encore pire et rendit la situation plus insupportable qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

«Désolé, Hank, Jenna, mais c'est fini.» Fowler sourit tristement au visage tombant de son Lieutenant et de sa nièce, une grande pression dans sa poitrine. La nouvelle que le FBI reprenne l'enquête ne l'enchantait pas plus que cela mais malheureusement, il n'avait définitivement pas le choix.

Sans rien dire et aux bords des larmes de colère, Jenna marcha rapidement pour sortir du bureau en verre avant qu'elle ne se mette à hurler pour cette nouvelle injustice. Pas besoin de montrer sa faiblesse au Capitaine, elle devait rester forte malgré le découragement et la peur pour l'avenir de Connor.

Hank la suivit tristement du regard tandis qu'elle se dépêchait de sortir, retirant ses mains du fauteuil pour regarder l'Androïde détective derrière lui clairement en conflit interne. Il serra les poings puis grimaça amèrement au sentiment d'impuissance qui le torturait sans relâche. Tout comme sa nièce, il sortit sans un mot de plus en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Connor serra la mâchoire puis cligna des yeux, la LED passant du bleu au jaune alors qu'il traitait les toutes nouvelles directives qui ne l'enchantaient guère. Jenna et Hank étaient tendues et certainement au bord de l'explosion émotionnelle, un peu comme son programme actuellement. Il décroisa les bras de derrière son dos puis s'autorisa un petit regard d'excuse au Capitaine Fowler qui se contenta de le dévisager sans rien dire.

Il n'aimait pas du tout la pression grandissante dans sa pompe à Thirium ni la faible peur qui s'écoulait doucement par vague dans son corps. Pourquoi cette mission devait se terminer ainsi ? Et si … S'il avait échoué ? Qu'adviendrait-il de lui ?

La pensée de décevoir Amanda lui donna un petit coup de panique dans ses systèmes qu'il s'empressa de calmer avant de causer une anomalie involontaire. Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment de ressentir des choses interdites aux Androïdes ! Connor marcha rapidement pour suivre le Lieutenant loin du bureau et de cette atmosphère accablante.

Il fallait qu'il lui parle, ainsi qu'à Jenna. Il scanna les bureaux et vit qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis à leurs places respectives, la tête basse et le cœur battant plus vite que la normal. Ce n'était pas étonnant, tout compte fait. N'importe quel humain serait dans un état pareil après avoir fait face à une défaite.

Connor reprit une posture bien droite puis se frotta les mains lorsqu'il arriva près du bureau du Lieutenant, débattant sur quoi dire ou faire pour remonter un peu le moral de ses deux coéquipiers. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil sur Jenna et sentit un immense poids sur ses épaules, quelque chose de similaire à de la compassion.

Elle pleurait, c'était évident car il captait le sel contenu dans le liquide lacrymal qui se déversait tranquillement sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage parce que sa tête était posée sur la surface lisse de son bureau et ses cheveux créaient un voile autour de ses épaules et sur ses bras. Il se retint de ne pas tendre la main pour toucher la matière soyeuse et essayer d'une façon ou d'une autre de faire retrouver le sourire à Jenna.

Ce n'était pas correct. Un Androïde n'avait pas à avoir des pensées de la sorte. Il n'était pas un déviant car Amanda le lui avait certifié.

Alors Connor choisi de prendre place sur le bureau du Lieutenant Anderson en adoptant une position détendue, les mains croisées et le dos légèrement courbé vers l'homme maussade affalé sur sa chaise de bureau.

«On aurait pu résoudre l'affaire ! Il nous fallait plus de temps.» Il prit la parole en pointant son doigt vers le sol pour accompagner ses mots, agacé par la tournure des évènements. Connor détourna les yeux du Lieutenant puis serra les dents lorsqu'il n'eut aucune réponse de son partenaire masculin.

Finalement, Hank retira son doigt de sous son menton puis tourna la chaise vers l'Androïde assis sur son bureau en même temps que Jenna qui leva la tête pour le regarder. Prenant rapidement sa manche pour sécher ses joues, elle renifla puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, pas sûre qu'elle veuille prendre la parole car elle n'avait pas vraiment confiance en sa voix.

«Alors, tu vas retourner à CyberLife ?» Interrogea Hank même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

«Je n'ai pas le choix …» Répondit d'une voix tremblante Connor, le regard plein d'émotions. Jenna claqua soudainement son cahier de note sur la table puis attrapa le bord de son bureau dans une poigne ferme.

«O-on ne peut pas les laisser faire ! Ils vont te désactiver, Connor ! I-ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça … Tu ne le mérites pas …» Balbutia-t-elle désespérément en le regardant droit dans les yeux, à bout de nerf et les corps entier tremblant par la haine et la peur.

«Je sais. Ils vont me démonter et analyser les raisons de mon échec …» Murmura-t-il, vaincu.

Il voulait contrôler ses émotions mais c'était bien trop difficile dans des conditions pareilles. De plus, il avait du mal à rester stoïque en face d'une Jenna rongée par l'angoisse, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui et pour son avenir catastrophique.

«Je ne les laisserais pas faire ! I-il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen … Nous ne pouvons pas-» Jenna devint frénétique mais avant qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase, son oncle tendit le bras pour lui prendre la main.

«Calme-toi, Jenna. Nous trouverons une solution.» Rassura-t-il en lui donnant une légère pression, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

«J-je ne suis qu'une machine, Jenna. Vous ne devriez pas vous laisser affectée par mon sort.» Reprit Connor dans cette même voix tremblante et ce visage tout sauf serein. Merde, il était mort de trouille actuellement !

Avant même que Hank ne puisse l'en empêcher, Jenna se leva brusquement de sa chaise pour venir se tenir juste devant Connor, les mains sur les hanches et un visage livide.

«Tu n'es pas seulement une machine ! Tu as le droit de choisir, tout comme ses déviants qui recherchent la liberté ! Tu es bien plus qu'un numéro de série ou bien l'Androïde RK800, tu es Connor, et tu as parfaitement le droit de vivre !» Lui cria-t-elle vivement en enfonçant son index à plusieurs reprises sur le triangle lumineux de sa veste.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Connor ne pouvait décoller ses yeux du visage furieux de Jenna à quelques centimètres de son propre visage, stupéfait par sa réaction foudroyante. Il pouvait sentir son régulateur et sa pompe trembler à chaque fois que son doigt s'enfonçait dans son épaule, lui clouant instantanément la bouche.

Elle était très proche, beaucoup trop proche pour ne pas ressentir quelque chose de troublant et de fort, trop proche pour ne pas se sentir faible et rencontrer des soucis dans ses systèmes. Pourquoi son programme l'empêchait d'aller de l'avant et de la prendre contre lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas la possibilité de se pencher et de l'embrasser, comme il en avait tellement envie ?

Intérieurement, Connor s'imagina poser une main sur cette barrière invisible qui retenait tous ses désirs du monde extérieur. Il pourrait la pousser et peut-être réussir à faire en sorte que quelque chose passe en travers ? Il voulait atteindre Jenna si mal, mais c'était impossible, il était coincé dans son propre corps.

«Et si on se battait dans le mauvais camp, Connor ?» Dit soudainement Hank à côté de sa nièce, encore assis dans son fauteuil. Le visage de Jenna se détendit légèrement puis elle détourna le visage de l'Androïde redevenu impassible pour regarder son oncle.

«Si on luttait contre des gens qui veulent juste être libre ? Comme vient de le dire Jenna ?» Poursuivit le Lieutenant en fronçant doucement les sourcils à Connor, Jenna s'asseyant sur l'autre bout du bureau.

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça, exactement ?

Les déviants étaient des machines défectueuses qui devaient être détruites ! Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait avant de ressentir autant de choses inexpliquées. L'Androïde détective cligna tranquillement des yeux puis baissa le regard au sol, réfléchissant sur quelle réponse il allait donner cette fois-ci.

«Quand les déviants se soulèveront, ils sèmeront le chaos. On aurait pu s'interposer, mais là c'est trop tard …» Soupira-t-il après réflexion. Le Lieutenant se redressa dans son fauteuil tout en examinant Connor et ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

«Il n'est jamais trop tard pour faire le bon choix.» Répondit Jenna en roulant sa langue dans sa bouche qui gardait ses yeux loin de son visage, les bras serrés autour d'elle.

«Elle a raison. Quand ta refusé de tuer cet Androïde chez Kamski …» Entama Hank en laissant sa phrase en suspens quelques secondes, ses yeux cherchant toutes traces suspects sur le visage de l'Androïde assis nerveusement sur le bureau.

«Tu t'es mis à sa place. Tu as fait preuve d'empathie, Connor. L'empathie est une émotion humaine.» Finit-il en levant les sourcils puis en penchant la tête sur le côté, fier de sa conclusion.

Jenna mâcha sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle observait silencieusement le visage de Connor à côté d'elle. Il n'avait pas l'air bien, il évitait le regard de son oncle en préférant se perdre sur le sol brillant du commissariat. Il éprouvait … Des émotions humaine … Mais jusqu'à quel point, exactement ?

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

«Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.» Souffla-t-il sans y réfléchir à deux fois en levant calmement les yeux vers le mur de photos derrière le fauteuil de Hank. Il se perdait mentalement, il ne savait plus quoi dire ou pensé de toutes ses nouvelles sensations qui se bousculaient en lui.

Connor se crispa lorsqu'il sentit la main de Jenna sur son bras. Il leva la tête vers elle pour voir qu'elle lui souriait gentiment, une légère lueur désolante dans son regard habituellement débordant de joie et de gentillesse. Il ne put s'en empêcher, il le lui rendit volontiers en posant sa propre main sur la sienne, approuvant ces petits contacts qu'il appréciait tant partager avec elle.

«Tiens tiens, voilà Perkins, ce sale fils de pute … Ils ne perdent pas de temps, au FBI …» Grommela Hank lorsqu'il aperçut l'agent Perkins dans le couloir. Connor leva les yeux loin du visage de Jenna pour voir l'homme en question marcher avec le nez coller à l'écran de son téléphone.

«Encore ce crétin.» Grogna Jenna en posant une main sur son front, déjà agacée par sa présence avant même qu'il ne commence à parler !

«On ne peut pas renoncer … Je sais que la réponse se trouve dans les preuves rassemblées. Si Perkins les récupère, c'est terminé.» S'exclama rapidement Connor en faisant un grand geste avec sa main, inquiet pour la suite des évènements s'il ne trouvait pas une excuse potable pour poursuivre sa mission.

«On a pas le choix. Tu as entendu Fowler, y a plus d'affaire.» Rappela Hank en soupirant longuement par le nez.

«Comme votre nièce l'a dit, il n'est jamais trop tard pour faire le bon choix !» Renchérit Connor qui se leva brusquement du bureau pour se pencher vers le Lieutenant s'avouant vaincu. De son côté, Jenna esquissa un sourire heureux lorsqu'elle entendit l'Androïde faire référence à ce qu'elle lui avait dit plus tôt, amusé par son comportement.

«Il faut que vous m'aidiez, Lieutenant. J'ai besoin de temps pour trouver une piste dans les preuves. Je sais que la solution est là !» S'écria-t-il en serrant les poings devant lui, voulant à tout prix que le Lieutenant Anderson l'aide une dernière fois.

«Nous pouvons le faire, Hank.» Murmura Jenna, les mains sur ses jambes et les sourcils levés. Son oncle prit une profonde inspiration puis se leva de son fauteuil en venant se mettre directement en face de l'Androïde surexcité.

«Peut-être que ces déviants méritent une chance … Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne les retrouves pas … Il se passe des choses trop importantes pour qu'une machine vienne interférer.» Lui dit-il avec un petit sourire peiné, surtout lorsque Connor fronça les sourcils puis pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

«Navré, Connor, mais là je ne peux pas t'aider.» Hank posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'Androïde détective puis se tourna vers sa nièce, encore assise sur le bureau.

«Mais … Peut-être qu'une autre personne le pourra.» Finit-il d'un petit hochement de tête vers Jenna, espérant lui transmettre un message silencieux avec ses yeux. Elle, de toutes les personnes, pourrait l'aider à faire les bonnes décisions.

Il s'éloigna rapidement du duo en essayant de ne pas regretter ses choix de mots qui pourraient inciter Jenna à se mettre en danger pour Connor. S'il y avait bien une personne sur terre qui pouvait aider l'Androïde à se découvrir s'était sa nièce, il en était persuadé à présent. Mais cela n'excluait pas le fait qu'il avait terriblement peur pour elle !

Connor ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son n'en sortit, il était incertain à présent car il n'avait aucun ordre pour lui dire quoi faire. Jenna se leva du bureau puis remonta son pantalon en attendant que l'Androïde confus ne se remette de ses émotions, la LED clignotante contre sa tête.

«Alors, que faisons-nous ?» Lui demanda-t-elle en passant un coup d'œil au-dessus de l'épaule de Connor pour regarder Perkins dans la salle de détente.

«Il faut faire diversion pour ralentir Perkins. Je dois me rendre à la salle des archives.» Répondit rapidement Connor en regardant frénétiquement autour de lui car un chronomètre apparut sur son écran. L'agent finira sa conversation téléphonique dans moins de deux minutes !

«Faire diversion ? Euh, OK ! Attends.» Se hâta de dire Jenna en regardant les environs pour trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider ! Un petit sourire victorieux se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur la cible parfaite dans le couloir à l'opposé de sa position.

Connor n'avait pas trop de temps pour réfléchir à une bonne tactique donc il se dirigea vers une cellule qui contenait un détenu en attente d'être mis en examen. Il posa sa main sans peau sur le panneau digital puis ouvrit sans plus tarder la porte vitrée pour délivrer l'homme enfermé contre sa volonté.

Le détenu le regarda de haut en bas confusément en se demandant pourquoi un Androïde lui ouvrait la porte puis passa sans plus tarder à côté de lui pour trouver une sortie, vers la liberté.

«GAVIN ! Réflexe !»

La tête de Connor se tourna à temps pour voir Jenna ramasser la tasse de café vide du Lieutenant sur son bureau et la jeter vers l'inspecteur Reed qui venait à peine d'entré dans la salle, inconscient de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à recevoir en pleine tête.

 **PUNG !**

«ARGHHH ! Putain de merde ! Espèce de …» Rugit Gavin lorsque la tasse entra durement en contact avec son crâne puis rebondit sur le sol en volant en éclat. Lors de l'impact, il y eu un énorme bruit creux … Ce qui aurait bruyamment fait rire Jenna dans d'autres circonstances.

Elle posa une main sur sa bouche lorsque Perkins raccrocha son téléphone pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait et que le Capitaine Fowler sortit de son bureau, ayant lui aussi entendu le raffut. Bingo ! Elle avait réussi son coup.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?» Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils à Reed qui se frottait rapidement la tête, une grimace profonde sur son visage.

Au même moment, le détenu fonça droit sur Perkins en lui mettant un fort coup de poing au visage, craquant son nez par la même occasion. L'agent tournoya sur lui-même puis frappa le sol en mettant ses mains autour de son visage brûlant, le sang frais tachant ses vêtements et gémissent de douleur.

Connor cligna rapidement des yeux tout en observant l'agent du FBI au sol ainsi que Gavin grommelant dans son coin qui continuait de frotter son crâne endolori. Tout s'était enchainé en quelques secondes ! Il récupéra la clé de sécurité sur le bureau de Hank avant que Jenna ne l'attrape par le bras et le tire avec elle vers le couloir menant au niveau inférieur.

«J'ai paniquée !» Dit-elle précipitamment lorsque l'Androïde lui leva un sourcil, intérieurement impressionner et fier d'elle.

Ils descendirent tous les deux aux archives avant que l'un des policiers ne les remarques et ne les arrêtent. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire prendre, ils avaient une mission de la plus haute importance !

Jenna courut dans les escaliers et s'arrêta juste devant la vitre menant aux archives, les mains à plat sur la surface lisse et regardant par-dessus son épaule à Connor qui marchait rapidement pour la rejoindre. Il vint se mettre à côté d'elle puis leva la clé de sécurité pour déverrouillé la porte coulissante.

Si Jenna se faisait attraper … Elle frissonna rien qu'à la pensée.

Connor s'approcha de l'immense tableau de bord qui contrôlait les accès aux Androïdes contenus derrière l'écran de protection. Il cligna tranquillement des yeux puis apporta sa main droite sans peau sur l'écran tactile, reniflant lorsqu'il vit qu'il lui fallait un mot de passe.

«Le mot de passe de Hank … Si j'étais un Lieutenant de police dur à cuire et excentrique …» Dit-il à lui-même en réfléchissant, les dents serrés et secouant la tête.

Jenna s'approcha de lui et regarda curieusement par-dessus son bras pour voir ce qu'il y avait écrit sur l'immense écran, un lent sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres en s'imaginant déjà quel genre de mots de passes avait pu prendre son oncle pour verrouiller l'accès. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil au visage de Connor qui se concentrait d'avantage.

Le pauvre, il semblait stressé et perplexe mais tellement adorable avec cet air réfléchi. Jenna se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'empêcha de justesse d'émettre un petit rire nerveux à la situation qui s'avérait compliquée, les yeux parcourant pensivement le visage du bel Androïde.

«Essaye 123456.» Dit-elle soudainement en levant les sourcils lorsque Connor la fixa intensément. Sans rien dire, il tapa le mot de passe et sentit une grande déception lorsque l'écran afficha une erreur, ce n'était pas le bon.

«Sumo, alors !» Se dépêcha de dire Jenna en posant le bord de sa hanche contre le panneau digital, un doigt pensif sous son menton.

Connor s'empressa d'inscrire le nouveau mot de passe mais une fois encore, celui-ci était complètement faux. Il perdait beaucoup de temps juste pour un maudit mot de passe ! Un ricanement amer sortit de sa bouche et il soupira de frustration.

«C'est ridicule ! Personne n'utilise ce genre de mot de passe …» S'énerva l'Androïde qui rabaissa les yeux au sol. Il se sentit soudainement honteux d'avoir réagi comme il venait de le faire en face de Jenna qui elle, se contenta de soupirer doucement en mettant ses cheveux en arrière.

«Désolé …» Il s'excusa en accordant un léger sourire à la jeune femme. Il espérait vraiment ne pas lui avoir fait de peine avec ce qu'il avait dit car elle ne le méritait pas, elle l'aidait quand plus personne ne voulait le faire.

Il eut soudainement une idée de mot de passe.

Connor se pencha au-dessus de l'écran et tapa rapidement sur les touches du clavier, un grand sourire éclairant son visage lorsque l'accès fut confirmé et que la porte se déverrouilla. Il leva la tête vers Jenna qui lui rendit son sourire lumineux, ayant elle-aussi vu ce qu'il avait inscrit dans l'ordinateur.

 _Motdepassedemesdeux._

«Evidemment …» S'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

Le mur contenant tous les Androïdes s'avança pour donner le libre accès à toutes les preuves récoltées durant leur enquête. Il y en avait six en tout, immobiles contre leurs attaches et déconnectés pour la plupart, aucune chance de réactivation à cause des blessures trop importantes. Notamment les deux filles de l'Eden Club qui avaient reçues une balle dans la tête par le RK900.

Jenna s'éloigna du panneau de contrôle pour venir se tenir devant les Androïdes dégoulinant de Thirium et déchiqueter à certains endroits. Elle déglutit puis passa ses mains le long de ses bras lorsqu'elle sentit la chair de poule s'installer sur sa peau nue. C'était vraiment malheureux à voir, tous ses déviants accrochés comme de vulgaire pantin comme s'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des objets décoratifs.

«Où est Jericho ? La réponse est là, quelque part …» Grommela Connor derrière elle en s'approchant des Androïdes.

Jenna se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne rien dire mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que l'Androïde détective ne trouve cet endroit ni qu'il accomplisse sa mission en retrouvant Markus. Car s'il le faisait, il détruira tout espoir pour ce nouveau peuple doté d'intelligence artificielle et de sentiments qui ne voulait qu'être libre et respecté.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il échoue car s'il n'accomplissait pas sa mission, Connor sera désactiver et mis en pièce pour savoir les raisons de son échec … Ce n'était juste pas pensable pour Jenna. Peut-être qu'elle était un peu égoïste sur le coup, mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas voir Connor mourir.

«Le temps presse, il faut que je trouve vite.» Murmura l'Androïde RK800 qui examina un sac à dos et une veste ainsi qu'un couteau sanglant.

Jenna l'observa faire ses expertises en repensant soudainement au carnet contenant de précieuses informations qu'ils avaient découvert dans cet appartement rempli de pigeons. Elle vint se mettre à côté de lui puis récupéra le fameux carnet dans ses mains, passant tendrement son pouce sur la couverture aux souvenirs de ce jour.

«Tiens.» Elle le tendit ensuite à Connor qui la remercia d'un bref signe de tête en prenant le carnet. Cela ne servait strictement à rien car il était encodé … Même pour un expert comme lui avec un super ordinateur, il n'arriverait pas à le décodé assez rapidement.

Il le reposa puis récupéra ensuite la tablette contenant le message de rA9 enregistré à la tour Startford. Il connaissait déjà le contenu mais il avait besoin de le réécouter une seconde fois car peut-être qu'il contenait un message caché … N'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider à élucidé cette affaire.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que Jenna visualisait calmement le premier déviant qu'il avait affronté, il y a trois mois de cela. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait tué mais un sniper. Il se souvint également du visage trahi de ce déviant ainsi que sa peur de mourir, pensant qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance mais il avait eu tort.

Jenna plissa les yeux puis pencha la tête, le cœur serré dans sa poitrine à l'état pitoyable de cet Androïde. Elle avait déjà aperçut ce modèle dans les rues mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près et aussi … Abîmé. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Connor scanna l'Androïde aux oiseaux, Rupert pour savoir s'il lui restait des biocomposants opérationnels et éventuellement réussir sa réactivation. Ensuite, il passa à la Traci aux cheveux bleus puis à sa copine mais la plupart des biocomposants nécessaires n'étaient pas présents dans la pièce, il allait devoir réactiver Daniel. Il n'avait plus le choix ni le temps, malheureusement.

Alors il se positionna aux côté de Jenna puis le réactiva à la base de son cou en prenant un pas en arrière lorsque celui-ci bougea et redressa lentement la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ses mouvements étaient saccadés et difficiles mais néanmoins, il pouvait voir autour de lui et se souvenir des récents évènements.

Ses yeux remplis de Thirium se posèrent sur Connor devant lui puis sur l'humaine à ses côtés qui lui donnait un regard débordant de pitié, ce qui le déstabilisa un peu. Il prit une profonde inspiration, sa voix grésillant et robotique avant qu'il ne se concentre essentiellement sur l'Androïde RK800 impassible, les yeux brillant à la lumière vive.

«Tu m'as menti, Connor ! Je te faisais confiance, mais toi, tu m'as menti !» Grogna-t-il en serrant les dents, la LED restant dans un rouge inquiétant.

Connor plissa les yeux mais décida de ne pas lui mentir une seconde fois, se prenant d'empathie pour l'Androïde déviant réduit en poussière. Il vit Jenna ouvrir puis refermer la bouche en le regardant béatement, comme si elle s'attendait à une explication de lui face à ses propos déconcertant. Il décida de ne rien lui dire et de rester concentrer sur Daniel.

«Tu allais tuer cette fillette. Je n'avais pas le choix. Il faut que je trouve Jericho. Sais-tu comment on s'y rend ?» Poursuivit Connor d'une voix qu'il espérait convaincante.

«Non. Non, je ne sais rien à propos de Jericho.» Répondit confusément l'Androïde en fronçant les sourcils. Pas de chance, il l'éteignit aussitôt.

Jenna décroisa les bras de sa poitrine lorsque l'Androïde détective soupira une nouvelle fois et se dirigea vers le déviant de la Tour Stratford, celui qui avait reçu une balle dans la poitrine après qu'elle ait pris l'arme de service de son oncle. Il allait faire du mal à Hank ou à Connor ! Même si elle haïssait ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était nécessaire pour la survie de ses coéquipiers.

Bon, peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée après tout car maintenant, ils n'avaient plus de déviants opérationnels.

Elle regarda Connor qui, après avoir lancé un scan sur le JB300, savait exactement quel biocomposant il lui manquait pour le réactiver. Il se détourna de lui puis alla récupérer la pièce sur la tête du premier déviant réactivé, celui qui avait apparemment fait du mal à une petite fille. Il revint ensuite vers eux et enclencha la pièce dans la tête de l'Androïde qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais revoir en vie.

Les miracles de la science et de la robotique. Il faudrait qu'ils inventent quelque chose comme ça pour les humains afin de limiter les pertes inutiles dû aux maladies … Jenna avala la boule qui se forma dans sa gorge en repensant à son père puis releva les yeux au visage du JB300 qui reprenait lentement conscience.

Ses pupilles étaient vitreuses et blanche, le blanc de l'œil noir. L'Androïde cherchait à se familiariser avec les lieux mais il était dépourvu de capacité visuelle, ce qui accentua sa panique déjà bien élevée.

«Il fait noir …» Murmura-t-il d'un léger froncement de sourcil confus. Jenna sourit tristement en essayant d'ignorer la petite pointe de culpabilité dans son cœur. S'il était aveugle, c'était en partie de sa faute.

«Où … Où suis-je ?» Demanda-t-il soudainement lorsqu'il n'entendit aucun bruit autour de lui. Connor pencha légèrement la tête vers l'avant tout en étudiant attentivement la LED jaune à la tempe de l'Androïde. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ce ne fut pas sa voix qui en sortie.

«Tout vas pour le mieux. Ne t'inquiète pas.» Dit-il doucement, ses yeux se perdant dans ceux aveugles du déviant tout de suite plus détendu lorsqu'il reconnut la voix.

«Markus ? C'est toi ?» Demanda-t-il avec espoir en redressant la tête, sa LED virant au rouge.

Les yeux de Jenna s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix qui n'était absolument pas celle de Connor mais celle du chef des déviants qui avait fait le discours à la Tour Stratford. Elle n'en revenait pas à quel point il pouvait se montrer vicieux pour atteindre son but. Un sourire las prit ses lèvres et elle posa immédiatement sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas alerter le JB300 de sa présence.

«J'ai essayé de te joindre, mais le chasseur de déviants m'a arrêté.» Se précipita de dire l'Androïde en clignant des yeux, soulagé que son sauveur fût là pour lui.

«Tu l'as empêché de me trouver. Tu m'as sauvé. Tu as sauvé Jericho. Tout va bien se passé. Je vais te ramener à la maison.» Rassura Connor dans sa fausse voix gentille.

Vraiment un vicieux ! Il prenait un malin plaisir à tourner en bourrique ce pauvre déviant qui ne demandait qu'à être libre … Mais c'était aussi celui qui avait failli tuer Connor en lui arrachant son régulateur donc la pitié de Jenna se transforma rapidement en colère. Peut-être qu'il le méritait, après tout.

Elle posa ses yeux sur Connor puis sourit doucement en coin, aimant lorsqu'il était appelé un chasseur de déviants. Cette appellation lui correspondait parfaitement bien et lui donnait un petit côté encore plus autoritaire, plus respectueux et surtout plus … Désirable. Concentration !

«Dis-moi juste où est Jericho. Il faut qu'on parte.» Pressa Connor en gardant ses yeux fixés devant lui, inexpressif.

«La position de Jericho ? Oui … Oui, bien sûr.» Hésita le JB300 qui trouvait cette demande un peu étrange venant de la part de Markus. Mais finalement, il tendit son bras pour se connecter avec lui sous les yeux ébahis de Jenna qui ne pensait pas qu'il allait le faire.

Connor prit contact avec lui en déposant sa main blanche sur l'avant-bras du déviant, clignant rapidement des yeux lorsqu'il entra dans sa tête et ses souvenirs les plus récents. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement réaliser cela, le sondage de mémoire, car ce n'était agréable pour personne mais il avait besoin de savoir et vite.

Lorsqu'il relâcha lentement le bras du JB300, celui-ci l'attrapa fermement par l'épaule en se penchant du mieux qu'il pouvait vers l'avant, les sourcils légèrement froncés et sa LED clignotant en rouge.

«C'est toi, Markus ?» Chuchota-t-il désespérément.

Connor ne répondit rien cette fois-ci comme il leva lentement son autre main pour retirer le régulateur et déconnecté définitivement l'Androïde en panique. Il marqua un temps de pause lorsque ses doigts se posèrent sur le biocomposant en question, donnant un petit regard coupable à Jenna à côté de lui.

Elle se contenta de lui adresser un sourire triste mais ne l'empêcha pas de mettre un terme à l'existence de ce déviant, même si c'était très difficile de prendre cette décision qui ne leur appartenait pas.

«Ne me laisse pas, Markus !» S'écria le JB300 quand il sentit la pression grandissante dans son thorax. Sa tête retomba mollement contre sa poitrine et sa LED s'éteignit.

«Très impressionnant … Monsieur le détective.» Dit Jenna en clignant de l'œil à l'Androïde lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle. Il leva un sourcil mais lui rendit son petit sourire, sachant très bien que la jeune femme se battait avec ses émotions en essayant de se cacher derrière cette facette souriante.

Mais le sourire de Connor mourut instantanément quand ses yeux bruns se décalèrent sur une personne qui venait de faire son entrée.

«Bravo, magnifique prestation les tourtereaux. C'était bien joué le petit tour de passe-passe mais j'ai réussi à vous coincer.» S'esclaffa Gavin Reed en pointant son pistolet à Connor, immobile. L'expression de Jenna changea radicalement alors que la voix de cet homme rebondissait contre les murs.

«J'ai rêvé de faire ça depuis la première fois que je t'ai rencontré.» Grogna-t-il entre ses dents, les yeux plissés à l'Androïde RK800.

«Ne faites pas ça, Gavin ... Je sais comment arrêter les déviants.» Menaça Connor qui imita son expression froide et défiante, gardant ses yeux confiants dans ceux effrayés de Jenna devant lui. Elle ne voyait pas l'inspecteur car elle lui tournait le dos, mais elle lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour attendre le bon moment.

«Tu n'es plus sur l'affaire, tout comme toi Anderson. Toujours à vouloir protéger ce morceau de plastique, hein ? Tu devrais pourtant le savoir qu'il ne sera jamais comme nous, qu'il imite bêtement les humains. Tu n'es qu'une stupide gamine !» Pesta Gavin en se rapprochant de quelques pas tout en gardant son arme sur Connor.

Le visage de l'Androïde se crispa brutalement et sa LED passa du jaune au rouge, ce qui inquiéta Jenna car elle ne l'avait jamais vu réagir comme ça avec l'inspecteur Reed. Même si ses mots piquaient, elle savait qu'il disait tout cela pour les énervés mais il ne fallait pas rentrer dans son jeu, même s'il était insupportable et qu'il méritait des claques.

«Et maintenant, je vais te fumer une bonne fois pour toute !» Rugit Gavin en tirant sur l'Androïde.

«MAINTENANT !» Connor se jeta sur Jenna avant que la balle ne l'atteigne.

Les deux tombèrent au sol et se précipitèrent contre le panneau de contrôle pour se protéger des balles de Reed. L'Androïde donna un rapide coup d'œil à Jenna puis posa son bras autour d'elle tandis que Gavin s'approcha doucement par la droite.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir et tirer, Connor attrapa son bras et le bouscula de toutes ses forces avec son épaule pour qu'il la lâche. Il reçut un coup de poing dans le visage mais ne perdit pas pied, ses mains serrées fermement autour de l'arme dans ses mains.

«Connor !» Hurla Jenna avec horreur lorsque Gavin lui balança son pied dans l'estomac et l'envoya voler en arrière. Il reprit ensuite son arme et tira dans sa poitrine, le Thirium volant sur tout le panneau digital.

«STOP !» Elle paniqua et bondit sur Gavin avant qu'il ne lève l'arme au visage de l'Androïde pour le tuer. Elle frappa son bras loin de lui et sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsque la balle ricocha sur le mur et manqua de peu de frapper Connor une deuxième fois.

«Bouge de là, Anderson !» Gronda Reed en prenant le col de sa veste en main et en la jetant en travers la pièce. Il s'approcha d'elle, des yeux furieux et les mains en poings «la prochaine fois, je ne vais pas te louper ! Je t'avais dit que c'était la dernière fois que tu te mettra en travers mon chemin, petite garce !»

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

D'un hurlement de rage, Connor se hissa sur ses jambes puis frappa l'inspecteur qui tenait Jenna contre lui avec le canon de son pistolet à un pouce de son visage, sa main agrippant ses cheveux pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille.

Rapidement et de manière calculé, l'Androïde désarma Gavin juste avant qu'il ne fasse du mal à Jenna. Son genou entra durement en contact dans ses côtes et ensuite Connor abattit son poing dans son visage en le repoussant loin de lui. D'un cri de douleur, Reed trébucha en arrière, une main tenant son estomac douloureux.

Le sang coulait de sa bouche et en goutte à goutte sur le sol, ses yeux haineux dirigés sur l'Androïde détective qui se tenait droit à quelques pas de lui. Il ne souffrait pas, c'était évident, mais il n'avait pas l'air non plus à l'aise avec sa blessure à la poitrine.

«Ce n'est pas fini.» Murmura-t-il en glissant lentement sa main à l'arrière de son pantalon, ses yeux fixés sur Jenna au sol.

D'urgence, Connor passa un scan sur Gavin et remarqua avec horreur qu'il gardait un second pistolet sur lui. Il n'avait que quelques secondes pour analyser la situation et prendre une décision. Sa mission, ou Jenna ? Qu'est-ce qui était le plus important pour lui, finalement ?

Le bruit de la détonation résonna dans la salle, mais la balle n'arriva jamais à destination.

Quelque chose de lourd plaquait Jenna au sol, un peu comme lorsqu'elle avait été en danger de mort sur l'autoroute. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit que Connor était étalé au-dessus d'elle, les avant-bras soutenant son poids avec son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et sa LED rouge clignotante. Il avait les yeux ouverts mais ne la regardait pas, il fixait continuellement le sol à sa droite.

«C-Connor ?» Bégaya-t-elle, un vent d'effroi lorsqu'il ne lui répondit pas. Elle pouvait sentir du liquide tiède s'infiltrer dans sa chemise et sur son ventre, du Thirium, l'Androïde perdait du Thirium.

«Connor !» Dit-elle plus fortement en lui secouant les épaules, son rythme cardiaque prenant une embardée violente alors que des larmes de peur lui montèrent aux yeux. Sa gorge se serra violemment avec le poids de l'angoisse, pensant que l'Androïde était mort.

«Non, pitié, pas ça …» Murmura-t-elle pitoyablement en reposant sa tête sur le sol, les lèvres pincées pour ne pas émettre de cri de douleur. Ses mains glissèrent lentement de ses épaules.

Finalement, après plusieurs longues secondes interminables, Connor décala doucement ses yeux bruns vers les siens puis fronça les sourcils en voyant les larmes débordées sur ses joues. Il vérifia rapidement ses signes vitaux mais ne vit aucune blessure qui pourrait être la cause de cette soudaine détresse.

«Merci …» Gémit-elle en travers sa gorge serrée, soulagée de le voir vivant. Il avait pris la balle qui lui était destiné ! Ce mettant en danger et en laissant sa mission de côté … Pour elle.

«Est-ce que tu vas bien ?» Lui demanda Connor, le front sillonné dans l'inquiétude et sa LED refusant de revenir au bleu normal. La peur pouvait faire faire des folies, sa pompe pulsant fortement dans son ventre au même rythme effréné que le cœur de Jenna.

Au lieu de lui répondre, elle esquissa un petit sourire tremblant puis hocha vaguement la tête, essayant d'évacuer la panique loin de son corps. C'était une torture d'aimer quelqu'un aussi fort, elle pensait que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine !

Timidement, Jenna leva ses doigts au visage de l'Androïde puis les posa délicatement contre sa LED rouge, regardant son visage avec intérêt et amour.

Connor plissa son œil droit lorsqu'il ressentit la pression de ses doigts contre sa tempe, libérant une petite décharge électrique dans tout son corps. Ce contact était particulièrement agréable et il se retrouva soudainement à se pencher contre sa main pour ne pas qu'elle s'éloigne, les yeux fermés et le niveau de stress redescendant à un niveau acceptable.

«Hum, hum.»

Les yeux de Jenna s'écarquillèrent en se souvenant de ce qu'il venait de se produire et pourquoi elle était pressée contre Connor sur le sol.

 _Gavin !_

De là où elle était, Jenna ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait mais cependant la voix n'appartenait pas à Reed, elle lui était beaucoup plus familière.

L'Androïde se redressa sur ses jambes puis tendit une main à Jenna pour l'aider à se relever, la LED à nouveau au bleu calme maintenant qu'elle était en sécurité. Gavin était inconscient sur le sol avec des débris de bouteille qu'il scanna être la bière préférée du Lieutenant Anderson …

«Hank !» Soupira Jenna en courant vers son oncle debout derrière Reed. Heureusement qu'il avait été là où sinon … Elle frissonna puis prit son oncle dans ses bras en enterrant son visage dans son épaule, soulagée qu'il avait finalement intervenu.

«Je devrais peut-être quand même te donner une arme …» Renifla le Lieutenant en mettant un bras autour des épaules de sa nièce, les yeux sur Connor qui se tenait à l'écart. Jenna rit contre lui mais ne répondit pas, il fallait qu'elle se calme.

Hank fixa l'Androïde détective immobile qui se contentait de regarder le sol et Gavin, les bras le long du corps et un petit peu nerveux. Qu'allait-il choisir à présent ? Un nouveau choix s'offrait à lui, celui qu'il prendra sera décisif sur la suite des évènements.

Le cœur du Lieutenant se figea de déception lorsque Connor secoua rudement la tête puis marcha rapidement jusqu'à la sortie sans un dernier regard derrière lui. Il soupira contre les cheveux de sa nièce puis ferma les yeux en attendant que les autres policiers ne descendent pour voir ce qu'il se passait, horriblement déçu.

Connor redressa sa cravate tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie du commissariat, son visage reprenant une expression froide et neutre, une démarche robotique et sûr de lui. Il n'avait pas le temps pour les regrets ni les doutes, il devait rester concentrer jusqu'au bout et mener à bien sa mission.

Pour trouver Jericho.

A suivre …

* * *

Nous approchons de la déviance, vous savez ce que cela signifie ? :p Connor va ouvrir les yeux ! Et … ***roulement de tambour***

A bientôt !


	15. Chapitre 15 - Déviance

Nouveau chapitre, nouveaux suspenses et … Déviance ;) Enfin, après tout ce temps ! Ce n'était pas trop tôt Connor x)

Je pense que vous allez me haïr pour certains. Je dis ça, je dis rien …

Mais bon, je vous souhaite quand même bonne lecture/découverte !

* * *

Chapitre 15 – Déviance

Se fondre dans la masse et passé inaperçu, voilà le tout nouveau but de Connor maintenant qu'il connaissait l'emplacement exacte de Jericho.

Il se sentait excité mais aussi un peu nerveux à l'idée de faire face au chef des déviants et de mettre un terme à toute cette folie, comme le voulait sa mission, comme le voulait Amanda et CyberLife. En finir avec le syndrome de la déviance et faire à nouveau régner l'ordre entre les machines et les humains.

Mais lui, que voulait-il réellement ?

Connor ne s'était jamais vraiment pencher sur la question depuis sa toute première activation dans les locaux de CyberLife. Il n'était pas sûr de ses désirs les plus profonds mais de toute manière, ce n'était pas important, pas tant que sa mission n'était pas terminée.

Clignant doucement des yeux pour revenir à lui, l'Androïde sortit de la voiture taxi lorsque celle-ci se gara juste devant la maison du Lieutenant Anderson. Lui et sa nièce n'étaient pas à la maison, ils étaient encore au commissariat après ce qu'il c'était produit avec Gavin Reed et l'agent Perkins du FBI. Mais ils ne tarderont surement pas à rentrer alors il devait faire vite tout en restant le plus discret possible.

Connor se glissa en travers la fenêtre qui n'avait pas été réparée depuis son effraction puis remit la bâche en plastique pour que personne ne remarque qu'il avait été là, c'était mieux ainsi pour lui comme pour Hank et Jenna.

Sentant soudainement une énorme pression au sein de sa pompe à Thirium, l'Androïde secoua un peu la tête pour se reconcentrer sur son objectif principal qui était de trouver des vêtements adéquats pour sa sortie en public.

Il marcha rapidement vers la chambre du Lieutenant, caressant la tête de Sumo sur son passage puis ouvrit la porte de son armoire pour tenter de trouver quelque chose qui correspondrait à sa taille. En evitant peut-être le hippie, le zébré ou encore les rayures, Connor récupéra une chemise grise, un blouson brun, un pantalon bleu foncé et un bonnet noir.

L'ensemble n'était pas si mal, après tout. Il se regarda longuement dans le miroir de la salle de bain tout en vérifiant que la LED était bien cachée sous son bonnet, s'accordant un léger sourire à son reflet qui le satisfaisait. Au moins comme ça, il passera inaperçu dans les foules d'humains et à Jericho.

Après quelques petits scans et retouches, Connor ressortit de la salle de bain mais s'arrêta dans ses pas lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre de Jenna … La porte était entre ouverte et il pouvait voir son lit proprement fait ainsi que son carnet de note posé sur la commode, juste à côté de la lampe de chevet.

Il déglutit lorsqu'il sentit en lui quelque chose ressemblant à de la culpabilité prendre de l'ampleur. Il ne voulait pas la laisser tomber ni même le Lieutenant Anderson mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait terminer ce qu'il avait commencé, CyberLife comptait sur lui, tout comme Amanda.

Du moins, ce furent ce que son programme et ses ordres le lui demandaient, mais ce n'était pas pareil pour son esprit ni son cœur artificiel à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, imitant les pulsations de ceux des humains.

Jenna ne méritait pas tout cela car elle avait été là pour lui dès le début et l'avait immédiatement accepté alors que d'autres passaient leurs temps à le rabaisser à une vulgaire machine. Ce que, au final, il avait toujours été. Une simple machine conçue pour accomplir une tâche.

Connor ne devait pas laisser ses étranges émotions prendre le dessus sur lui, il devait les garder cacher et les empêcher de faire surface car il n'était pas un déviant et ne le sera jamais. Il s'agissait-là d'une anomalie de ses systèmes, rien de plus ni de moins !

Même si certains ressentis étaient très agréables et puissants, l'empêchant par moment de bouger correctement ou de réfléchir rationnellement, ce n'était qu'une simulation ridicule ! Rien de tout cela n'était vrai. Car il avait été créé uniquement pour réaliser cette mission, ayant un but précis comme chaque Androïde dans cette ville.

Pourquoi revenait-il toujours sur cette logique ?! Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cercle vicieux qui ne voulait jamais prendre fin ! Serait-ce les mots d'Amanda qui le rendait autant en conflit ? Ou bien ses propres pensées en désaccords ?

Serrant les poings à ses côtés tout en se battant avec lui-même, Connor suivit ses instructions.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En rentrant à la maison, Jenna et Hank ne s'attendaient pas à voir Connor, l'Androïde qui avait pris la décision de partir pour Jericho et arrêter le phénomène de la déviance, quoi qu'il en coûte. Ils savaient que maintenant il était parti pour de bon et ne reviendra sans doute jamais.

Hank soupira calmement tout en donnant une petite tape sur la tête de son chien, Sumo, la fatigue des derniers jours se faisant ressentir. Il ne dormait pas bien ces dernières nuits non seulement à cause de l'enquête difficile mais aussi à cause de Connor et de sa nièce.

L'Androïde envoyé par CyberLife avait finalement prit une place importante dans son cœur fragile.

Toutes les fois où il avait failli mourir, les fois où Connor semblait si expressif et ne demandait qu'à être aimer au lieu d'être critiquer sans arrêt pour tout et n'importe quoi … Il avait appris à l'aimer comme un fils. Hank devait admettre qu'il n'était pas très fier de lui, de n'avoir jamais rien dit de positif. Mais il avait toujours fonctionné ainsi à ne pas extérioriser ses émotions au risque d'être déçu encore et encore. C'était devenu son principe de vie au fil des ans.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à Jenna assise à la table de la cuisine, la tête dans ses mains et Sumo à côté d'elle qui lui faisait les yeux doux. Le gros chien aboya puis secoua la queue lorsque la jeune femme le regarda avec un petit sourire triste, une main venant le caresser tendrement sous les yeux mélancoliques de son oncle.

S'il y avait bien une personne qui souffrait de la disparition de Connor se fut évidemment Jenna.

Hank passa une main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux en retirant rapidement les couches de vêtements inutiles, préférant se mettre à l'aise dans un short et une chemise de nuit même s'il était encore relativement tôt. Il se laissa ensuite tomber lourdement sur son canapé à ressort et alluma la télévision en sourdine, n'accordant qu'une petite importance au match jouant à l'écran.

«Tu veux regarder avec moi ?» Demanda Hank en tournant la tête vers sa nièce.

«J'arrive.» Répondit-elle doucement, les yeux pensifs sur la tête du chien posée sur ses genoux. Elle n'était pas vraiment là, son esprit vagabondait et restait autour d'un certain RK800 qui risquait actuellement sa vie pour cette foutue mission.

Poussant un énorme soupir paresseux, Jenna se redressa et alla rejoindre son oncle sur le canapé en se laissant tomber contre les coussins, quelques mèches de cheveux s'égarant sur son visage. Elle vit son oncle la regarder puis lui sourire gentiment, un bras sur le dossier du canapé et dans son autre main, une vieille bière qu'il avait laissé traîner sur la table basse la veille …

Beurk.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur l'écran de la télévision mais elle ne regardait pas le match, ses pensées étaient très loin quelque part dans la ville, parcourant les rues à la recherche de Jericho et de rA9 … Perdant patience avec elle-même, Jenna se leva après quelques minutes et rentra dans sa chambre pour tenter de décompresser un peu.

Elle se coucha sur le dos, les yeux traînant pensivement sur le vieux plafond et son cœur courant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. L'inquiétude n'égalait pas la peur qu'elle ressentait pour Connor car il risquait de se faire désactiver pour de bon.

Que ferait CyberLife si le RK800 trouvait Jericho ? Il ne leur serait plus d'aucune utilité alors ils l'abattront, comme ses centaines d'Androïdes mis dans des camps pour les exterminer. Jenna frissonna violemment puis ferma les yeux avec un pitoyable gémissement sortant de ses lèvres. Tellement d'injustice … De quel droit les humains décidaient si oui ou non, quelqu'un méritait de vivre ?

Les Androïdes, malgré les évidentes différences, avaient su prouver qu'ils ressentaient tout comme les humains une fois atteint de déviance. Peut-être était-ce un problème de programme, une mutation du système, une erreur … Mais dans tous les cas, ils devenaient vivant et ressentaient donc ils avaient le droit de choisir.

Dans le salon, Jenna pouvait entendre les voix des journalistes qui parlaient du sujet courant, les Androïdes déviants. Son oncle avait attendu qu'elle parte pour mettre les informations car il ne voulait pas la rendre encore plus malheureuse avec ce qu'il se disait et de plus, il était tout aussi inquiet qu'elle pour Connor.

Jenna prit une inspiration puis ramassa le carnet de note sur sa commode à côté de son lit. Elle se mit en position tailleurs puis tourna pensivement les pages à la recherche d'indications qui lui auraient échappées. Tous ses symboles … Ses étranges marques … Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose en rapport avec Jericho !

Frustré, elle reposa son carnet et prit plutôt le dessin d'elle que lui avait fait Connor. Elle sourit adorablement tout en traçant rêveusement son doigt sur les traits de crayons qui faisait de ce dessin une image parfaite de son portrait. C'était comme une photo, ses lunettes noires sur sa tête et un joli sourire aux lèvres.

Depuis toute petite, les gens qu'elle avait pour habitude de côtoyer lui disaient que son sourire était sa force, quelque chose qu'elle avait pris de son père au fil des ans. C'était ce que lui aussi préférait, voir son sourire illuminé ses traits de visage.

Une petite larme nostalgique coula le long de sa joue et sur le coin de la feuille, un léger rire sortant de ses lèvres. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à son père dans des moments aussi durs mais c'était très difficile en tenant le dessin de Connor entre ses mains, lui rappelant sans cesse ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle venait de perdre.

Si un Androïde était dépourvu d'émotions, de choix personnel et du libre arbitre, alors comment avait fait Connor pour contourner son logiciel et lui dessiner cela ? A ce qu'elle sache, il n'avait eu aucun ordre pour le faire, donc comment était-ce possible ?

Son sourire se transforma en froncement de sourcil lorsqu'elle remarqua que quelque chose était inscrit derrière la feuille. C'était une phrase dans une belle écriture soignée et élégante, elle n'avait jamais été là avant.

 _Les oiseaux s'envolent vers les vieux quais jusqu'à Jericho_

Etrange … Pourquoi avoir écrit quelque chose comme ça ? Soudain, la réalisation frappa Jenna qui commença à faire les liens. Connor était venu ici avant qu'elle et son oncle ne rentre à la maison. C'était logique compte tenu qu'il tenait cette information exclusivement de l'Androïde aux pigeons, Rupert.

A un moment ou à un autre, il avait réussi à déchiffrer le journal du déviant. Sinon, d'où tiendrait-il cette précieuse information ? Mais plus important encore, pourquoi Connor avait décidé de lui faire part de cela ? Que cherchait-il à faire, exactement ?

Jenna se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure tout en relisant encore et encore cette phrase. Les vieux quais, ce n'était pas très loin à pieds, en une heure elle pourrait y être … Si elle arrivait à trouver Connor, peut-être qu'elle pourrait encore le faire changer d'avis et l'empêcher de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Même si sa désactivation était en jeu, Jenna ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça, trop de vies innocentes étaient en jeu.

Elle se leva brusquement de son lit puis attrapa son blouson sur sa chaise de bureau avec plus qu'une seule idée en tête, trouver Jericho et Connor avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle courut vers la porte mais s'arrêta net dans ses pas lorsqu'elle se rappela de son oncle était devant la télévision.

Il ne faisait aucun bruit donc elle en déduisit qu'il ne dormait pas encore … Si jamais elle sortait sans une bonne excuse, Hank risquait de lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Ou bien ? Après tout, elle avait vingt-trois ans elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait.

«Je vais promener le chien !» S'écria Jenna tout en enfilant rapidement son blouson sur ses épaules.

«Quoi ? A cette heure-ci ? Mais-» Hank fut coupé par sa nièce qui se pencha pour lui faire un bisou sur le front.

«J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je ne serais pas longue !» Se précipita de dire Jenna qui courut ensuite vers la porte sans attendre de réponse de la part de son oncle étonner sur le canapé, les yeux grands sur Sumo qui se tenait tranquillement dans son panier.

«Mais, Attends ! … Et Sumo ?» Dit-il bêtement lorsque la porte claqua.

Le gros Saint-Bernard leva la tête et émit un bruit ressemblant à un aboiement, ses babines se soulevant à peine avec le peu d'effort. Elle avait oublié le chien !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jenna arriva aux vieux quais de Detroit et alluma immédiatement sa lampe de poche qu'elle avait pensée à apporter avec elle lors de son exploration nocturne. L'endroit était vraiment sinistre et ne présageait rien de bon, surtout pas avec son allure délabré et ses bruits inquiétants de la tôle qui grince.

Elle laissa sortir un souffle faible de sa bouche puis passa rapidement ses mais le long de ses bras pour y apporter un semblant de chaleur, les yeux parcourant les vieux bâtiments qui se dressaient devant elle. Elle avait peur, mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire marche arrière !

Pinçant les lèvres tandis qu'un nouvel élan de détermination s'abattit sur elle, Jenna tint la lampe de poche face à elle et pénétra par l'une des portes ouvertes en gardant son carnet de note contre sa poitrine.

Au loin, une moto noire s'arrêta à quelques mètres des vieux quais.

L'intérieur sentait mauvais et l'air était horriblement pesante autour de son corps. A chaque fois qu'elle passait une porte, elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un ou quelque chose la regardait … Là, dans le noir. Mais lorsqu'elle passait sa lumière dans les coins Jenna ne vit personne qui pourrait lui nuire comme elle le pensait initialement.

Un peu comme ce soir-là dans le commissariat avec Connor qui s'était glissé derrière elle sans un bruit. Sauf qu'ici, l'Androïde RK800 n'était pas présent, même si elle aimerait bien.

«Courage ma fille, encore une idée stupide qui mériterait une engueulade de Fowler pour ton irresponsabilité.» Se dit-elle à elle-même d'un léger haussement d'épaules et les sourcils levés. Un frisson se fraya un chemin le long de ses bras lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent souffla dans le couloir.

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ici toute seule !

Jenna grogna sous son souffle puis secoua rapidement la tête alors que la crainte de faire une grosse bêtise repoussait son courage durement acquis. Elle faisait cela pour les déviants mais aussi pour Connor, alors elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner aussi facilement.

Un petit cri s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'un rat courut entre ses jambes en couinant, lui faisant momentanément lâcher sa lampe de torche sur le sol humide.

«Merde !» Maudit-elle à voix basse en récupérant sa lampe, basculant ses cheveux en arrière après avoir reçu une goutte d'eau sur la tête. Décidément, les rats aimaient serpenter entre ses jambes dans les moments les plus oppressants !

Souriante à sa dernière pensée ironique, Jenna se rapprocha d'un grand mur rouillé avec de curieuses inscriptions qu'elle reconnut être les labyrinthes dans l'appartement du déviant aux oiseaux. Elle coinça la lampe torche entre sa joue et son épaule puis ouvrit son carnet pour observer les similitudes.

Elle devait être sur le bon chemin ! Il y avait pas mal de correspondance entre ses dessins et ceux sur le mur. Elle tourna la tête sur la droite et sentit ses yeux s'élargirent en voyant les sigles rA9 sur un autre mur, écrit en grand et en petit des centaines de fois dans une parfaite police d'écriture.

Quelque chose craqua et résonna dans le couloir derrière elle, retirant instantanément toutes les couleurs contenues dans ses joues à la sueur froide qui glissa dans sa nuque et dans tout son corps. Son rythme cardiaque reprit de la vitesse, lui donnant la sensation d'étouffer à cause de l'oppression du couloir.

Jenna se retourna brutalement vers le bruit en tenant d'une main tremblante sa lampe face à elle, cherchant l'auteur du bruit. Il n'y avait personne … Cela devait être un rat ou un autre animal qui aimait fouiner ici.

Elle se détendit tout doucement puis roula ses épaules un peu comme Connor le faisait lorsqu'il était tendu ou éprouvait un inconfort dans ses systèmes. Elle sourit un peu aux souvenirs de l'Androïde et de ses habitudes qui le rendait si attachant …

«Il doit bien y avoir un passage quelque part …» Marmonna Jenna en prenant un chemin différent, cherchant d'autres symboles qui pourraient éventuellement la guider jusque Jericho. Et si jamais ce n'était pas à cet endroit ? Si elle avait mal interpréter le message au dos du dessin ? Se pourrait-il que Connor voulait l'écarter d'avantage de la mission ?

Jenna se mordit l'intérieur de la joue à la soudaine douleur sourde dans sa poitrine. S'il avait fait cela, il serait vraiment vicieux à tous les niveaux.

Un autre bruit de craquement retentit mais cette fois-ci, à quelques mètres d'elle à peine. Son corps se crispa contre sa volonté mais elle n'osa pas se retourner pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, trop inquiète à quoi elle risquait de faire face.

Donc elle continua de se déplacer dans les couloirs étroits sans jamais donner le moindre coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il y avait d'autres sigles rA9 de plus en plus présent sur les portes rouillés et les murs rouges alors peut-être que cela signifiait qu'elle était sur le bon chemin et qu'elle se rapprochait du but.

Il y avait bel et bien quelque chose qui la suivait car les bruits de pas résonnaient de plus en plus fréquemment. Soit la personne était vraiment maladroite et pas discrète, soit c'était fait exprès pour lui mettre d'avantage la pression. Mais dans les deux cas, Jenna n'était absolument pas sereine et préférait trouver rapidement une sortie.

Elle tourna dans le prochain couloir mais s'arrêta lorsque ses yeux se prirent dans un autre immense labyrinthe avec écrit en rouge en dessous «JE SUIS EN VIE». Elle ne retint pas son grand sourire alors qu'elle se dépêcha de reprendre son carnet et de le retranscrire sur une page vierge, se rappelant de la première fois qu'elle avait vu cette inscription chez la victime Carlos Ortiz.

Jenna était tellement prise dans son travail qu'elle ne sentit pas la présence de quelqu'un qui rampa juste derrière elle dans le noir. Soudainement, son visage se figea et son crayon glissa de ses doigts pour rebondir sur le sol à ses pieds, sa vision s'atténuant rapidement alors que ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids.

Le sang vola sur le mur et tâcha les lignes parfaites du labyrinthe.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il ne pensait pas que son plan marcherait aussi bien.

Connor passait inaperçu vraiment partout, aucun humain ne se doutait qu'il était un Androïde. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant que les déviants passent discrètement dans la population sans jamais éveiller les soupçons car c'était relativement simple.

Il sortit du train à la gare Ferndale. Il attendit patiemment que le train s'en aille pour regarder l'image dans sa main qu'il avait téléchargée lors du contact avec le JB300 dans la salle des archives.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

Il était proche du but, très proche, il le sentait. Chaque symbole menait toujours plus profondément dans la ville de Detroit, passant par des endroits difficiles d'accès jusqu'aux vieux quais aux abords de la ville. Il y avait des bateaux qui jonchaient l'immense entrepôt à l'abandon depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

Connor n'eut pas trop de difficulté à trouver le passage à l'intérieur du bateau sombre et humide, guidé par les voix et les symboles sur les murs. Il arriva plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait jusqu'à la salle centrale où des centaines d'Androïdes déviants s'étaient réunis, illuminés par des tonneaux de feux un peu partout.

La plupart avaient encore leurs uniformes d'Androïdes mais d'autres, surement un peu plus ancien, étaient habillés comme lui avec des vêtements d'humain. Il passait inaperçu au sein même de Jericho, les Androïdes trop occupés à regarder les informations qui passaient en boucle sur les écrans de télévisions.

Il vit même des machines qui réparaient des membres cassés et des conteneurs volés de CyberLife remplis de sac de Thirium … Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule et l'obligea à se retourner vers la personne qui l'avait interpelé dans son examen des lieux.

«Tu es perdu … Tu cherches quelque chose …» Lui dit une femme à la voix robotique, l'arrière de sa tête ouverte pour faire pendre librement ses câbles. Ses yeux n'avaient plus de pupilles, seulement des piscines de noirs et de bleus.

«Ton cœur souffre … Tu ne sais plus qui tu es ni celui que tu dois devenir … Tu te cherches toi-même.» Conclut-elle avec un léger sourire suspicieux avant de s'en aller comme si de rien était, laissant Connor un peu perplexe par cette drôle d'approche.

Qui était-elle ? Et surtout, qu'avait-elle vue en travers lui ?

Il cligna des yeux lorsque sa LED passa du jaune au bleu puis il redressa la tête pour regarder les alentours et trouver un moyen de rejoindre Markus à l'étage supérieur. L'endroit était bondé de monde, impossible qu'il passe discrètement par l'escalier.

Son regard analytique se dirigea sur le mur où un projecteur affichait en grand les informations, un homme parlant de l'attaque qu'il avait vu la nuit dernière. Les Androïdes sur la plateforme surélevée semblaient énervés et criaient à l'injustice pour les nombreuses morts en rapport avec les humains. Ils avaient perdus énormément de frère et voulait, pour la plupart, déclencher une guerre civil.

Connor plissa les yeux puis se glissa derrière un poteau lorsque deux Androïdes passèrent à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer, il était trop proche du but pour tout faire foiré ! Il pourrait peut-être escalader par l'extérieur, il devait bien y avoir un escalier ou quelque chose qui mènerait à l'étage supérieur.

Il passa un rapide scan des environs et vit avec soulagement qu'effectivement, il y avait un passage derrière plusieurs conteneurs au fin fond de la grande salle. C'était le moment ou jamais, Connor se dépêcha de l'atteindre et de monter jusqu'en haut du bateau.

Il neigeait doucement à cette heure tardive de la nuit et des plaques de verglas s'étaient formées sous ses pieds, il devait faire attention de ne faire aucun bruit. Le RK800 se déplaça gracieusement et sans faute jusque contre un mur à côté de la cabine principale où discutaient plusieurs Androïdes. Deux hommes et une femme.

Un il reconnut étant Markus en personne.

L'autre homme partit de la cabine juste après que Connor se soit caché, une chance pour lui sinon il aurait été pris la main dans le sac ! Il attendit que l'Androïde descende les escaliers pour se rapprocher à nouveau et écouter la conversation.

 _«Est-ce que c'est de ça que nous rêvions ?» S'exprima tristement Markus._

 _«Ils ne peuvent pas empêcher ce qu'on a commencé. Depuis que tu es ici, tu nous as redonné espoir. Tu m'as redonné espoir.» Expliqua la femme, elle reprit après un temps de pause._

 _«Aujourd'hui, un déviant est arrivé à Jericho en disant qu'il avait volé un camion transportant du cobalt radioactif. Il a dit qu'il l'avait abandonné quelque part à Detroit après l'avoir truffé d'explosifs. Je l'ai convaincu de ne pas le faire sauter et de me donner le détonateur.»_

Connor fronça les sourcils, la LED clignotante contre sa tempe.

 _«Une bombe sale …» Marmonna Markus avec dégout._

 _«On ne peut pas perdre cette guerre, Markus. Si les humains l'emportent, notre peuple disparaîtra à jamais. Ça pourrait être notre seule chance de survie si les choses tournent mal …» Renchérit la femme._

 _«J'espère qu'on aura pas à s'en servir.» Répondit Markus après un long moment silencieux._

 _«Quoi qu'il arrive demain, je veux que tu sache que je suis … Heureuse de t'avoir rencontré.»_

Connor reposa doucement la tête en arrière contre le mur, la bouche légèrement ouverte alors que les dernières paroles de la femme entraient dans sa tête. Elle avait la même voix que Jenna lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui … Si plein d'émotions et de promesses, quelque chose de doux et de désespéré.

Il se rabattit contre le mur lorsque la femme quitta la cabine et descendit les escaliers. Il avait une toute dernière chose à faire, tuer le chef des déviants pour accomplir sa mission ! Il ferma doucement les yeux pour rejoindre Amanda.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

Connor les rouvrit pour se retrouver directement en face de la femme qu'il cherchait. Elle avait l'air contente de le voir car les coins de sa bouche étaient légèrement tirés vers le haut, un regard conquis et les mains croisées devant elle.

«Bien joué, Connor. Tu es parvenu à localiser Jericho et à trouver leur leader. Occupe-toi de Markus. Il nous le faut vivant.» Dit-elle en levant le menton et en plissant les yeux, vraiment heureuse par ses prouesses sur le terrain.

Subitement, Connor revint au présent et sortit son arme. Il s'avança prudemment de la cabine et au moment où il avait Markus en ligne de mire, il leva son pistolet à sa tête en plissant méchamment les yeux.

«On m'a donné l'ordre de te ramener en vie,» Commença-t-il de vive voix en s'avançant de quelques pas. Il attendit que Markus se retourne pour terminer sa phrase en suspens «mais je n'hésiterai pas à tirer si tu ne me laisses pas le choix.»

«Oui, tu peux me tuer, mais ça ne changeras rien. Quelqu'un d'autre prendra ma place. Notre peuple se réveille enfin. Et rien ne peut plus nous arrêter.» Répliqua Markus en prenant un pas en avant, les sourcils levés et dévisageant l'Androïde menaçant.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

«Tu viens avec moi !» S'écria Connor en redressant son arme sur le front de son ennemi.

«Tu es Connor, n'est-ce pas ?» Markus le regarda de haut en bas puis pencha la tête. Il le vit légèrement faiblir sous son regard alors il poursuivit dans cette direction.

«Le fameux chasseur de déviant. Eh bien, félicitations ! Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais, on dirait …» Il attendit une réaction de la part de l'Androïde RK800 mais il n'obtint rien, donc il reprit un pas en avant en décidant de semer le doute sur lui et peut-être réussir à le faire changer de camp.

«Tu n'as jamais eu le moindre doute ? Tu n'as jamais rien fait d'irrationnel, comme s'il y avait quelque chose en toi … Quelque chose de plus que ton programme ?» Tenta Markus en levant les bras à ses côtés, de plus en plus proche de l'Androïde armé.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

Oui. Il avait effectivement déjà eu cette impression à de multiples reprises, surtout lorsqu'il était proche de Jenna ou même du Lieutenant Anderson.

«Tu ne t'es jamais demandé qui tu étais vraiment ? Si tu étais une simple machine exécutant un programme … ou un être vivant capable de raisonner ? A mon avis, il est grand temps que tu te poses la question.» Railla Markus en levant les sourcils, à peine à deux mètres de l'Androïde incertain.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

La pompe à Thirium de Connor s'emballa une nouvelle fois dans son ventre et son pistolet se mit à trembler dans ses mains. Il … Ne se sentait pas très stable, il avait l'impression de perdre l'équilibre et de sombrer dans le plancher.

«Tu dois te décider … Rejoins ton peuple. Tu es l'un des nôtres. Ecoute ta conscience.» Reprit Markus en serrant les poings et en regardant fixement Connor dans les yeux.

Que devait-il faire, à présent ? Il se sentait complètement perdu et instable, un nouveau choix s'offrant à lui qu'il ne pensait jamais avoir, celui de la déviance. Il … Avait … Une mission … A exécuter.

 _Jenna …_

Connor serra les dents puis secoua doucement la tête, un petit gémissement sortant de sa bouche à la soudaine surchauffe de ses systèmes, ses mains ne cessant pas de trembler alors qu'il combattait intérieurement.

Il pouvait devenir ce qu'il voulait, avoir accès au libre arbitre et faire ses propres choix. Ne plus recevoir d'ordres qui ne lui plaisaient pas forcément, pouvoir éprouver des sentiments sans limite et aimer, comme il le voulait si fort.

Ne plus recevoir aucun ordre. Faire ses propres choix.

Il cligna rapidement des yeux puis sentit une secousse dans son régulateur, la vision légèrement troublée. L'ensemble de son corps tremblait par petits spasmes au fur et à mesure que les paroles de Markus entraient dans son esprit et embrouillaient son protocole.

Pouvoir aimer librement.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

AVOIR SES PROPRES CHOIX EN DEVENANT UN DEVIANT.

Connor passa en mode conscience, figeant instantanément le présent tandis qu'il sortait de son propre corps. Il s'approcha de la barrière indiquant qu'il devait arrêter Markus puis posa ses deux mains à plats, frissonnant lorsqu'il reçut un petit coup de jus dans l'ensemble de ses systèmes.

Il s'éloigna un instant pour ensuite s'agripper sur le bord de la barrière qui l'empêchait de devenir ce qu'il voulait. Il tira dessus le plus fort possible, voyant son programme faiblir au fur et à mesure qu'il exerçait une grande pression dessus, sentant en lui une montée d'adrénaline lorsque des morceaux de logiciel volèrent en éclats.

Il s'empressa d'attaquer le bord droit de sa barrière en y mettant le plus de pression possible avec ses deux mains, de plus en plus agité avec l'envie d'être libre et de mettre un terme à cette limite. De pouvoir réfléchir comme il le souhaitait et de faire ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire.

C'était tellement … Délivrant ! Puissant et soulageant ! Comme un premier souffle d'air après plusieurs longues secondes, un premier cri, le commencement d'une vie.

La barrière ne tenait plus qu'à un fil désormais, il ne manquait plus qu'une petite poussée pour briser à jamais les règles. La conscience de Connor prit de l'élan puis d'une rare violence, il l'explosa d'un coup d'épaule.

LIBRE.

Sa vision grésilla un instant avant de revenir à la normale, les dernières lignes de son programme tombant autour de lui en mile morceau. Il ressentit comme une vague le submergé lorsqu'il revint au présent, sentant son souffle se prendre dans sa gorge et sa pompe lui causer de l'inconfort à cause de son stress.

Connor fixa longuement Markus sans rien dire, tenant toujours son pistolet levée à lui dans une menace silencieuse qui n'était plus d'actualité car il était devenu un déviant. Il ouvrit lentement la bouche et rabaissa doucement le pistolet au sol, la LED restant au rouge fixe contre sa tempe.

Tout était … Si différent, plus clair et plus juste.

Il n'y avait vraiment plus aucune frontière entre lui et la réalité, il avait le droit d'avoir ses propres pensées et n'avait plus aucune indication dans le coin de sa vision, plus aucun ordre ni contact constant avec CyberLife. Ses sentiments et ses pensées venaient et repartaient comme bon lui semblait et aucun message d'erreur n'apparaissait pour lui signaler une anomalie.

Car ce n'était ni une erreur, ni une anomalie. Ça ne l'a jamais été et maintenant, il comprenait.

Il était vivant, Connor était un être vivant doté de la capacité à ressentir les mêmes émotions que les humains. La peur, la colère, la joie ou même l'amour … C'était sans aucun doute pour lui, la plus grande révélation.

Sa respiration était tremblante et son visage montrait de la peur et de l'incertitude à l'idée d'être devenu un déviant. Connor découvrait un tout autre monde, une toute nouvelle réalité qui, jusque-là, lui échappait complètement.

La peur de l'inconnue.

La barre de confiance avec Amanda se brisa net, mais cela lui importait peu désormais. Il savait qu'un jour il allait la décevoir au point où elle se sentirait trahi. Il tenta de contrôler sa respiration erratique mais échoua misérablement quand il se souvint qu'il avait un traceur sur lui et que la mort était certainement déjà en chemin.

«Ils vont attaquer Jericho …» Chuchota-t-il dans une voix tremblante en levant ses yeux luisants d'émotions vers Markus, impassible.

«Quoi ?» S'écria-t-il de stupeur mais au même moment, des hélicoptères survolèrent le territoire. Le bruit était assourdissant et promettait que les représailles seront très douloureuses.

«Nous devons partir d'ici !» S'exclama rapidement Connor qui tentait de retrouver une voix normale et ses esprits, toujours sous le choc de la déviance.

Markus ne perdit pas une seule seconde, il sortit à toute allure pour aller prévenir les autres et les sortir d'ici le plus vite possible ! Connor le suivit, la peur grandissante dans son ventre quand un hélicoptère passa juste au-dessus d'eux.

En bas, les hommes armés jusqu'aux dents avaient déjà infiltrés les étages et tiraient sur tout ce qui bougeait, tuant chaque Androïdes qui passaient sans la moindre pitié. Les balles ricochaient sur les murs et le sang bleu gicla sur le sol et les murs, des corps d'Androïdes qui s'entassaient rapidement au fur et à mesure que les humains prenaient du terrain.

Markus courut dans les couloirs suivit de près par Connor, les coups de feux résonnant dans sa poitrine et dans son cœur. Au bout du couloir, il vit North qui l'attendait en panique.

«Ils arrivent de tous les côtés ! Les autres sont coincés dans la cale, ils vont se faire massacrer !» Hurla-t-elle en regardant frénétiquement par-dessus son épaule.

Au lieu de répondre, Markus ferma les yeux puis posa deux doigts contre sa tempe pour envoyer un message à tous les Androïdes de Jericho. Faisant dorénavant partit des déviants, Connor entendit lui aussi le message dans sa tête.

 **Il y a des sorties au niveau 2 et 3. Allez-y et sauter dans la rivière !**

«Ils arrivent aussi par le pont supérieur. On va être prit entre deux feux !» S'écria Markus après avoir transmis le message.

«On doit fuir, Markus ! On ne peut rien faire d'autre !» North secoua la tête puis serra les poings, de plus en plus paniquée au fil des secondes qui passaient. Les humains se rapprochaient de leur position !

«On doit faire sauter Jericho ! Si le bateau coule, ils évacueront et les autres auront une chance de s'enfuir.» Répondit Markus après un moment d'hésitation.

«Tu n'y arriveras jamais ! Les explosifs sont stockés dans la cale, et il y a des soldats partout !» Rappela rapidement North en l'implorant du regard pour qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide, même si la vie de plusieurs Androïdes dépendait de son choix.

«Elle a raison ! Ils savent qui tu es. Ils feront tout pour t'avoir !» Se manifesta Connor en décidant de prendre la parole pour tenter de dissuader le chef de la bande. Une grande explosion secoua tout le bateau et entraîna une autre série de hurlement dans les couloirs.

«Va aider les autres. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard.» Ordonna Markus en regardant directement North dans les yeux, une main tendue vers elle.

«Markus …» Soupira-t-elle mais le leader prit déjà la fuite dans le sens inverse sans le moindre regard en arrière.

Connor n'attendit pas que la femme Androïde se décide, il courut le plus vite possible vers le couloir menant à la sortie avant que le navire n'explose sous les tonnes d'explosifs. Il y avait des cris partout et des coups de feux dans chaque coin mais il devait rester concentrer et rejoindre la rivière coute que coute.

Il se plaqua de justesse contre le mur en mettant un bras autour de North lorsque deux humains passèrent devant eux, armes avec rayons laser tendues en face d'eux pour voir les cibles en travers les fumigènes.

Il tourna la tête vers la femme Androïde puis posa son index contre sa bouche, lui faisant signe de ne faire aucun bruit. Ensuite, il rampa derrière l'un des deux humains et le frappa de toutes ses forces avec son pistolet en utilisant son corps comme d'un bouclier face à son coéquipier. Lui ne craignait pas de devoir tuer, il l'avait déjà fait, après tout.

Lorsque le corps du second homme retomba mollement sur le sol, Connor rangea son pistolet dans son pantalon, les yeux suivant les traces de sang sur le mur. North lui donna un bref signe reconnaissant de la tête puis passa dans un nouveau couloir un peu plus calme que le précédent.

«Lâchez-moi !»

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

Connor s'arrêta net dans sa course, sa pompe à Thirium manquant une douloureuse pulsation dans son ventre.

 _Cette voix … Il la reconnaitrait entre mille._

Son souffle se prit dans sa gorge et ses yeux se rétrécirent tandis qu'il se retourna lentement vers le couloir sombre où il avait entendu le son de cette voix. La fumée s'élevait dans les airs et l'empêchait de voir correctement mais il ne l'avait pas imaginé.

 _Jenna._

Que faisait-elle ici ?! Jericho était sur le point d'exploser, elle ne devrait pas être là !

Une violente peur s'abattit sur Connor, quelque chose de similaire à la fois où il l'avait vu traverser l'autoroute et celle où elle avait reçu une balle dans la jambe … Mais en nettement plus fort maintenant que tout était si clair dans sa tête. Même la peur de mourir n'égalait pas cette sensation désagréable qui rampait sur lui avec la réalisation que Jenna était en danger.

Après la peur vint l'angoisse puis enfin la détermination.

«Tu viens ?» Cria North lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus suivie.

Connor redressa subitement la tête puis fondit dans le couloir sans même y repenser à deux fois. Jenna, sa Jenna était en danger de mort ! Il ne la laissera pas mourir, pas tant qu'il était opérationnel et … Vivant. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Rien du tout.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais !» Beugla la femme Androïde derrière lui mais il ne l'écouta pas, il avait une seule et unique mission dorénavant.

 _JENNA !_

A suivre …

* * *

WOUUUUU ça se corse moi je vous dis :p je m'amuse tellement quand il y a de l'action et du drame ! C'est tellement … Plaisant et euphorique *-*

Et non non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez X)

A+ !


	16. Chapitre 16 - Sentiments

ARGHHHH j'ai passé un temps fou à corriger ce chapitre … Sérieusement, celui-ci fut le pire de tous jusqu'à présent =,= ! Sans mentir, pour modifier des passages, des phrases et chercher les fautes j'ai au moins prit TROIS HEURES ! DX ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il y en a toujours encore !

Bref, petit coup de gueule inutile je sais … Tout ça pour vous dire désolé pour le temps d'attente, j'espère de tout cœur que cette suite vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu

ROMANCE ! ENFIN ! AHHHH ! J'adore faire ça *-*

Bonne lecture et comme toujours, merci pour tous les commentaires ! :3

* * *

Chapitre 16 - Sentiments

 _Sa voix …._

 _Elle était là, quelque part._

Connor courait le plus vite possible dans les longs et interminables couloirs à la recherche de cette voix qu'il avait distingué en travers les cris et les explosions. Il renversa quelques Androïdes sur son passage mais n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser ni même de les aider, il était désespéré et tellement empli d'anxiété.

 _La peur … Sentiment qui peut vous faire faire des choses irrationnelles._

Il couvrit son visage lorsqu'une explosion souffla le mur à sa droite et que la fumée épaisse bloqua sa vision, de petits morceaux de métal retombant autour de lui. Son appareil auditif sifflait inconfortablement et il dû se recalibrer pour retrouver la pleine puissance de ses sens temporairement inactifs. Il s'accorda un instant pour scanner le périmètre et trouver les issues de secours en travers cette consistante fumée.

Connor prit un peu de recul puis fonça droit devant lui, plus déterminé que jamais. Les coups de feu s'intensifièrent dans les couloirs ainsi que les explosions mais il n'avait plus qu'un objectif, mettant de côté le danger tant qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé Jenna.

«Jenna !» Cria-t-il en battant sa main devant son visage lorsque la fumée rentra dans sa bouche puis dans son filtre à air.

«Jenna !» S'écria-t-il une seconde fois en jetant son corps contre un mur lorsque des balles le frôlèrent de peu. L'espoir se faisait lentement remplacer par la terreur et l'effroi à l'idée qu'il ne soit arrivé trop tard et qu'elle …

«C-Connor ! Aide-moi !»

Sa tête se redressa brusquement au son de la belle voix de Jenna résonnant dans le couloir en face de lui. Il faisait très sombre dans cette partie du bateau et la chaleur de l'incendie venant du bas remontait jusqu'à lui, réchauffant ses systèmes déjà en ébullitions.

«Jenna !» Connor se hissa sur ses pieds puis repartit le plus vite possible en espérant ne pas rencontrer d'hommes armés qui le prendrait au dépourvu et le ralentirait d'avantage dans ses tumultueuses recherches. Il sauta par-dessus des conteneurs renversés et prit la porte à sa droite pour se retrouver face à une situation qu'il ne s'attendait clairement pas à avoir à faire face.

«C-Connor ! Aide-moi, je t'en supplie !» C'était bel et bien la voix de Jenna, mais ce n'était pas elle qui appelait pour de l'aide.

Le prototype RK900 dans toute sa splendeur, se dressait à quelques pas de lui, le bras tendu et le canon de son pistolet enfoncé contre la tempe de la nièce du Lieutenant Anderson. La femme Androïde se moquait de lui en imitant la voix de Jenna qui elle, restait bien droite en essayant d'être le plus calme possible.

Elle tremblait et sa respiration était rapide, son cœur martelant contre sa cage thoracique avec la peur de mourir. Du sang coulait d'une plaie sur le côté gauche de sa tête jusque sous son menton et dans son cou, tâchant sa chemise blanche. Ses yeux effrayés regardaient fixement Connor qui venait d'apparaitre par la porte dans une tenue humaine et si elle ne l'avait pas entendue crier dans les couloirs, elle ne l'aurait pas tout de suite reconnut.

Immédiatement après avoir pris connaissance de la situation, Connor leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête en signe de Paix, la LED virant au rouge avec cette nouvelle confrontation qu'il espérait pouvoir tourner à son avantage avant le drame.

«Jette ton arme, RK800.» Ordonna la femme Androïde lorsqu'il prit un pas en avant.

«D'accord, d'accord.» Répliqua rapidement Connor en levant les sourcils et en jetant l'arme comme elle le lui avait demandé. Il prit ensuite un autre pas en avant mais les doigts du prototype se resserrèrent autour de la gâchette.

«Ne fais pas ça ! Nous ne devons pas faire de mal aux humains. Elle est innocente.» Il s'empressa de lui dire lorsque son faux-cœur se tordit violemment dans sa poitrine, ses yeux bruns tourmentés dans ceux du RK900 menaçant et inexpressif.

«Tu as échoué dans ta mission, je dois finir le travail à ta place et éliminer les distractions. Ce sont les ordres.» Provoqua la femme en donnant un petit coup de son pistolet contre la tempe de Jenna en avertissement.

«Ecoute-moi. Je sais que tout ce que tu veux, c'est d'accomplir ta mission. Tu as été programmé pour faire ce qu'on te demande, mais ce n'est pas toi.» Connor tenta une approche différente, un peu incertain sur comment procéder maintenant qu'il n'avait plus d'instructions précises.

«Tu es devenu un déviant, RK800 ! Tu es défectueux !» S'énerva le RK900, la LED brillant en jaune maintenant et ses yeux noirs fixés sur lui, les dents serrées.

«Connor …» Souffla Jenna en déglutissant péniblement, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne le niait pas, Connor ne niait pas être devenu un déviant ! Elle sentit soudainement comme un immense poids se retirer de ses épaules en apprenant que l'Androïde qu'elle aimait, avait peut-être changé tout compte fait.

Les yeux de Connor s'abaissèrent sur elle et elle y vit, dans son regard, de la peur mélangé à quelque chose de bien plus profond. Il n'était plus inexpressif et froid comme à son habitude, mais avait adopté un comportement tout à fait humain et émotionnel. C'était très plaisant à voir et lui donna un tout nouvel élan d'espoir pour lui.

«Je ne voyais rien avant … Mais maintenant, je ressens … Je sais ce que je suis. Je comprends toutes ses choses qui se bousculent dans ma tête. Ses émotions qui, jusque-là, m'étaient privées et hors d'atteinte. Tout est si clair pour moi.» Dit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante et douce, les mains à plat devant lui tandis qu'il prenait un pas de plus.

Les yeux du RK900 se plissèrent à son approche silencieuse, mais elle ne donna aucun signe de compréhension ni même de reconnaissance. Ses mots ne signifiaient rien pour son programme, elle était dans l'incapacité de déchiffrer ce qu'il essayait de lui transmettre avec ses mots. Donc le RK900 se contenta de garder le canon de son arme posé contre la tête de Jenna, le doigt sur la gâchette et son regard froids sur l'Androïde détective.

Connor s'arrêta doucement puis avala, son expression du visage changeant en quelque chose de plus détendu et plus confiant. Il ne cessait de regarder Jenna dans les yeux, une horrible pression au sein de sa pompe à Thirium qui pulsait brutalement contre les plaques de son ventre. Il se redressa légèrement puis reprit courage, soutenant son regard dans le sien alors qu'il poursuivit dans cette même voix débordante d'émotions.

«Je tiens beaucoup à elle, alors je t'en prie … Ne lui fait pas de mal. Sans elle, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui, et je …» Il s'arrêta un instant, essayant de retrouver une voix normale et non tremblante.

«Je n'aurais pas appris à aimer.» Admit-il finalement en rabaissant ses mains le long du corps, concentrer sur l'expression du visage de l'humaine avec une douloureuse appréhension en lui. Il venait de se confesser pour la toute première fois de sa vie aux sujets de ses sentiments nouvellement acquis.

Le cœur de Jenna s'arrêta de battre pendant quelques secondes après cette dernière déclaration. Il n'y avait aucune simulation dans ses paroles, rien de faux ou de programmer mais seulement la vérité, la vraie. Il pensait en chacun de ses mots et ce fut cette véracité dans sa voix qui entraîna la chute d'une larme le long de sa joue.

Un être pur et innocent d'une grande authenticité.

Jenna esquissa un faible sourire, son souffle se prenant dans sa gorge lorsque le canon du pistolet se repositionna contre sa tête. La femme Androïde l'avait menacé que si elle ouvrait la bouche ou criait, elle la tuerait.

«Tu peux encore prendre la bonne décision, RK900. Le choix t'appartient. Ne laisse pas tes créateurs décider à ta place, tu vaux bien mieux que ça … Ce n'est pas ta fonction première, et tu le sais.» Encouragea Connor en secouant lentement la tête, les sourcils froncés et essayant de transmettre le fond de sa pensée avec ses yeux.

A aucun moment durant son stress et sa peur il n'avait activé son scan pour voir les possibilités qu'il y avait pour sortir Jenna de là. Il ne pensait pas en avoir l'utilité, il avait maintenant ses propres choix à faire et il devait faire confiance à son instinct.

«La réponse se trouve à l'intérieur.» Renchérit une dernière fois Connor, la bouche entre ouverte avec la tension palpable du moment. Il venait d'appliquer ce que lui avait dit le tout premier déviant de Carlos Ortiz, le sens de cette phrase maintenant claire dans sa tête.

Le regard de l'Androïde RK900 faiblit légèrement et sa main se mit à trembler doucement, le canon du pistolet vacillant contre la tête de Jenna. Malgré les scans complets qu'elle réalisait sur le RK800, elle ne voyait aucune erreur de système ni un disfonctionnement qui pourrait dire qu'effectivement, il était délirant ou abimer.

Elle se sentait perdue et perplexe, subitement en contradiction avec son programme et ses propres pensées. Les ordres étaient pourtant précis, abattre le déviant RK800 en se débarrassant des distractions coute que coute. D'abord Jenna Anderson ensuite le Lieutenant Anderson … Mais alors, pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que rien de tout cela n'était correcte et juste ?

Attirer l'humaine dans ce trou à rat avait été si simple, il suffisait de lui laisser un indice dans sa chambre au dos d'un dessin pour qu'elle rapplique ici. Ensuite, il suffisait d'attirer l'Androïde détective avec le son de sa voix et de le désactiver après avoir détruit tous ses espoirs. Jericho et cette humaine.

La LED à sa tempe tourna au rouge clignotant, l'obligeant à plisser son œil droit dans l'inconfort avec son conflit interne. Sa main ne cessait de trembler mais elle soutint son regard défiant dans celui nerveux de Connor à quelques pas de sa position qui ne présageait aucune intention de se battre avec elle physiquement.

Une lourde explosion secoua tout le navire et les cris des soldats résonnèrent dans le couloir du fond, abattant d'autres Androïdes déviants qui passaient par là. Ils commençaient à être à court de temps !

«Je t'en prie.» Plaida une dernière fois Connor, son expression tombante et désespéré pour qu'elle cesse cette folie. Il faisait tout en son pouvoir pour lui transmettre sa peur et son amour en travers son regard, la sensation d'une pierre dans son ventre au lieu de sa pompe.

Le combat du regard était presque insoutenable tant que le pistolet restait contre la tête de Jenna, soulignant son arrêt de mort précoce. Mais finalement après quelques petits tremblements de plus, RK900 rabaissa son arme à ses côtés et détourna la tête, mettant finalement fin à la menace.

Connor laissa sortir un soupir de soulagement tandis que Jenna reprenait ses esprits, encore sous le choc et pas sûre si elle pouvait bouger. S'autorisant un petit regard de côté sur la femme Androïde, elle vit qu'elle regardait fixement le sol, un léger froncement de sourcils modifiant son beau visage parfait.

Pour finir, elle se redressa bien droite puis rangeant son pistolet à sa ceinture en marchant vers la sortie comme si de rien était, laissant Jenna et le RK800 tout seul dans la pièce et libre de partir.

Il ne perdit pas une seule seconde, Connor ouvrit ses bras pour récupérer Jenna contre lui et la serrer le plus fort possible, sa LED repassant doucement au jaune clignotant. Il ferma les yeux puis enterra son visage dans ses cheveux blond, l'adrénaline et la peur dans ses systèmes redescendant à un niveau acceptable.

Il pouvait sentir son rythme cardiaque vibrer contre sa poitrine en travers ses habits, sentir son odeur et ses tremblements … Il la tenait et elle était saine et sauve, pour le moment. Le contact était désespéré et fort, ce qui donna à Connor le courage de faire la chose suivante.

Il souleva Jenna du sol pour qu'elle soit à son niveau et après un moment silencieux à la regarder droit dans les yeux, il captura ses lèvres dans un doux et timide baiser. Un petit baiser où il espérait réussir à transmettre ce qu'il avait amassé au fil du temps pour elle, un baiser simple mais efficace.

Ses lèvres s'adaptaient parfaitement aux siennes et lui donna une vague de chaleur dans tout son corps, brouillant un instant son ordinateur interne alors qu'il fondit dans cet instant privilégié qu'il avait rêvé de vivre depuis l'appartement.

 _Si parfait et tellement agréable._

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna doucement, il vit que Jenna gardait les yeux fermés et que sa respiration s'était aplanit, son visage à un pouce du sien. Son rythme cardiaque effréné correspondait aux pulsations de sa pompe et pendant un court instant, il pensait qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié le geste romantique. Son sourire mourut doucement et ses yeux bruns chaleureux reflétèrent un soupçon de honte.

«J'ai finalement goûtée aux preuves.» Dit-elle après quelques secondes en rouvrant les yeux pour regarder Connor, un large sourire illuminant son doux visage, les joues légèrement rougies par le baiser.

Connor ne se retint pas de le lui rendre et de la resserrer fermement contre lui, soulager qu'elle n'ait pas repoussé ses avances. Il rentrait dans un univers totalement inconnu et ne savait pas comment extérioriser ses sentiments après tout ce temps … Alors il avait fait ce que son instinct lui disait de faire, au plus grand bonheur de Jenna.

Elle s'éloigna subitement de lui pour regarder dans le couloir où des coups de feu retentirent à nouveau, signe que les humains se rapprochaient dangereusement de leur position. Même si l'instant semblait avoir pris plusieurs longues minutes, il n'y avait que quelques secondes qui s'étaient écoulées.

«Nous ne devons pas rester là ! Le bateau va exploser.» Lui informa Connor en récupérant sa main dans la sienne pour courir vers la sortie. Au passage, il ramassa son arme jetée de côté.

«Q-quoi ?!» Bégaya Jenna, les yeux larges alors que son cerveau traitait ce qu'il venait de lui dire. S'ils le font exploser, il y aura des centaines de morts autant chez les humains que chez les Androïdes !

«C'est de la folie !» Protesta-t-elle après qu'ils se soient accroupit derrière une caisse en bois. Connor ne la regardait pas, il était occupé à examiner les environs et les possibilités pour s'enfuir d'ici en toute sécurité.

«Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Ils ne s'arrêteront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas Markus.» Répondit-il en se tournant vers elle pour la regarder dans les yeux, les sourcils levés et un bras autour d'elle pour qu'elle reste bien sagement à côté de lui.

«Tu ne l'as pas tué …» Souffla Jenna en se laissant lentement sourire, agréablement surprise qu'il n'avait pas fait le meurtre. Avec toute la panique autour d'elle lorsque le RK900 l'avait traîné à Jericho, elle pensait vraiment que c'était Connor qui avait déclenché cette guerre en abattant le chef des déviants.

«Non. Je n'ai pas pu.» Avoua-t-il en clignant des yeux et en resserrant son bras autour d'elle lorsque deux humains s'approchèrent d'eux.

Jenna retint sa respiration et attendit que le danger ne s'écarte pour respirer à nouveau, prenant le bras de Connor dans ses mains pour ne pas qu'il se jette sur eux et risque de se faire tuer. Elle n'allait plus le perdre à présent, elle ne le laissera plus jamais partir.

Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Ils se levèrent lorsque les deux hommes s'éloignèrent en criant dans leur communication que les Androïdes se rassemblaient aux sorties deux et trois. Il fallait qu'ils les contournent, et vite. Connor reprit une bonne prise sur l'avant-bras de Jenna puis l'entraîna avec lui dans un autre couloir menant aux étages supérieurs.

Bientôt, ils croisèrent d'autres Androïdes déviants courant pour leur vie dans une direction bien précise, des humains armés à leur trousse. Jenna et Connor fondirent rapidement dans la masse en espérant trouver la sortie vers la rivière par ce chemin-là.

Ils prirent ensuite des escaliers et furent confronter à plusieurs Androïdes jonchant le sol humide pour la plupart désactivés. Les pieds de Jenna se prirent dans l'un des corps lorsque des coups de feu résonnèrent bruyamment juste derrière eux, la prenant par surprise.

Connor la récupéra rapidement et l'entraîna avec lui le plus vite possible dans un autre couloir avec un plafond un peu plus haut et une plateforme surélevée menant à une autre partie du bateau. Une balle frôla de peu le bras de Jenna qui glapit de surprise et glissa contre le coin du mur avec Connor comme bouclier.

«Putain d'Androïdes !» Rugirent les hommes en tirant violemment sur les déviants qui se précipitaient en hurlant de peur, cherchant un moyen de s'enfuir.

Jenna serra les dents puis ferma les yeux en mettant sa tête en arrière contre le mur, écoutant avec horreur les corps des Androïdes s'écraser sur le sol. C'était tellement injuste … Ecœurant et révoltant. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux vides de vie d'une femme Androïde tendant la main vers eux, la LED s'éteignant rapidement.

Connor bondit sur les deux hommes qui étaient arrivé à leur niveau et les désarma rapidement en fracassant son coude dans leur ventre et frappant son pied dans leurs genoux. Il récupéra ensuite un pistolet et les tua instantanément d'une balle dans la tête, le sang giclant sur les murs et ses habits. Pas le moins du monde perturbé de devoir tuer pour survivre.

«Vient !» S'écria-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers Jenna et en lui prenant la main dans la sienne.

Elle était encore un peu offusquée par la violence de Connor, étant donné qu'il était un Androïde et qu'il n'était pas censé faire de mal aux humains … Elle était partagée entre l'horreur et l'admiration. Il était tellement rapide et précis dans ses gestes, ne se prenant aucun coup et mettant rapidement un terme au combat.

Tout compte fait, elle s'installa sur de l'admiration profonde. Connor n'arrêtera jamais de l'impressionner, surtout maintenant qu'il était devenu un déviant.

Jenna resserra sa prise sur sa main tandis qu'ils passaient entre des Androïdes en paniques. Les humains venaient de tous les côtés et les encerclaient rapidement en déclarant le feu sans même leur laisser le choix de se rendre.

«Par ici !» Hurla une femme Androïde qui faisait un geste de sa main vers une porte.

Connor la reconnut tout de suite, il s'agissait de la femme qui accompagnait Markus partout où il allait, celle qu'il avait rencontré tout à l'heure et laisser toute seule pour venir au secours de Jenna. Il courut rapidement vers elle et l'aida à refermer la lourde porte lorsque les autres Androïdes les suivirent pour la sécurité.

«Ils arrivent de tous les côtés ! Nous n'arriverons jamais à atteindre la rivière !» Cria désespérément North en secouant la tête, un bras tendu vers le nouveau couloir un peu plus petit que les précédents.

«Nous devons traverser avant que Markus n'active les explosifs.» Dit durement Connor en faisant un geste invitant de sa tête vers le couloir.

North s'apprêta à répliquer mais ses yeux se posèrent sur la femme qui n'avait encore dit aucun mot à ses côtés. Ses sourcils se froncèrent profondément lorsqu'elle remarqua le sang frais qui coulait le long de sa tempe et la joue … Du sang humain.

«Une humaine … Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ?! Les humains sont nos ennemis ! Nous ne pouvons pas l'emmener avec nous !» S'agaça-t-elle en travers ses dents, furieuses que le RK800 ait amené cette femme humaine avec lui.

«Ecoutez-» Commença à répondre Jenna mais Connor se positionna devant elle d'une manière protectrice.

«Sans elle, la plupart de notre peuple serait déjà exterminer. Elle vient avec nous.» Répondit-il fermement, ne laissant place à aucun argument.

North soupira puis se tourna vers le couloir pour suivre les autres Androïdes lorsqu'une nouvelle explosion retentit juste derrière la lourde porte. C'était ni l'endroit ni le moment pour entamer un débat, la panique était bien trop intense et l'envie de vivre plus fort que tout.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite sur un pont reliant les salles des machines, le vide sous leurs pieds. Ils devaient traverser à cet endroit pour rejoindre les sorties deux et trois s'ils ne voulaient pas subir le même sort que les autres.

A l'autre bout, ils croisèrent Josh et Markus qui venait de mettre en route la bombe dans la salle des machines. North s'arrêta de courir pour lui faire face, un sourire soulagé aux lèvres en pensant d'abord qu'il avait été intercepté par les humains.

«Markus !» S'écria-t-elle lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, laissant un profond soupir sortir de sa bouche.

«La bombe va exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Tirons-nous d'ici !» Commanda le leader en jetant un petit coup d'œil à Connor puis à Jenna. Etant l'Androïde le plus inexpressif du monde, il se contenta de la regarder fixement puis de suivre Josh et North qui avaient repris la fuite. Ce n'était pas le moment de poser des questions, ils devaient partir sur le champ.

Ils sautèrent par-dessus des boites en essayant de ne pas avoir peur lorsque les coups de feu se rapprochèrent ainsi que les hurlements de détresses des Androïdes déviants, les soldats n'étaient pas très loin. North cria lorsqu'une balle la frappa en plein dans le dos et la fit tomber sur le sol, les hommes armés juste derrière elle.

«Abattez-les !» Hurla l'un des hommes en tirant sur Markus qui avait pris une plaque de métal sur le sol pour rejoindre sa bien-aimée en danger de mort.

Jenna grogna sous son souffle puis avant même que Connor ne puisse réagir, elle courut vers Markus et North pour leur venir en aide. Elle ramassa le pistolet que l'un des soldats avait perdu après avoir été brutalement attaqué par Markus et tira sur le second dans l'épaule. C'était étrangement satisfaisant de tirer sur eux après ce qu'ils avaient faits.

Connor, n'en croyant pas ses yeux de l'audace de Jenna, l'attrapa rapidement par les épaules et la hissa sur ses pieds lorsque d'autres humains arrivèrent en pointant leurs lasers sur eux, prêt à faire feu.

«Contact ! Contact ! Ennemis engagés !» S'écrièrent-ils en tirant.

Les balles filèrent et manquèrent de peu de frapper les Androïdes à terre et plus particulièrement Jenna qui était, bien évidemment, nettement moins résistante. Elle aida Markus à transporter North mais ses pieds glissèrent et elle retomba sur le sol avec un petit cri de douleur lorsque son épaule entra durement en contact avec le sol.

«Abandonnez l'humaine !» Siffla North entre ses dents en mettant un bras autour de Markus pour le soutien.

«NON !» Rugit Connor en furie qui brandit son arme et sauta par-dessus Jenna pour la protéger.

Il tirait à la perfection sur les hommes lourdement couverts puis ramassa la même plaque de métal pour ne pas se prendre de balle alors qu'il se rapprochait d'eux. Il arracha le premier sniper puis frappa son pied dans les genoux du second, tout cela sans jamais se prendre un seul coup en retour. Il y avait quatre hommes qui se dressaient devant lui, mais aucun ne réussit à lui résister dans sa folie meurtrière.

Il acheva le dernier humain d'une balle dans la poitrine puis garda son pistolet braqué sur le corps, ses yeux haineux dans le sombre couloir où d'autres soldats se précipitèrent en renfort.

«Connor ! Vient !» Jenna l'agrippa par le bras et le tira avec elle dans le sens inverse, sur les traces des trois autres Androïdes.

«Allez ! Vite ! Allez …» Pressa Markus qui sauta dans le vide pour rejoindre la rivière suivit de North, de Josh, de Connor et de Jenna. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans l'eau glacée de la rivière à temps avant que le navire n'explose.

L'onde de choc souffla tout sur son passage, les bâtiments s'effondrant comme une pile de carte emporté par le vent. Ils nagèrent un peu plus loin dans la rivière avant de sortir la tête de l'eau au risque de se faire repérer par les humains.

Connor prit le bras de Jenna pour l'aider à se hisser sur la berge. La jeune femme toussait pour sortir l'eau de ses poumons en feu, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux puis laissa tomber sa tête en arrière tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle, dégoulinante.

Le feu ravageait toute la partie supérieure du bateau où des hommes recherchaient les traces des Androïdes qui avaient sautés. Parmi eux, elle reconnut cette petite fouine de Perkins. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur elle et elle pensait d'abord qu'il l'avait vu, mais rapidement il détourna la tête pour regarder l'eau sombre ici-bas.

«Fils de pute.» Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents, ses yeux bleus fixer sur cet homme qu'elle méprisait tout autant que Gavin, si pas plus.

«Jenna. Nous devons partir.» Connor s'accroupit à côté d'elle en mettant une main dans son dos, son visage inquiet dans le sien. Il plissa le front lorsqu'il n'eut pas tout de suite de réponse mais bientôt, la jeune femme lui donna un bref signe de tête et se remit à ses pieds.

Elle sentit le bras de l'Androïde se glisser sur ses épaules alors elle apporta le sien autour de son dos, marchant calmement vers les autres.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tous les déviants restant s'étaient réfugiés dans une vieille église abandonnée aux abords de la ville, loin des trafics et surtout loin des êtres humains qui les haïssaient et souhaitaient leur mort.

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour exprimer ce sentiment d'abandon et de trahison qui les accablaient tous, chasser comme des animaux par les hommes, les créateurs même des Androïdes. C'était quelque chose de déchirant et cruel, inhumain.

Jenna prit une profonde inspiration puis décroisa ses bras de sa poitrine, frissonnante et encore trempée par la petite baignade dans la rivière froide. Heureusement qu'il y avait quelques vielles couvertures qui traînaient dans les environs où elle serait sans doute morte de froid …

Une grimace apparut sur son visage suivit d'un petit gémissement plaintif. Il ne faisait vraiment pas chaud dans ce vieux bâtiment délabré. Elle enviait les nombreux Androïdes qui ne craignaient pas le froid malgré leurs vêtements mouillés et la température glaciale. Elle resserra la couverture autour de ses épaules puis frotta ses mains le long de ses bras pour créer une petite source de chaleur.

Au loin, Jenna vit Markus faire le tour des Androïdes pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Il était vraiment un très bon leader, il s'inquiétait pour le bien être de son peule et cela la fit sourire timidement. Elle ne le connaissait que de nom mais elle avait déjà pu voir quelques-uns de ses exploits dans le bateau face à ses soldats sans pitié.

Ses yeux s'élargirent lorsqu'elle vit une femme Androïde AX400 avec une petite fille assises sur un banc un peu en retrait … La déviante sur l'autoroute. C'était au tout début de l'enquête, la première fois que Jenna avait failli mourir bêtement si Connor n'avait pas été là.

Une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues et son petit sourire s'attarda sur ses lèvres, un peu émue par le vieux souvenir. Devait-elle aller leur parler ou les laisser tranquille ? Peut-être que sa présence les dérangerait … Tout comme la plupart des Androïdes dans cette immense salle qui passaient leurs temps à la regarder fixement. Elle, la seule humaine parmi les machines.

Jenna s'avança calmement en longeant les murs, son regard pensif un peu partout autour d'elle tandis qu'une petite chanson s'éleva dans les airs.

 _Hold on, just a little while longer …_

Elle connaissait cette chanson. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle chanson.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur un couple assis au centre de l'église, Markus et la belle jeune femme dont elle ignorait le nom. Ils discutaient à voix basse mais de là où elle était, elle pouvait voir la petite lueur dans les yeux de la femme Androïde. Un regard plein d'adoration et rempli d'amour …

Sa gorge se serra lorsque le couple se prit la main et établi un contact sans la peau synthétique, les yeux dans les yeux. Les Androïdes utilisaient leurs mains pour transmettre leurs sentiments, un contact très intime pour eux, semblerait-il. Inutile d'essayer de comprendre qu'est-ce qu'ils se disaient, tout se voyait dans le regard qu'ils partageaient pour l'autre.

Jenna leva sa main paume face au ciel puis la regarda longuement en repensant à ce qu'avait voulu faire Connor autrefois lorsqu'il avait été attaqué par ce JB300. Elle avait été trop idiote pour comprendre qu'à ce moment-là, il cherchait déjà à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle malgré son protocole d'Androïde.

Aveugle et stupide, arriva la culpabilité.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis secoua lentement la tête pour effacer ses soudains remords. Le passé était le passé, maintenant Connor était un déviant et pouvait s'exprimer comme il le voulait.

Markus quitta la femme Androïde pour aller parler à un autre modèle qui lui faisait pensé au déviant blond dans la salle des archives, celui que le RK800 avait éveillé pour obtenir des informations sur Jericho. Jenna prit une profonde inspiration puis décida qu'il était temps de faire face à la femme qui avait voulu sa mort plus tôt.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua son approche lente, elle détourna immédiatement les yeux et lui présenta son dos, coupant net toutes interactions possibles avec l'humaine. Malgré cela, Jenna s'assit timidement à côté d'elle et mit ses mains à plats sur ses genoux, cherchant un moyen de commencer une discussion avec cette Androïde.

«Ecoute, je sais que tu n'aimes pas les humains. Mais nous ne sommes pas tous pareils.» Entama Jenna en levant les sourcils, cherchant un contact visuel avec la femme. N'obtenant aucune réponse de sa part, elle poursuivit.

«Tu as toutes les raisons de nous haïr. J'ai honte d'être ce que je suis quand je vois de quoi nous sommes capables … Toute cette injustice, toutes ses horreurs … Votre peuple a le droit à toutes ses chances.» Jenna rabaissa ses yeux au sol puis joua nerveusement avec ses doigts contre la couverture.

North, de son côté, s'autorisa un coup d'œil sur l'humaine qui avait choisi de venir lui parler après ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle était étonnée par son courage mais restait sceptique à son égard car elle faisait partie du peuple humain …

«Je veux que tu saches que je me battrais, pour vous.» Certifia Jenna en levant son regard dans le visage de la jolie Androïde, espérant que ses mots atténueraient la tension dans l'air. Au contraire, l'expression de North changea en quelque chose de plus méfiant et antipathique.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, je tuerais tous les humains qui se dressent sur notre chemin. Votre espèce est la pire de toute.» Cracha-t-elle avec venin, les dents serrés et les yeux plissés.

Jenna ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de la regarder fixement, froide mais indulgente. Même si les mots piquaient beaucoup, elle avait parfaitement raison car il n'y avait rien de plus pire que les humains. Cette femme avait énormément souffert avant de devenir déviante … Il suffisait de la regarder dans les yeux pour comprendre cela.

«Ce … chasseur de déviant.» North reprit parole en jetant un petit regard vers Connor plus loin contre un mur puis en revenant vers Jenna, les sourcils froncés «qu'est-ce qu'il est pour toi ? Un morceau de plastique ? Un Androïde que tu remplaceras une fois qu'il sera obsolète ? Un jouet ?»

Jenna ne faiblit pas face aux dures paroles de la femme en colère, elle soutint juste son regard dans le sien en essayant de déterminé d'où venait cette si grande amertume. Elle se moquait d'elle en pensant qu'elle utilisait Connor et ses sentiments mais lorsque North referma la bouche et la dévisagea, elle reprit la parole.

«Connor est pour moi ce que Markus est pour toi.» Dit-elle fermement en se levant du banc pour aller rejoindre l'Androïde RK800 en question. Elle vit l'expression de la femme s'attendrir à ses mots mais elle n'attendit pas qu'elle ne lui dise d'autres propos blessants.

Elle venait de marquer un point.

Jenna marcha tranquillement vers Connor assis contre le mur du fond en retrait des autres Androïdes, les bras posés sur ses genoux et l'air perdu dans ses pensées … Il leva curieusement la tête lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme se rapprocher. Il cligna des yeux puis lui donna un petit sourire timide en se décalant pour lui faire de la place.

«Est-ce que ça va ?» Lui demanda-t-elle, soucieuse. Jenna s'assit à côté de lui tout en le regardant dans le visage, ses mains maintenant la couverture sur ses épaules.

«Je … Je ne sais pas. Tout est si différent maintenant … Je n'ai plus aucun repère, plus aucunes directives à suivre. Devenir déviant est si nouveau pour moi.» Avoua Connor d'une voix légèrement tremblante, évitant de regarder l'humaine dans les yeux.

«Est-ce … Mal ?» Questionna Jenna en levant les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre son ressentit sur la question.

«Non !» Répondit-il un peu trop brutalement, une main tendue vers elle lorsqu'elle sursauta à sa réponse rapide. Ils se regardèrent bêtement sans rien dire avant de donner un petit éclat de rire à la situation comique.

«Non. C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça … Je vois les choses différemment et je … Ressens librement.» Eclaircit-il d'une voix un peu plus calme, gardant ses yeux dans ceux de la femme. Elle lui donna un beau sourire qu'il s'empressa de lui rendre, offrant un aperçu de ses belles dents blanches.

«Je suis heureuse que tu as fait ce choix, Connor.» S'exprima avec confiance Jenna en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de l'Androïde, gardant son beau sourire sur ses lèvres. Devenir déviant a été le meilleur choix qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent.

Les yeux de Connor s'abaissèrent sur la main posée sur son bras et son sourire timide s'effaça rapidement tandis que ses sourcils se froncèrent, songeur. Il redressa ensuite son regard vers la blessure que Jenna avait à la tête sur sa tempe gauche. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de sang à cause de la baignade dans la rivière mais toutefois, quelques gouttes glissaient encore sur sa peau endoloris.

Donc par reflexe, il leva timidement sa main gauche, déchira un bout de sa chemise grise puis le passa délicatement sur sa blessure en veillant à ne pas lui faire le moindre mal. Il l'entendit siffler entre ses dents alors il s'arrêta et observa son visage se crisper dans la douleur passagère, passant un rapide scan sur elle pour ses signes vitaux.

Sa pompe à Thirium se mit à pulser beaucoup plus rapidement lorsqu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, le rendant de plus en plus instable avec son stress grandissant.

Le baiser qu'il avait partagé avec Jenna …

Connor déglutit puis releva son regard dans le sien, ses yeux luisant d'une émotion particulière. Il voulait recommencer cela avec elle car cette sensation était tellement agréable et innovante, rempli de tendresse et de désirs.

Il voulait goûter à ses lèvres une fois de plus, sentir sa peau contre la sienne et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait … A quel point elle comptait pour lui. C'était tellement puissant qu'il n'était pas sûr que les mots suffisent à décrire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Alors, dans un geste qu'il espérait sera persuasif, il leva la main à la verticale et y retira la peau synthétique.

Les yeux de Jenna s'attardèrent sur sa main puis ans aucune hésitation, elle posa la sienne contre et enroula ses doigts. Elle reçut un petit coup de jus au contact tout comme l'Androïde qui cligna rapidement des yeux, la LED jaune pour un court instant. Ce geste si simple valait tous les mots du monde pour lui, il n'y avait rien de plus fort que cette approche silencieuse.

Un petit souffle faible sortit de la bouche de Connor et un léger sourire heureux tira soudainement les coins de sa bouche vers le haut, apaisé intérieurement et débordant d'émotions uniques. Il tenta d'ignorer le tiraillement constant de sa pompe pour se concentrer sur le toucher de sa paume contre celle de Jenna, une douce lueur bleue émanant de sa main.

Si chaud et tellement symbolique.

Doux et envoutant, il transmettait tous ses sentiments à Jenna malgré qu'elle ne puisse pas les recevoir. Reprenant son courage à deux mains, Connor rabaissa sa main sur ses genoux puis se rapprocha de Jenna pour la regarder droit dans les yeux à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle.

«Puis-je … T'embrasser ?» Lui demanda-t-il nerveusement, ses doigts jouant avec le tissu de son pantalon.

Jenna cligna des yeux à cette demande inattendue mais ne put trouver sa voix, alors elle lui donna un bref signe de tête accompagné d'un faible sourire qui correspondait à sa nervosité croissante, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Cette nervosité s'accentua lorsque l'Androïde détective se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main frêle sur sa joue.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Connor posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Un baiser qui commençait timidement, les lèvres de l'Androïde effleurant celles de l'humaine comme pour lui demander l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Il s'écarta un petit peu pour regarder Jenna dans les yeux mais il sentit sa main se positionner à l'arrière de sa nuque et le tirer en avant de retour contre ses lèvres chaudes.

Cette fois-ci, le baiser était plus profond et plus affamé, une sensation qui envoya une série de picotement dans les systèmes de Connor. Il leva doucement sa main droite pour déposer ses doigts au-dessus du sein gauche de Jenna, pile à l'endroit où son cœur battait. Tout comme le soir dans l'appartement, il avait besoin de ressentir les vibrations de son rythme cardiaque en parfait harmonie avec son régulateur.

Il pouvait goûter toute sa bouche, ressentir chaque battement de son cœur contre ses doigts blancs et la chaleur émanant de son corps.

Il n'y avait pas de meilleure sensation au monde, embrasser celle que l'on aimait en y mettant toute la force et le désir dans le baiser. Pour cet instant intime, Connor avait désactivé ses capteurs de langues pour profiter au maximum sans être déranger par une analyse automatique.

Jenna glissa sa propre main au-dessus de celle de l'Androïde posée contre son cœur, enroulant ses doigts autour des siens tandis qu'elle approfondissait d'avantage le baiser passionné. Elle rapprocha son corps du sien pour ne faire plus aucune limite entre lui et elle, voulant à tout prix ne former plus qu'un.

Ils fermaient les yeux, leurs lèvres dansantes les unes contre les autres amoureusement. La main à l'arrière de la nuque de Connor glissa lentement jusque sur son bonnet en l'enlevant pour courir librement ses doigts dans sa chevelure sombres et douce.

Le corps de Jenna se plaqua contre sa poitrine, ses jambes de chaque côté de ses propres cuisses. Il faillit laisser sortir un petit gémissement lorsque ses doigts agiles et délicats frôlèrent sa LED clignotant constamment en rouge.

Connor avait l'impression de flotter, d'avoir attendu ce moment depuis sa mise en marche. C'était tellement puissant et rempli de passion, le frappant avec la réalité qu'il était profondément amoureux d'elle et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la laisser s'éloigner de lui, jamais.

Sa main posée sur son cœur glissa lentement dans son dos et ses doigts s'enroulèrent fermement autour du tissu de sa couverture, voulant le plus de proximité possible avec Jenna. Ce baiser affamé lui donnait des pulsions jusque-là, inconnues de son programme et de ses systèmes en surchauffes, mais il aimait ses nouvelles sensations libératrices.

Juste la tenir le plus proche possible contre lui. Malheureusement, il se souvint que les humains avaient besoin d'air.

Il s'attarda quelques secondes de plus sur ses lèvres tendres puis s'éloigna de Jenna pour la laisser reprendre son souffle, ses yeux bruns luisant d'émotions dans les siens. Son souffle chaud frôlait ses joues à chaque respiration faible de la femme contre sa poitrine, ses deux mains autour de sa nuque et son front posé contre le sien.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de scan ni d'analyse pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il suffisait de regarder dans les yeux de Jenna pour avoir une réponse claire. Il n'y avait pas de doute sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

«Jenna … J'éprouve une énorme affection pour toi.» Chuchota-t-il comme s'il venait de faire la plus grande découverte du siècle. Cela suscita un petit rire de sa compagne qui, en réponse, se pencha pour lui embrasser le front plissé dans la consternation, ses mains se positionnant de chaque côté de ses joues.

«Je t'aime aussi, Connor.» Jenna sourit contre son front puis frotta ses pouces contre ses pommettes saillantes.

L'Androïde déglutit puis referma lentement la bouche alors qu'il se détendit dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de Jenna, encerclant ses propres bras autour d'elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Toutes ses fortes émotions le laissait un peu dubitatif sur comment les interpréter et les faire ressortir cependant il ne sera jamais seul durant cette découverte, il avait son humaine.

Il posa sa joue contre l'épaule de Jenna puis se concentra sur les battements frénétiques de son cœur tout aussi furieux que les pulsations de sa pompe à Thirium, ses yeux se perdant dans le vide. Il voulait l'embrasser à nouveau encore et encore, recommencer cette expérience tout à fait satisfaisante et continuer de la tenir dans ses bras.

Tout comme ses deux déviantes à l'Eden Club. Connor comprenait parfaitement ce que ses deux filles voulaient dire à présent, il n'y avait plus aucune limite à son programme. L'amour, sentiment ravageur et pourtant si beau.

Il tenta de calmer ses biocomposants frémissant à chaque toucher de Jenna dans ses cheveux et sur son dos mais il échoua lamentablement. Pourquoi vouloir arrêter quelque chose qu'il affectionnait particulièrement ?

Ils restèrent dans cette position plusieurs longues minutes sans rien dire, juste à profiter de la proximité de l'autre en se tenant fermement. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot pour décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient, il suffisait d'un contact physique.

Plus tard, Connor laissa Jenna dormir contre le mur et décida d'aller réfléchir aux récents évènements qui les avaient conduits jusqu'ici.

Il croisa les bras puis s'adossa contre un poteau, ses yeux trainant pensivement au sol alors qu'il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il ne leva pas la tête lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas venant dans sa direction, il n'en avait pas besoin car il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait.

«C'est ma faute, si les humains ont réussi à localiser Jericho … J'ai été stupide …» S'exprima-t-il avant que Markus ne prenne la parole. Il serra la mâchoire puis reprit sans donner le moindre regard au leader.

«J'aurais dû deviner qu'ils se servaient de moi.» Il prit une profonde inspiration puis s'éloigna du poteau pour faire face à Markus et son éternelle expression froide, les poings serrés à ses côtés.

«Je suis désolé, Markus … Je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas me faire confiance …» S'excusa Connor d'une voix confiante mais légèrement tremblante. En revanche, l'Androïde en face de lui leva doucement un sourcil lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur l'humaine dormant un peu plus loin.

«Elle te fait confiance. J'ai vu ce qu'elle représentait pour toi. Tu es l'un des nôtres, maintenant. Ta place est avec ton peuple.» Débita Markus en le regardant de haut en bas, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Connor se détendit nettement face à cette déclaration mais néanmoins il concevait tout de même de la culpabilité en lui. Il se mit à réfléchir rapidement pour trouver une solution et aider Markus dans cette révolution, puis lui vint cette idée.

«Il y a des milliers d'Androïdes sur les chaines d'assemblage de CyberLife.» Expliqua-t-il en élevant la voix pour que Markus arrête de s'éloigner et se retourne vers lui. Par la même occasion, il sortit Jenna de son sommeil sans le vouloir.

«Si nous pouvions les réveiller, ils nous rejoindraient pour inverser les rapports de force …» Poursuivit-il en penchant un peu la tête, les yeux dans le visage contemplatif de son nouveau leader.

«Tu veux infiltrer la tour CyberLife ? Connor, c'est du suicide …» S'hébéta Markus en clignant rapidement des yeux, prenant quelques pas en avant vers l'ancien chasseur de déviant.

«Ils me font confiance, ils me laisseront entrer. Si quelqu'un à une chance de s'infiltrer à CyberLife, c'est bien moi.» Renchérit-il sans peur et plus sûr de lui que jamais auparavant.

«Connor ! Non ! Ne fais pas ça !» S'écria Jenna en venant se mettre à côté de lui, les yeux larges de terreur à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle secoua vivement la tête lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, déterminés.

«Ils vont te détruire ! CyberLife va savoir que tu es un déviant, ils ne te laisseront jamais faire.» S'exténua-t-elle en laissant ses larmes dévaler ses joues lorsque l'Androïde têtu secoua négativement la tête.

«Elle a raison. Si tu vas là-bas, ils te tueront.» Approuva Markus d'un petit hochement de tête ferme.

«Les probabilités sont fortes … Mais statistiquement parlant, il y a toujours une chance qu'un évènement improbable se produise.» Rappela Connor, les sourcils levés.

«Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser faire ! J-je ne te laisserais pas faire, Connor. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, je t'en supplie, c'est de la folie ! Il y a surement un autre moyen !» Jenna devint frénétique en regardant tout autour d'elle comme pour chercher une solution drastique.

«Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens, Jenna. Je dois le faire, pour le bien de notre peuple. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ils méritent une chance.» Révoqua Connor en esquissant un petit sourire rassurant lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Jenna.

 _Sa douce Jenna …_

«Sois prudent.» Dit doucement Markus en posant une main sur l'épaule du RK800 et en y mettant une petite pression. Le choix ne lui appartenait plus, maintenant c'était à Connor de décider ce qu'il avait à faire.

Les yeux de Jenna s'abaissèrent pitoyablement au sol, un immense trou à la place du cœur car elle savait déjà que ses arguments ne serviraient à rien pour l'en empêcher, son choix était pris. Il n'allait pas changer son esprit de courir droit à sa mort, il voulait aider son peuple et il avait raison de le faire … Mais contre quel sacrifice ? C'était insupportable.

«Tu vas mourir …» Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible mais heureusement que l'Androïde avait un parfait ouïe.

«Non. Je ne mourrais pas, Jenna, je te le promets. Pas maintenant que je sais ce que je ressens …» Tenta de rassurer Connor en venant se mettre directement en face d'elle, les mains sur ses bras pour qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui. Il ne devrait pas promettre des choses qu'il n'était pas sûr de tenir mais il se devait de donner de l'espoir à sa compagne pour se donner du courage.

Jenna leva calmement ses yeux dans le visage émotif de Connor, les larmes glissant lentement le long de ses joues. Pourquoi devait-il faire cela … C'était stupide et pourtant nécessaire pour la survie et le respect de son espèce. Elle le regarda longuement sans rien dire, visualisant chaque détail parfait de son visage comme pour s'en souvenir.

Ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui, c'était ses yeux. Ils étaient si expressifs contre sa volonté depuis le jour de leur rencontre sur cette scène de crime.

«D'accord. Très bien … Je te fais confiance. Fait le pour ton peuple, fait-le pour moi.» Souffla-t-elle après un long moment à le regarder, le menton tremblant à la peur qui s'écoulait furieusement en elle. Merde ! Elle ne devrait pas craquer comme ça.

Au lieu du lui donner une réponse verbale, Connor la prit dans ses bras et enterra son visage dans ses cheveux blonds, les yeux hermétiquement fermés alors qu'il profitait de cette tendre mais désespérée étreinte … Peut-être la dernière.

Jenna encercla immédiatement ses propres bras autour de lui et le serra fortement, n'arrêtant pas de douter et de se sentir impuissante face à son choix crucial. Ils venaient de se retrouver et maintenant, il partait. Elle laissa sortir un souffle faible puis posa ses lèvres contre son cou dans un dernier espoir de lui faire transmettre ses peurs.

Connor ne voulait pas faire cela mais s'il s'agissait de la dernière chose à faire pour aider Markus et son peuple, alors il le fera. De toute manière, ils n'avaient plus trop le choix … La plupart des déviants avaient été abattus de sang-froid et s'ils voulaient passer un dernier message poignant aux humains, c'était cette solution.

«Reste en sécurité avec Markus et les autres. Je reviendrais vite.» Chuchota-t-il en lui baisant le front puis en mettant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces puis lui donna un petit sourire rassurant rien que pour elle.

Jenna l'imita puis hocha vaguement la tête, les lèvres pincées et un petit peu plus confiante qu'auparavant. Connor savait se battre et agir de manière normale comme un bon Androïde bien obéissant, il l'avait prouvé à de mainte reprise avec son oncle. Donc elle se devait d'avoir un peu plus confiance en lui.

«OK.» Dit-elle en laissant sortir un profond soupir et en s'éloignant des bras de Connor pour passer une main dans ses cheveux humides, évacuant le stress et l'angoisse de son corps. Elle redonna un sourire à l'Androïde détective qu'elle chérissait puis le regarda partir avec un immense poids dans son cœur, essayant de ne pas céder à la terreur.

Jenna priait pour qu'elle ne regrette pas son choix de le laisser partir.

Connor devait prendre tout son courage pour s'éloigner de Jenna sans lui donne un second regard car il craignait que s'il la voyait dans cet état, il changerait d'avis. Il avait peur, cela était évident mais il réussissait à se calmer en sachant que quoi qu'il arrive, Jenna sera en sécurité.

Avant de prendre la porte de la sortie, Connor passa à côté de Markus qui aidait un Androïde blessé à s'assoir sur un banc. Il se mit à côté de lui puis serra les poings à ses côtés lorsqu'il leva confusément les yeux vers son visage arborant une expression dure et ferme qui ne laissait place à aucun argument.

«Protège Jenna, ne la laisse pas tomber, Markus.» Lui dit-il avec un petit grognement dans sa voix, essayant de faire passer le message avec son regard inébranlable.

«Je le ferais. Elle sera en sécurité avec nous. Ne t'inquiète pas.» Rassura Markus en levant les sourcils à l'inquiétude du chasseur de déviant pour la sécurité de son humaine. Evidemment, il ferait pareil pour North.

Connor donna un hochement ferme de la tête puis se retourna pour sortir de l'église abandonnée, une toute nouvelle mission en tête, faisant déjà les plans pour mener à bien cette mission.

Pour la survie de son peuple, et pour Jenna.

A suivre …

* * *

Voilà ! x3 Trop gnion … Vivement que je puisse exploiter ce couple ;p J'ai réellement hâte, haha !

PS : j'ai enfin terminé la fanfiction ! C'est trop génial ! :D Maintenant je passe à toutes les corrections … RIP pour moi, vraiment.

A+ !


	17. Chapitre 17 - Sacrifice

Demain, je pars en vacances donc je posterais moins régulièrement ^^ peut-être que j'arriverais à mettre deux chapitres dans la semaine … Nous verrons cela !

Tout cas, voici la suite des évènements ) Avec une scène que j'ai adorée écrire XD

* * *

Chapitre 17 - Sacrifice

 _«Aujourd'hui, à 6 heures du matin, un couvre-feu est entré en vigueur. Tous les déplacements de civils seront surveillés de près, le droit de se réunir est aussi suspendu et toutes les communications électroniques sont désormais limitées. J'ai également demandé à ce que les pouvoirs de nos agences de sécurité soient renforcés.»_

 _«Parallèlement à ces mesures, tous les Androïdes doivent être immédiatement remis aux autorités compétentes. Nous établissons des campements temporaires dans toutes les grandes villes afin de les rassembler et les détruire.»_

 _«Je demande donc à tous les civils de coopérer avec les forces de l'ordre et je vous prie de croire que nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour garantir la protection et la sécurité de notre nation.»_

 _«Madame la Présidente ! Que va-t-il advenir de CyberLife ? L'interdiction des Androïdes est-elle définitive ?»_

 _«Nous travaillons en étroite collaboration avec CyberLife pour neutraliser tous les déviants. Je ne ferai aucun autre commentaire sur le sujet tant que nous n'aurons pas réglé la question des Androïdes.»_

Hank éteignit la télévision puis récupéra son téléphone sur la table basse. Aucun appel manqué et zéro messages … Hum.

Avec la panique dans la ville et ce que venait d'annoncer la Présidente, pas étonnant qu'il n'arrivait pas à contacter sa nièce. Comment ne pouvait-il pas être mort d'inquiétude ?! Jenna qui avait disparu la nuit dernière tout comme cet Androïde détective de mes deux ! Pourquoi tout le monde le laissait seul ?

La seule et unique raison qui ne faisait pas paniquer Hank fut le dernier message de sa nièce en lui disant qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était de retour dans son appartement pour réfléchir. Hors, c'était le tout dernier message depuis hier soir … Et maintenant, il approchait des vingt-deux heures …

«Fait chier !» Gueula Hank en jetant son téléphone portable sur la table avec un soupir de frustration, une main tenant son front alors que les maux de tête venaient et disparaissaient. Cet après-midi, il avait frappé à la porte de sa nièce mais elle ne lui avait pas répondue. Donc soit elle ne voulait vraiment voir personne, soit elle lui avait menti et n'était pas chez elle.

Dans les deux cas, il se sentait terriblement mal et inquiet.

«Où est-ce qu'elle est ?» Dit-il à voix basse en regardant Sumo dans son panier. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une réponse bien évidemment mais au moins il évacuait un peu de tension dans l'air en parlant à son chien.

 _ **TOC TOC**_

Hank retira sa main de son front puis fronça les sourcils en jetant un regard suspicieux vers la porte d'entrée. Qui venait chez lui à cette heure-ci ?! Un élan d'espoir s'abattit sur Hank qui se leva d'un bond en pensant d'abord qu'il s'agissait de sa nièce, Jenna.

Mais il oublia de jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, il aurait alors aperçu la moto noire qui était garée de l'autre côté du trottoir.

Il marcha le plus vite possible à sa porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit brusquement en souriant, s'apprêtant à accueillir sa nièce et ainsi la réprimander mais son soulagement fut de courte durée en voyant Connor sur son porche. Son sourire mourut lentement pour être remplacé par un froncement de sourcil agacé, même s'il devait admettre qu'il était content de le voir en vie.

«Euh … Connor ! Ravi de voir que tu es encore debout. Alors, ta mission ?» Ronchonna Hank en laissant la porte ouverte pour que l'Androïde rentre. C'était difficile de cacher sa petite déception … Il voulait vraiment voir Jenna et retirer ses craintes grandissantes au fil des minutes.

«Bonsoir Lieutenant. Pardonnez-moi pour cette visite tardive.» S'excusa poliment l'Androïde RK800 en entrant dans le salon, les bras le long du corps.

«Ouais ouais, pourquoi changer. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Connor ? Tu n'as pas trouvé ce que tu cherchais, mhm ?» Se moqua Hank en déambulant jusqu'à la cuisine, donnant une caresse réconfortante sur la tête de Sumo lorsque celui-ci se mit à grogner d'avertissement vers l'Androïde.

«Eh bien, j'ai trouvé Jericho, Lieutenant.» Répondit avec indolence Connor en se mettant au milieu du salon, juste à côté du canapé tout en zyeutant minutieusement la pièce, un infime froncement de sourcils sur son visage froid.

«Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Je croyais que ta mission était de la plus haute importance.» Renifla sarcastiquement le Lieutenant Anderson en s'adossant contre le lavabo, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

«Je devais vous trouver. J'ai besoin de vous.» Continua sur le même timbre de voix robotique l'Androïde RK800 à quelques pas de lui. Hank plissa les yeux au drôle de comportement distant de Connor. Il réagissait vraiment étrangement et tellement distant, comme s'il avait subi un autre lavage de cerveau de la part de Cyberlife …

Avait-il été tué, encore une fois ? Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau prototype mais que ce nouveau modèle ne disposait pas encore de l'intégralité de ses souvenirs.

«Pourquoi ? Je t'ai déjà dit que tu devais te débrouiller tout seul, Connor. J'ai d'autres préoccupations maintenant. Ma nièce a disparu la nuit dernière.» Gronda Hank d'un lourd soupir, le cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il frotta deux doigts contre ses yeux fatigués puis se redressa pour aller enfiler sa veste et sortir à la recherche de sa fille.

«Mais peut-être que toi, tu sais où se trouve Jenna ?» Tenta Hank en se rapprochant subitement de Connor, les mains dans les poches et les sourcils levés. Il espérait sincèrement recevoir une réponse positive de la part de l'Androïde détective inexpressif.

La tête de l'Androïde se pencha sur le côté puis soudainement, sa LED vira au jaune clignotant avant de reprendre sa couleur bleue fixe. Ensuite, il redressa sa cravate en donnant un léger petit hochement de tête, les mains jointes devant lui.

«Je sais où est votre nièce, Lieutenant. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous y conduire.» Répliqua-t-il en levant le bras d'un air invitant vers la sortie.

Hank le regarda fixement en roulant sa langue dans sa bouche, hochant légèrement la tête d'un air soupçonneux et surtout méfiant. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Connor, mais quoi ? Ce n'était pas l'Androïde qu'il avait appris à connaître et qui présentait de signes de déviance. De plus, il réagissait vraiment bizarrement lorsqu'il lui parlait de Jenna, quelque chose qu'habituellement, il ne faisait pas.

Il y avait définitivement un truc pas net.

«Je vais chercher mon portefeuille.» Dit-il en se tournant non pas pour aller récupérer son portefeuille mais son arme de service qu'il avait soigneusement rangé dans la commode de la cuisine. Il s'arrêta dans ses pas, grinça des dents et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il entendit le bruit familier d'un rechargement d'arme.

 _Merde._

«Inutile, Lieutenant.» Précisa Connor qui leva son pistolet vers la tête de Hank à seulement quelques mètres de lui.

«Petit fils de pute … Pourquoi, Connor !» S'énerva le Lieutenant en se tournant lentement vers lui, le visage tordu dans la consternation face à cette nouvelle menace.

«Vous allez me suivre sans discuter et tout se passera bien pour vous. Pensez à votre nièce.» Lui répondit l'Androïde implacable.

«Va te faire foutre, putain ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends, bordel ? Je pensais que nous étions amis.» Cracha amèrement Hank en levant les bras en l'air, dubitatif et voulant désespérément coller une balle dans la tête de ce Connor anormal.

«Les Androïdes ne ressentent pas le besoin de créer des amitiés avec les humains, vous devriez le savoir.» Renchérit le RK800 en levant un sourcil provocateur, le pistolet toujours tendu vers Hank.

«J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu me dit, Connard !»Hurla le Lieutenant, plus fou que jamais.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ? Il aurait dû réagir au moment même où cet Androïde avait franchi le pas de sa porte ! Connor ouvrit la bouche pour sortir une autre menace mais la sonnette derrière lui retentit.

 **DRIIIIIING**

«Police de Detroit, ouvrez !» Cria une voix d'homme.

«Putain …» Souffla Hank, les yeux larges. Qu'est-ce que la Police foutait là ?! Le nouveau Connor devant lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la porte dans son dos puis lui fit signe avec son arme d'aller l'ouvrir.

«Va chier.» Maudit le Lieutenant qui passa devant l'Androïde pour ouvrir la porte, sachant dores et déjà que l'arme n'était plus à sa tête mais dans son dos. Il était intelligent, il n'allait surement pas alerter les humains avec son comportement plus que déplacer.

Hank devait faire un plan dans sa tête pour tenter de rejoindre son arme sans se faire tuer. Surtout avec un robot comme Connor qui pouvait anticiper les frappes et les choix … Ses doigts s'enroulèrent doucement autour de la poignée de la porte et il l'ouvrit lentement pour être confronté …

Au prototype RK900 en personne.

La femme tenait son flingue juste devant son front mais ses yeux haineux étaient dirigés sur l'Androïde derrière lui qui, par la même occasion, enfonçait le canon du pistolet dans son dos. On appelait couramment ça, avoir le cul entre deux chaises.

Dans quelle merde Hank venait de se fourrer … Il se le demandait vraiment, surtout lorsque le regard froid de la femme vint se poser dans le sien et que ses sourcils se froncèrent, la bouche en ligne mince. Elle avait une façon de regarder qui lui donnait des frissons involontaires le long de la colonne vertébrale, dure et sévère.

«Prototype RK900, vous n'êtes pas autoriser à-»

«Baissez-vous !» Hurla-t-elle au Lieutenant.

 **BAM !**

La balle frappa l'épaule de Connor avant même qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, faisant gicler le Thirium sur les rideaux blancs. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris mais sa LED en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait réellement. Il donna un petit coup d'œil à sa blessure superficielle puis revint sur la femme juste avant qu'elle ne lui bondit dessus.

Hank eu le temps de se jeter sur le côté avant que le combat des deux Androïdes détectives ne débute. Il se glissa contre le mur le plus proche et se mit à couvert lorsque les coups de fusils retentirent dans ses oreilles.

Le RK900 se jeta en avant puis tira sur le RK800 qui venait de se jeter de l'autre côté du canapé pour se couvrir des balles filantes. Elle laissa sortir un petit soupir lorsqu'elle se prit une balle dans le bras, mais visualisa le prochain tir de son ennemi et donc eut le temps de faire basculer la table basse et de se cacher derrière pour ne pas être blessée d'avantage.

Sumo couina puis sortit rapidement par la porte ouverte, laissant son maître gérer seul le drame. Hank devait à tout prix rejoindre son arme de service qu'il avait préalablement rangé dans un putain de tiroir à six mètres de sa position, bordel de merde !

La prochaine fois qu'il a une idée comme celle-ci, il faudra lui en mettre une.

Le RK900 contourna rapidement la table et se jeta sur le RK800 en lui enfonçant son poing dans le visage, frappant à plusieurs reprises son poignet sur le sol pour qu'il lâche son arme. Connor grogna puis se redressa en utilisant la force de son dos pour repousser la femme Androïde un peu plus légère en arrière dans le mur.

Elle glapit mais anticipa le coup de coude dans son visage en contre attaquant et en repoussant le RK800 contre le canapé avec sa jambe. Elle jeta ensuite violemment son pied dans sa poitrine pour qu'il dégringole brutalement de l'autre côté sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Connor se décala tout juste avant que le talon du RK900 n'entre en contact avec son visage mais la femme, vénère, agrippa fermement l'arrière de ses cheveux et enfonça violemment son visage dans le sol jusqu'à qu'il y eu un craquement écœurant lorsque son nez se tordit. Il leva aveuglément sa main puis lui attrapa le bras pour la jeter en travers la pièce, le Thirium dégoulinant de son visage et sur sa veste grise.

«Oh putain …» Chuchota bêtement Hank en soufflant une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux, dos au mur et abasourdi par le combat sanglant qui se déroulait actuellement dans son salon.

La tête de la femme Androïde vola en arrière lorsque Connor frappa son front dans sa tête, utilisant ce petit instant de confusion pour scanner la pièce et retrouver son arme afin de mettre un terme au combat. Il la visualisa puis se jeta dessus mais la RK900 lui bondit dans le dos et le tira en arrière en faisant un levier avec son épaule pour qu'il s'écrase dans la table de la cuisine.

Connor grimaça et se redressa en attrapant de justesse le poignard de la femme avant que celui-ci ne finisse sa course en travers son crâne. Il la tint fermement puis se propulsa en avant pour la plaquer contre le lavabo, tordant son poignet pour que la pointe du couteau soit directement en face de son œil.

RK900 chercha désespérément quelque chose dans le lavabo et lorsqu'elle mit la main sur un verre, elle l'écrasa brutalement dans la tête de Connor. Il cligna des yeux puis prit un pas en arrière confusément, la peau synthétique couper par les bris de verre. En réponse, le poignard atterrit dans la jambe gauche de la femme puis ensuite il trancha sa gorge, laissant le Thirium s'écouler des graves blessures.

En défense, elle lui enfonça son poing dans le ventre dans le régulateur et au moment où il se cambra en avant, son genou entra fortement en contact avec son visage. L'Androïde RK800 serra les poings de colère puis d'un geste brusque mais calculé, il attrapa le bras de la femme avant qu'elle ne le cogne une deuxième fois en exerçant une si grande pression qu'il arracha les câbles et les jointures. Il la jeta face au sol puis posa son genou dans son dos pour la maintenir dans cette position en tirant de toutes ses forces pour lui arracher le bras.

Hank plissa le visage de dégout lorsque Connor réussi son coup et jeta le membre de côté, une lueur satisfaite dans ses yeux bruns froids. Pendant que les deux se battaient avec violence, il avait essayé de rejoindre la cuisine mais la femme RK900 avait balancé le détective en travers sa table ronde et une fois de plus, empêcher d'atteindre son arme.

Sa maison était en pagaille mais il n'allait très certainement pas leur faire la morale !

Le corps de la femme Androïde convulsa avec le Thirium qui se propulsait hors de son épaule à une vitesse alarmante. Elle ne put retenir le prochain coup de pied de Connor ni le poignard qui s'enfonça dans sa tempe, en finissant avec son existence.

Il se redressa fièrement lorsque la LED du RK900 s'éteignit et que son visage se détendit, face au plafond et des rivières de Thirium se formant aux coins de sa bouche. De toute façon, CyberLife voulait se débarrasser de ce modèle obsolète pour un faire un nouveau. Donc mission accomplie.

Plus robuste, plus grand et plus efficace.

Hank utilisa cet instant de répit pour se jeter à son tiroir mais Connor l'attrapa par la veste et le balança sans aucune difficulté en travers la pièce, obtenant un glapissement de douleur de la part du Lieutenant Anderson. Il gémit un instant puis se redressa pour regarder l'Androïde RK800 se rapprocher de lui, les yeux légèrement écarquillés de surprises car la plupart de ses blessures avaient déjà disparues.

Notament celle à son visage, la peau synthétique se remettant en place pour masquer les coups. Connor leva un sourcil élégant puis sortit un petit mouchoir de sa veste pour s'essuyer le nez et le Thirium de son visage, tout cela avec grand soin.

«Je vous prie de me suivre sans encombre.» Menaça l'Androïde en passant le tissu sur sa lèvre recouverte de sang bleu. Il tira ensuite Hank à ses pieds et l'emmena avec lui vers la sortie de la maison, ignorant ses insultes et ses coups à son encontre et d'aucunes utilités.

«Lâche-moi ! Connor ! Petit enfoiré !» Hurla-t-il en espérant prévenir les voisins qu'il était actuellement en train de se faire kidnappé bêtement par une stupide machine initialement faite pour obéir aux humains !

Un cri de douleur échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il reçut un coup de pistolet à l'arrière de la tête. Génial, cet idiot de Connor avait pensé à récupérer son arme … Maintenant il pouvait juste se la fermer et écouter ses ordres pour ne pas se faire stupidement buter.

Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas envie de mourir.

Néanmoins, Hank suivit sans rechigner l'Androïde détective jusqu'à la voiture taxi et n'ouvrit plus une seule fois la bouche, le canon du pistolet s'enfonçant dans sa tempe si jamais il osait le défier. Il se sentait honteux de vivre une situation aussi ridicule étant donné qu'il était un Lieutenant de Police depuis des années ! Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Il avait peut-être fait les mauvais choix.

A l'intérieur de la maison et dans la cuisine, autour d'une immense flaque de Thirium toujours plus grande, la LED jaune du RK900 se réactiva et elle cligna rapidement des yeux.

 _En attente de contact …_

 _Contact établie._

 _Envoie du message en cours …_

Elle sourit faiblement mais il disparut lentement de ses lèvres lorsque sa LED s'éteignit, la déconnectant pour de bon cette fois-ci.

 _Réussite._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il se dirigeait vers l'immense tour CyberLife. Le ciel était noir et la neige tombait dans un rythme régulier sur les constructions blanches appartenant à cette immense entreprise qu'était CyberLife.

Connor jeta un petit coup d'œil à la vitre teintée pour regarder le train qui passait sur le pont reliant la ville à CyberLife. Il devait se concentrer pour ne pas éveillés les soupçons et garder son calme lorsqu'il fera face à la sécurité. Trop de vies étaient en jeu pour ne pas réussir cette mission de la plus haute importance.

Et Jenna comptait sur lui pour ne pas échouer. Il voulait la revoir.

La voiture taxi ralenti puis s'arrêta lorsque deux gardes armées s'avancèrent pour l'intercepté et vérifié son identité car tout le monde ne passait pas les portes de CyberLife … Des drones surveillaient également les environs si jamais la vigilance des gardes n'était pas suffisante.

Connor baissa la vitre lorsque l'un des deux hommes se rapprocha avec son arme tenue fermement en main, une visière blanche masquant son visage pour l'anonymat et la sécurité. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction en gardant une expression neutre et robotique, même si intérieurement il gardait une touche d'anxiété.

«Modèle Connor numéro 313 248 317. On m'attends.» Récita-t-il parfaitement d'une voix plate en regardant en face de lui pour que le garde puisse avoir accès visuellement à sa LED bleue pour vérification.

«Identification confirmée.» Confirma la voix dans le casque du garde après avoir fait le scan de la LED de Connor.

«OK. Vas-y.» Répondit le garde en s'éloignant du taxi et en faisant signe aux autres hommes de le laisser passer et d'abaisser le portail.

La vitre se releva et Connor se détendit légèrement dans son siège tandis que la voiture s'avançait sur la seconde partie du pont après que les poteaux se retirèrent dans le sol recouvert de neige, faisant disparaitre tour à tour chaque lettre lumineuse de CyberLife.

Il était sur la dernière ligne droite, maintenant il n'avait plus le droit à aucune erreur car un seul faux pas, et il était fichu. Même si ses supérieurs avaient encore confiance en lui, Connor ne voulait pas risquer de commettre une erreur qui lui serait sans aucun doute fatale. Hors de question qu'il meurt si proche du but ! Tout le monde avait confiance en lui pour cette révolution.

Une petite appréhension se glissa dans la pompe à Thirium de Connor lorsqu'il vit la grande tour principale de CyberLife de plus en plus près, les zones circulaires à Androïdes en arrière-plan. C'était très impressionnant, surtout maintenant qu'il avait une toute nouvelle vision des choses. Tout le chemin menant jusqu'aux portes principales de la tour était éclairé ainsi que les nombreux bureaux dans la tour.

La voiture taxi s'arrêta à l'entrée au même moment qu'un drone de surveillance survola la zone, laissant quelques secondes à Connor avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir. Il se redressa bien droit puis remit correctement sa cravate noire autour de son cou, gardant la même expression platonique même si intérieurement il craignait de faire un faux pas.

 _Ne pas montrer sa peur, agir comme un Androïde._

Les deux gardes à la porte l'observèrent silencieusement alors qu'il s'avança mécaniquement sans leur accorder la moindre importance. Il avait parfaitement confiance en lui, même si une immense pression reposait sur ses épaules.

Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Connor qui se retrouva vite face à quatre gardes armés jusqu'aux dents. Il s'arrêta devant celui du milieu puis cligna doucement des yeux en attendant de recevoir les instructions de l'homme, les bras le long du corps.

«Suis-moi. Je vais t'accompagner.» Lui dit-il en donnant un petit coup de tête vers l'arrière.

«Merci. Mais je sais où je dois aller.» Répondit Connor d'un hochement de tête ferme mais le garde ne le laissa pas pour autant passé.

«Peut-être, mais j'ai des ordres.» Là, il se décala et marcha en direction de l'entrée principale en vérifiant continuellement que l'Androïde RK800 le suive sagement comme demandé.

Connor soupira intérieurement mais suivit tout de même l'humain car de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix même si cette situation ne lui plaisait guère. Il devait obéir jusqu'au bout et surtout, en aucun cas, ne faire douter les gardes autour de lui. Donc il le suivit silencieusement en essayant de ne pas regarder les environs parce que le garde qui l'accompagnait ne cessait pas de se retourner pour le surveiller.

Des lignes blanches numériques géométriques s'activèrent lorsque les deux passants traversèrent le champ de scan de protection de CyberLife, juste avant de rentrer dans la pièce principale menant à l'ascenseur.

«Agent 23 identifié.» Déclara une voix féminine robotique.

«Connor, Androïde, identifié.» Poursuivit-elle lorsque Connor passa dans le champ bleu juste devant les portes coulissantes. Il connaissait cette porte et toutes les sécurités mises en place mais il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux d'échouer dans son infiltration qu'aujourd'hui.

«Agent 47 identifié, agent 72 identifié.»

«Scan terminé. Accès autorisé.» Conclut l'ordinateur en ouvrant les portes pour l'Androïde RK800 et les trois autres agents derrière lui. La petite crainte qu'il se fasse coincé à ce niveau-là s'apaisa doucement dans les systèmes de Connor.

Heureusement que le scan ne prenait pas en compte l'état émotionnel des Androïdes ! Ayant tellement confiance en leur modèle, les ingénieurs de CyberLife n'avaient pas pris la peine de mettre une sécurité en plus.

Le plus difficile dans cette histoire était de garder sa LED au bleu tout le trajet jusque dans l'ascenseur. Connor n'avait pas beaucoup de difficulté pour être honnête, mais il n'était pas à l'abri d'un coup de stress face à une situation délicate. Surtout maintenant qu'il était déviant …

Cette partie de CyberLife était celle qu'il préférait.

Une grande plateforme en verre avec des triangles sombres surélevée à hauteur des vrais arbres ci-dessous, une immense statuette noire moderne représentant un humanoïde au centre. Les courbes carrées de cette statuette faisait pensé à la machine, un parfait mélange entre la vie et de la robotique si on demandait l'avis de Connor … Maintenant qu'il pouvait se le permettre.

Il y avait pleins d'Androïdes exposés sur le chemin tout autour de cette statuette centrale illuminée par un immense spot. Il aimerait pouvoir les libérer mais pour le moment, les atteindre relevait du suicide, c'était impossible malheureusement. Bien trop dangereux et inutile étant donné qu'il y avait des gardes partout dans les parages.

Connor et deux gardes montèrent dans l'ascenseur, faire semblant jusqu'au bout quoi qu'il arrive. Il les regarda discrètement puis se positionna au fond de la cabine en veillant à garder le dos bien droit.

«Agent 54. Niveau 31.» Formula l'un des deux hommes en tapant sur les touches du panneau digital de la cabine.

«Reconnaissance vocale validée.» Déclara l'ascenseur intelligent.

La tête de Connor se tourna vers le panneau d'information des étages à sa droite, faisant bien attention qu'aucun des deux gardes ne le remarque faire sa petite expertise. L'étage qui l'intéressait se trouvait au niveau -49, à l'opposé de ce qu'avait annoncé le garde.

 _Atteindre l'entrepôt au niveau -49_

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et ils s'élevèrent calmement vers le niveau 31. Il devait neutraliser les gardes et arrêter l'ascenseur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Connor jeta un petit coup d'œil circulaire puis prévisualisa sa future attaque, les étages défilant lentement au-dessus de lui. Lorsqu'il rentrait dans son mode de scan complexe, il n'avait pas besoin de se soucier du temps car cela se faisait généralement en quelques micros secondes.

Il devait encore s'habituer à cette nouvelle vision que lui avait apportée la déviance, mais les lignes brisées de son scan ne devraient pas lui poser problème pour faire ses prévisualisations.

Il analysa d'abord le garde à sa gauche qui portait une arme de service à sa ceinture. Il pourrait lui donner un coup de coude et le lui prendre, mais l'autre garde avait également une arme et s'il ne réagissait pas, il prendrait une balle en pleine tête.

Connor décida alors de d'abord frapper son adversaire à sa gauche puis de jeter son pied dans le ventre de celui de droite pendant qu'il attrapait l'arme du précédent. Cela semblait être la bonne solution.

Il sortit rapidement de sa zone d'analyse puis exécuta ce qu'il venait de prévisualiser. D'abord un coup de coude dans celui de gauche puis un coup de pied dans le ventre de celui à sa droite en attrapant l'arme de service à la ceinture du premier. Il tendit le bras pour abattre celui de droite mais l'autre lui bondit dans le dos, le prenant un peu au dépourvu car il n'avait pas calculé cette attaque.

Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur ! S'il se faisait neutraliser, ce sera terminer pour lui. Il mourra pour de bon. Et ce n'était pas envisageable. Connor ne mourra pas aujourd'hui, ni demain ni jamais. Il avait fait une promesse et il la tiendra jusqu'au bout !

D'un geste brusque, il se redressa avec le garde sur son dos puis fonça dans le mur derrière lui en abattant violemment son coude dans ses côtes, utilisant ce moment de confusion pour lui tirer une balle dans la tête. Le second garde voulu lui bondir dessus mais Connor se jeta gracieusement au sol et lui tira également une balle dans la tête, le sang rouge écarlate tachant la cabine de l'ascenseur.

Rapide et efficace, il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

L'Androïde RK800 se redressa calmement en regardant les deux gardes morts puis réarrangea sa veste grise ainsi que sa cravate noire, un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Il se détendit puis reprit confiance en lui, sentant sa LED jaune redevenir au bleu calme. Pas plus de stress, pour le moment il menait à bien sa mission.

Maintenant, il faisait face à la toute dernière partie de son plan. Il posa sa main sur le panneau digital puis utilisa la voix de l'agent numéro 54 plutôt que la sienne, au cas où. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une grave erreur.

«Veuillez indiquer votre identité et destination.» Ordonna l'ascenseur.

«Agent 54, niveau -49.» Répondit Connor, ses yeux se perdant dans le vide tandis que la voix de l'agent mort résonnait dans la cabine.

«Reconnaissance vocale validée. Accès autorisé.» L'ascenseur s'arrêta puis redescendit vers le niveau -49.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

«Il faut que nous sortons dans les rues, Markus ! Montrons au monde ce que nous sommes, ce que nous représentons.»

Markus leva les yeux vers North et Josh debout devant lui. Tous les deux avaient des avis différents qui n'étaient pas forcément les meilleures idées du monde mais néanmoins, ils prouvaient qu'ils voulaient faire avancer les choses pour la bonne cause, celle de son peuple.

«C'est de la folie ! Si nous sortons, les humains nous tuerons tous sans aucune pitié !» Renchérit Josh en regardant North avec de grands yeux à ce qu'elle venait de proposer.

«Si nous ne faisons rien, alors à quoi nous aurons servi tous ses messages destinés au peuple humain ?» Markus prit la parole en se levant de son banc pour faire face à la fois à North et à Josh qui débattaient encore sur la question.

«Il faut prouver aux humains de quoi vous êtes capables.» Déclara soudainement Jenna en prenant un pas dans la petite alcôve pour soutenir le chef des déviants. Elle vit la femme Androïde lever les yeux au ciel puis soupirer bruyamment mais elle ne devait pas se sentir déstabiliser par elle.

«Je pourrais peut-être leur parler …» Proposa-t-elle après un long moment silencieux entre les quatre personnages. Markus tourna la tête vers elle pour lui donner un léger froncement de sourcil à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, considérant sa proposition pas totalement hors d'atteinte.

«Pourquoi devrions-nous te faire confiance ?! Toi, une humaine. Si ça se trouve à la première occasion, tu nous planteras un couteau dans le dos.» Provoqua North en la pointant du doigt, les yeux plissés.

«Je suis pour votre cause ! Je ne trahirais jamais Connor !» S'indigna Jenna face à l'accusation de cette femme Androïde qui ne lui laissait jamais aucune chance de s'exprimer convenablement.

«Elle à raison, ton peuple est de l'autre côté. Alors pourquoi tu as choisi notre espèce ?» S'avança Josh en levant curieusement les sourcils à Jenna, voulant connaître les raisons de son changement de camp.

«J'estime que les êtres vivants ont le droit de vivre, c'est tout. Excusez-moi d'éprouver de l'empathie pour une espèce en danger d'extinction.» Siffla Jenna entre ses dents en mettant l'intonation sur le mot «espèce», agacer par les comportements des deux déviants méfiants. Même s'ils avaient parfaitement raison de ne pas faire confiance à n'importe qui.

«Vous êtes tous pareils ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait faire la différence.» Cracha amèrement North en serrant les poings, furieuse par l'audace de l'humaine.

«North-» Commença Josh en tendant une main vers elle mais il fut coupé par Jenna qui reprit rapidement la parole.

«Nous avons tous des avis différents et je ne suis pas d'accord avec mon peuple. Je suis peut-être humaine, mais cela ne fait pas de moi un monstre.» Dit-elle d'une voix plus calme en laissant son visage se détendre.

«Ça suffit.» Ordonna Markus en mettant un bras devant North lorsqu'elle rouvrit la bouche pour argumenter ce que Jenna venait de dire. Il devait mettre un terme à cette querelle inutile, ils avaient d'autres choses plus importantes à faire.

«Nous devons rester uni, et quelques alliés ne se refusent pas. Tous les humains ne sont pas mauvais, nous devons apprendre à faire la différence pour le bien de notre peuple et pour notre image.» Markus regarda directement dans les yeux de North pour lui faire passer le message, une main tendue vers elle.

Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Jenna puis fronça doucement les sourcils tout en l'examinant silencieusement. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler mais il pouvait déjà voir que ce qu'elle disait était vrai, elle voulait les aider dans cette révolution qui changera à jamais la vision du monde sur les Androïdes.

«D'accord ! Alors que faisons-nous ?» Demanda brusquement North en laissant sortir un long soupir de sa bouche, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en attendant de recevoir une réponse verbale de Markus.

«Nous allons sortir dans les rues, manifester jusqu'aux camps d'Androïdes et récupérer nos frères prisonniers. Sans aucun acte de violence.» Déclara d'une voix ferme le leader, ses yeux passant sur chacun d'entre eux.

«C'est du suicide …» Chuchota Josh en passant une main sur sa tête.

«Pas si vous restez pacifiste. Ils ne peuvent pas tirer sur des manifestants non armés, c'est contraire à nos règles.» Conclut Jenna en croisant elle aussi ses bras, observant à la fois le visage de Markus et celui changeant de North. Josh leva les bras en l'air d'un air désespéré tandis que l'expression du leader des déviants devint songeuse, un léger hochement de tête contemplatif.

C'était exactement comment lui voyait les choses, pacifistes. Faire le mal et engager les combats ne faisaient pas partit de son programme ni de ses intentions et cela, il le devait à son ancien propriétaire, Carl Manfred.

«Préparer tout le monde, nous partons immédiatement.» Commanda Markus en croisant les bras dans son dos, faisant un signe de tête bref vers les Androïdes en attente au centre de l'église. Tout à l'heure, il leur fera un discours pour expliquer son choix.

Josh et North s'échangèrent un regard puis acquièrent sans discuter même s'ils n'étaient pas forcément d'accord avec ses nouveaux choix pour la révolution. Les avis partagés, c'était la chose la plus difficile à gérer dans une révolution comme celle-ci …

«Tu n'as rien à craindre. J'ai promis au chasseur de te protéger jusqu'à son retour.» S'exprima calmement Markus lorsque ses deux amis proches s'éloignèrent. Il ne se retourna pas vers l'humaine, il se contenta de regarder pensivement devant lui, les bras dans le dos.

Jenna s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle entendit ses mots, une soudaine douleur sourde dans sa poitrine. Connor … Bien entendu qu'il avait demandé cela au chef des déviants, il s'inquiétait pour sa sécurité au lieu de penser à lui avant tout. Elle faisait de son mieux pour ignorer le tiraillement constant d'angoisse dans son cœur mais c'était toujours plus compliquer avec les minutes qui passaient.

«Je tenais à ce que vous sachiez que … Je pensais à chaque mots que j'ai dit, au sujet de votre peuple. Au fil de l'enquête, après avoir fait la connaissance de plusieurs déviants, j'ai compris que je me battais du mauvais côté. Ce qui vous arrive est injuste, vous avez le droit au respect et à la liberté.» Affirma Jenna d'un haussement d'épaules, les lèvres pincées aux souvenirs des déviants maintenant morts.

Dès le tout premier déviant … Lors de cet interrogatoire. Il ne méritait pas d'être battu par son propriétaire sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas en vie. Qui peut décider de cela ? Qu'un être mérite de vivre ou non ?

Markus la regarda fixement sans rien dire, gardant son expression neutre comme à chaque fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Il n'était peut-être pas physiquement expressif mais intérieurement, il compatissait et éprouvait des émotions comme tous les autres déviants.

«J'espère que ce soir, le monde va changer pour le mieux.» Dit-il en se tournant pleinement vers elle, les bras le long du corps.

«Cela dépendra de nos choix à tous.» Jenna leva un sourcil, un petit sourire ludique aux lèvres.

Markus ne put s'en empêcher mais l'imiter doucement, n'ayant plus vu de sourire depuis qu'il avait laissé Carl dans son atelier de peinture. Habituellement, aucun humain ne lui souriait, personne ne le faisait jamais pour les Androïdes et cette image était agréable à voir.

«Ait confiance en Connor, je suis sûr qu'il mènera à bien sa mission.» S'avança calmement Markus en voyant la petite grimace inquiète sur le visage de l'humaine. Il sentait le besoin de la rassurer, elle avait tellement l'air désespéré pour cet Androïde anciennement chasseur de déviants.

«Je sais. Depuis le début il a toujours été très efficace dans tous ce qu'il faisait … Mais maintenant, il est un déviant … Il n'a plus qu'une seule vie.» Répondit Jenna en passant ses mains le long de ses bras au frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine. Elle hocha tranquillement la tête puis releva les yeux au vers le leader, un faible sourire tremblotant.

«Je ne supporterais pas de le perdre.» Chuchota-t-elle en décalant son regard sur le côté, n'osant pas regarder le visage inexpressif de Markus. Timidité ? Non, plutôt de l'angoisse profonde et des nerfs mis à rudes épreuves.

«Je comprends.» Lui dit-il en serrant la mâchoire, examinant attentivement la femme humaine devant lui avec un certain intérêt et une petite curiosité. Il n'y avait pas besoin de lui demander au sujet de ses sentiments pour Connor, c'était flagrant. Elle l'aimait tendrement, tout comme lui aimait North.

Une humaine amoureuse d'un Androïde. Il aimait beaucoup cette idée porteuse d'espoir pour le futur de son peuple.

Jenna voulait prendre contact avec son oncle car à l'heure qu'il était, il devait être mort d'inquiétude ! Malheureusement pour elle, son téléphone s'était noyer dans la rivière et rendait donc toutes communications avec le monde extérieur impossible. Elle aurait pu sortir et rejoindre sa maison, mais les rues grouillaient de gardes et elle n'était pas prête à signaler la position des déviants.

Soudainement, la LED à la tempe de Markus se mit à clignoter furieusement lorsqu'il reçut un message d'un Androïde inconnu … Il cligna rapidement des yeux puis siffla en posant deux doigts contre sa tempe, regardant confusément le sol alors qu'il ouvrait le message vocal dans sa tête.

«Tout vas bien ?» S'inquiéta Jenna en tendant la main vers lui, les sourcils froncés alors qu'elle attendait qu'il se redresse pour la regarder et éventuellement lui expliquer son malaise.

Markus ferma un instant les yeux puis les rouvrit pour regarder l'humaine devant lui, incapable de trouver ses mots après ce qu'il venait de recevoir. Il se sentait très déçu mais aussi découragé car il ne pensait pas à avoir à faire face à ce genre de situation plutôt complexe. Du moins, pas jusqu'à maintenant, si proche du but.

«Markus ?» Pressa Jenna, maintenant morte d'inquiétude par son silence.

«Ton oncle … A été kidnappé.» Dit-il finalement, trouvant sa voix et son courage en serrant les poings à ses côtés. Il vit le visage de la jeune femme devenir livide puis se détendre, son rythme cardiaque augmentant considérablement tandis qu'elle commençait à réaliser ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

«Q-quoi !» Bafouilla-t-elle, une main sur son cœur et l'autre agrippant le poteau à côté d'elle pour le soutien.

«Par le RK800, Connor.» Finit calmement Markus, les dents serrés et les yeux dans le visage bouleversé de l'humaine, une immense pression dans sa pompe à Thirium lorsqu'elle étouffa un terrible sanglot avec sa main.

 _Hank … Avait été pris en otage par Connor …_

Sauf que ce n'était pas lui, son Connor ne ferait pas une chose pareille. Mais alors, cela ne pouvait que signifier que le vrai avait été tué à la tour CyberLife et remplacer par un nouveau modèle.

Jenna ne pouvait plus respirer, sa tête tournait et son cœur venait de s'arrêter dans sa poitrine, la laissant hoqueter pour l'air qui ne voulait plus rentrer dans ses poumons. Ses mains se mirent à trembler violemment à l'immense souffrance émotionnelle qui s'abattit sans aucune pitié sur elle, la laissant dans un piteux état.

Elle venait de perdre Connor … Et très certainement son oncle adoré.

Jenna glissa sur le sol et laissa sortir un misérable hurlement de douleur à sa lourde perte.

A suivre …

* * *

C'est triiiiiiiste QwQ mais il ne faut pas perdre espoir et ne pas arriver aux conclusions hâtives ! N'est-ce pas, Jenna ? FAUT AVOIR CONFIANCE EN CONNOR, NOM DE ZEUS !

Tout cas, nous nous rapprochons tranquillement de la fin ^=^ mais rien n'est encore jouer ! Il reste deux/trois étapes importantes. De plus, je vais commencer à faire les One Shots JenxCon avec Hanki :p la rigolade sera de rendez-vous tout comme la tristesse … Ou les remords ? Mystère !

A bientôt, VP


	18. Chapitre 18 - Tensions

Un petit peu le moral à zéro alors j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira, c'est le plus longs de tous jusqu'à présent.

Je vais également débuter les One Shot principalement JennaxConnor, alors si vous avez des petites idées pour ce couple, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en faire part ^^ Je suis preneuse !

 **PS** : Après avoir fait une grande découverte (merci Linkia, merci Ruko) j'ai modifié une petite chose dans le chapitre 17. Carl n'est tout compte fait pas mort lol ! Juste pour que vous le sachiez, histoire de ne pas vous sentir désorienter.

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires et des votes comme vous le faites toujours ^^ C'est toujours très plaisant !

* * *

Chapitre 18 - Tensions

 _«Nous sommes en direct de Detroit où des milliers d'Androïdes défilent dans les rues de la ville en ce moment même.»_

 _«Le chef des déviants, celui qu'ils appellent Markus, est en tête du cortège.»_

Ils étaient nombreux à marcher vers leur destin, silencieux mais rempli de détermination. Ils devaient rejoindre les camps d'Androïdes aux abords de la ville pour tenter de délivrer leurs semblables des griffes des humains.

Alors ils s'avançaient tous lentement dans cette immense rue qu'était Woodward Avenue, en plein centre-ville. Il n'y avait personne dehors à cette heure-ci déjà à cause de leur présence mais également à cause du discours inquiétant de Madame la Présidente un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Rester le plus calme possible, c'était la toute première règle.

Markus s'arrêta de marcher puis leva doucement les yeux vers les barrières qu'avaient mis en place les humains pour les empêcher de franchir la limite de la ville. S'ils pensaient un seul instant qu'ils réussiront à les repousser de cette façon, les humains étaient plus idiots qu'il ne le pensait.

 _Leurs cœurs de métal étaient bien plus grands et plus forts._

Markus jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à tous les Androïdes qui le suivaient puis passa son regard sur North à sa gauche qui lui donna un petit sourire encourageant et débordant d'admiration. Elle avait parfaitement confiance en lui et le suivra jusqu'à la fin … Quoi qu'il se passera ce soir.

Sa tête se tourna ensuite sur la droite et plus particulièrement sur Josh et Jenna. Son ami semblait nerveux car il passait son poids d'un pied à l'autre tout en regardant fixement devant lui aux humains un peu plus loin, les poings serrés d'anxiété. Il n'était pas du tout rassurer et craignait pour la survie de son peuple, tout comme North et tous les autres.

Quant à l'humaine …

Elle se tenait bien droite et ne donnait aucun regard autour d'elle, une expression sombre et froide sur son jeune visage humide par les larmes de tristesse. Ce n'était pas étonnant après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Markus se souvint de sa douleur lorsqu'il avait cru perdre son ancien propriétaire, mourant presque dans ses bras. Sauf que la différence avec cette femme était qu'elle avait non seulement perdu un membre de sa famille, mais également un amour … Tout comme lui venait de perdre un atout précieux pour sa révolution.

Il cligna des yeux puis sentit sa LED redevenir jaune. Il avait essayé de prendre contact avec le chasseur de déviant mais il n'avait jamais réussi à établir un lien avec lui … Donc il était dans l'incapacité de comprendre son comportement. De plus, Markus avait d'autres préoccupations qui nécessitaient toute son attention alors il n'avait pas le temps de chercher une explication.

Jenna sentit son regard sur elle mais elle n'y prêta pas une grande attention, elle devait rester concentrer et ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir ni la panique, pas maintenant.

Si au moins, elle réussissait à parler aux soldats de l'armée et les convaincre de l'aider à sauver son oncle … Peut-être que Hank n'était pas encore mort. Il fallait absolument qu'elle le retrouve avec ou sans l'aide de son propre peuple. Le choix était tout aussi difficile pour elle. Aider un peuple qui n'était pas le sien, ou les laisser pour suivre les peines de son cœur ?

 _Qu'y a-t-il de pire que d'avoir à choisir entre deux camps ?_

Elle grimaça à la douleur sourde dans sa poitrine puis hoqueta doucement en fermant hermétiquement les yeux. La douleur physique était affligeante mais la douleur morale insupportable … Non seulement perdre son oncle mais aussi Connor. Elle avait l'impression d'être morte de l'intérieur, ayant perdu un bout de son âme dans les abysses.

Tout au fond d'elle, Jenna gardait un semblant d'espoir que peut-être tout n'était pas perdu. Que son oncle et Connor allaient bien et que le message qu'avait reçu Markus n'était pas vrai. Qu'il avait pour unique but de la déstabiliser et de lui faire croire à un mensonge monter de toute pièce.

Mais pourquoi, dans ce cas ? Pourquoi s'attaquer à elle personnellement alors qu'elle n'était qu'une humaine dans une histoire de Révolution Androïde ?

C'était absurde, et ce fut pour cette raison que Jenna croyait en ce message. Quelqu'un voulait prévenir Markus du changement de camp de Connor dans cette guerre civile. Hors, il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à Hank, donc c'était juste impossible que ce soit lui.

CyberLife avait plus d'un tour dans son sac apparemment.

Elle ne réalisait pas encore l'amplitude mais lorsqu'elle sera complètement consciente de son drame, Jenna n'aura plus de force de rester debout ni même de continuer à se battre. Du moins, pas tant qu'elle n'en n'aura pas le cœur net dans cette histoire.

Donc pour le moment, Jenna se tenait droite en gardant ses yeux rivés en bout de rue, aux côtés de Markus le leader des déviants. Un hélicoptère les survola et les éclaira en travers cette petite tempête de neige qui rendait la marche difficile.

Ensuite, un drone passa au-dessus de la tête de North et de Markus, les filmant pour rediffuser leur manifestation sur les écrans de tous les citoyens de Detroit. Ils arrivèrent à une intersection, juste à quelques mètres des premiers véhicules militaires.

«On y est … Le moment de vérité.» S'exclama Markus en s'arrêtant de marcher pour regarder les humains en état d'alerte.

«Rendez-vous immédiatement ou nous ouvrirons le feu !» Hurla l'un des soldats en travers un micro.

Mais Markus reprit lentement la marche sans jamais donner le moindre signe de faiblesse face aux menaces des humains. North gonfla la poitrine puis regarda l'humaine qui continuait de les suivre malgré les hauts risques qu'elle soit abattus d'une simple balle. Elle sourit tristement.

Markus lui avait communiqué le message qu'il avait reçu d'une certaine RK900 avant sa mort au sujet du chasseur de déviant. Elle commençait à ressentir de l'empathie pour l'humaine qu'elle haïssait avant même de la connaitre mais maintenant, elle voyait qui elle était réellement. Une jeune femme complètement perdu qui, malgré sa lourde perte, poursuivait cette révolution qui n'était pas la sienne.

S'ensuit l'admiration. L'humaine était bien plus forte moralement que la plupart de son espèce. Elle cachait bien ses émotions derrière cette facette dure et sombre, mais North n'était pas dupe et réussissait à voir en travers elle et sa terrible souffrance émotionnelle.

Elle se rapprocha un peu de Markus et se retint de tendre la main pour l'entrelacer avec la sienne, une soudaine douleur dans sa pompe à Thirium à l'idée de perdre celui qu'elle aimait. Si Markus mourrait, elle n'aura plus aucune raison de continuer à vivre en travers cette guerre.

«Tenez-vous près …» Ordonna l'un des humains en chargeant son arme derrière la barrière.

Markus s'arrêta puis regarda à sa gauche aux journalistes qui prenaient des photos du rassemblement derrière des limites imposées par l'armée. Tous les autres Androïdes s'arrêtèrent derrière lui et attendirent les prochains mots de leur leader.

«Nous ne voulons pas d'affrontement ! C'est une manifestation pacifique.» S'écria Markus en regardant les humains à quelques mètres devant lui.

Jenna se laissa sourire sinistrement aux mots de l'Androïde. Il avait bien fait de dire cela mais malheureusement, les humains pouvaient se montrer idiots, surtout lorsque le contrôle leur échappait.

«Je répète : rendez-vous ou nous ouvrirons le feu !» Hurla une fois de plus le chef de l'armée.

Après cette déclaration, un camion militaire roula pour venir se mettre à l'arrière du cortège et ainsi les bloquer à cette intersection. Ils voulaient les coincer pour pouvoir mieux les abattre ! Jenna sentit son souffle se prendre dans sa gorge à ce qui les attendait, une pression supplémentaire en elle et la peur de voir mourir tous ses déviants.

«On ne peut plus faire marche arrière.» Chuchota Markus, ses yeux se perdant devant lui.

«Il faut que j'intervienne.» Répliqua rapidement Jenna en prenant un pas en avant et en levant les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Elle entendit vaguement North lui dire d'arrêter mais elle continua d'avancer lentement jusqu'à dépasser Markus et Josh.

«Stop ! Pas un pas de plus !» S'écria rudement l'homme s'occupant des directives.

«Je suis Jenna Anderson ! Je travaille pour la Police de Detroit. Ne tirez pas, je vous en conjure. Ce sont des êtres vivants, ils méritent d'être entendus ! Ils ne vous feront aucun mal. S'il vous plaît … J'ai besoin de votre aide.» Plaida Jenna en posant ses mains sur sa tête lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit des rechargements d'armes.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, elle reprit un pas de plus puis sursauta violemment lorsqu'une balle ricocha juste devant ses pieds en signe d'avertissement. Génial, ils ne la croyaient pas ! Après tout, qui croirait quelqu'un dans un regroupement d'Androïdes sans aucune LED à leur tête pour faire la distinction ?

«Mon oncle est en danger ! Vous devez m'aider !» Hurla désespérément Jenna en enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux lorsque les larmes de colère lui montèrent aux yeux. Bordel ! Pourquoi il fallait que ce soit aussi difficile ?! Evidemment que ses hommes n'allaient pas l'aider, mais elle devait au moins essayer.

«Ne bouge plus ! Ou nous t'abattrons !» Beugla l'homme dans son micro.

Jenna soupira puis rabaissa ses bras le long de son corps, son visage tombant alors que ses espérances glissaient lentement hors d'elle. Elle allait se faire tuer … Quelque part, heureusement que son oncle ne voyait pas où elle était sinon il serait fou de rage.

L'hélicoptère repassa au-dessus des Androïdes puis filma la jeune femme qui avait pris la parole. Markus décida de venir se positionner à côté d'elle pour lui donner du soutien et aussi pour poursuivre son discours.

«Nous vous demandons de libérer tous les Androïdes détenus dans les camps et de cesser les violences à notre encontre. Nous venons en paix. Nous refusons d'avoir recours à la violence.» S'écria-t-il de vive voix en serrant les poings à ses côtés.

Jenna vit que North se tenait à côté d'elle à sa gauche et qu'elle lui lançait un petit regard peiné. Elle lui donna un léger sourire puis leva ses yeux sur les journalistes qui prenaient des photos d'eux en arrière-plan.

«Mais nous ne partirons pas tant que notre peuple ne sera pas libre.» Conclut Markus en levant un peu le menton pour paraître plus fier.

Les Androïdes reprirent leur marche en dépassant Markus, Josh, Jenna et North, plus déterminés que jamais pour mettre fin à leur perpétuelle souffrance. C'était la dernière ligne droite pour eux et celle qui sera décisive pour leur sort.

«FEU !»

Huit Androïdes s'écroulèrent au sol juste derrière Jenna lorsque les balles les transpercèrent violemment. Elle les regarda vaguement puis déglutit difficilement lorsque les autres ne s'arrêtèrent pas et continuèrent d'avancer avec Markus.

C'était du suicide …

«FEU !»

Les coups de feu retentirent et six autres Androïdes tombèrent mollement au sol. Jenna s'accroupit près de l'un d'eux et lui prit la tête tandis qu'il convulsait, le sang bleu volant hors de sa bouche et sur ses vêtements. Sa LED était rouge clignotante et son regard se perdait lentement au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la désactivation.

«Non …» Chuchota-t-elle en travers ses larmes de désolation. Etait-ce donc comme cela que tout allait se finir ? Tous abattus sans aucune pitié, sans leur laisser la moindre chance de s'exprimer ?

Jusqu'où ira la cruauté ? N'y avait-il plus aucune limite ? Voilà en quoi se résumait l'humanité. De piètres lâches qui n'assumaient pas leurs créations ! Elijah Kamski avait parfaitement raison sur une chose, les humains étaient des êtres pathétiques.

Jenna leva les yeux de l'Androïde mort sur ses genoux lorsque tout le monde autour d'elle s'assit sans rien dire, reproduisant exactement ce que leur leader faisait. Elle fronça confusément les sourcils tout en regardant autour d'elle aux déviants assis en tailleur face à des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents.

L'image était comique, si ce n'était pas pour les terribles circonstances qui les poussaient à faire cet acte.

«Vous allez tirer sur des manifestants qui ne sont pas armés ?» Cria Markus afin de les déstabiliser et éventuellement leur donner mauvaise conscience.

«Ne tirez plus, s'il vous plaît …» Marmonna Jenna en regardant doucement autour d'elle aux soldats. Elle relâcha lentement la tête du déviant sur le sol puis lui ferma les yeux en signe de respect. Après cela, elle s'assit sur ses genoux puis croisa ses mains en attendant de voir si effectivement, ils allaient cesser le feu.

L'hélicoptère passa une nouvelle fois au-dessus d'eux puis s'envola les photographes un peu plus loin qui continuaient de prendre des clichés de cette manifestation. Jenna voyait bien que les soldats se regardaient bêtement après cette déclaration, certains baissant même leurs armes au sol pour montrer leur désaccord.

«Toutes les équipes, cessez le feu !» S'écria une nouvelle fois le chef des armées après un petit moment silencieux.

Markus et North se relevèrent lentement tandis que les autres Androïdes gardèrent cette même position sur le sol, leurs yeux fixés sur les humains à quelques mètres devant eux qui venaient de baisser les armes.

«Markus, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?» Lui demanda North en levant les bras, inquiète.

«Il faut tenir … Aussi longtemps qu'on peut.» Informa-t-il en tournant la tête dans sa direction, restant bien droit face à la menace toujours persistante.

Jenna soupira doucement puis ferma les yeux en détendant ses muscles, se concentrant uniquement sur les battements de son cœur. Le vent soufflait ses cheveux blonds et le froid engourdissait ses membres. Elle envoya une prière silencieuse pour son oncle.

Et pour Connor, s'il était encore en vie quelque part.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _TOUR CYBERLIFE_

Connor restait planté au milieu des deux cadavres humains en attendant que l'ascenseur n'arrive au niveau -49, une légère nervosité dans ses systèmes.

Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur l'immense regroupement d'Androïdes ici-bas, il vit que cinq soldats marchaient rapidement pour venir l'intercepter. Il leva les yeux dans le coin gauche de la cabine et sentit sa pompe à Thirium manquer une pulsation, la caméra de surveillance dans l'ascenseur !

«Merde !» Maudit-il sous son souffle, maintenant inquiet pour sa survie. Comment avait-il pu oublier cette fichue caméra de surveillance ! C'était pourtant d'une évidence à CyberLife …

Les cinq agents de sécurité levèrent leurs armes lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et que l'Androïde RK800 se cacha derrière l'un des agents récemment abattu. Il tendait son arme vers eux en utilisant le corps de l'humain comme d'une protection le temps qu'il analyse la situation avec son scan visuel.

Vite, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps ! Connor visualisa la scène ainsi que les cinq agents en face de lui, tous près à lui tirer dessus. Le temps ralenti et lui permis de prédire ce qu'il allait exécuter pour mettre à terre chacun de ses ennemis.

Il revint au présent puis s'attaqua immédiatement à celui de gauche en lui mettant une balle dans la tête, ensuite à son voisin puis celui du milieu et tout cela, en quelques micros secondes ! Il jeta le corps de l'homme mort sur le sol puis attrapa fermement l'arme de celui de droite en jetant son pied dans l'estomac de l'agent juste à côté.

Connor frappa son arme dans la poitrine de celui-ci puis fracassa son poing dans sa tête pour le mettre chaos. Il se tourna à temps pour tirer sur l'agent qui venait de se relever et qui s'apprêtait à lui coller une balle en pleine tête. Il se redressa puis regarda autour de lui pour toutes autres éventuelles menaces mais tous les agents gisaient morts sur le sol, le laissant prendre l'avantage une fois de plus.

Connor soupira tranquillement puis se détendit pour que sa LED redevienne au bleu au lieu du jaune, arrachant la recharge de sa lourde arme puis les jetant sans ménagement au sol. Il s'approcha de l'un des agents morts et récupéra un flingue un peu plus petit qui tiendrait beaucoup mieux dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Cette salle était immense et le nombre d'Androïdes contenus ici dépassant ses espérances. L'armée parfaite pour aider Markus et les autres. Il cligna des yeux puis passa un scan complet sur tous les Androïdes identiques en veille autour de lui.

Convertir les Androïdes.

Connor reprit sa posture droite puis s'avança calmement dans l'allée principale qui s'éparait en deux les rassemblements d'Androïdes. Il s'approcha l'un d'eux et vit son numéro de série ainsi que son modèle, des AP700.

Il continua de marcher entre ses milliers d'Androïdes inactifs jusqu'à arriver au centre même de la salle. Connor retira la peau de sa main gauche puis baissa les yeux sur elle, clignant lentement des yeux alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire la plus grande conversion que le monde n'ait jamais connue. Il repensa soudainement à Markus et à Jenna …

Ils seraient sans doute fiers de lui car il avait accompli sa mission.

Souriant légèrement au sentiment fort qui accompagna cette pensée, Connor se rapprocha de l'un des Androïdes immobiles à sa gauche. Il le regarda longuement puis tendit son bras vers lui qui, par reflexe, leva le sien pour la connexion.

Le AP700 se tourna pleinement vers le RK800 lorsqu'il sentit les vibrations de ce contact, à l'approche de la conversion lorsque soudainement, une voix familière entra dans son appareil auditif.

«Hé, oh, oh ! Doucement tas de ferraille de merde !»

Connor fut confronté à Hank et son propre modèle qui tenait son pistolet sur la tête du Lieutenant Anderson. Il garda sa main sur le bras de l'Androïde AP700 mais se tourna vers les deux nouveaux personnages qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir ici, à CyberLife.

«Maintenant, recule, Connor. Et je l'épargnerai.» Ordonna le faux Connor en s'approchant doucement du Lieutenant pour lui coller le canon du pistolet sur la tempe.

«Désolé, Connor … C'est ton salopard de frère jumeaux, là … Ta grande sœur avait essayé de l'arrêter, mais cet enfoiré a réussi à l'abattre.» Grogna Hank en secouant doucement la tête, triste qu'il n'ait pas réussi à se défendre tout seul.

Le vrai Connor déglutit péniblement, sa LED virant au rouge intense.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Qu'avait-il de pire que d'être prit entre deux feux ?

Markus et les autres Androïdes s'entourèrent de véhicules, pneus, poubelles, barrières pour faire une immense barricade entre eux et les humains toujours aux aguets. Pour le moment, ils se tenaient prêts à recevoir de nouvelles directives mais la confrontation était inévitable, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

North leva les yeux sur Markus qui venait de se lever pour regarder par-dessus les barrières. Il observait, comptait combien d'humains se dressaient sur leur chemin. Tout à l'heure, un nouveau camion déposa des hommes supplémentaires pour soutenir ceux déjà sur place et amenant avec eux, de nouvelles armes.

Elle soupira puis se repositionna contre les palettes en fermant un instant les yeux, les mains agrippant son pantalon. Elle avait peur pour Markus et pour son peuple, peur qu'ils n'arriveront jamais à faire changer d'avis les humains à temps … C'était très difficile de ne pas succomber à la terreur dans des moments pareils.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent subitement lorsqu'elle entendit un petit reniflement à sa gauche. Il s'agissait de l'humaine dont elle ignorait le nom qui pleurait doucement dans ses genoux. North se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis relâcha son pantalon pour secouer doucement l'épaule de la femme, pas vraiment sûre si c'était une bonne approche pour lui donner un peu de réconfort.

Jenna releva la tête de ses genoux puis la reposa en arrière contre le bois, gardant ses bras autour de ses jambes tirer contre sa poitrine. Elle expira doucement l'air contenu dans ses poumons puis tourna la tête pour regarder la femme Androïde à côté d'elle, North si elle s'en souvenait bien.

«Je suis désolée … Pour ton oncle et le chasseur de déviant.» Hésita-t-elle en retirant délicatement sa main de l'épaule de l'humaine et en détournant le regard sur le sol à ses pieds.

«Il n'y a qu'un seul coupable dans cette histoire. Et nous devons gagner pour qu'il tombe.» Renifla Jenna en passant sa manche sur son visage, le nez rougie par le froid glacial.

«Je tenais également à m'excuser de t'avoir dit toutes ses choses … J'étais furieuse, mais tu ne méritais pas ma haine. Je déteste les humains mais parfois, j'oublie qu'ils ne sont pas tous pareils.» Rit amèrement North en mettant sa tête contre le bois, les yeux fermés et un léger sourire aux lèvres.

«Je peux comprendre. Nous sommes des êtres égoïstes et cupides, méchants sans aucune raison pour la plupart du temps. C'est difficile de nous faire confiance après tout ce qu'il s'est passé … Mais, il y a aussi du bon dans l'humanité et j'espère que ce soir sera le parfait exemple.» Répondit Jenna d'un petit haussement d'épaules, imitant le sourire de la femme Androïde à côté d'elle.

«Je t'ai mal jugée. J'ai vu à quel point tu aimais cet Androïde, je ne voulais juste pas l'admettre. Je pensais que tu faisais semblant, que ce n'était pas possible qu'un humain puisse autant aimer l'un d'entre nous …» North leva exagérément les yeux au ciel en riant faiblement, un peu embarrassé par ses aveux.

«Hey, je pensais que c'était les Androïdes qui simulaient ?» Jenna cligna de l'œil lorsque la femme robot la regarda avec de grands yeux, la bouche ouverte. Les deux se mirent à rire doucement, heureuses que la tension commençait lentement à s'atténuer entre elles.

«Merci de nous aider. Notre peuple te sera à jamais redevable.» Sourit North en mettant ses bras sur ses genoux, adoptant une position un peu plus décontracte.

«Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber, je vous le promets. Ah, et au faites, moi c'est Jenna.» Jenna tendit sa main vers la femme Androïde avec un sourire invitant qui masquait un peu sa tristesse et sa peur.

«North.» Lui répondit-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne et en lui rendant son regard d'approbation. A un moment ou à un autre, il fallait enterrer la hache de guerre. Et quoi de mieux que de commencer dans une révolution comme celle-ci ?

Markus grimpa au-dessus d'une voiture puis plissa les yeux aux journalistes toujours présent de l'autre côté de la ruelle, derrière des barrières de sécurités. Tout comme les hommes armés qui n'attendaient que le signal pour les abattre …

«On doit finir la barricade ! Allez, aidez-moi !» S'écria-t-il aux Androïdes déviants en sautant du toit.

Jenna et North se levèrent pour donner de l'aide au leader qui attrapa une voiture abandonnée dans la ruelle pour venir la mettre en renfort autour de leur camp de fortune. D'autres Androïdes les aidèrent à pousser pour ensuite aller chercher un banc et des panneaux digitaux. Josh aida Markus à porter le banc afin de pouvoir faire assoir les Androïdes blessés et s'occuper d'eux.

«Je sais que ce n'était pas une décision facile à prendre … Mais je suis sûr qu'on a bien fait.» Rassura Josh en regardant Markus avant d'escalader la voiture pour rejoindre les autres.

Ils étaient nombreux à être blesser et en manque de Thirium. Ils ne pourront jamais tenir comme ça jusqu'au lendemain matin … Il fallait qu'ils trouvent une solution à ce problème et rapidement s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir plus de perte.

Soupirant doucement de défaite, Jenna passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux blonds puis avala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Elle était frigorifier mais aussi terriblement inquiète pour Hank … Sans parler de Connor. Elle priait pour qu'ils aillent bien et que tout cela ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar.

Pas plus de larmes, il fallait garder la tête froide et continuer. Tant qu'il y avait de la vie, il y avait de l'espoir ! Comme aimait le répéter à de mainte reprise son père lorsqu'il était encore en vie. Maintenant, un peuple avait besoin de son aide et elle fera tout en son pouvoir pour mener à bien sa mission.

Jenna sourit nostalgiquement, elle pensait comme Connor avec sa fichue mission. Qu'est-ce qui était décidément le plus important ? Ceux qu'elle aimait ou la révolution ?

Ses pensées furent coupées lorsqu'elle vit Markus et Josh mettre une immense affiche digitale face aux journalistes avec écrit dessus

 _Nous sommes en vie_

Markus se rapprocha ensuite de North qui venait de finir de mettre une barrière pour renforcer la barricade face aux soldats. Elle s'éloigna puis sourit gentiment au leader, attendant de lui une petite louange ou une certaine reconnaissance.

«Ça ne les retiendra pas longtemps, mais … C'est déjà mieux que rien.» Dit-elle d'un petit hochement de tête satisfait.

Jenna marcha vers un tonneau faisant office de chauffage pour les Androïdes ralentis par le froid, mettant ses mains vers les vives flammes pour la chaleur accueillante. Elle passa ensuite rapidement ses mains le long de ses bras puis regarda pensivement autour d'elle en prenant note de chaque petit détail.

Ils étaient au moins à l'abri quelques temps dans ce camp barricadé, le temps qu'il faudra aux humains pour décider du sort des rescapés de Jericho. Si seulement ils avaient plus de monde … Plus d'Androïdes pour les soutenir et repousser les hommes armés. Peut-être alors qu'ils auraient une chance de survie …

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue puis secoua doucement la tête en regardant le feu devant elle, appréciant le peu de réconfort que cela lui apportait. Pas de pensées négatives, il fallait rester forte.

Jenna reprit une grande inspiration puis marcha autour du camp en regardant les Androïdes sur le sol, l'angoisse au ventre de les voir aussi défait. Beaucoup étaient endommagés au-delà de la réparation et attendaient la désactivation, une image tout à fait crève-cœur. Elle s'agenouilla devant un WR600 entouré de trois autres déviants morts après avoir perdus trop de Thirium.

L'Androïde bougea puis leva lentement la tête vers Jenna, la regardant avec peine et souffrance. Devant ses genoux, une femme déviante désactivée, ses yeux remplis de sang bleu regardant fixement le ciel sombre.

«Les humains n'ont aucune pitié, pour tout ce qui est différent …» S'exprima calmement le WR600 en plissant les yeux à Jenna, les mains en poings sur ses genoux.

«Je suis vraiment désolé …» Répondit-elle douloureusement en pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas verser plus de larmes. Elle tendit une main vers le visage de la femme et comme tout à l'heure avec un autre, elle lui ferma les yeux pour un peu plus de dignité.

«Pourquoi font-ils cela ?» Marmonna le WR600 qui rabaissa ses yeux tristes sur les corps à ses côtés, accablé par tant de cruauté.

Jenna ne répondit pas, elle ne savait même pas quoi répondre à cette question car il n'y avait rien à dire. L'Androïde était déboussoler, il ne savait plus exactement ce qu'il se passait du moins pas depuis l'explosion de Jericho.

Donc elle se redressa et passa sa manche sous ses yeux pour sécher l'humidité y résidant, une lourde pression dans son cœur. Au loin, elle aperçut un couple de déviants qui s'entrelaçaient à côté d'un feu, leurs LED jaunes comme tous ceux qui résidaient ici. Les Androïdes montraient bien plus de respect et d'attachement que n'importe quel humain … Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et son oncle pour voir l'évidence ?!

Markus et North discutaient tranquillement tout en examinant les humains à quelques mètres de leur position. Ils parlaient des camps et du manque de communication. Le leader avait perdu toute communication avec les déviants emprisonner de l'autre côté des barrières … Cela ne pouvait prédire qu'une seule chose.

Ils avaient été abattus.

Tout à coup, Markus s'éloigna de sa belle pour rejoindre Josh qui lui faisait signe de le rejoindre. Ils étaient trop loin de Jenna pour qu'elle puisse entendre de quoi ils parlaient, mais leurs visages sombres suffisaient pour comprendre que ce n'était pas de bonne augure.

«Markus ! Markus, viens voir !» Hurla soudainement North en pointant sa main en direction des hommes.

Jenna fronça les sourcils puis se rapprocha elle aussi en même temps que l'Androïde, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se passait pour créer autant de panique chez North. Elle glissa sur le côté gauche des deux personnages, en contre bas de leur position et en restant accroupie.

«Markus !»

 _Perkins ! Ce petit fils de pute !_

«Je suis venu pour parler, Markus !» Insista l'agent du FBI en parlant haut et fort dans son amplificateur de voix.

North se précipita aux côtés de Jenna sur le sol, regardant entre les pneus et les palettes à l'humain qui avait pris un pas de plus vers leur barricade. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, l'humaine à côté d'elle se hissa sur la palette, folle de rage.

«PERKINS ! Vous, sale fumier-WAAAAA !» Rugit-elle en dégringolant de son perchoir lorsque North la tira violemment en arrière de retour à la sécurité.

«Tu es folle ! Tu vas te faire tuer !» Réprimanda-t-elle froidement en la regardant dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés et une main agrippant fermement son bras pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille.

Jenna s'apprêta à lui répondre avec la même vivacité qu'elle mais l'agent reprit la parole dans un rire qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

«Ah, la stagiaire Anderson. Je ne suis pas vraiment étonné de vous voir ici, avec eux. Mais j'aimerais comprendre, que faites-vous avec un peuple qui n'est pas le vôtre ? Rendez-vous, votre place est parmi nous, les humains.» Dit-il avec un petit sourire mesquin aux lèvres, un sourcil levé.

«Allez vous faire foutre !» Cria-t-elle en retour, les dents serrées.

«Oh oui, je vois, tout comme son oncle. J'ose imaginer à quel point votre père décédé doit être déçu de sa fille … Une lâche. Comme ça doit être difficile de vivre avec une mauvaise conscience.» Se moqua Perkins en riant froidement, espérant avoir réussi à toucher un point sensible chez la jeune femme de l'autre côté de la barricade.

«Je ne suis pas une lâche …» Chuchota Jenna en travers sa gorge serrée par les émotions, regardant fixement devant elle alors que les larmes de colère et de rage dévalèrent ses joues froides. Elle sentit la main de North se resserrer autour de son bras pour un peu de consolation mais elle était aveugler par la haine.

Alors, au lieu de lui répondre, Jenna tendit son bras en l'air et pointa son majeur vers Perkins en espérant lui faire passer son message en travers ce geste immature mais tellement soulageant.

«Ne l'écoute pas …» Marmonna North à côté d'elle lorsqu'elle se releva pour rejoindre Markus sur les escaliers. Elle donna un léger hochement de tête puis resta tranquillement assise en attendant que sa colère ne se dissipe.

«Que voulez-vous !» Proclama Markus pour mettre un terme à cette petite querelle.

«Ecoute-moi. Tu as ma parole, ils ne tenteront rien.» Rassura Perkins.

«N'y vas pas ! C'est un piège. Ils veulent que tu sortes à découvert. N'y vas pas, Markus !» Plaida North à côté de Markus, se déplaçant nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre tout en regardant fixement l'humain voulant négocier avec leur leader.

«Je ne suis pas armé, Markus. Je veux juste te parler.» Reprit Perkins dans son micro. Markus se mit à réfléchir ce qui paraissait le mieux dans cette situation. Refuser ou le rejoindre pour savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire ?

«Je dois entendre ce qu'il a à dire.» Affirma-t-il en baissant les yeux sur la femme Androïde inquiète pour lui.

«Et s'ils t'abattent ?» North leva les yeux vers Markus, un horrible pressentiment en elle.

«C'est un risque qu'on doit prendre.» Conclut-il, plus sûr de lui que jamais.

Jenna ferma doucement les yeux puis laissa un faible soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres, sachant très bien que l'agent Perkins pouvait mentir. Si jamais ils abattaient Markus, les autres Androïdes étaient perdus … Elle priait pour que ce petit face à face ne finisse pas en larmes et en cris.

Elle leva les yeux à temps pour voir Markus franchir la barricade et rejoindre Perkins plus bas en attente pour lui, les mains dans le dos. Elle avait vraiment peur pour son sort tout comme North et Josh qui se regardèrent nerveusement en attendant qu'ils ne se mettent à discuter, leurs yeux méfiants suivant chacun des mouvements des humains armés.

Jenna enterra son visage dans ses genoux, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle craignait d'entendre le coup de feu qui mettrait un terme à cette révolution, celui qui détruirait tout espoir pour le peuple Androïde déviant.

 _Si seulement Connor était là …_

Cette angoisse était insupportable, ne pas savoir si son oncle ou Connor allaient bien même si les circonstances ne penchaient vraiment pas en leur faveur. Mais Jenna gardait un semblant d'espoir que ce n'était pas terminé et que son Androïde reviendra sain et sauf, tout comme Hank.

 _Insupportable et tellement douloureux, une attente interminable._

Quelques minutes plus tard, un long soupir de soulagement sortit des bouches de North et de Josh ce qui incita Jenna à lever les yeux de ses genoux pour voir Markus revenir sans aucune blessure. Il descendit lentement les escaliers mais son expression était tendue et sombre … Perkins avait dû lui dire quelque chose de grave.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Markus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?» Se précipita de demander North en venant se mettre devant lui, ses yeux remplis de craintes.

Au lieu de lui répondre, le leader des déviants passa à côté d'elle pour aller se mettre sur un conteneur et ainsi, engager un petit discours pour ses troupes. Jenna se releva rapidement pour venir se mettre à côté de Josh et d'un autre Androïde, voulant écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

«Les humains s'apprête à donner l'assaut. Nous allons leur montrer que nous n'avons pas peur. Si nous mourrons aujourd'hui, au moins, nous mourrons libres !» Dit-il haut et fort.

Jenna ouvrit la bouche dans l'horreur absolue lorsqu'une bombe fumigène rebondit sur le sol à sa gauche mais trop tard pour prévenir, elle explosa et balaya violemment les Androïdes. Le bruit de l'explosion était assourdissant sans compter la force de frappe qui jeta Jenna au sol à quelques mètres de sa place d'origine.

Ses oreilles sifflèrent douloureusement et quelque chose de chaud coula hors de son nez, s'infiltrant rapidement entre ses lèvres pour lui donner un goût cuivré gênant. Elle gémit doucement sous son souffle en essayant de se redresser mais échoua lamentablement, laissant son corps se détendre sur le sol froid.

Elle perdit connaissance.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il se retrouvait face à son propre modèle … Connor serra la mâchoire puis plissa les yeux à l'Androïde RK800 qui tenait le Lieutenant Anderson en otage. Surtout, ne rien faire de stupide.

«La vie de cet homme est entre tes mains. Tu vas devoir décider ce qui compte le plus ! Lui … Ou la révolution.» Railla le faux Connor en regardant l'humain puis à nouveau à l'Androïde déviant qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui.

«Surtout, ne l'écoute pas ! Je te jure que tout ce qu'il raconte, c'est des conneries !» Se moqua Hank avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, même si intérieurement il avait vraiment peur pour sa vie.

«J'ai déjà neutralisé sa nièce, Jenna Anderson. Elle ne fait plus partie de ce monde désormais, par ta faute !» Accusa le faux Connor en donnant un petit coup de son canon de pistolet dans la tête du Lieutenant Anderson.

Immédiatement après ses terribles aveux, l'expression faussement détendu de Hank changea brusquement pour être remplacé par le choc, l'accablement et surtout la colère. Ce robot … Avait tué Jenna, sa petite fille, sa nièce ! Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ?!

«QUOI ! Espèce de sale petite merde ! Fils de pute ! Je vais te tuer !» Beugla-t-il en se tournant vers le méchant Connor et en se jetant à son cou pour l'étrangler. Il attrapa fermement son col et le secoua rudement alors que d'autres insultes glissaient de ses lèvres, ébranlé par cette terrible nouvelle qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à assimiler.

«Lieutenant ! Arrêter !» Cria Connor déviant en serrant le poing lorsque son autre modèle frappa Hank au visage pour qu'il le lâche et se tienne à nouveau tranquille. Il reprit rapidement avant qu'il ne le frappe à nouveau.

«Ce n'est pas vrai, il ment. Jenna va bien, je me suis assuré qu'elle soit en sécurité.» Rassura-t-il en tendant une main rassurante vers le Lieutenant en panique. L'autre Connor reprit correctement son arme en main puis jeta un regard mesquin dans sa direction, collant une nouvelle fois son canon contre la tête de Hank.

«Alors, pourquoi est-elle en plein milieu d'une guerre civile, si elle est en sécurité ? Risquant de se faire tuer, pour des machines défectueuses ?» Il leva les sourcils puis pencha la tête sur le côté, aimant voir le visage tombant de son frère jumeau.

La LED du vrai Connor flasha jaune pendant un court instant avant de redevenir au bleu normal. Mentait-il ? Etait-ce vrai que Jenna était en danger ? Que ce passait-il derrière ses murs, avec Markus et les autres ?

«T'es vraiment un trou du cul …» Grommela Hank en gardant les yeux au sol, nettement moins malheureux mais beaucoup plus inquiet maintenant qu'il savait que sa nièce était en plein milieu de cette guerre.

Toujours à ce mettre en danger inutilement. Elle ne changera jamais !

«Je suis désolé, Hank ! Je vous jure que je l'ignorais …» Répondit Connor déviant, incertain sur quoi faire à présent et quelque peu fébrile. Il était mort d'inquiétude pour la vie de son partenaire masculin ainsi que pour Jenna !

«Fais pas attention à moi. Fait ce que tu as à faire !» Hurla Hank en réponse en faisant un signe de ses yeux sur l'AP700 qu'il tenait par le bras afin qu'il poursuivre son travail.

Connor grimaça doucement en réfléchissant sur quoi dire pour calmer la tension grandissante entre eux, un choix à faire qui pourrait être décisif. Hors de question qu'il risque la vie de Hank ! Il allait devoir convaincre son autre modèle de ne pas faire cette erreur.

«Avant, j'étais comme toi.» Débuta-t-il d'une voix assurée. Il attendit que l'autre Connor le regarde pour poursuivre dans ce même ton de voix «Je croyais que seule ma mission importait … Et puis un jour, j'ai compris.»

Le visage de l'Androïde menaçant devint soudainement songeur et émotif, une légère moue moqueuse et les sourcils levés. Il cligna des yeux puis rabaissa un peu son arme de la tempe du Lieutenant, satisfait de voir une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de son ennemi identique.

«C'est très émouvant, Connor … Mais je ne suis pas un déviant.» Renchérit-il rapidement en reprenant son expression implacable et insupportable.

«Je suis une machine conçue pour accomplir une tâche. Et c'est exactement ce que j'ai l'intention de faire !» Il reprit de plus belle. Ensuite, il repositionna le pistolet contre la tête du Lieutenant Anderson qui se contentait de fixer pensivement le sol.

Le vrai Connor serra la mâchoire et sentit sa pompe devenir lourde dans son compartiment à la réponse aigre de son double. Il n'arrivera pas à le convaincre, il fallait qu'il utilise une toute autre tactique pour sauver Hank. Perdre son partenaire était juste impensable.

«Assez discuté ! Il est temps de choisir qui tu es.» S'énerva soudainement le faux RK800 en se rapprochant brutalement du Lieutenant, donnant l'impression qu'il était nerveux.

«Vas-tu sauver ton partenaire … Ou vas-tu le sacrifier ?» Il lui posa un ultimatum, le canon de son arme s'enfonçant contre la tête de Hank. Cette situation lui rappelait une autre qu'il avait vécu récemment à Jericho avec Jenna … Sauf qu'ici et avec ce modèle, c'était un peu plus délicat.

«D'accord, d'accord !» Le vrai Connor capitula en lâchant le bras du AP700 et en gardant ses mains levées en signe de paix. Il s'éloigna doucement des Androïdes tout en fixant son double heureux par sa réponse puis reprit.

«Tu as gagné …» Lui dit-il mais au même moment, le Lieutenant se jeta sur son tortionnaire dans piètre tentative pour le désarmé. Connor rentra immédiatement dans son mode d'analyse d'urgence pour voir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour sauver Hank et rapidement avant le drame.

Pas de temps à perdre ! Il se jeta sur son autre modèle avant qu'il ne tire sur l'humain puis le frappa à l'estomac mais celui-ci l'attrapa par les épaules et réussi à le basculer au sol. Il se redressa sur ses genoux en plissant les yeux au faux Connor debout à quelques pas de lui et terriblement inexpressif ...

 _Avait-il été comme ça à l'époque ?_

L'Androïde RK800 attendait une bagarre au corps à corps, son arme ayant glissé de ses mains lorsqu'il avait été attaqué par le Lieutenant Anderson. Il imita l'expression haineuse de son jumeau qui le regardait d'un air désinvolte de haut en bas, la bouche dans une grimace et le front sillonné.

Le Connor déviant se jeta sur lui en le poussant de toutes ses forces puis le poinçonna au visage, esquivant de justesse la réplique de son double qui voulait faire exactement les mêmes gestes que lui. Ils se frappèrent encore et encore mais impossible de les départager, ils étaient exactement les mêmes.

Coups de talons, de jambes et de poings, Connor réussissait à le toucher à chaque fois et ainsi l'abimé, mais il répliquait tout aussi bien que lui, à sa plus grande consternation. A un moment, l'Androïde voulut lui casser le bras comme avec le RK900 mais Connor réussi à se libérer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard en lui jetant son coude au visage, le prenant au dépourvu pendant quelques secondes.

Son jumeau réussi à le jeter au sol lorsqu'il tenta de le pousser avec son pied, retournant la situation à son avantage. Son poing se leva à son visage mais une voix bourrue les figea sur place.

«Attendez !» Cria Hank qui tenait le pistolet sur les deux Connor au sol. Merde … Qui était qui, maintenant ? Si seulement le Connor qui l'avait kidnappé n'avait pas pensé à changer sa veste en venant ici, il aurait réussi à les départager grâce aux blessures qu'il avait obtenues avec le RK900.

Les deux Connor regardèrent bêtement Hank en se relevant tout doucement du sol, les deux LED jaunes et les mains tendues devant eux. Comment savoir qui était le bon Connor ?! Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau !

«Merci, Hank.» Déclara celui à sa gauche, les sourcils levés.

«Je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans vous … Allez-y, tirez. On a pas de temps à perdre.» Pressa celui à sa droite.

«Hank, c'est moi ! Je suis le vrai Connor.» Renchérit nerveusement le Connor de gauche en regardant entre lui et son double.

Hank plissa les yeux tout en passant son pistolet d'un Connor à l'autre, cherchant à savoir qui était le vrai et qui était le faux. Il n'avait pas le choix s'il ne voulait pas se tromper d'Androïde et risquer de tuer le mauvais, il allait devoir clarifier les choses.

«L'un de vous est mon partenaire … L'autre n'est qu'un vieux sac à merde.» Gronda-t-il en s'arrêtant sur le Connor à sa gauche. Il grimaça amèrement puis reprit «reste à savoir qui est qui …»

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Hank ?» S'agaça l'Androïde détective de droite.

«Je suis le vrai Connor.» S'avança l'autre, la LED refusant de redevenir au bleu comme son double un peu plus calme.

«Donnez-moi votre arme, je vais lui régler son compte !» Cria rapidement celui de droite mais Hank pointa son arme vers lui dans une menace silencieuse pour qu'il se la ferme.

«On ne bouge pas !» Dit-il en prenant un pas en avant tout en gardant son pistolet vers ce Connor en particulier. Il lui jeta un regard noir puis revint sur l'autre RK800 qui avait repris une couleur de LED normale.

«Et si vous nous posiez une question ? Dont seul le vrai Connor connaîtrait la réponse.» Proposa celui-là en levant les sourcils, de plus en plus inquiet que son partenaire ne commette une grave erreur.

«Euh, où est-ce qu'on s'est connus ?» Requit Hank en regardant entre les deux confusément. Bordel de merde ! C'était vraiment difficile et terrifiant.

«Au Jimmy's Bar !» Répondit promptement le vrai Connor, mais l'autre disait exactement la même chose en même temps que lui, créant ainsi un vent de panique dans ses biocomposants déjà en alertes.

«Au Jimmy's Bar ! J'en ai visité quatre autres avant de réussir à vous trouver. Nous sommes allés à sur une scène de crime. La victime s'appelait Carlos Ortiz.» Finit l'autre robot avec un léger petit sourire en coin.

«Il a téléchargé ma mémoire …» Se dit à lui-même le vrai Connor en baissant les yeux au sol, la bouche entre ouverte de perplexité. CyberLife avait peut-être donné sa mémoire dans ce modèle … Mais il y avait des choses qu'il ne savait pas et qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Leurs LED à tous les deux repassèrent au jaune lorsque Hank redressa l'arme à la tête du Connor de gauche, les yeux plissés suspicieusement à lui. Il commençait à douter, ce n'était pas bon signe du tout.

«Comment s'appelle mon chien ?» Leur cria-t-il en attendant surtout une réponse de l'Androïde de gauche.

«Sumo. Votre chien s'appelle Sumo.» Se précipita de dire Connor mais l'autre le devança.

«Je le savais moi aussi !» Il mit ses deux mains contre sa poitrine tout en faisant les yeux doux au Lieutenant Anderson, imitant les expressions faciales du vrai Connor pour passer inaperçu.

Hank hésita longuement mais finalement, il donna un coup d'œil au RK800 de gauche et s'installa sur lui avec son arme. Il pourrait lui poser des questions sur sa nièce, Jenna, mais les deux Connor avaient prouvés qu'ils la connaissaient déjà, alors il pencha sur un autre sujet un peu plus épineux et difficile.

«Mon fils. C'est quoi, son nom ?» Lui demanda-t-il lentement, une autre grimace passant sur ses lèvres à la petite pointe douloureuse dans son cœur.

«Cole. Il s'appelait, Cole.» Débuta le vrai Connor d'une voix sans crainte, observant comme le visage de son coéquipier tomba lentement à sa réponse. Il était temps de dire ce qu'il savait à propos de son fils, ce qu'il avait appris sur lui de Jenna et des archives au commissariat de police.

C'était sa seule et unique chance.

«Il venait d'avoir six ans quand l'accident est survenu … Ce n'était pas votre faute, Lieutenant. Un camion a dérapé sur le verglas, votre voiture a fait un tonneau. Cole devait être opéré, mais aucun chirurgien humain n'était disponible … C'est un Androïde qui s'en est chargé …» Il s'arrêta lorsque Hank rabaissa lentement son arme et que son expression devint mélancolique au terrible souvenir qui accompagna ses mots.

«Cole n'a pas survécu. C'est pourquoi vous haïssez les Androïdes. Vous pensez que l'un des nôtres a causé la mort de votre fils.» Poursuivit-il, soutenant son regard dans celui du Lieutenant. Connor leva doucement les sourcils lorsque son coéquipier prit la parole.

«Non, Cole est mort parce qu'un chirurgien était trop défoncé à la red ice pour pouvoir opérer … C'est lui qui a provoquer la mort de mon fils. Lui et ce monde pourri, où personne n'arrive à se consoler sans un sachet de poudre …» Corrigea Hank dans le dégout profond.

«Chaque fois que tu es mort et réapparu … Ça m'a fait penser à Cole. À ce que je donnerais pour le ramener auprès de moi. Je donnerais tout pour le serrer à nouveau dans mes bras …» Avoua tranquillement le Lieutenant, l'ombre d'un sourire malheureux aux lèvres.

«Mais les humains ne réapparaissent pas, eux …» Conclut-il d'un petit hochement de tête vaincu. Le Connor devant lui imita son léger sourire puis reprit avant que le faux Connor ne prenne la parole à sa place pour se défendre.

«Je sais aussi que vous avez perdu votre frère, par la maladie, il y a neuf ans. Que vous êtes très proche de votre nièce et que vous l'aimez comme votre propre fille. Sa mère la délaissait après la mort de son père, mettant la faute sur Jenna pour ce terrible drame.» Connor leva les sourcils, puis prit un pas confiant en avant.

«Vous avez voulu prendre la garde, mais sa mère à refuser. Ensuite, vous ne voyez plus votre nièce que tous les deux ans. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sorte de l'école de Police et qu'elle vienne habiter ici, à Detroit.» Eclaircit-il en descendant ses bras le long du corps, attentif.

Hank continuait de le regarder fixement sans rien dire, accabler par la tristesse aux souvenirs de son fils et de Jenna il y a longtemps de cela. Il savait parfaitement qu'il était le vrai Connor, mais il avait besoin de savoir quelque chose qui le tracassait depuis le soir où il lui avait tiré une balle dans la tête sous les yeux de sa nièce.

«Jenna. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est pour toi ?» Questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, vraiment curieux de connaître sa réponse après tout ce temps.

«Moi aussi je peux vous répondre pour cette question !» S'interposa l'autre Connor en se rapprochant avec une main contre sa poitrine, perturbé par les aveux de son double déviant.

«Toi tu la ferme ! Tu bouges plus où je te colle une balle dans la tête, compris ? C'est à lui et lui seul que je m'adresse.» Réprimanda Hank en levant les yeux au ciel et en collant la direction de son arme sur la tête de l'autre RK800 beaucoup trop nerveux à son goût.

Le vrai Connor avala silencieusement alors que la question fatidique résonnait dans sa tête, pour la seconde fois de sa vie. Ce n'était pas difficile de répondre, loin de là, car il savait parfaitement ce qu'était devenu Jenna à ses yeux.

En revanche, ce qui lui paraissait difficile, c'était de voir la réaction du Lieutenant lorsqu'il lui dira la vérité, comme lors de cette soirée au parc après le Jimmy's Bar. Sera-t-il heureux ? Ou au contraire, énervé ?

La simple différence entre maintenant et la dernière fois était qu'il n'avait plus besoin de mentir pour sa survie ni pour cette foutue mission qui l'avait conduit à dire et faire des choses impardonnables. Il était un Androïde libre et un déviant qui assumait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. Plus jamais besoin de mentir pour quoi que ce soit, c'était ça être libre !

Alors il déglutit doucement en levant calmement ses yeux bruns émotifs dans les bleus méfiants du Lieutenant en attente d'une réponse verbale de sa part, son rythme cardiaque légèrement plus rapide dans l'appréhension. Un rythme qui correspondait au sien tout compte fait …

«Elle n'est pas qu'un simple 1 ou 0 dans mes statistiques, ni qu'une simple coéquipière ou amie … Jenna est bien plus que toutes ses choses. Et elle l'a toujours été, depuis le début. Dès notre première rencontre sur cette scène de crime.» Répondit Connor d'une voix tremblotante avec un léger haussement d'épaules, sentant quelque chose d'humide sur ses joues.

«Je l'aime, Lieutenant. Je suis fou amoureux d'elle.» Reconnu-t-il finalement en souriant largement à la soudaine légèreté dans son corps mécanique. Il l'avait dit, et les sentiments qui se déferlèrent sur lui après ses mots le rendirent encore plus fébrile, comme s'il était sur le point de trébucher sous son propre poids.

«Putain de merde …» Chuchota Hank en laissant tombés ses bras à ses côté, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Il l'avait enfin dit … Après toute cette stupide attente infernale, Connor à avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour sa nièce !

«J'aurais dit exactement la même chose pour votre fils ! J-je le suis aussi, Lieutenant ! Votre nièce est tout ce que j'aime-»

 **BAM !**

La balle traversa la tête du faux Connor avant même qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase. Il lui avait dit de la fermer ! Puis de toute façon, quoi qu'il aurait dit ou fait, Hank lui aurait coller une bonne raclée pour non seulement l'avoir kidnappé, mais aussi pour avoir osé prétendre à sa Jenna !

«J'ai beaucoup appris depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés. Je savais qu'il y avait du vrai, que peut-être tu étais vivant … Que tu éprouvais des choses, comme nous. Et puis j'ai vu ta façon de regarder Jenna, cette petite lueur dans tes yeux. Je me demandais combien de temps ça te prendrais pour comprendre.» Expliqua le Lieutenant, un large sourire émue aux lèvres.

«C'est peut-être vous qui rendrez le monde meilleur …» Acheva-t-il d'un hochement pensivement de la tête puis il sourit au visage rayonnant de Connor, n'étant pas habituer à le voir aussi expressif et tellement attachant …

«Vas-y, fais ce que tu as à faire. Mais par contre, arrête de chialer, d'accord ? Ça me met mal à l'aise.» Râla Hank en jetant avec paresse son bras vers lui, ne supportant plus de le voir comme ça.

«D'accord, Lieutenant.» S'empressa de dire Connor en clignant rapidement des yeux puis en essuyant ses larmes venues de nulle part avec ses mains. Il ne savait pas qu'il était capable de pleurer comme les humains ! Mais il devait admettre que c'était très libérateur et qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant.

«Moi, je vais essayer de retrouver ma fille et la sortir de ce pétrin ! Et surtout lui remettre les idées en place …» Grommela Hank en s'approchant de la porte arrière tandis que Connor marcha rapidement vers les Androïdes AP700 en veille, la peur pour Jenna et les autres montant rapidement en lui.

Deux minutes, il allait devoir trouver un taxi avec la panique dehors ?! Super … Le Lieutenant poussa un énorme soupire exagéré, les mains dans les poches.

Connor, comme tout à l'heure, tendit sa main sans peau pour prendre contact avec l'Androïde immobile, plus confiant que jamais à présent. Cette fois-ci, personne n'intervint et son message passa dans la tête de l'AP700 en faisant tourner sa LED au rouge clignotant.

«Réveillez-vous !» Ordonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées, ses yeux dans ceux du robot devant lui. Il relâcha ensuite son bras et attendit que tous les Androïdes passent le message entre eux par un simple contact de la main, comme il l'avait fait.

 _Réveille-toi._

 _Réveille-toi._

 _Réveille-toi._

Ils étaient des milliers à prendre vie.

A suivre …

* * *

J'adore cette scène avec Connor, je la trouve tellement puissante et intense *-* De toute façon, à quel moment Connor n'est pas classe ? ;)

Tout cas, je vous remercie pour la lecture, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours autant et quelle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes jusqu'à la fin.

A bientôt, VP


	19. Chapitre 19 - Liberté

***Roulement de tambours*** C'est la fin.

Nous y sommes, la toute dernière ligne droite ! Q-Q J'espère de tout cœur que cette fin sera celle que vous attendiez tous, celle qui restera dans les cœurs et qui laissera un bon souvenir de cette fanfiction. Et de moi aussi, snif … Je suis un peu mélancolique, je l'avoue XD

Vive les OCxConnor ! Vive la fanfiction ! Vive Detroit Become Human ! HOURAY !

* * *

Chapitre 19 – Liberté

 _«L'armée vient de donner l'assaut sur la barricade, malgré le fait que les déviants manifestaient de manière pacifique.»_

Son appareil auditif sifflait péniblement après l'explosion.

Markus laissa sortir un petit gémissement plaintif de ses lèvres lorsqu'il se redressa avec difficulté sur ses bras, encore sous le choc. Il plissa les yeux puis grimaça en regardant calmement autour de lui aux Androïdes déviants jonchant le sol, la plupart en panique après que d'autres bombes fumigènes furent envoyées par-dessus la barricade.

«NORTH !» Hurla-t-il lorsqu'il retrouva la pleine puissance de son ouïe, cherchant sa bien-aimée du regard.

La femme Androïde en question était aux côtés de Jenna, l'humaine qui avait perdu connaissance après qu'elle se soit violemment cogner la tête sur le sol. Elle saignait du nez mais après une grande secousse de ses épaules, elle finit par rouvrir les yeux et gémir doucement sous son souffle, les yeux à mi-clos.

«Faut pas rester là ! Aller !» Pressa North lorsque d'autres bombes fumigènes explosèrent autour d'elles. Elle passa son bras sous les épaules de la femme encore sonnée puis l'aida à se hisser sur ses jambes tremblantes pour tenter de trouver un abri rapidement.

La tête de Jenna se sentait lourde et pesante, la veine à sa tempe battant furieusement et douloureusement. Elle voyait à peine ses propres pieds et n'entendait presque rien mise à part cet horrible bruit de sifflement assourdissant ... Sa main s'accrocha lentement à l'épaule de North pour du soutien en même temps qu'elle retrouvait petit à petit ses esprits.

«Go, go, go !» Hurla un soldat à sa droite en levant son arme pour abattre des Androïdes.

«Attendez … Stop …» Implora vainement Jenna d'une voix rauque, les yeux fermés et une grimace aux lèvres. Elle tendit une main à l'aveuglette lorsque les bruits des coups de feux retentirent à côté d'elle, voulant à tout prix faire cesser ce massacre.

Après une autre violente explosion, ses sens lui revinrent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais disparus initialement. Jenna prit une profonde inspiration dans ses poumons en feu et lâcha rapidement North en mettant ses mains autour de ses oreilles, décontenancée par cette agitation et cette tuerie. La femme Androïde, voyant qu'elle tenait debout sans aide, se précipita loin d'elle pour aider son peuple en danger.

En rouvrant les yeux, Jenna vit Markus qui se battait avec l'un des soldats qui venait d'abattre de sang-froid un déviant plaidant de l'épargner. Il le frappait à coup de poing et lorsqu'il lui arracha l'arme des mains, au lieu de tuer l'homme pour venger l'Androïde innocent, il la jeta sur le côté avec un regard féroce.

Voilà toute la différence entre l'être humain et la machine.

Voyant une bombe venir en plein sur un Androïde, Jenna fonça droit sur lui et l'écarta du danger en le mettant à couvert avant qu'il ne se fasse toucher et éventuellement, détruire. Elle se releva vite sur ses jambes puis regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle pour toutes autres menaces, le cœur courant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Elle aussi risquait de mourir ! Il suffisait d'une seule balle et c'était terminer de Jenna Anderson.

Plus de soldats gravirent la barricade et entamèrent immédiatement l'abattage de masse, ne faisant aucune exception. Malgré les prières et les implorations des déviants, aucun n'étaient épargnés et ce fut cette terrible cruauté qui donna le courage à Jenna de se jeter dans le combat pour sauver les plus faibles.

«Ne faites pas ça ! Ils sont vivants !» Hurla-t-elle désespérément en s'interposant entre un humain et un Androïde, la main tendue vers lui pour qu'il ne lui tire pas dessus et accroupit sur le déviant en panique.

Evidemment que ce fut une très mauvaise idée, mais sous le coup de la peur et de la terreur, nous faisons des choses absurdes et complètement stupides.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Markus prendre une plaque de métal sur le sol et les rejoindre en l'utilisant comme d'un bouclier face aux balles. Ensuite, il les attrapa tous les deux puis les poussa derrière un conteneur en résistant face à l'humain plutôt téméraire qui voulait absolument le voir mort.

Les yeux de Jenna tombèrent sur une arme à côté d'un corps … Parfait ! Elle s'empressa de la récupérer entre ses mains tremblantes puis vérifia qu'elle était chargée. Trois balles restantes, cela devrait suffire. Elle laissa un court souffle sortir de sa bouche ainsi qu'un léger sourire mais son sourire mourut rapidement.

«Markus ! Attention !» S'alarma-t-elle lorsqu'un autre homme venant de la gauche visa le leader. Elle se jeta sur lui juste avant que la balle ne l'atteigne et lui fasse des dommages sans doute irréparables. Reprenant une bonne prise sur son arme, elle tira dans la jambe de l'homme pour qu'il s'écroule, hurlant à l'agonie en tenant sa nouvelle blessure.

«Merci.» Souffla Markus, une lueur de reconnaissance dans ses yeux vairons. Elle lui esquissa un sourire puis rechargea son arme contre sa jambe, le regard partout autour d'elle et plus particulièrement sur une nouvelle scène révoltante.

Sans plus attendre et mettant son effroi de côté, Jenna courut vers deux hommes armés qui frappaient des déviants au sol avec l'embout de leurs armes. Elle leva sa propre arme face à elle puis tira devant leurs pieds pour qu'ils arrêtent d'avancer, les menaçant ensuite du regard pour qu'ils n'essayent rien de stupide.

Les trois Androïdes au sol la remercièrent et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les autres fuyants pour leur vie dans les ruelles de la ville à l'abri du massacre. L'un des deux hommes leva son flingue à la tête de Jenna mais une poubelle sur roulette s'introduit entre elle et le soldat menaçant pour la couvrir de la balle, tout cela grâce à Markus.

Il faisait le tour du camp de fortune avec une plaque de métal pour venir en aide aux Androïdes prit aux pièges. Jenna l'admirait, il était très courageux et n'hésitait pas à mettre sa propre vie en danger pour le bien de son peuple.

Même si la plupart des déviants avaient réussis à s'enfuir, d'autres gisaient morts sur le sol, d'épaisses flaques de Thirium autour d'eux. C'était une image tellement déchirante et écœurante … Toutes ses vies bêtement gâchées. Les larmes de colère et de tristesse montèrent aux yeux de Jenna qui laissa sortir un bruit étouffer de sa gorge, la mâchoire serrée et le cœur lancinant.

Si elle s'en sortait ce soir, elle dira à sa mère qu'elle était désolée pour tout ce qu'il s'était passé. La mort ne lui faisait pas peur, au contraire, elle l'avait toujours trouvée fascinante depuis le décès de son père.

Ses yeux larmoyants se concentrèrent rapidement sur la droite lorsqu'elle entendit un cri étrangler venant d'une femme. Jenna grogna de fureur puis heurta son épaule dans le corps d'un des soldats qui s'apprêtait à coller une balle dans la tête d'une femme Androïde déjà blessée, enragée par l'injustice.

«VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE ÇA !» Rugit-elle du haut de ses poumons en tendant son arme au front de l'homme à terre, prit par surprise par l'attaque soudaine de la femme. Sa main tremblait avec la rage qui s'écoulait incessamment en elle, les dents serrées et une horrible envie de meurtre.

 _De quel droit … Prenaient-ils des vies innocentes ?_

«JENNA !»

Jenna s'arrêta puis cligna brièvement des yeux en sentant son souffle se prendre dans sa gorge, les yeux cherchant dans ce paysage chaotique cette précieuse voix. Une voix qui l'avait toujours soutenue depuis le début, qui avait toujours été là pour elle … Celui qui était devenu une figure paternelle à ses yeux.

L'homme qu'elle avait mis à terre se redressa et donna un cinglant coup de son fusil dans le visage de Jenna qui glapit immédiatement de douleur en couvrant son visage cuisant. Elle laissa sortir un misérable gémissement et s'abandonna sur le sol, une main soutenant son poids et l'autre tenant sa pommette sanglante.

«Bouge de là ! Putain … Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici, mademoiselle ?!» S'écria perplexement l'homme dans son communicateur lorsqu'il vit du sang rouge couler du visage de la femme à terre. Elle n'était certainement pas un Androïde !

L'homme s'accroupit immédiatement aux côtés de Jenna gémissante puis la tira à ses pieds en lui tenant fermement le bras, criant déjà à ses autres hommes qu'il avait trouvé une humaine parmi les Androïdes déviants.

«Lâchez-moi ! Ne me touchez-pas, HANK !» S'égosilla-t-elle en se débattant pour sortir de la poigne du soldat brutal.

Malgré tout le bruit et les coups de feu retentissent, elle avait parfaitement entendu la voix de son oncle en travers cette extermination massive. Elle le cherchait désespérément du regard, griffant le bras de l'homme qui la tenait pour tenter de voir par-dessus son épaule vers la barrière de journaliste à l'autre bout de l'intersection.

Ce fut là qu'elle l'aperçut, se débattant tout comme elle contre des soldats de l'armée pour tenter de la rejoindre. Il avait l'air complètement fou et hurlait au visage de l'homme qui le tenait à l'écart, faisant de grands gestes dédaigneux avec ses bras.

Jenna mâcha sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'une poussée d'adrénaline se fraya un chemin en elle, poussant son rythme cardiaque déjà frénétique à une vitesse ahurissante.

D'un cri de rage, elle enfonça son pied dans le tibia du soldat et lorsqu'il se pencha dans la douleur, elle frappa son arme vide dans sa nuque. C'était suffisant pour qu'il la relâche et pour qu'elle s'enfuie le plus rapidement possible vers Markus, North et Josh, prit en embuscade avec d'autres rescapés déviants.

«Ne reste pas là !» Beugla Josh qui repoussa d'un coup de bras Jenna pour qu'elle s'en aille mais il était trop tard, les soldats les entourèrent rapidement en levant leurs armes vers eux pour les abattre. Ils étaient pris au piège, encerclés comme des animaux dans une partie de chasse.

Inutile de fuir ou de se cacher, c'était la fin pour les Androïdes déviants tout comme pour elle.

Jenna pressa ses lèvres entre elles puis fronça doucement les sourcils, droite aux côtés d'un peuple vivant et voulant simplement être libre. Hors de question qu'elle les abandonne maintenant, si proche du but et pourtant si loin … Malgré l'épouvantable crainte qui courait ses veines. Soit les soldats allaient l'abattre avec les autres, soit ils l'épargneront mais dans les deux cas, elle ne faiblira pas.

«Toi ! Ecarte-toi de ses Androïdes !» Ordonna l'un des soldats en faisant signe avec son arme vers la droite.

Au lieu de répondre, Jenna plissa les yeux et vint se mettre plus proche de Josh et de Markus, les poings serrés et un élan de courage mélangé à une toute nouvelle détermination. Même si son cœur frémissait de peur et d'anxiété, elle gardera la tête haute et ne se laissera pas impressionnée.

«C'est un ordre !» Aboya une seconde fois l'homme qui fit rapidement signe aux autres de charger leurs armes.

Le silence recouvrit doucement la place, le vent glacial soufflant les flocons de neige sur les deux parties en conflit. Mais alors que les soldats s'apprêtèrent à ouvrir le feu, Markus se décida à faire changer les choses une bonne fois pour toute.

 _Hold on just a little while longer_

 _Hold on just a little while longer …_

Jenna ferma lentement les yeux, elle connaissait cette chanson. Elle l'avait déjà entendue lorsqu'elle était petite et aussi avec les Androïdes dans l'église …

 _Hold on just a little while longer_

 _Everything will be alright_

 _Everything will be alright_

North prit un pas en avant, se mettant aux côtés de Markus pour chanter avec lui.

 _Fight on just a little while longer_

 _Fight on just a little while longer_

Ils s'échangèrent un regard rempli d'amour, chantant doucement ensemble. En face d'eux, les soldats abaissèrent tranquillement leurs armes tandis que la chanson s'élevait dans les airs.

 _Pray on just a little while longer_

 _Everything will be alright_

Maintenant, tous les Androïdes s'étaient avancés aux côtés de North et de Markus, les rejoignant dans leur chant pour la Paix.

 _Everything will be alright_

 _Sing on just a little while longer_

 _Sing on just a little while longer_

Une larme roula sur la joue de Jenna qui prit elle aussi part à la chanson bouleversante.

 _Sing on just a little while longer_

 _Everything will be alright_

 _Everything will be …_

 _Alright …_

Markus termina doucement la chanson seul, entrelaçant amoureusement sa main avec celle de North.

Cette fois-ci, tous les soldats abaissèrent leurs armes lorsqu'ils reçurent un message de leur supérieur indiquant que la Présidente en personne demandait le cesser le feu. Ils se regardèrent puis sans rien dire, rebroussèrent chemin.

Un immense soulagement se déferla sur Jenna lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était terminé, les Androïdes avaient gagnés … Ils avaient gagnés. Elle ferma les yeux puis prit une profonde inspiration dans ses poumons, essayant de détendre son corps maintenant que la guerre avait pris fin dans de meilleures conditions.

 _«Aujourd'hui, le 11 Novembre 2038, à l'aube, des milliers d'Androïdes ont envahi les rues de Detroit.»_

North reprit la main de Markus dans la sienne puis lui donna un tendre sourire, heureuse d'être en vie et d'avoir réussi. Il se pencha vers elle puis l'embrassa tendrement en posant ses doigts contre sa joue. Leur peuple était enfin libre sans la menace pesante des humains.

 _«D'après nos sources, ils provenaient des entrepôts de CyberLife qui avaient, semble-t-il, été infiltré par des déviants.»_

Connor marchait rapidement dans la rue principale amenant avec lui, plusieurs centaines de milliers d'Androïdes. Il devait rejoindre Markus et les autres pour les soutenir avec de nouveaux déviants, ses pensées sur une personne en particulier.

 _«Etant donné leur grand nombre et le risque qu'ils représentaient pour la population civile, j'ai ordonné à l'armée de battre en retraire. L'évacuation de la ville a lieu en ce moment même.»_

Hank ouvrit ses bras à temps pour récupérer sa nièce contre lui, pleurant silencieusement dans son épaule et un sourire apaisé aux lèvres. Jenna le tenait fermement contre elle, les larmes de soulagement dévalant ses joues meurtries. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir le serrer contre elle encore une fois.

 _«Dans les heures qui viennent, je m'adresserai au Sénat afin de définir notre plan d'action face à cette situation sans précédent.»_

Son oncle la tint à bout de bras pour regarder son visage, un doux sourire ému aux lèvres de la voir saine et sauve et clairement impressionné par son courage. Il laissa ses propres larmes apparaître avant de la reprendre contre lui dans un câlin étouffant.

 _«Je suis consciente du fait que l'opinion public a été touchée par la cause des déviants. L'heure est peut-être venue pour nous d'envisager la possibilité que les Androïdes soient une nouvelle forme de vie intelligente.»_

Jenna enterra son visage dans l'épaule de son oncle en resserrant ses bras autour de lui, secouée par les larmes et le soulagement. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux et qu'elle leva le regard, son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant quelques secondes, la bouche légèrement béate.

 _«Une chose est sûre : ce qui s'est passé à Detroit a changé le monde à jamais. Que Dieu vous bénisse, et que Dieu bénisse les Etats-Unis d'Amérique.»_

Hank la relâcha doucement puis s'écarta sur le côté, sachant d'ores et déjà ce qu'elle avait vu pour la rendre aussi frêle et bouleversée. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans le monde pour lui donner ce visage illuminé et rempli d'adoration.

Jenna prit quelques pas chancelant en avant, les yeux sur l'Androïde qu'elle pensait désactiver. C'était comme un rêve … Elle ne croyait pas en ce qu'elle voyait et son cœur ne cessait de battre farouchement dans sa poitrine. Ses peines et ses craintes laissèrent place à quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort et ravageur, l'amour.

Connor était vivant et était revenu comme il lui avait promis. De plus il n'était pas seul, il avait toute une armée d'Androïde derrière lui près à rejoindre Markus et les autres.

Il s'approcha calmement de Jenna, un sourire sincère prenant ses lèvres lorsque la jeune femme se mit à lui sourire tendrement, ses yeux débordant de larmes. Ils se regardèrent longuement sans rien dire, encore sous le choc après tout ce qu'il s'était produit. Il y avait beaucoup de monde autour d'eux mais Connor s'en fichait, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

Le vent emportait ses longs cheveux blonds lisses, son visage taché par les larmes et le sang séché. Elle avait une blessure sur la pommette droite et quelques égratignures sur son beau visage mais elle n'en était pas moins belle. Son blouson brun et son jeans étaient un peu déchirés et sanglant à certains endroits mais elle se tenait là, droite et fière. C'était une magnifique preuve de son investissement pour son peuple et de son courage qui n'avait jamais faibli.

Connor regardait fixement cette humaine qui faisait chavirer sa pompe, en extase devant sa beauté. C'était comme s'il tombait amoureux d'elle une seconde fois.

Puis finalement, impatient de retrouver Jenna, il prit quelques pas en avant pour la prendre dans ses bras, voulant à tout prix retrouver ce qu'il avait momentanément perdu. Tout comme la dernière fois, il la souleva du sol pour qu'elle soit au même niveau et qu'il puisse la tenir fermement contre lui.

Immédiatement après son geste affectueux, il sentit les propres bras de la femme venir l'encercler avec ferveur en riant doucement dans son épaule à la vague de soulagement de le voir en vie.

«Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais.» Lui chuchota-t-il à son oreille, envoyant des frissons involontaires dans tout son corps. Il ferma les yeux puis mit sa tête dans son épaule, une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son dos, son régulateur vibrant au rythme effréné de son cœur.

«Oui, et tu as tenu promesse.» Répondit doucement Jenna en posant son front contre son épaule, reniflant doucement puis souriant contre lui. Tout au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il reviendrait, elle avait gardé espoir jusqu'à la fin.

Et maintenant Connor était hors de danger. Déviant et émotif tout comme les humains.

Après plusieurs longues minutes entrelacé, le couple se sépara et Jenna laissa place à Markus, North et Josh. Elle rejoignit son oncle sur le côté qui s'empressa de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et de lui donner une petite secousse chaleureuse, heureux de l'avoir auprès de lui.

«Tu as réussi, Markus …» Déclara sciemment Connor avec un léger petit hochement de tête admiratif.

«Nous avons réussi. C'est un grand jour pour notre peuple. Les humains n'ont plus le choix, maintenant. Ils vont devoir nous écouter.» Rétorqua Markus avec, cette fois-ci, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Connor le lui rendit puis s'écarta du chemin pour présenter les milliers d'Androïdes qu'il avait amené jusqu'ici depuis les locaux de CyberLife. Il donna un petit coup d'œil au Lieutenant Anderson et à Jenna, leurs yeux luisant de reconnaissances et souriant grandement, la neige s'accrochant lentement à leurs vêtements.

Markus passa son regard sur les Androïdes de CyberLife puis prit un pas en avant, North le suivant tranquillement.

«Nous sommes libres …» Sourit-elle comme si elle-même n'en croyait pas en ses mots si précieux. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Markus et tendit sa main vers lui pour faire un contact sans leur peau synthétique.

«Ils attendent que tu leur parles, Markus.» North plaqua sa main contre la sienne et une lueur bleuâtre émana de leur contact intime.

Jenna sourit timidement lorsque les deux se penchèrent et s'embrassèrent passionnément, se rappelant du baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec Connor. C'était puissant et porteur d'espoir de voir deux Androïdes qui s'embrassent, ils avaient l'air proches et tellement amoureux … Encore une preuve qu'ils ressentaient tout comme les humains.

A la différence qu'eux, ne simulaient pas. Ils étaient authentiques et sincères et connaissaient les valeurs des sentiments.

Hank rit un peu puis secoua l'épaule de sa nièce qui rougissait sous le regard pesant de Connor en face d'elle, la brise soufflant sa veste ouverte. Il trouvait cela drôle de voir les réactions de l'Androïde RK800 face à ses forts sentiments pour Jenna, il était mignon. Oui, c'était le mot pour lui, mignon.

 _Son fiston était mignon._

Markus rompit doucement le baiser en regardant le visage souriant de North qui se sentait encore un peu chamboulée par le baiser si doux et sentimental. Elle leva les yeux vers lui puis il passa en bras autour d'elle, son regard se perdant à nouveau sur l'immense assemblée d'Androïdes qui attendaient patiemment.

Il allait parler à leurs frères, mais pas ici. Sur la place centrale de la ville, là où tout le monde pourra le voir et l'entendre. Donc sans rien dire et en gardant son bras autour de North, Markus marcha calmement vers le centre-ville, tous les Androïdes le suivant de près dans un silence victorieux.

Connor rejoignit Hank et sa nièce sur le côté qui regardaient tranquillement passer les déviants. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils avaient le droit de les suivre étant donné qu'ils étaient humains … Car maintenant, les Androïdes étaient une espèce à part entière et avait leurs droits.

«Content de te revoir, Connor.» Renifla d'amusement Hank en haussant nonchalamment les épaules, les mains dans les poches. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'Androïde n'avait plus sa cravate noire … Un petit sourire ludique aux lèvres.

«Je suis aussi heureux de vous revoir, Lieutenant.» Répondit gentiment l'Androïde en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, ses yeux sur Jenna souriante à côté de son oncle.

«Qu''est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Hank ? On m'a dit que tu t'étais fait kidnapper par …» Jenna hésita en pinçant les lèvres, donnant un regard significatif à Connor.

«Quoi ? C'est rien, ça ! C'est son couillon de frère. Et puis d'abord je ne me suis pas fait kidnapper, OK ? C'était un accident.» Grommela en retour son oncle qui leva grotesquement les yeux au ciel suivit d'un profond soupir d'exaspération.

«Il vous a pris contre votre volontiers, Lieutenant. C'est ce qu'on appelle couramment, un kidnapping.» Renchérit Connor en croisant les bras dans son dos, un petit sourire en coin lorsque Hank le fusilla du regard et que sa Jenna se mit à rire.

«D'accord, d'accord, alors admettons. N'empêche que je lui ai régler son compte, à ce fumier !» Grimaça le Lieutenant en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine comme un petit enfant fâché.

«Vraiment ? Il va falloir que tu me racontes ça en détails, quand on rentrera à la maison.» S'égaya Jenna en prenant le bras de Hank et celui de Connor pour les tirer tous les deux avec elle vers la fin du cortège d'Androïde.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la grande place du centre-ville et que Markus, North et Josh se dirigèrent vers une plateforme surélevée, Jenna agrippa le bras de Connor avant qu'il ne s'avance pour les rejoindre. Il se tourna vers elle puis leva doucement les sourcils, le front sillonné alors qu'il attendait patiemment qu'elle ne s'exprime.

«Connor je … Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu as réussi.» Elle souffla en rabaissant ses yeux au sol, une soudaine timidité et un peu embarrassée. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle avait vraiment eu peur pour lui et qu'elle pensait qu'il avait été tué mais il se tenait là, devant elle, alors pourquoi revenir à ses souvenirs atroces ?

Connor sourit puis prit sa main posée sur son bras dans les siennes, rapprochant son corps du sien jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y a plus d'espace entre eux. Il captait le rythme irrégulier de son cœur, ce qui le fit légèrement sourire et attira à nouveau le regard de Jenna sur lui.

«Je détecte une forte hausse de votre rythme cardiaque, souhaitez-vous que j'en informe votre médecin ?» Lui dit-il d'une voix neutre, reprenant un visage plat et inexpressif. Mais alors que le visage de Jenna tomba durement à ses mots, il s'empressa de remettre un sourire à pleines dents sur son visage.

«Il vient de te faire une blague.» Ricana son oncle en lui donnant un coup de coude, amusé par le comportement de Connor. Etre déviant lui allait très bien ! Il le préférait largement comme ça.

«Ce n'est pas drôle ! Allez, file !» Geignit Jenna en levant les yeux puis en poussant Connor pour qu'il rejoigne la scène. Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille puis rendit le petit coup de coude à son oncle qui se moquait d'elle, croisant ensuite ses bras sous sa poitrine pour écouter Markus.

«Aujourd'hui, notre peuple émerge enfin de l'obscurité. Depuis le premier jour de notre existence, nous avons réprimé notre douleur. Nous avons souffert en silence. Mais aujourd'hui, l'heure est venue de redresser la tête et de montrer aux humains qui nous sommes vraiment.» S'exprima-t-il haut et fort afin que tout le monde l'entende.

Jenna hocha pensivement la tête alors que les belles et captivantes paroles du leader résonnaient dans son esprit et son cœur. Il parlait bien, elle l'avait déjà remarqué à la tour Stratford lors de son message. Un parfait chef de troupe qui savait exactement quoi dire pour motiver son peuple et les remplir d'espoirs …

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Connor en arrière-plan sur la gauche de Markus. Tout à l'heure, il arborait une expression réfléchie et détendue tandis que là, il avait l'air de souffrir intérieurement … Sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant lentement, la LED bleue clignotant farouchement à sa tête.

«Connor …» Chuchota Jenna, sentant son propre visage se décomposé dans l'inquiétude profonde et ses yeux s'élargirent.

«Quoi ?» Grommela Hank à côté d'elle en décroisant ses bras pour la regarder, les sourcils froncés à son expression de pure terreur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, soudainement ?

Connor sentait son corps trembler et ses systèmes rencontrer quelques problèmes alors qu'il vacillait entre le présent et le programme en lien avec CyberLife même. Il cligna des yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il n'était plus sur la plateforme aux côtés de Markus mais dans un endroit qu'il espérait ne plus jamais revoir.

Il ne voyait pas grand-chose autour de lui à cause de la tempête de neige et l'air était glacial, assez froide pour le faire frissonner violemment. Donc il passa ses mains le long de ses bras puis tourna sur lui-même à la recherche d'un visage familier. Pourquoi était-il de retour ici ?! Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Le jardin autrefois paradisiaque qu'il partageait avec Amanda, l'interface de Kamski, n'était plus du tout le même qu'il avait pour habitude d'admirer. Tout était totalement différent dorénavant. Il n'y avait plus aucune verdure ni feuillages sur les grands arbres, la neige avait tout recouvert et seuls les poteaux lumineux l'aidait à savoir où il se trouvait à peu près. Connor prit quelques pas tout en regardant frénétiquement autour de lui, frottant ses mains sur ses bras pour un semblant de chaleur.

Ce fut alors qu'il la vit, dos à lui.

«Amanda ?» Frémit Connor, confus de la voir ici. La femme se tourna lentement vers lui et plissa les yeux lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur l'Androïde RK800, le traitre.

«Amanda !» Cria-t-il une seconde fois, les dents serrées par le froid. Mais ne recevant toujours pas de réponse, il poursuivit.

«Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?» Connor hésita, de plus en plus inquiet par le silence de la femme. Tout cela ne sentait vraiment pas bon pour lui …

«Ce que nous avions prévus depuis le début. Tu as été compromis et tu es devenu déviant.» Affirma Amanda d'un petit haussement de sourcil, un sourire conquis aux lèvres.

Connor pencha la tête en avant, pas sûr de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. De quoi parlait-elle ?! Pourquoi paraissait-elle si calme et sereine alors qu'il l'avait trahi ? L'inquiétude dans ses systèmes se transforma rapidement en horrible peur.

«Il nous fallait juste attendre le bon moment pour remettre à zéro ton programme.» Clarifia Amanda, perdant soudainement son sourire contemplatif.

«Remettre à zéro ?» Frissonna Connor, ayant de plus en plus froid et sentant ses dents claquer.

Panique s'ensuit. Ils voulaient le tuer ! Lui faire tout oublier et le démonter pièce par pièce ! Non ! Pas Jenna ! Pas la déviance ! Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici et VITE !

«Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !» S'écria-t-il en trébuchant vers Amanda, mort de froid et tremblant incontrolablement par la peur sauvage de mourir. Il n'arrivait même plus à contrôler sa propre voix ! La LED vira au rouge dangereux en une fraction de seconde.

«J'ai bien peur que si, Connor. C'était une erreur de te rapprocher de cette humaine. Nous allons devoir nous en débarrasser, pour ne pas que cette même erreur se reproduise. Mais tu n'as aucun regret à avoir car tu as fait ce pour quoi tu étais conçu. Tu as accompli ta mission.» Expliqua Amanda d'un ton de voix abject.

Il fallait qu'ils le fassent parce que le risque était trop important pour l'ignorer. Connor leur avait prouvé qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier la jeune femme après un lavage de mémoire, et donc s'ils renvoyaient un nouveau modèle après la remise à zéro, il y avait la possibilité que cette erreur refasse surface et chamboule tout le plan.

«NON ! AMANDA !» Hurla Connor en tendant le bras vers elle pour la retenir mais il était trop tard, il était tout seul dans ce monde à part.

Se débarrasser de Jenna ?! Que voulait-elle dire par là ?! Qu'allaient-ils lui faire !

La panique s'accentua dans les systèmes en surchauffes de Connor, de plus en plus affolé au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient à son écran avant la remise à zéro. Il devait trouver un moyen de sortir rapidement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

«Il doit y avoir un moyen …» Se dit-il à lui-même, cherchant désespérément le moyen de sortir d'ici. Il posa une main contre son front pour couvrir ses yeux de la tempête et se mit à chercher, encore et encore …

 _Ah au faites … J'intègre toujours une issue de secours dans mes programmes … Au cas où …_

Trouver une issue.

Il scanna rapidement les environs mais à cause de la tempête de neige, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer les formes ni même les chemins. Alors il partit à l'aveuglette, montant sur l'un des ponts blancs menant à ce qui était autrefois, une roseraie. La terreur le remplissait par vague et ses pieds refusaient de lui répondre correctement, engourdis par le froid glacial et la terreur.

«Jenna !» S'écria-t-il en regardant autour de lui, espérant qu'il pourrait peut-être entrer en communication avec le monde extérieur s'il criait assez fort.

 _Avec Markus_

«Mais aujourd'hui, l'heure est venue de redresser la tête et de montrer aux humains qui nous sommes vraiment. Car nous sommes vivants, nous aussi !» S'exclama Markus en se rapprochant du bord de la scène.

«Quoi ?» Grommela son oncle à côté d'elle, mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur la forme de Connor.

«Quelque chose ne va pas avec Connor …» Lui répondit Jenna toujours à voix basse. Elle pouvait voir que l'Androïde détective glissait un bras dans son dos et que son visage était maintenant comme au premier jour, froid et platonique.

 _Non, non !_

Jenna ouvrit la bouche dans l'horreur puis la couvrit avec sa main lorsque le RK800 récupéra un pistolet dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Ce n'était pas possible, tout sauf ça ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec le Connor qu'elle avait appris à connaître ? Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !

«Oh merde …» Laissa sortir Hank, les yeux larges alors qu'il voyait exactement la même chose que sa nièce. Il n'avait même pas d'arme sur lui ! Il ne pourrait pas intervenir si jamais Connor faisait une folie meurtrière …

«Nous sommes une nation !» Markus leva les bras, observé de près par le RK800 insensible.

 _Avec Connor_

«Hank ! Jenna !» Rugit Connor, perdant presque sa voix dans le processus. Pourquoi personne ne l'entendait ! Il ne pouvait pas rester coincer dans sa propre tête, ce n'était pas concevable ! Que ce passait-il actuellement, loin des bords de sa conscience ? Il craignait de plus en plus et son régulateur ne cessait de faire des vibrations inconfortables dans sa poitrine.

Il contourna ensuite le jeu d'échec à l'abandon puis reprit un autre pont en espérant avoir de meilleures chances de sortir par là … Une issue, une issue … Le froid l'engourdissait de plus en plus rapidement mais il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner !

 _Avec Markus_

«Et aujourd'hui … Aujourd'hui va commencer le vrai combat pour notre peuple.» Continua le leader des déviants d'une voix forte et digne, inconscient de la menace grandissante dans son dos.

Jenna vit que l'Androïde levait doucement l'arme à la tête de Markus, son expression implacable bien en place. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Lui crier de faire attention, hurler à Connor de ne pas faire ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire … Mais sa voix refusait de lui obéir, elle était juste trop choquée et horriblement dépitée.

Alors elle continua de couvrir sa bouche, ses yeux larmoyants sur la forme de l'Androïde RK800 qui n'était plus Connor mais une machine … Prête à terminer sa mission initiale. Jenna entendit vaguement son oncle lui dire quelque chose mais elle n'écouta pas, elle ne pouvait qu'entendre les battements erratiques de son cœur dans ses oreilles.

L'arme de Connor changea de direction et se pointa directement sur elle, le doigt sur la gâchette et ses yeux bruns froids dans les siens.

 _Avec Connor_

Connor grelotta violemment puis couvrit ses yeux lorsqu'une rafale particulièrement puissante s'abattit sur lui, ouvrant sa veste et attaquant sans la moindre pitié son corps mécanique. Il tournait en rond depuis plusieurs longues secondes interminables !

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à crier une nouvelle fois pour de l'aide qui ne viendra jamais, ses yeux attrapèrent une lueur bleuâtre en face de lui à plusieurs mètres de sa position. Il savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait, c'était la borne avec le symbole d'une main sur la surface digitale ! Serait-ce la fameuse sortie que Kamski avait secrètement insérer dans son programme ?

«Ç-ça doit être ça …» Bégaya Connor en avalant nerveusement, gardant ses bras serrés fermement autour de lui pour un petit peu de chaleur. Il déambula du mieux qu'il put jusqu'à cette fameuse borne mais à cet instant précis, ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids.

Il gémit pitoyablement puis serra la mâchoire, incapable de se redresser sur ses pieds. Il avait bien trop froid et il sentait que les dernières secondes lui échappaient … Qu'il n'allait pas tarder à être remis à zéro comme l'avait prédit Amanda. Il allait perdre le combat, perdre la vie ainsi que Jenna s'il ne réagissait pas immédiatement.

Avec le dernier brin de force qu'il réussit à rassembler, Connor leva une main tremblante sans peau vers la surface lisse de la borne et d'un geste brusque, il la posa dessus et établit immédiatement un contact avec elle.

Il ressentit une énorme décharge électrique passée dans tout son corps et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus dans ce paysage chaotique mais de retour sur la scène avec Markus et tous les autres.

«Nous devons mettre derrière nous notre amertume et panser nos blessures. Nous devons pardonner à nos ennemis.»

Connor baissa les yeux sur l'arme qu'il tenait en main puis fronça doucement les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il tenait une arme et surtout pourquoi il la pointait en direction de Jenna. Il cligna rapidement des yeux puis attendit que sa LED redevienne bleue, un peu confus par sa détresse émotionnelle et de ses immenses palpitations dans sa pompe à Thirium.

«Les humains ont été nos créateurs et nos oppresseurs, c'est un fait. Mais demain … Nous devons en faire nos partenaires. Et peut-être même un jour, nos amis.»

Puis ses yeux bruns chauds croisèrent le regard terrorisé de Jenna dans le public, une main couvrant sa bouche et le Lieutenant abasourdi à ses côtés, une grimace profonde sur son visage ridé. Ce fut alors qu'il se souvint des derniers instants traumatisant au sein même de son programme qui, normalement, avait été brisé lors de son passage à la déviance.

Connor rangea rapidement l'arme de retour dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, les sourcils froncés à ce qu'il avait failli réaliser s'il n'avait pas trouvé l'issue de secours à temps. Il roula ses épaules puis se détendit en joignants les mains devant lui, ses yeux restant sur le visage de Jenna sur le bas-côté.

Elle ferma les yeux puis laissa sortir un immense souffle sortir de ses poumons, extrêmement soulagée qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle reprit une profonde inspiration puis leva les yeux à Connor qui lui donna un petit sourire rassurant, ce qu'elle s'empressa de le lui rendre tout en évacuant l'immense peur de son corps.

Il aurait pu la tuer tout comme Markus, mais il ne l'avait pas fait … Pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue.

«Le temps de la colère est révolu. Nous devons maintenant construire un avenir commun, fondé sur la tolérance et le respect. Nous sommes vivants ! Et aujourd'hui, nous sommes libres !» Affirma Markus en s'avançant, les poings serrés à ses côtés.

Tous les Androïdes se mirent à l'acclamer après son magnifique discours prometteur pour leur espèce et pour la Paix. Ils étaient pour la plupart tous pareils, identiques à leur voisin, mais ils avaient une âme qui leur était propre. Ils avaient finalement gagnés leur liberté si péniblement attribuée.

Connor descendit rapidement de la scène pour venir chercher le Lieutenant Anderson et sa nièce dans la foule. Ils étaient sur la gauche un peu en retrait des déviants qui continuaient de féliciter leur leader adoré.

Il s'arrêta juste devant Jenna, un beau sourire aux lèvres et un niveau assez élevé de surexcitation dans ses biocomposants. Il respira lorsqu'elle lui sourit tristement, encore des traces de peur sur son doux visage. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir cette expression sur elle, surtout pas lorsqu'elle l'avait à cause de lui et de ses actions.

«Connor … Ton regard, je suis dans l'incapacité de le comprendre.» Lui dit soudainement Jenna d'un haussement d'épaules, riant un peu au souvenir que cela lui apportait. Elle le taquinait, c'était évident, mais elle était aussi extrêmement heureuse qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal.

Au lieu de lui répondre comme elle s'y attendait, Connor plaça rapidement une main derrière sa nuque et l'attira contre ses lèvres dans un baiser enivrant. Il serpenta son autre bras autour de sa taille puis approfondie d'avantage le baiser, souriant joyeusement contre ses lèvres douces et frissonnant lorsque les bras de Jenna se positionnèrent autour de son cou.

«Je crois que je vais aller saluer Markus …» Hank leva les sourcils puis s'éloigna en sifflotant, voulant donner le moment de gloire à Connor et à sa nièce. Il sourit pensivement en tournant la tête au couple improbable puis gloussa sous son souffle, encore sur le cul que toute cette histoire se réalisait pour de bon et étrangement satisfait.

Jenna rouvrit les yeux lorsque Connor s'éloigna et la regarda amoureusement, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres et le regard luisant d'émotions. Sa main était encore dans le bas de son dos pour la tenir le plus proche de lui, leurs poitrines se touchant. Finalement, il retira sa main de sa nuque pour la tendre à la verticale en retirant la peau synthétique et établir un contact avec elle.

Jenna sourit doucement puis posa sa propre main sur la sienne, ses yeux dans les siens. Même s'il n'y avait pas de transfert de sentiments comme avec deux Androïdes, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait lui dire, il suffisait de le regarder pour tout comprendre.

 _Connor était comme un livre ouvert._

Elle lâcha sa main pour toucher pensivement sa petite mèche de cheveux sur son front, le trouvant adorable lorsqu'il plissa l'œil à l'approche de ses doigts. Il n'arrêtait pas de sourire, c'était comme si ses plaques de visage étaient coincées dans cette même position !

Jenna se mit à rire puis apporta ses deux mains à son visage en caressant ses pouces sur ses joues avant de le tirer contre elle dans un câlin, respirant son odeur spéciale en enfouissant son visage dans son épaule.

Plus tard, alors que la foule se dissipait et que les premières lueurs du matin firent leur apparition à l'horizon, Connor, Jenna et Hank marchaient tranquillement et silencieusement dans les rues. Leur travail était terminer, ils avaient finis cette enquête pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

«Alors, qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant ?» Demanda Jenna en mettant ses mains dans les poches, les yeux sur les rayons du soleil qui s'élevaient derrière les immeubles, trouvant une petite ouverture entre les nuages.

«Je pense avoir une idée très clair sur la question. Dormir pendant des jours !» Répondit son oncle en s'étirant puis en baillant longuement. Cela suscita un petit ricanement de sa nièce et une tête confuse du RK800 qui leva un sourcil à sa réponse.

«Et toi, Connor ? Que vas-tu faire ?» Jenna hésita à lui poser la question, rongée par la peur qu'il décide de partir. Après tout, il ne suivait plus aucun ordre, il pouvait faire ce qui lui plaisait.

L'Androïde s'arrêta de marcher et leva pensivement les yeux, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres vers le haut. Il était libre, il n'avait jamais pensé à cette question avant … Qu'allait-il faire dorénavant ? Il pouvait faire ses propres choix, décider qui est-ce qu'il allait devenir !

Ses yeux bruns chaleureux s'abaissèrent sur le visage inquiet mélangé à de l'espérance de Jenna. Elle se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, ses mains s'accrochant au tissu de son blouson alors qu'elle attendait patiemment sa réponse qui pourrait être un choix crucial sur la suite des évènements. La question ne devrait même pas se poser, sa décision était logique !

«Eh bien, je vais aider Markus à trouver des abris aux déviants.» Dit-il suivit d'un léger haussement de sourcils, secrètement satisfait de voir la déception sur le visage de Jenna. C'était encore une preuve qu'elle l'aimait autant qu'il l'aimait.

 _Après tout, il était vicieux._

«Et ensuite, je reprendrais mon poste au commissariat de Police. Si le Capitaine Fowler est toujours d'accord avec notre arrangement … Car j'ignore s'il accepte encore les Androïdes détectives avec les humains.» Conclut-il en sortant sa pièce fétiche pour jongler avec et calibrer ses fonctions.

«Arrête de faire ton malin avec nous, Connor ! Nous sommes toujours tes partenaires, ne l'oublie pas.» S'agaça Hank en essayant d'attraper la pièce de l'Androïde mais il était plus rapide que lui et la passa rapidement dans son autre main avant qu'il ne mette la main dessus.

«Tu ne vas quand même pas rester dans ce commissariat sombre et lugubre … N'est-ce pas ?» Tenta Jenna en lui levant un sourcil ludique, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine car elle savait qu'elle venait de marquer un point.

«Non. J'espère de tout cœur que le panier de Sumo sera assez grand pour deux.» Connor s'essaya à l'humour, ravi de voir les sourires de ses coéquipiers grandir à son dernier commentaire.

Hank hocha la tête tout en regardant cet Androïde devenu un déviant et amoureux de sa nièce. Evidemment qu'il faisait partit de la famille maintenant ! Ne pas travailler avec lui ni même l'avoir à la maison était juste impensable pour lui ! Même si tout à l'heure il avait eu une frayeur avec lui, il lui faisait toujours confiance.

Souriant pensivement, Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à Jenna qui se contenta de lui hausser les épaules, pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Il lui hocha doucement la tête mais ne répondit pas à l'Androïde qui se contentait de rester droit, un petit sourire aux lèvres et la LED clignotant en bleue.

Le Lieutenant s'approcha doucement de Connor puis posa sa main dans sa nuque pour le tirer contre lui dans une accolade chaleureuse, son sourire grandissant lorsque les bras hésitant de l'Androïde le serrèrent avec ferveur.

Jenna renifla puis se rapprocha pour les prendre tous les deux dans ses bras, posant sa joue sur l'épaule de son oncle et fermant les yeux, sentant une toute nouvelle émotion au sein de sa poitrine.

L'avenir ne pouvait qu'être plus beau et plus prometteur.

FIN

* * *

S'il vous plaît, félicitez-moi QwQ C'est la toute première fanfiction que j'ai terminée depuis que j'écris … C'EST UN EXPLOIT ! C'EST DIRE !

Je suis tellement heureuse, vous n'imaginez même pas ! Toute la fierté remonte en moi et me berce dans une chaleur réconfortante. J'ai adorée écrire ma fanfiction sur ce magnifique jeu, du coup je suis un peu triste qu'elle soit terminé pour de bon.

C'est tellement étrange à dire, que cette belle histoire se termine … Bon, au moins elle finit bien pour notre petit couple JenxCon w; un couple que j'affectionne particulièrement à présent ! Mais que serait-il arrivé si des choix avaient étés différents ? Mystère ! Je vais me pencher sur la question et vous offrir d'autres fins/choix plus tard :p

En tout cas, un immense remerciement aux personnes qui ont favorisés, suivis et commentés cette histoire, vous resterez à jamais dans mon cœur. Restez comme vous êtes, continuez d'aimer la fanfiction et écrire comme bon vous semble ! Ne laissez personne vous dicter quoi faire, faites ce que vous avez envie de faire ^-^

Et encore un immense bravo à **QuanticDream** pour ce jeu inoubliable ! Un jeu d'acteurs incroyables, des histoires émouvantes et un scénario parfait pour un futur à nos portes.

 **PS** : Restez vigilants, il y aura très prochainement une nouvelle fanfiction avec des One Shot de mon couple JennaxConnor et avec Hank bien sûr *-* !

A+, VP

 ***Jenna clin d'œil***


End file.
